Boycott Love
by vickyisback
Summary: Con Fall Ouy Boy y Panic At The Disco. 60 Capitulos ya subidos. Historia de dos romances que transcurren entre amigos, risas, buenos y malos momentos. Los Angeles parece el lugar perfecto hasta que descubres que no es lo que querias para tu vida.


**Boycott Love.  
60 capítulos. 82.000 palabras.**

**Autor: Malcia Granger  
Mail: ****malcia_.ar**** o .  
Flog: ****/fob_patd_girl**

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

– Victoria… – alguien te estaba sacudiendo un poco para despertarte – Es tarde, Vicky…  
– Un ratito más… – mascullaste todavía durmiendo.  
– Vamos, linda – te alentó la tan familiar voz – Acordate que hoy mamá y yo nos vamos a visitar al tío Marcelo.  
– Esta bien…  
Te molestaba un poco que te tuvieran que despertar antes de irse… ¿No se podían ir y listo? Para colmo la noche anterior te habías dormido tarde por quedarte mirando la tele.  
– Si podes, anda empaquetando tus cosas – dijo tu padre sonriendo al ver que ya estabas dispuesta a levantarte.  
– Queda una semana para que nos mudemos. Tenía pensado pasar por lo de Luz hoy a la tarde…  
– No empieces, Vicky. – te reprochó aunque algo le causaba gracia – Es mejor no dejar las cosas para último momento.  
Bajaron a la cocina (vos todavía en pijamas y pantuflas). Tu mamá se encontraba allí terminando de acomodarte las cosas en la mesa para que desayunaras ya que ellos habían desayunado.  
– Buenos días – saludó.  
– Buenos días, ma – te sentaste en la mesa y comenzaste a untar una tostada con manteca. – Che… estuve pensando…  
– ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó sentándose a tu lado.

– Para mi cumple quiero ir con unas amigas al parque de diversiones ¿Te parece bien?  
– Vas a cumplir 17 ¿No estas grande para esas cosas? – bromeó riéndose  
– Nunca fui con las chicas – comentaste como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
– Está bien, vayan. Bueno… nos vemos más tarde. – tu mamá se levantó de la silla cuando tu papá entró otra vez al cuarto pero esta vez listo para salir.  
– Que la pasen bien – les deseaste y les diste un beso en la mejilla a cada uno – Chau hermanito – besaste la panza de tu mamá como solías hacer.

Era tarde y estabas contenta de estar sola. No es que tus padres te molestaran pero hay que admitir que uno solo en su casa tiene más libertad. Habías escuchado música mientras ordenabas tus cosas para que fuera más fácil guardarlas luego, pasaste a saludar a tu amiga e incluso escribiste un par de párrafos en tu diario íntimo que hacía meses no agarrabas.  
Como estabas empezando aburrirte debido a la soledad agarraste el teléfono y llamaste a un amigo, Juanse. Charlaron sobre cosas sin demasiado sentido, se tiraron un poco de onda, quedaste en invitarlo luego de que te mudaras a la nueva casa y esas cosas. Finalmente cortaste y cuando lo hiciste miraste la hora, eran las 8 de la noche y no tenías noticias de nadie. Te extrañó porque estabas segura de que si se fueran a quedar a comer en lo de tu tío lo más probable era que te avisaran, siempre lo hacían. Te resignaste a dejar de esperarlos y pusiste la tele. En eso suena el teléfono…  
– ¿Hola?  
– ¿Usted es la señorita Victoria Vectra?  
– Si, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?  
– Soy el doctor Ruiz, llamo desde la Clínica.  
– ¿Pasó algo? –preguntaste sintiendo que había algo que te habías perdido.  
– Señorita… lamento informarle que sus padres fallecieron.

Nadie tendría que perder su vida a los 17 años de edad. No era normal que a una persona le saquen todo su soporte y contención de una, sus sueños, su futuro, su esperanza, su cariño… Perder su familia de un saque. Te limitaste a averiguar en pocos detalles que era lo que había pasado para luego irte, lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar. Caminaste sin rumbo ni sentido durante lo que tranquilamente podrían haber sido horas. No había luz en tu camino adelante sino un estrecho camino de sombras que se fundían formando oscuridad. Era lo que siempre habías pensado "a mi no me puede pasar" pero sí, si podía y de hecho pasó. La gente te miraba raro al verte llorando de esa manera por la calle pero ¿A quién le importa la gente? ¿A quién le importa la gente cuando el mundo se convirtió en un perfecto caos? Sus voces sonaban como murmullos comparados con los gritos de agonía en tu interior.  
– ¿Victoria? – preguntó una voz a tu lado y volteaste a mirar por primera vez. – ¿¡Qué te pasó!?  
No pudiste responder. No podías decirlo, era muy duro. Contarlo en voz alta sería convertir ese hecho en algo irreversible. Tan solo abrazaste con fuerza a aquella mujer a la que conocías y no la soltaste. Sollozaste sin poder controlarte pero ella se quedó todo lo que la necesitaste allí contigo.  
– Vení, hoy te quedas en mi casa – te ofreció amablemente aquella vecina. – Hasta que lleguen tus familiares, no te podes quedar sola.  
Asentiste sin fuerza y te dirigiste junto a ella al que sería el primero de una serie de múltiples hogares. Sabías que nada volvería a ser igual pero no hay mucho que pudieras hacer para evitarlo. Solo tenías que seguir e intentar sobrevivir conviviendo con ese hueco en tu corazón.

El silencio entre ustedes dos era bastante notorio pero no sabías que decir ni si se suponía que tenías que decir algo. El auto se detuvo alejándote de tus pensamientos y contemplaste la casa donde se habían detenido. Era bastante linda, bien normal pero tenía una calidez que te recordaba a tu casa.  
– Acá llegamos – anunció tu tía.

Le sonreíste y agarraste tu valija para luego bajar del auto. No tenías ganas de andar siendo demasiado diplomática si total lo más probable es que estuvieras en ese lugar por unas semanas como en el resto, llegaría un momento en el que le fueras una carga y buscaría otra persona que se hiciera cargo de vos. No podía ser tan malo… total la casa de tus padres iba a ser tuya en cuanto cumplieras dieciocho de modo que solo tendrías que estar de esa manera dos años. Subiste las cosas a tu cuarto y las apoyaste sobre la cama. Aquella habitación era intima y bastante amplia, había algo en el ambiente que te ayudaba a sentirte cómoda.  
– Gracias por dejarme quedar – le dijiste a Mari quien se encontraba en la puerta – Es muy linda tu casa.  
– Ahora es tu casa también  
– Si si, ya sé…  
– Te dejo sola, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que podes contar conmigo.  
– Bueno.  
– Victoria… – titubeo pero finalmente se acercó – Perdón por no haberte visto en tanto tiempo.  
– Entiendo como fueron las cosas – no tenías ganas de culpas.  
– No me puedo imaginar lo difícil que habrá sido para vos todo esto – continuó la mujer amablemente – Pero de verdad quiero que sientas que este es tu hogar.  
– Lo voy a intentar – respondiste con honestidad.  
– Ya sé, estoy contenta de dejar de vivir sola… va a ser todo un cambio y para bien.  
Recibiste aquellas palabras con una sensación alentadora y esa no era una sensación que solías tener. Lamentabas que tu tía, quien estaba peleada con la familia por cuestiones del pasado, no se haya enterado antes de la muerte de tus padres. Cuando Marcelo y Celeste se mudaron a EEUU solo hacía dos semanas atrás te habías sentido abandonada aunque eras plenamente conciente de que no era el sentimiento adecuado. Miraste a las paredes vacías que pedían a gritos algo de personalidad… Quizás aquel pudiera ser un nuevo comienzo.

**Capitulo 1**  
"_Turn off the lights and turn off my shyness_" . Era la alarma despertador de tu celular que te anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día. Como cualquier chica normal dedicaste un buen rato a arreglarte. Estabas disfrutando de un año sabático pues la carrera que habías comenzado en la universidad no te agradó mucho, tenías demasiada mala suerte como para que tu primera elección sea la adecuada XD Sin embargo tenías la suerte de tener una tía que sustentara tus gastos.  
En eso suena el teléfono…

Tu: ¿Hola?

X: Hola!!!!! ¿Cómo anda mi sobrina?

Tu: ¿Tío? ¿Tío Marcelo?

Marcelo: jaja si, soy yo. Hace mucho no tenía noticias de vos!!! ¿Qué contás?

Tu: Que bueno!!! Acá estoy… extrañándote un montón. ? Me imagino que me llamas desde Los Ángeles ¿no?

Marcelo: Si si si… acá vivo así que… Justamente por eso te llamaba. Sé que estas todo este año sin nada que hacer y pensé que… quizás…

Tu: Decime!!

Marcelo: ¿Queres quedarte dos meses acá? Nunca estuviste en Estados Unidos y sería una gran oportunidad para vos.

Tu: O.O ¿Irme a Los Ángeles?

Marcelo: Creí que era una buena idea – se apresuró a agregar – Es decir…

Tu: No, no me refería a que era una mala idea es solo que es un poco…

Marcelo: Te aseguro que tus padres no hubieran tenido problemas…

Tú: Pero como no puedo hablar con ellos nunca voy a saberlo. Me tienta la idea de ir pero es solo que es mucho tiempo 2 meses lejos de mis amigos y mi mundo

Mientras decías esto miraste la habitación que te rodeaba cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de los póster de tus bandas favoritas, en especial le dedicaste el doble de tiempo a una.

Marcelo: ¿Vicky? ¿Vicky? ¿Seguís ahí? Hola, hola

Tu: Uy!!! Disculpame! Me quede pensando! ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Marcelo: Te estaba diciendo que si el problema es que vas a extrañar a tus amistades no hay problema en que traigas una amiga ;)

Tu: Mh… Eso cambia las cosas… ¿Me dejas pensarlo y luego te aviso?

Marcelo: Si yo fuera vos no lo pensaría tanto.

Tu: Lo sé, pero así soy yo.

Apenas terminaste de hablar miles de cosas se te pasaron por la cabeza. Los Ángeles era el centro de todas esas ideas. Incluso podías invitar a una amiga!! ¿Por qué rayos tenías que ser tan indecisa? Tu tío solo necesitaba oír un simple "Si, quiero ir" y daba vuelta el mundo para volverte a tener a su lado. En eso se te vino a la mente el recuerdo de tu feliz infancia… cuando toda tu familia estaba junta… cuando tus padres seguían ahí. Después de todo Marcelo siempre había estado cuando lo necesitabas. Ya estabas decidida: Los Ángeles era todo tuyo.

Tu: ¿Qué hora serán? SHIT! Me olvide que había quedado con Fanny en encontrarnos a la una!

Una vez en el café:

Tu: Perdón! Perdón! Me llamo mi tío y me re olvide de vos! ¿Me disculpas? Creo que después de la noticia que te voy a dar no creo que haya importado si llegue tarde o no.

Fanny: O.o Wow ¡Desacelérate un poco! Hola! Ahora si... Contáme que paso.

Tu: Te la hago corta: ¡¡¡¡NOS VAMOS A LOS ANGELES!!!

Fanny: *con cara de estar por desmayarse* WTF!! Jodeme! ¿Es enserio?

Tu: Si! ¿Te imaginas? ¿Nosotras en Los Ángeles? Mi tío me invito a quedarme dos meses y dijo que puedo ir con una amiga. Primero te quería preguntar antes de decirle que si porque ni ahí que voy sola. ¿Querés?

Fanny: O B V I O!!!! ¿Qué pregunta boluda es esa? ¡Como no voy a querer!

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de las oportunidades de conocer gente copada y de visitar lugares divertidos que iban a tener. Parece que el futuro te sonríe… Esa noche te fuiste a dormir pensando…

Tu: ¿Será el karma? A lo mejor Macarena tiene razón… Todas las cosas que me anduvieron pasando últimamente… *sentiste una punzada de angustia en tu interior al recordarlas* Quizás… Creo que todo va a estar más que bien :D

Y mientras te dormías miraste a los póster de la pared pero concentrándote en uno en especial… Patrick Stump, Andy Hurley, Joe Trohman y Pete Wentz te devolvían la mirada desde la pared y de alguna forma (como siempre lo hacían con su música y siendo ellos mismos) te lograron sacar una sonrisa.

Ya 1 mes después….

Tu: ¡Fanny! Apurate que vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto

Fanny: ¿Qué Querés que haga? ¡No es mi culpa que mi mamá se haya olvidado de traerme los discos!

Tu tía: Vamos chicas! No se peleen jaja ¡¡Se van a Los Ángeles!!

Tu-Fanny: AHHH!!!! *las chicas tienen la manía de gritar por cualquier cosa XD*

Tu tía: Vicky… hasta acá me dejan pasar… Quería decirte que espero que estos dos meses te sirvan para crecer y que la pasen bien. Acordate que te llevas la tarjeta pero que solo la tenés que usar en caso de necesidad extrema. ¿Ok? Y…

Tu: ¿si?

Tu tía: Te quiero! Te voy a extrañar!

Como te lo imaginaras no importa cuan emocionado estés por llegar al lugar donde estas yendo igualmente que tu vuelo salga a las 4 de la mañana no es muy agradable. Eso implico obviamente no haber dormido nada en toda la noche jaja. Así que no hablaron mucho y la espera les pareció insoportable. Una vez en el avión tú y Fanny se re divirtiendo escuchando música *ejem* Fall Out Boy *ejem*. Y así como si nada el vuelo llegó a su fin. ¡¡¡¡ESTABAN EN LOS ANGELES!!!!

X: ¿Ustedes son Victoria y Stephanie?

Se voltean para ver y… Wow ? Era de lejos el chabón mas lindo que tus ojos hayan visto nunca. Alto… pelo negro y ojos azules. XD

Tu: Esteee… si… creo que si….

X: ¿Cómo creo? ¿Son o no son Victoria y Stephanie?

Fanny: Si! Claro que somos nosotras *disimuladamente te golpea con el pie* - luego te dice en voz baja – babosa…

Tu: *levemente sonrojada* Si, yo soy Victoria. ¿Vos sos….?

X: Richard. El novio de tu prima, Celeste.

Tu: *maldiciendo por dentro* Ah! Si, ahora me acuerdo que me dijo que te iba a mandar a buscarnos.

Richard: jaja. Síganme

Esperaste que se les adelantara y le susurraste a Fanny: ¿Por qué todos los buenos están tomados? :'(

Fanny: Jodete por babosa XD

Tu: Callate T.T Mira si te escucha!!

Fanny: Haha

Richard: ¿Por qué se quedaron atrás?

Fanny- Tu: Por nada! Por nada!

**Capitulo 2**  
Cuando salieron del aeropuerto te quedaste boquiabierta al ver el auto que las esperaba. Al parecer a tu tío no le estaba yendo nada mal allí.

Ya en la casa…

Richard: Aquí es donde ustedes se van a quedar

Les señalo a una casa increíble al lado de la playa. Bastante sencilla pero se notaba que era cómoda y que allí no les iba a faltar nada.

Tu: Espera… ¿Dijiste "donde ustedes se van a quedar"? ¿Vamos a estar solas?

Richard: Jaja, exactamente. Seguro que van a estar más cómodas acá con su propio espacio. Después de todo son dos meses y van a necesitar un lugar donde instalarse.

Luego de decirles donde estaba cada cosa y enseñarles todas las habitaciones del lugar, Ricky les dijo que al día siguiente iba a pasar a ver como andaban y las llevaría a la casa de Marcelo. También les dijo que si necesitaban comer algo a dos cuadras se hallaba un restauran muy bonito donde podían pedir lo que quisieran siempre y cuando dijeran que van de parte de tu tío.

Cuando se fue finalmente Fanny y tú pudieron comentar acerca de todo…

Fanny: La verdad que Ricky es lindo *sonrisa picara*

Tu: Si… pero al lado de Pete no es nada haha

Fanny: ¿De Pete? Haha… tenés razón aunque ninguno de ellos le llega a los talones a Brendon… Brendon…

Tu: *ejem* sigo acá!! Bueno… yo dejo mis cosas así nomás. Mientras vos acomodas las tuyas me voy a ver que tal el resto que nos dijo Ricky ¡Me muero de hambre! I'M SO STARVING XD

Llegaste al resto y estaba muy bonito. Hablaste con varias personas simpáticas que te recomendaron lugares a los que ir y todo eso. El tema es que en el momento de irte… ¡Los dueños parecían no conocer ningún Marcelo! ¡Te habías equivocado de café!

Dueño: '¿Quién te crees para querer irte sin pagar?

Tu: ¡Pero ya le dije! No traje la tarjeta de crédito y no tengo dólares!! Discúlpeme, me debo de haber equivocado de lugar.

Dueño: ¡Claro que te equivocaste de lugar! Acá no somos tarados, no quiero excusas. No me vengas con ningún cuento de ese tío "Giselle" o como se llame! Imbecil! EXIJO QUE ME PAGUES!

En eso oyes una voz a tus espaldas…

X: ¡Disculpe! Esa no es la manera de tratar a una chica. ¡Es evidente que no esta mintiendo! Aquí tiene su f*cking money pero déjenla en paz. – Una gentil mano sobre tu hombro te guió hacia la puerta- Y NO VOY A VOLVER A ESTE LUGAR DE MIERDA

Ya afuera, todavía desorientada.

Tu: -avergonzada- Muchas gracias

X: De nada

Sonríes y levantas la mirada para ver a tu salvador y… OMFG!

Tu: Omg! Omg! Sos… sos… Ryan Ross!!!!

Ryan: *ahora incomodo* Yes, that's me. Soy yo. ¿Y vos sos…?

Tu: Victoria, encantada. :D

Ryan; Vi que no pudiste disfrutar mucho de ese café *sonrisa cómplice* ¿Quieres acompañarme? Estaba por ir con un amigo a almorzar.

Tu: CLARO QUE SI!!!

Ryan: O_o

Tú: Es decir… si, es una buena idea. Para ser honesta hace rato que tengo un hambre terrible.

Ryan: Así que sos una chica con buen apetito. XD

Tu: Haha… si… estee… ¿A dónde vamos?

Ryan: A donde quieras, linda.

¡¡¡DETENGAN EL MUNDO!!! Ryan Ross, si… ese mismo. Ryan Ross te dijo "linda", "sweetie".

Tu: ¿Cómo donde yo quiera? ¿No habías quedado ya con un amigo?

Ryan: SI, pero todavía no arreglamos nada y eso no impide que nosotros nos divirtamos.

Estuvieron 3 horas hablando. Le contaste tu historia, como llegaste allá, él te contó muchas cosas que no sabías de él. ¡Hasta llegaste a olvidar que estabas hablando con Ryan Ross! Era como hablar con un amigo de toda la vida (y uno muy bueno, vale aclarar)

Tu: *mirando la hora* Discúlpame… la estoy pasando más que bien pero tengo que volver.  
Ryan: ¿Te voy a volver a ver?  
Tu: *en estado de shock* Me encantaría! La verdad que sos súper simpático y me encanto haber hablado con vos.  
Ryan: A mi también. Normalmente si me cruzo con una fan no le interesa el verdadero Ryan, el que no es solo el guitarrista y cantante de PATD. En cambio vos me hablaste como un amigo.  
Tu: =D  
Ryan: Hagamos una cosa… Pásame tu número de teléfono y mañana te llamo. ¿Vivís cerca o te llevo a tu casa?  
20 Minutos más tarde:  
Fanny: ¿¡Dónde mierda te habías metido!? Ya me estaba preocupando, boluda.  
Tu: Cuando te cuente te morís!!  
Fanny: Entonces no me cuentes porque quiero estar viva para conocer LA.  
Tu: ¡No seas boluda! Estoy hablando en serio. ¡Conocí a Ryan! ¡RYAN ROSS!

Fanny: *sin palabras*  
Tu: ¡A Ryan Ross!  
Fanny: *sin palabras*  
Tu: Mierda, deci algo!!!  
Fanny: OMG! ¿Me estas diciendo que mientras yo, como una boluda, me quede en esta casa ordenando mis cosas y descansando; VOS ya conociste LA y te encontraste con uno de mis ídolos? T.T  
Tu: Si… creo que… bueno… ¿¡Que más querías que hiciera!?  
Fanny: ¡No sé! A lo mejor no venir y refregarme en la cara eso de esa manera! ¿Me estas diciendo que estuviste estas 3 horas con él?  
Tu: See…  
Fanny: ¿Qué mierda hicieron?  
Tu: Tonta *lanzándole un almohadón* ¡Hablamos!  
Fanny: Ok, ok, ok… ¡¡Contáme tooodoooo!!  
Así que le dedicaste la mayor parte de la tarde a relatar tu mini-aventura (Como si no fuera poco estar en LA y conocer a un famoso y hablar con él XD)  
Tu: *terminando de contarle* ¡Y dijo que mañana me iba a llamar!  
Fanny: *con chispitas en los ojos* Y le vas a presentar a tu amiga, me imagino…  
Tu: Mh… Depende… No se… Como que lo vas a ahogar en baba.  
Fanny : No seas mala ! *haciendo pucherito* :'(  
Tú : ¡Tonta ! ¿En serio me crees capaz de ser tan forra? Obvio que los presento!!  
Fanny: Te adoro! Sos lo más!! Sabías que no…  
g "_We only want to sing you to sleep in your bedroom speakers_" Tu celular empezó a sonar y ahogo las palabras de Fanny.  
Tu: *atendiendo el teléfono* ¿Hola?

**Capitulo 3**  
Ryan: Hola! ¿Cómo andas, linda?

Le hiciste unas señas desesperadas a Fanny para darle a entender quien había llamado pero como no caía formaste con los labios las palabras: "Es él". Ante esto, Fanny pegó un gritito que te perforó el oído.  
Tu:¡No grites!  
Ryan: ¿Qué paso?  
Tu: *medio temblando* Disculpame! Es que estoy con la amiga de la que te hable hoy.  
Ryan: Pero escuche un grito…  
Tu: Hahaha, no fue nada. Estamos viendo una película de terror.  
Ryan: XD Debe ser buena para que las haga gritar así. Bueno… Te llamaba porque voy a organizar una reunión con un par de amigos en un bar esta noche. ¿Querés venir? Como no conoces LA te puedo pasar a buscar.  
Tu: Great! Dale! ¿Qué mejor manera para conocer LA que con gente copada? ;)  
Ryan: Haha Entonces te paso a buscar a las 11.  
Tu: Ok! Ah! Casi me olvido… Estoy con mi amiga ¿Hay algún problema en que venga con nosotros?  
Ryan: Mientras sea carismática como vos.  
Fanny: No, mucho mejor. XD *que estaba escuchando la conversación porque la cambiaste a altavoz*  
Ryan: Entonces quedamos a las 11 y mientras más seamos mejor.  
Tu: Te espero. Besos!  
Fanny: Me perdí el comienzo de la conversación. ¿Qué tenemos a las 11?  
Tu: Nada de importancia… solo nos va a pasar a buscar Ryan Ross para ir a un bar con sus amigos.

Fanny: *muerta*  
Tu: *en las nubes*

Tu: *regresando a la tierra* ¡TENEMOS 3 HORAS PARA ARREGLARNOS! ¿¡Qué esperamos!?  
Fanny: O_o ¿Tres horas? ¿No es más que suficiente?  
Tu: No seas! Tenés que estar mortal por si conoces a *ejem* BU *ejem*  
Fanny: *corriendo a la ducha*  
Tu: XD  
3 horas después: *timbre*

Tu: OMG! Llegó! Y yo encima no encuentro mi pulsera de la suerte ¿Dónde la habré dejado? Siempre la tengo puesta!  
Fanny: Ahí voy! *dirigiéndose a la puerta*

Escuchas voces y un par de risas en el living. Tomas fuerzas y decides ir (olvidándote completamente de que era lo que estabas haciendo), pero cuando llegas a la puerta, escuchas una voz… su voz. Sentiste como te inundo aquella extraña sensación que solo él te causaba. Te quedaste sin aire y por unos segundos te sentiste incapaz de pasar por esa puerta. ¡No era momento para ser cobarde! Estabas hermosa con todas las letras y te sentías una princesa. Pensando en esto tomaste confianza y pasaste.  
Tu: *radiante* ¡Hola!  
Fanny: ¡Mira quienes vinieron a buscarnos *fingiendo calma*

La primera persona que se te acerco fue ¡Brendon Urie! Era exactamente como te imaginabas que era por las millones de fotos que viste (Salvo que en persona estaba todavía más bueno) - Por la cara de Fanny, también pensaba lo mismo.  
Bden: Hola! Le estaba contando a Fanny que Ryan no pudo venir porque estaba ocupado, así que nos pidió que las pasemos a buscar nosotros.  
Tu: =D me imagine que había pasado algo así cuando los vi.

Bden: Así que vos sos Victoria. Te presento a mi amigo. Él es,,,  
Tu: Pete Wentz *notaste como los latidos de tu corazón se aceleraron*  
Pete: Jaja… veo que ya nos conocías.

Fanny: ¡No debes estar hablando en serio! ¿Cómo no vamos a conocerlos? PATD y FOB son lo más.  
Pete: XD No sé si es para tanto…  
Bden: Bueno… ¿Vamos yendo? *Dirigiéndole la palabra más a Fanny que a vos*  
Fanny-Tú: Obvio! Vamos!

Cuando estaban saliendo notaste como Brendon no sacaba la mirada de Fanny, pero esta no se atrevía a mirarlo (no por timidez, solo que se sentía como la persona más afortunada del mundo y no quería parecer babosa) Entonces cuando te diste vuelta para mirar a la persona más importante de tu mundo, sus miradas se cruzaron y le dedicaste una sonrisa. Él estaba muy natural caminando como quien no quiere la cosa. Tenía puestos unos chupines rojos (que raro XD), zapatillas amarillas y una campera de Clandestine Industries. Obviamente tenía puesta la capucha.  
Tu: Me encanta la ropa de Clandestine, en especial el Bartskull.  
Pete: haha. Si… la verdad que está copado. Por eso me hice el tatuaje. ¡Que buenos zapatos! ¿Dónde los compraste?  
Tu: O_o ¿eh?  
Pete: Haha, era broma. Todo el mundo cae. Ya sabes… por todo lo que se dice de mí.  
Bden: Ya tenés que parar con esa broma boluda. ¡Me empieza a dar miedo acercarme a vos!  
Tu - Pete – Fanny: XD hahaha lol  
Tu: Me imagino que te molesta que digan tantas cosas de vos. Muchas de ellas supongo que no deben de ser ciertas.  
Pete: XD Hay cosas ciertas, pero la mayoría son inventadas o exageradas.  
Bden: Uff… Y con lo que te molesta… *irónicamente*

Todos: haha  
Fanny: ¡Hace frió!

Bden: Toma mi saco.  
Y con un gesto muy galán le puso el saco sobre sus hombros y él se quedo con su chalequito.  
Fanny: Gracias!  
Durante el viaje (7 minutos XD) Descubriste que tenías muchas cosas en común con Pete. Secretamente por dentro te derretías con cada palabra que él decía. Finalmente, luego de un viaje agotador XD, llegaron.  
Ryan: Así que veo que se llevaron bien! –dijo mientras pasaba la mirada de Fanny que todavía tenía el saco de Brendon a ti quien estabas de lo más feliz con Pete.

Tu: La verdad que si. Gracias por invitarnos.  
Ryan: *te guiñó un ojo* Síganme!  
La reunión con amigos resultó ser más bien una fiesta re alocada (divertida, no malinterpreten) Estaban todos en un apartado.  
Fanny: Mira!! – Te susurró al oído – Están todos! Jon, Spencer, Andy, Joe y Patrick!!  
Tu: Lo sé!! ¿Quiénes serán esas chicas? –había tres chicas charlando.

Joe: Amigas nuevas!! ¿Qué tal? Soy Joe. ¿Ustedes…?  
Ryan: Ups… me había olvidado. Chicos y chicas, ellas son Victoria y Stephanie. Vienen de Argentina.  
Patrick: *se acerca a saludar* Hola! ¿Así que de Argentina? ¿Qué hacen dos Argentinas en LA?  
Pete: *se sienta a tu lado y se arrima para escuchar*  
Tu: Haha… acá andamos, buscando aventuras. Igual es una historia un poco larga.  
Pete: Tenemos tiempo.  
Tu: *muriéndote de amor*  
Luego de bailar con Spencer (que estaba un poquito pasado de feliz por los tragos) te sentaste matándote de la risa. Los chicos de FOB y PATD eran los más divertidos que habías conocido en tu vida. En esas empiezas a notar que te sientes un poco mal.

Tu: Creo que voy a salir a tomar aire… ¿Alguien me acompaña?  
Buscas a Fanny con la mirada esperando que sea lo suficientemente amable pero no hay caso. Ella no está allí. Probablemente tuvo que ir al baño. Que raro… Hace unos minutos estaba en una conversación re animada con Jon, Brendon y Andy.  
Patrick: Yo te acompaño.  
Pete: Yo también, necesito estirarme. Si quieres te puedes quedar, Pat.  
Patrick: No pero quiero… *miro de forma misteriosa a Pete* ¿Sabes que? Mejor me quedo.  
Comienzan a caminar. Miras a la persona que camina a tu lado y te agarra un deseo incontenible de saltarle arriba y abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle lo que piensas de él. Pero el mundo no es así, no puedes andar acosando a personas solo porque estés muerta por ellas. Te preguntas a donde estarán yendo pues de hecho, el que te estaba guiando hacia adonde ir era Pete, el ya conocía el lugar. Al final llegaron a un patio interno pero… Ya había dos personas allí.

**Capitulo 4**  
20 minutos antes…  
Fanny: ¿¡Y que hiciste qué!? Que cago de risa, me imagino hahahaha lol XD  
Brendon: ¡Encima te reís! Fue un papelón terrible y te reís de mí.  
Fanny: Perdoname, pero es divertido!  
Andy: Boludo, no le podes echar la culpa. Honestamente fue lo más patético que vi en mi vida.  
Jon: Hey Urie… ¿Vas a pedir más bebidas? Me parece que se están terminando…  
Brendon: ¿Qué gano a cambio?  
Andy: Mh… ¿Algo para tomar?  
Brendon: No, ni ahí me muevo por eso. Dentro de un rato pasa la mesera y le pedimos más y listo.  
Jon: Ya sé… ¿Y si te acompaña una chica hermosa?  
Brendon: Mh.. Ya estoy dudando  
Todos: Hahaha  
Andy: Listo, entonces Fanny te acompaña.  
Fanny: O.o  
Brendon: *se pone de pie* ¿Vamos?  
Jon: Che… y que hacemos mientras con…?  
Brendon: *lo interrumpe* ahora no, en otro momento.

Mientras van caminando Brendon para suavizar el ambiente se pone a tararear. A Fanny se le cruza una grandiosa idea por la cabeza.  
Fanny: ¿Me cantas una canción?  
Brendon se volteo a mirarla con una expresión rara en su rostro... como de divertido. Ella se ruborizó ligeramente.  
Fanny: Jeje… es que siempre fui fan tuya y uno de mis sueños es que vos me cantes una canción.  
Brendon: ¿Qué canción querés que cante?  
Fanny: ¿En… en… en serio? – preguntó con los ojos grandes como una casa.  
Brendon: Dale! Decime cual!  
Fanny: Wow… "When the day met the night" es una canción que me encanta. Pero acá no, hay mucho ruido. ¿No hay un lugar más privado?  
Brendon: Si  
Sin decir más la condució hacia un lugar donde había platas, muchas flores, una fuente y un banco para sentarse (súper romántico). El se sentó en el banco y ella se sentó a su lado. Era tan lindo verlos a ellos dos juntos escapándose de la fiesta para estar solos, casi como adolescentes enamorados. Los ojos de Fanny brillaban, los de Brendon solo se concentraban en una persona. Y entonces él comenzó a cantar. Cantó solo el estribillo pero eso fue suficiente. Terminó de cantar y Fanny no emitía palabra. Estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad. Brendon se dio cuenta y con un gesto muy noble la abrazó.  
Fanny: Disculpame… haha… es que para mi tu música es muy importante. Siempre lo fue. Es como que cada vez que estaba mal o algo ustedes me ayudaban. Yo ponía PATD y era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. ES lo único que necesito para ser…  
Brendon: No digas nada más.  
Y dicho esto Brendon se acercó aun más a Fanny, puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra le corrió el pelo de la cara y le susurró: "Me gustas… y mucho." Entonces le dio el beso más dulce que una chica pueda recibir en su vida. Finalmente sus labios se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Fanny notó que Brendon estaba esperando a que ella diga algo.  
Fanny: ¿Es necesario que lo diga? Pensé que era demasiado evidente. Me volvés loca desde que te vi por primera vez. Cada vez que escucho tu voz siento que estoy en otro mundo. Ahora que te tengo al lado mío tengo la sensación de que… no me salen las palabras para explicarlos.  
Brendon: ¿De que toda nuestra vida fue para llegar a este momento? ¿De que si te murieras ahora no importa porque sos feliz?  
Y cuando se estaban por besar de nuevo se escuchan voces a sus espaldas y la extraña ilusión de que en el mundo no existía ninguna otra persona salvo ellos dos se rompió. Al darse vuelta Fanny y Brendon vieron que estaban Pete y tu.  
Pete: Ups… disculpen por cortarles el buen momento pero quiero hablar unos minutos con Brendon.  
Tu: Quizás no sea oportuno ahora, Pete.  
Pete: No, tiene que ser ahora.  
No sabes que te sorprendió más. Habías visto una escena que hace 48 horas no creías posible ni en los más alocados sueños. Allí estaban Fanny y Urie a punto de besarse y por el otro lado estaban tú y Pete caminando como si fueran amigos. Sin embargo por un motivo que ni tu ni Fanny (y aparentemente tampoco Brendon) Pete parecía molesto y preocupado.  
Brendon: Chicas… nos dejan unos minutos a solas. Vayan yendo, después las seguimos.  
Fanny: *mirando a Bden a los ojos* Pero… quería que terminemos de hablar  
Brendon: *tomándola de la mano* Yo también pero tengo que arreglar este asunto primero ;)  
Fanny: Entiendo. ¿Vamos, Victoria?  
Tu: Si…

Ya solos y sin nadie que los escuchara Brendon cambia de semblante y lo mira a Pete mitad intrigado, mitad molesto.  
Pete: ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso?

Brendon: ¿Hacer que?  
Pete: Esperanzar a las personas. Esas chicas me caen realmente bien y no quiero que ninguna de las dos salga lastimada.  
Brendon: Me parece que me perdí algún capitulo… ¿De qué mierda se supone que estamos hablando? Honestamente estoy perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Pete: La semana pasada te vi "besándote" con esa chica de la playa y hasta ayer por lo que yo sabía todavía te ves con ella.

Brendon: ¿Y que hay con eso?  
Pete: No quiero que ninguna de las dos salga lastimada. ¡Ya te lo dije! Soy tu amigo pero cuando las cosas se te van de las manos te lo tengo que hacer notar.  
Brendon: No hables de lo que no sabes. ¿Sabés por qué estaba hablando ayer con ella? ¿Te detuviste a pensar un segundo en eso?  
Pete: Pues… yo no…  
Brendon: ¡Soy grande! Me sé cuidar por mi mismo y no necesito de tus consejos. Me tienes arto con eso. Siempre metiéndote en todo ¿Te paraste a pensar si yo de verdad te necesito todo el tiempo para presionarme?  
Pete: Man! ¡No te quiero presionar! Pero somos amigos y ellas son mis amigas también. Sabes que si fuera una mina cualquiera me da lo mismo. ¡Pero no lo son! Son dos chicas estupendas y divertidas.  
Brendon: En algo estamos de acuerdo... –luego reflexiono y adopto una postura más amistosa- Pete… Te prometo que no le voy a hacer nada.  
Pete: Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer con y tu "amiga" de la playa?  
Brendon: Resulta que tenía otro "amigo"  
Pete: Disculpame… no me había enterado. Si Querés que no meta la pata avísame. Ya sabes como soy… demasiado honesto a veces.  
Brendon: ¿A veces?  
Pete: XD casi siempre.  
Brendon: Ah…. Y… ¿Qué onda vos con Victoria?  
Pete: *fingiendo que no había escuchado* Hace frío. Me voy para adentro.  
Luego de quedarse solo Brendon miro alrededor y deseo no haber sido interrumpido. La verdad que aquella chica le había dado vuelta su mundo… Mientras meditaba en esto recordó la infantil actitud de Wentz cuando le pregunto por la otra chica.  
Brendon: Jajaja… cuando va a madurar…

En resumen, esa noche había estado más que recontra copada para ustedes. Resulta que las otras tres chicas que estaban en la reunión eran muy agradables. Luego de lo ocurrido en el patio interno y cuando volvieron a donde estaban todos (aparte que les preguntaron donde se habían quedado Pete y Brendon), se unieron a la conversación de las chicas. Las que les cayó mejor de todas fue una llamada Monique.

Monique era la hija del dueño de una discográfica aparentemente muy importante. Otra cosa a mencionar del día anterior es que en toda la velada Fanny y Brendon no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar (aunque se miraron prácticamente el 90% del tiempo) Y Pete se quedó en un rincón solo mientras tú decidiste que tu amiga te necesitaba y que Pete podía esperar.  
"_Turn of the lights and turn off my shyness_" . Era la quinta vez que sonaba la alarma y tú no sentías ganas de levantarte pero sabías que debía ser tarde y que pronto Richard las pasaría a buscar.  
Te desperezaste y fuiste a despertar a Fanny. Increíblemente ella ya se había levantado, estaba cambiada, había preparado el desayuno y hasta ordenado la casa. Iba de un lado al otro, alegre como nunca antes la habías visto.

Tu: Wow! Parece que alguien durmió bien!!!

Fanny: ¿Dormir? ¡No pegué un ojo en toda la noche! Con todo lo que pasó ayer tendría que ser re fría como para no seguir toda la noche pensando en él.  
Tu: *sentando y observándola con una gran sonrisa* Es una lastima que no hayan podido hablar ¿no?  
Fanny: *sentándose en la silla de enfrente* La verdad… pero prometió pasar. Igual le dije que hoy no íbamos a estar.  
Tu: ¿Por qué?  
Fanny: ¿No te acordas? ¡Tenemos que ir a la casa de tu tío!  
Tu: *corriendo a arreglarte*  
En esoo…. *timbre*

**Capitulo 5**

Era Richard que las había pasado a buscar. Fanny lo hizo pasar y le comento que tú te habías quedado dormida y que en ese momento te estabas cambiando. La chica subió las escaleras para avisarte que Richard ya estaba allí y que te tenías que apurar cuando…. *timbre*  
Desafortunadamente el que abrió la puerta fue Richard. Fanny y tú, quienes estaban arriba, nunca se enteraron de que había sonado el timbre. Sin embargo cuando ya estuvieron listas y bajaron lo encontraron a Ricky medio pensativo.  
Tu: Hola Ricky!! ¿Qué haces?  
Ricky: Hola! Hace unos cinco minutos vino un chico preguntando por ustedes.  
Tú: ¿¡Quién era!?  
Ricky: Ni idea… como que estaba medio deprimido y a la defensiva. Solo le dije que vos estabas cambiando.  
Tu: ¿O sea que ni siquiera dejó su nombre?  
Ricky: No  
Fanny: Pero… ¿como era?  
Ricky: Mh… déjame pensar… Era bastante más bajo que yo, pelo oscuro, ojos café y…  
Tu: ¿Tenía la capucha de la campera puesta?

Ricky: Si  
Fanny- Tu: *intercambiando miradas* ¡Pete!  
Ricky: ¿Quién?  
Fanny: Pete Wentz… a lo mejor lo conoces es el…

Ricky: ¡…bajista de Fall Out Boy! Con razón lo veía con cara conocida!!  
Fanny: Bueno… Vicky… creo que no podemos hacer nada hoy. Mañana nos intentamos comunicar con él para saber porque había venido.  
Tú (sabiendo que no estabas tomando una buena decisión): Creo que tienes razón. Mañana hablo con él. Seguro era alguna cosa de poca importancia…

Aquella tarde fueron a la casa de tu tío y de tu prima. Les presentaste a Fanny quien estaba muy ansiosa por conocer a la persona que tanto las había ayudado a hacer sus sueños realidad (o mejor dicho una buena parte de ellos) Y, como todo el mundo, ella les agrado mucho. Celeste y Fanny se empezaron a llamar primix a la media hora jajaja Sin embargo algo en tu cabeza estuvo todo el día resonando con aquel hermoso nombre. Pete te podría haber mandado un mensaje… tenía tu número de teléfono. A lo mejor estaba esperando que vos lo llames. No, no era buena idea. ¿Y si le empezabas a parecer muy cargosa? ¡Por qué tenía que ser todo taaan difícil para vos!  
Fanny: Ya esta, relajate – te recomendó en cuanto le comentaste tu dilema- No hay nada que puedas hacer. Llegado el momento te vas a enterar porque había venido.  
Tu: Pero… ¿Y si vino para algo importante?  
Fanny: ¿Vos sos boluda o te haces? ¡Claro que paso por algo importante! ¿Quien va a hacer 10 minutos en auto para preguntarte la hora?  
Tu: ¡Que gran apoyo moral que sos!  
Fanny: Gracias, no era necesario que me lo digas ;) ya lo sé  
Tu: *conteniendo de poner los ojos en blanco* Me decidí, voy a llamar a Ryan.  
Fanny: ¿A Ryan? ¿Para qué a Ryan?

Tu: Creo que podemos confiar en él  
Agarras el celular y les pides a tus familiares que te excusen un momento. Te diriges hacia el patio y te sientas en una reposera al lado de la pileta…  
Ryan: ¿Hola?  
Tu: Hola Ryan! Habla Victoria.  
Ryan: ¡Victoria! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Se divirtieron ayer?  
Tu: Si jaja. La reunión estuvo re copada. Justamente por eso te llamaba…  
Ryan: …  
Tu: Me imagino que te enteraste lo que paso entre nuestros amigos ayer *ejem* me refiero a Brendon y Fanny.  
Ryan: ;) si, ya me contaron. XD  
Tu: Me quede un toque preocupada por ese tema… ¿Brendon te dijo algo? ¿Algo que yo como amiga de Fanny necesite saber?  
Ryan: *pensativo* mh… creo que si… pero…  
Tu: Creo que no hace falta aclararte que lo que me digas va a ser secreto entre vos y yo.  
Ryan: Si es así te cuento. La verdad es que no tuve mucha oportunidad de hablar con él pero por lo que yo sé está muerto por Fanny. Es raro… nunca suele querer salir con fans…  
Tu: Te estas olvidando que aparte de fans somos personas  
Ryan: Jaja disculpame, no quise ofender. ¿En serio llamabas solo por ellos? *se lo notaba un poco decepcionado*  
Tu: Por lo menos la excusa por la que te llame fue esa. Aparte me hace bien hablar con vos.  
Ryan: Entonces ya somos dos ;) ¿Tenés planes para el sábado?  
Tu: O.o  
Ryan: ¿Estas ahí?  
Tu: Si, si, sigo acá. Eh… me tendría que fijar. Todavía no sé lo que va a querer hacer mi tío. Luego te aviso.  
Ryan: ah…  
Tu: ¡Lo más probable es que si! ¿Quiénes más irán?  
Ryan: En realidad pensaba en…  
Tu: ¿Si…?  
Ryan: Estaba pensando en que salgamos los dos… Solos.  
Tu: Ok. Entiendo. Mañana arreglamos entonces.  
Ryan: Bueno linda, yo te tengo que dejar. Justo estamos en el medio de una canción y me necesitan. Nos hablamos lueg…

Tu: ¡¡Espera que me olvide de preguntarte algo!!!  
Ryan: Ah si, pregunta lo que quieras.  
Tu: ¿Tenés noticias de Pete? Hoy pasó por mi casa pero yo me estaba cambiando.  
Ryan: ¿Pete? ¿Pasó por allá? ¿Para qué había ido? *notaste recelo en su voz*  
Tu: Si, pasó por donde nos estamos quedando pero no tengo ni idea para qué, por eso te pregunté.  
Ryan: Ok. No, no lo veo desde ayer. Sé lo mismo que vos.  
Tu: Esta bien, solo preguntaba. Te dejo seguir trabajando. ¡Besos! ¡Saludos a los chicos!  
Ryan: Chau!  
Brendon – Jon – Spencer: Chau Vicky!!!  
Tu: O.o  
Ryan: Perdón, me olvidé de avisarte que estabas en el altavoz.  
Tu: *con miedo de haber metido la pata* Jajaja No hay drama. Me hubieras avisado antes así charlábamos todos! Adiós!

Fanny (quien estaba caminando hacia ti): Tendrías que entrar… ya está el postre. Espera! Todavía no vayamos! Me tenés que contar de qué tenías que hablar con Ryro.  
Tu: No puedo, le dije que no te iba a decir nada. Igual no te preocupes que no me dijo nada que no sepamos. Tan solo me hizo pasar un pequeño papelón pero bueh… no importa.  
A la mañana siguiente…

Bajaste temprano esperando ver a Fanny ya levantada, pero no. Preparaste el desayuno y pusiste la tele.  
Conductor: Y ahora vamos a las noticias de los famosos. ¿Qué nos tenés para contar Amanda?  
Amanda: Este fin de semana fue bastante tranquilo para la mayoría de los famosos pero otros decidieron que era mejor dejar la tranquilidad para luego y festejar sin motivo aparente como en el caso de unos alocados rockeros. Estamos hablando de los chicos de PATD y FOB a quienes se los vio el sábado a la noche en un bar muy popular bastante bien acompañados. Aquí tenemos unas imágenes que nos muestran a Pete Wentz y a Brendon Urie con dos chicas…  
Tu: Fanny!! BAJA AHORA MISMO!!

Fanny: *bajando corriendo por las escaleras* ¿Dónde está el incendio?  
Tu: Mira!  
En la televisión estaban mostrando unas imágenes en las que estabas bailando con Spencer y luego esta fue reemplazada por uno en la que ¡Estabas re tierna con Pete! Y luego mostraron una en la que Fanny estaba muy cerca de Brendon. Fue un toque raro eso de verse en televisión junto a celebridades como si fueras una más. De hecho te sentiste un poco incómoda porque no entendías el verdadero motivo por el cual tenías que aparecer. ¡No habías hecho nada que mereciera mención!  
Amanda: … de las que todavía no se conocen la identidad. Lo único que sabemos es que en este momento deben estar siendo la envidia de un montón de chicas de todo el mundo.  
Fanny: *como siempre sin palabras*  
Tu: O.o  
Fanny: WTF?  
Tu: Lo que viste… nada más ni nada menos.  
Fanny: Haha… menos mal que no consiguieron una foto del beso sino hubiera sido un verdadero escandalo.  
Tu: XD

Fanny: Hey… ¿Pensaste si alguna vez…?  
Nuevamente lo que Fanny estaba por decir quedo ahogado por el timbre que en ese momento empezó a sonar.  
Fanny: ¿¡Por qué mierda nunca me dejan terminar de hablar!?

La chica se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió…  
X: ¡Hola!

Fanny: Hola… ¿Quién sos?  
X: Uy… si… disculpame. Fue muy grosero de mi parte aparecerme así nomas y no presentarme. Soy…

**Capitulo 6**

X: Andrea. Mis amigos me dicen Andii  
Fanny: Así que Andii… Soy Fanny.  
Tu: *acercandote a la puerta por chusma* Y yo Victoria.

Andii: Haha… vivo acá al lado. Es raro tener vecinos. Normalmente esta casa siempre está vacía y viste como son las cosas por acá, en la playa. Normalmente no hay muchas casas.  
Tu: XD Si… hablando en serio sos la primer vecina que se acerca. Pasa.  
Andii: Permiso… La verdad que al principio no sabía si venir a presentarme pero las acabo de ver en las noticias!  
Fanny: *sorprendida* ¿si?  
Andii: Creo que no debo ser la única jaja

Tu: Te entiendo ;) necesitabas un empujon para animarte a venir.  
Andii: ¡Y que empujon…! Yo daría lo que fuera por estar así de cerca de un famoso. ¿Están saliendo o es todo inventado?  
Fanny: Haha… no hay nada dicho  
Andii: Pero.. hay onda?  
Tu: ¿Le contamos?  
Se pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando sobre su gran aventura que apenas estaba comenzando. Descubrieron que Andii era una super persona, re copada y divertida y lo mejor de todo… Compartía una obsesión con Fanny: Jared Leto. Andii les contó como desde hacía rato estaba enamorada de él. Era raro porque Andii era unos 6 años más grande que ustedes pero apenas se notaba. La invitaron también para el día siguiente y miraron películas y descubrieron que tenían muchas más cosas en común. Sin embargo a eso de las 4 de la tarde del martes algo te empezó a volver a dar vuelta por la cabeza… Y no eras la única.  
En otro lugar de LA…  
Pete: Pensé que me iba a llamar…  
Joe: ¿Y desde cuando haces el tímido? Si de verdad te importa llamala!  
Pete: No… ¿Qué hay de ese hombre que me abrió la puerta? Yo pensé que ella estaba sola. No me gusta eso de ser el segundo de una persona.  
Joe: ¡Pero ni siquiera sabes si es el novio o qué!  
Pete: ¿Y quién más me va a abrir la puerta de su casa a las 10 de la mañana?  
Joe: Un amigo.  
Pete: Si… un amigo que sabía que ella se estaba cambiando.  
Joe: Sos imposible, man. Estas demasiado perseguido. ¿Por qué no la llamas, van a un lugar privado y ahí la encaras? ¡¡Sos Pete Wentz!! Tengo su MSN. Sino querés llamarla no te voy a convencer pero aunque sea agregala.  
Pete: No es una mala idea… Lo voy a hacer.  
Aquella noche en la casa de playa…

Tu: Hace rato no me conecto al MSN. Probablemente las chicas en Campana nos extrañen… espero. Hahaha  
Fanny: ¿Extrañarnos? Naaa… se deben estar cagando de risa sin nosotras. ¿Quiénes están conectados?  
Tu: ¡Marce! Como la andaba extrañando a la loca… un par que no conosco y *te quedaste muda*  
Fanny: *preocupada* ¿¡Qué!?  
Tu: *mirandola fijamente a Fanny con un brillito en los ojos* ¡Pete me agregó!

Fanny: Boluda ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡ACEPTALO!

Tu: Si si si *sentiste que tus manos empezaban a temblar mientras dirigías el puntero al aceptar*  
Pantalla de chat:  
**//#1 PW! ****At the Disco (L)(L)Thnks fr th mmrs (L)(L) dijo:**  
_Hola! __¿Q contas? No nos vemos dsd el Sábado a la noche. __Me imagino q sabs kien soy_  
**..::ViiCtOoR!a::. // I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake // (L) FOB (L) dijo:  
** _Hola Pete! Ak estoii c/Fanny, como 100pre._

**//#1 PW! At the Disco (L)(L)Thnks fr th mmrs (L)(L) dijo:**  
_¿Cómo anda ella? __Creo q Bden intentó llamarla ayer pero no había nadie. __Estuvo re hincha todo el día._  
**..::ViiCtOoR!a::. // I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake // (L) FOB (L) dijo:  
** _¿Él tmbn? __No sabs lo insoportable q se me hace Fanny hablando de él a veces. No la culpo… yo estaría =._

**//#1 PW! At the Disco (L)(L)Thnks fr th mmrs (L)(L) dijo:**  
_¿Estarías? Baby… yo lo entiendo prfectamente xq estoy =_  
**..::ViiCtOoR!a::. // I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake // (L) FOB (L) dijo:  
** _Asii q haii 1 chik comiendote la cabeza. XD kien es? Si me keres contar, obvio._

**//#1 PW! At the Disco (L)(L)Thnks fr th mmrs (L)(L) dijo:**  
_¿T digo? __Haha Mira q seguro q la conoces_  
**..::ViiCtOoR!a::. // I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake // (L) FOB (L) dijo:  
** _Dale! __Contamee! Mira q si vos me contas yo t cuento. Hablo enserio.._

**//#1 PW! ****At the Disco (L)(L)Thnks fr th mmrs (L)(L) dijo:**  
_Hagamos 1 cosa… __Yo ahora stoy libre. Keres q vaya para allá y comemos algo en la playa y te cuento todo?  
_**..::ViiCtOoR!a::. // I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake // (L) FOB (L) dijo:  
** _Dale, te espero. Vení rápido q me muero de curiosidad. Si keres decile a Brendon q venga y yo solo le digo a Fanny q se arregle asii le hacemos una sorpresa._

**//#1 PW! ****At the Disco (L)(L)Thnks fr th mmrs (L)(L) dijo:**  
_Ella no va a ser la únik sorprendida. Nos vms._

Y sin decir una palabra más… Dejando como un adiós aquel misterioso comentario, se desconectó. Sentías como los nervios te invadían. Sabías que el hecho de hablar por MSN era mucho más fácil que estar hablando con él enfrente de ti. Te quedaste anonada mirando la pantalla hasta que viste tu reflejo en un espejo ¡Estabas totalmente despeinada!  
Tu: Fanny… tenés que arreglarte. Tengo una sorpresa para vos.  
Fanny: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no me dejaste leer?  
Tu: Ya te dije, sorpresa.

Fanny: Más vale que sea una buena como para decirme que me arregle a las 9 de la noche en casa. ¿Vamos a comer a algun lugar o nos quedamos acá?  
Tu: ¡Desacelérate! Ya te vas a enterar. Por ahora solo arreglate.  
Fanny: ¡Contame! ¡Contame! ¡Contame! ¡Contame!  
Tu: No.  
Fanny: Porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi!!!!  
Tu: Anda a arreglarte que no nos queda casi tiempo!

Subiste a toda velocidad a tu cuarto (Ya ahora totalmente personalizado). Buscaste en tu placard algo coqueto, femenino, que este de moda y que tenga tu estilo. Casualmente tu no tenías un "estilo" normalmente era dificil verte con el mismo estilo todo los días. Para esta ocaciones decidiste ponerte un vestido balloon, strapless de color azul. Combinando te pusiste unos zapatitos re lindos negros y un collar con una estrella y aritos de la misma forma (obviamente color negro). Te planchaste el pelo y en las puntas te hiciste bucles.  
Como querías tener privacidad con Pete preparaste una mesa para dos en el comedor y algo un poco menos formal en la playa también para dos. Después de meditar por un momento decidiste que la playa era el mejor lugar para ti y para Pete. Por lo menos era más romántico a tu punto de vista. Siempre habías soñado con una velada con él pero ahora que se estaba por cumplir era como si todavía estuviera en el sueño. Sin embargo aquella pequeña burbuja en la que estabas se pinchó cuando de repente recordaste el verdadero motivo por el que Pete venía… Querías que él confie en ti… aun cuando esto incluyera que él te contará todos sus sentimientos hacia una chica que probablemente nunca serías tu.

Tu: Este ringtone ya me tiene cansada… Lo voy a cambiar… veamos… ¡Este es perfecto!  
Fanny: Ya estoy ¿Qué tal?  
Ella también estaba hermosa. Tenía unos chupines negros medio brillantes, con zapatitos rosas y una remera backless también rosa. Se veía bastante divertida por tanto secretismo.  
Tu: Wow! De verdad pusiste empeño! Te queda re copado ese conjunto.  
Fanny: A vos también pero creo que es tiempo de parar de halagarnos y que empieces por decirme para que nos tenemos que arreglar.  
*Timbre*  
Tu: Acá llegó tu respuesta.

**Capitulo 7**

Fuiste hacia la puerta y la abriste. En el umbral estaba Brendon con un ramo de flores en la mano, muy bien acompañadas por una sonrisa pícara de este.

Brendon: ¡Sorpresa! Son para vos, Fanny.  
Fanny, sin vacilar, se abalanzó sobre él y en vez de tan solo decirle gracias lo besó apasionadamente. Te quedaste mirando la escenita por unos segundos cuando te diste cuenta que allí necesitaban privacidad y que tú tenías otros "asuntos" de los que ocuparte que te esperaban afuera.

Cuando saliste Pete te estaba esperando.  
Tu: Hola!  
Pete: Wow! Estás hermosa! Creo que no vamos a estar con nuestros amigos hoy.  
Tu: Haha… no, no nos necesitan.  
Pete: ¿Dónde vamos entonces?  
Tu: *señalandole a la playa* Prepare un lugar especial para nosotros.  
Pete: ;) vamos

Afuera estaba hermoso, las estrellas parecían tener un brillo especial (o quizás era el simple hecho que las contemplabas sabiendo que a tu lado se encontraba la persona que más feliz te hacía. Sin embargo el parecía tener algo rondándole por la mente.

Tu: Algo te pasa. – no era un pregunta, era un hecho.

Pete: *fingiendo una sonrisa* El otro día vine  
Tu: Si, Ricky me dijo. Estuve esperando que me llamaras desde el Domingo pero nada.  
Pete: No quería molestarte.  
Tu: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Vos… molestarme? Haha. Si hay alguien en el mundo que no me molestaría que me llamara, ese sos vos  
Pete: No, no me refería a que te fuera a molestar a vos. Pensé que por ahí a "Ricky" le iba a molestar. Es tu novio ¿no?  
De golpe caíste en el por qué de su distanciamiento.¡Estaba celoso! Se había pensado que entre Ricky y vos pasaba algo más. Fue tanto el alivio de saber que de hecho SÍ le importabas que te reíste.  
Tu: No! Ricky es el novio de mi prima y nos había pasado a buscar para ir a la casa de mi tío!!  
Pete: Perdoname, como me atendió él la puerta y todo pensé que…  
Tu: Pensaste mal pero no importa. Lo importante es que ahora está aclarado, estamos solos y está servida una rica comida que nos espera.  
Pete: Tenés razón, no da para darle más vueltas.

El tiempo se pasó volando. Hablaron prácticamente de todo, lo llegaste a conocer mejor de lo que en tu vida hubieras pensado en hacerlo. Igualmente el interés era mutuo. Sin embargo cuando llegó el momento del postre, a pesar de que estuvieran pasando una de las mejores veladas de sus vidas, Pete estaba jugando con la comida y volviste a darte cuenta que había algo que le volvía a preocupar.

Pete: Nunca imaginé esto.  
Tu: Créeme que yo tampoco.  
Pete: Haha… no, no me refiero estar aquí con vos.  
Tu: XD te olvidaste de decirme lo que habías venido a contarme.  
Pete: ¿Qué?  
Tu: Contarme quien está dando vueltas por tu cabeza.  
Pete: Pero no hace falta.  
Tu: ¿Por?  
Pete: Porque sos vos.  
Y en aquel momento oportuno suena tu celular: "_She said what are you waiting for? Kiss her, Kiss her_" . Pete sonrió y se te acerco aun más inclinándose sobre ti. Sentiste como se aceleraba su respiración y la tuya también.  
Tu: What are you waiting for?  
Aquel fue el momento en que te diste cuenta que los sueños son mucho más que eso: son metas a lograr. Quizás a veces se tiene suerte y se cumplen, tal vez nunca vayan a pasar pero al menos es mejor haberlas tenido e intentado realizar que verlas como algo ilógico e imposible. En el momento que pensaste en esto, sus labios se rozaron y se besaron como nunca habían besado a otra persona. Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos sentiste que no quedaba nada por decir. Sabías que incluso debías de tener aquella sonrisa boluda que se te forma cuando piensas en él. De hecho… en ese momento ni siquiera te parecía boluda.

Pete: ¿Queres ser mi novia?  
Tu: Ni siquiera tendrías que haber preguntado.  
Pete: Y eso es un…

Tu: Si!!

Entonces estabas allí y luego de un momento de ensueño recordaste que…  
Tu: ¡Mi celular! Shit… Disculpame Pete, tengo que hacer una llamada.

Pete: Anda tranquila, amor.  
Te alejaste por la playa y marcaste el número de teléfono de tu tía. Era raro… ella dijo que te iba a llamar solo en caso de que sea algo muy importante.  
Tu tía: Menos mal que llamaste, Vicky!  
Tu: ¿Qué paso Mari?

Mari: Estoy preocupada por tu abuela. La internaron ayer… no sabemos muy bien que es lo que tiene. Le van a hacer unos estudios.  
Tu: ¿La abu? ¿Esta bien?  
Mari: Ahora mejor. Disculpame… sé que no te tendría que molestar con esto porque son tus vacaciones y eso pero necesitaba contarselo a alguien, me siento sola.  
Tu: Me encantaría estar allá para que no estés tan sola pero no puedo.  
Mari: Ya lo sé… ¿Y vos? Hablemos de algo más lindo… ¿Qué contas?  
Tu: Mucho… pero ahora justo estaba cenando con un amigo y lo deje re colgado. Mañana te llamo y te lo cuento todo.  
Mari: Por favor cuídate. Te quiero mucho.  
Tu: Yo también, tía. Besos y manteneme informada de lo de la abuela. Si es necesario que vuelva allá, voy a volver.

Volviste hacia donde estaba Pete con un peso enorme en tu corazón. Luego del accidente en el que tus padres habían muerto el año anterior, tu abuela y tu tía fueron dos personas increíbles que se hicieron cargo de ti. Y ahora… por algún motivo sentías que les estabas fallando.

Pete: Te ves preocupada. ¿Paso algo malo?  
Tu: No.. Bueno… en realidad…

Tenías un nudo en la garganta y intentabas mantenerte fría, pero no pudiste. Se te escaparon unas lágrimas. Era un momento algo incómodo para ti, no te gustaba que te vean llorar… como esa frase que dice: Me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia porque nadie se da cuenta que estoy llorando. Sin embargo en ese momento no había ni una sola nube.

Tu: Mi familia está allá y me necesita… ¡y a mi me da bronca! ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? Siento que le estoy fallando a las únicas dos personas que siempre me cuidaron, que siempre estuvieron para mi.  
Pete te abrazó y sentiste que entre sus brazos se iba el peso de tu angustia y podías volver a respirar. Quizás fueron 2 minutos o tal vez media hora. No importo.  
Pete: Tranquilizate y contame así veo si te puedo ayudar.

Le contaste todo, todo lo que había pasado desde ese maldito accidente y para cuando terminaste te miro con una expresión extraña. No era pena, no era tristeza… era una expresión decidida y fuerte.

Tu: Así que eso es todo…

Pete: Me encantaría haberte conocido antes. Me hubiera gustado mucho poder haber estado en los momentos que necesitabas alguien a tu lado.

Tu: No, siempre estuviste.

**Capitulo 8**

A la mañana siguiente Fanny y vos se fueron a saludar a los chicos en el estudio de grabación. Pete y Brendon dijeron que no había problema si iban sus musas a dar una vuelta (haciéndose los galanes). Lo malo de que fueron es que te habías olvidado de un pequeño detalle llamado…  
Ryan: ¡Vicky! ¡Que bueno verte por acá con Fanny! Ayer las intentamos llamar pero no hubo caso. Llame varias veces al celular de Fanny pero nunca me contesto.  
Tu: Es que estaba muy ocupada con Brendon mirando películas y comiendo.  
Ryan: ¿Fanny y brendon tuvieron una cita? Wow XD me perdí una temporada completa.

Fanny: Si es que el y yo…  
Brendon: Estamos de novios. *Había venido caminando atrás de ella*  
Fanny: Brendy Bear!! *Y le dio un besito*  
Tu: Brendy Bear? Tené un poco de dignidad Brendon!  
Ryan: Haha, ahora tenemos a "Brendy Bear" y a "Pete Panda". Y hablando de Roma…  
Sentiste que alguien te agarro de la cintura y cuando te diste media vuelta estabas cara a cara con Pete y le diste un beso (como resistirse haha) y te quedaste con él pasándote un brazo por arriba del hombro. Cuando les sonreíste a los que estaban allí te diste cuenta que había alguien que estaba muuuy lejos de devolverte aquella sonrisa. Ryan echaba chispas por los ojos.  
Ryan: Felicitaciones. No sabía que estaban saliendo, hacen linda pareja. No los molesto más.

La manera en la que Ryan dijo aquellas palabras te dejó helada… Casi hubiera sido peor que te gritara o que los hubiera forreado de arriba abajo a que les hablara como lo hizo, con un tono de fría decepción.

Pete: ¿Qué mierda fue eso?  
Andy H: *acababa de llegar* ¿Por qué se fue Ross de esa manera?  
Fanny: Se entero de que Pete y Vicky están saliendo.  
Spencer: *que también acababa de llegar* ¿Qué? ¡Que bueno!  
Tu: Ya esta, voy a ver que le pasa.

Estabas caminando, yendo hacia donde había ido Ryan cuando una mano sobre tu hombro te detiene.  
Pete: El que tiene que preguntárselo soy yo. Yo soy su amigo.

Y lo siguió con paso acelerado.

Patrick: Shit! Ahora si que se va a armar.

Fueron prácticamente corriendo atrás de ellos y cuando llegaron la escena ya había comenzado.  
Pete: ¡¡Y YO COMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA HABER SABIDO!  
Ryan: PENSE QUE ERAS MI AMIGO CUANDO EN REALIDAD SOS UNA BASURA.

Pete: ¿A MI ME DECIS BASURA? EL QUE SE ENOJO PORQUE VICKY ME ELIJIO FUISTE VOS, NO YO.

Ryan: PERO VOS NO TENÍAS PORQUE METERTE. ESO ME PASA POR CONFIAR EN PERSONAS EGOISTAS.  
Pete: ¿EGOISTA? ¿EGOISTA? MIRA QUIEN HABLA!  
Ryan no se contuvo más y se lanzó arriba de Pete y le pego una piña en la cara y luego los dos se tiraron al piso mientras se peleaban.  
Todos: Paren!!  
Patrick: *salto a separarlos*  
Brendon: Salto atrás de Patrick para ayudar.  
Tu: ¡Pete! Paren, paren, no peleen!  
Andy: ¡Dejen de actuar como pendejos! *y lo estampó a Pete contra una pared para impedir que se pelee con Ryan (a quien lo sostenían Patrick y Brendon al mimo tiempo)*  
Ryan: Hasta acá aguante! *media vuelta y se fue pegando un portazo*  
A Pete le salía sangre de la nariz y Patrick tenía un tajo en el cachete que se gano por meterse primero en el medio de la pelea.

Tu: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? *hablándole a Pete*  
Pete: ¡Pero si yo no fui el que comenzó!  
Tu: Me importa un comino quien fue el que comenzó! Lo malo es que vos la seguiste! ¿Qué tenías que probar? *con lagrimas en los ojos te marchaste y te fuiste hacia la oficina de Pete*  
A los 5 minutos entra Pete ya con la ropa acomodada, la nariz sin sangrarle y con cara de perrito arrepentido.

Tu: ¿Vale la pena?  
Pete: ¿Qué cosa?  
Tu: ¿Vale la pena perder a uno de tus mejores amigos por una chica? Te pregunto enserio.  
Pete: No es justo que me haga a elegir así. Yo te amo y lo quiero a él como un amigo y una gran persona que es.

Tu: No me respondiste con claridad. ¿Vale la pena?

Pete: Nunca lo voy a saber… pero yo te elegí claramente a vos. Aparte no creo que lo pierda… cuando lo piense un poco más en frió va a entender.  
Tu: Pero no me parece que las cosa tengan que ser así.  
Pete: Tranquila, no te preocupes… todo va a estar bien. Vos ya tenés tus propios asuntos que arreglar como para andar haciéndote mala sangre por los míos.  
Tu: Pero es que te amo y todo esto me hace mal. No puedo creer que se pelearon por mi culpa. Nuestro primer día como novios tendría que ser un buen momento no algo así…  
Pete: ¡Y transformémoslo en uno bueno!  
Tu: *aflojando ante el bombón que tenías frente tus ojos* ¿Vos decís?

Pete: ¿Qué más podemos perder? *y se te acerco*

Fanny: Hey! ¿Cómo estás Vicky? *dijo mientras entraba porque Pete había dejado la puerta abierta*

Tu: ¿Como me ves? *un tanto fastidiada por la interrupción aunque sabías que no fue a propósito*

Fanny: Y... yo diría que se los ve bien y que debería probablemente volver en otro momento *media vuelta y se fue*

Pete: ¿A donde estábamos? *te estaba por besar cuando lo interrumpiste*

Tu: En que me ibas a invitar a comer esta noche y que a las ocho me ibas a pasar a buscar lol *sonrisa cómplice*

Pete: ;) a las ocho entonces. *Devolviendo la sonrisa*  
"_She said what are you waiting for? __Kiss her, Kiss her_" Otra vez sonaba tu celular.  
Tu: Disculpame… tengo que atender.  
Pete: Entonces hacelo. Nos vemos, sweetie. Cualquier cosa estoy con los chicos *se fue*  
Tu: *atendiendo la llamada* Hola Ryan.  
Ryan: Hola Vicky… ¿Podes hablar en este momento?  
Tu: Si, estoy sola.  
Ryan: Ok… Voy a hablar directo y sin rodeos: Te llamaba para pedirte perdón por el mal momento que te hice pasar hoy, sé que vos no querías que las cosas sean así y al final el único boludo fui yo porque no me di cuenta de que vos solo me querías como un amigo.  
Tu: La que se tiene que disculpar soy yo. Nunca te lo deje bien en claro para no lastimarte pero creo que fue peor de esa forma. Sos un gran pibe y te admiro... ¿Puedo pedirte que te hagas un favor?  
Ryan: Si… depende…

Tu: Habla con Pete. Sé que no era tu intención pelearte de esa manera y que Pete te quiere mucho. Creo que no se tendrían que pelear por una chica, es medio ridículo.  
Ryan: Ya sé que es una boludes total! Pero en caliente no lo razone y dije algunas cosas bastante desagradable a una persona que siempre estuvo para respaldarme.

Tu: ¿Y vos te crees que Pete no te va a entender? ¿Vos te crees que el nunca se enojo y se le escaparon cosas que no sentía? ¡¡A todo el mundo le pasa!!  
Ryan: A lo mejor tenés razón…  
Tu: Claro que tengo razón. Confia en mi, te lo digo como alguien que te quiere… como amiga.  
Ryan: XD yo también te quiero amiga.  
Tu: Cuidate y pensa en lo que te dije.  
Ryan: Lo voy a pensar y me tendría que disculpar otra vez por arruinarles el día.  
A las 7 en la casa de la playa: *Timbre*  
Tu: *pensando en voz alta* ¿Eh? ¿Ya llego? ¡Pero si habíamos quedado a las ocho!  
Nop… no era Petey. Era alguien más

**Capitulo 9**

Tu: ¡Brendon! ¿Qué haces acá?  
Brendon: Me mandaron haha  
Tú: XD Fanny no está, se fue a comprar.  
Brendon: ¿Va a tardar mucho?  
Tu: Supongo… se fue a comprar ropa.

Brendon: Ah! Que mal… tenía ganas de estar un rato con ella. En fin… Pete me mando a que te diga que no van a poder salir hoy a las ocho y que lo disculpes.  
Tu: ¿Por qué no vino él?  
Brendon: Porque tuvieron un momento de inspiración y están hace 3 horas encerrados en el estudio de grabación sin parar ni para comer y encima no tiene señal adentro así que no te pudo llamar y como pasaba por allá y lo vi que estaba preocupado de como te iba a avisar le dije que yo me encargaba de decírtelo personalmente.  
Tu: Que mal… Para colmo yo ya había preparado las cosas porque no tenía ganas de salir a cenar así nos quedábamos acá… ¿Queres quedarte a comer?  
Brendon: ¡Que buena idea!  
Al contrario de lo que te imaginaste Bden era bastante bueno con las tareas domesticas… o por lo menos se las arreglaba haha. Te ayudo a poner la mesa y un poco a cocinar. Igual lo que más hacía era divertirte, era curioso como una persona puede llegar a decir tantos comentarios boludos pero graciosos en unos pocos minutos. Finalmente la cena estaba lista y fueron a comer frente a la televisión mientras veían una película.  
Brendon: Me parece que ya hablamos suficiente sobre mí. Ahora es tu turno… ´¿Qué música te gusta?  
Tu: Hahaha. Es divertido que vos me lo preguntes XD Mi mp4 es básicamente FOB, Paramore, PATD y un montón de otras bandas pero a los que más escucho son a ustedes.  
Brendon: Así que te gusta escucharnos! Que loco O.o XD ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?  
Tu: Mh… ¿De ustedes? Me encanta "But it's better if you do" y "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off".  
Brendon: Muchas personas elijen a Lying…  
Tu: ¿Por que será? *irónicamente*.  
Brendon: ¿… porque esta buena?  
Tu: Yeah… el ritmo esta buenísimo y me encanta la manera en que la cantas.

Brendon: Shhh… Escucha... empezó a llover... ¿Te gusta la lluvia?

Tu: Me parece romántica... especialmente si estas con la persona indicada...

Este ultimo comentario no fue a propósito ni nada pero de golpe te habías olvidado de Pete... por ahí por el hecho que allí estaba Brendon (uno de los pibes que más te gustaban, aparte de Pete) Igualmente por lo visto en ese segundo Brendon se olvido de Fanny y ambos actuaron sin razonar en las consecuencias, por mera calentura. Te inclinaste sobre Brendon en el sillón y ambos dejaron sus copas en la mesita y se comenzaron a besar. Por ahí te tendrías que haber sentido culpable pero en lo único que eras capaz de pensar era en sus manos en tu espalda y en el sabor de sus labios. En eso se escucha ruido en la puerta y ambos volvieron al mundo real donde tenían sus parejas y estaban perfectamente felices y en el cual eran solo buenos amigos sin derecho a ninguna clase de roces.  
Tu: Shit! *Te apresuraste a peinarte y luego lo miraste a Brendon con cara de "Perdoname, luego hablamos pero en este momento callate"*  
Tu: Sacate el lápiz labial!!  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Fanny y Andii con bolsas, súper contentas.  
Fanny-Andii: Hola!!  
Fanny: Brendy!!!! Estas acá!!!  
Brendon: *luego de darle un piquito a Fanny* ¿Cómo estas amor?  
Fanny: Bien… estuve toda la tarde de compras.  
Brendon: *con cara inexpresiva para que no se note nada raro* Que bueno! ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?  
Andii: La verdad que si. Ahora que las chicas andan con tantas reuniones sociales, necesitaban ropa más de estilo L.A.  
Tu: Es como que acá teníamos mucha onda de argentinas.  
Brendon: Me tendría que ir… no se suponía que me quedaría tanto tiempo.  
Tu: Ok… gracias por venir hasta acá para avisarme. Mañana te llamo y te cuento las novedades *lo miraste y supiste que te había entendido a lo que te referías*  
Fanny: ¿Ya? ¿Te vas?  
Andii: Quedate! Como dicen, la noche es joven.  
Brendon: Me tengo que ir. Solo me había mandado Pete a darle un mensaje a Vicky y me tendría que haber ido pero me termine quedando a comer.

Tu: No hay drama, anda nomás.  
Brendon: *se despidió y se fue*  
Tu: Estoy cansada… voy a ir a mi habitación.

Fanny: ¿Vos también nos dejas? ¡Queríamos mostrarte lo que encontramos!

Tu: Es que estoy cansada. Les deje comida en la heladera, solo tienen que calentarla. Mañana me muestran todo.  
Andii: Ok! Descansa bien!  
Apenas entraste en tu habitación cerraste la puerta con llave, te tiraste en tu cama boca abajo, agarraste la almohada, le pegaste una piña y te sentiste una basura. ¿Cómo podías meter tanto la pata en un día? Primero el tema de Ryan y luego traicionaste a tu mejor amiga y para colmo también al amor de tu vida. ¿Todo por qué? Por un momento en el que perdiste la cabeza. Te diste vuelta y miraste para arriba. Que gran ayuda… el póster de PATD te devolvía la mirada. Suspiraste.  
Tu: ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan confuso? Necesito a alguien con quien hablar…

Y en eso Marce, Maca, Beti, Nora, Lau, Luz, Erika y todas las chicas a las que habías dejado en Argentina se te cruzaron por la cabeza causándote todavía más dolor y bronca (hacia vos misma, claro) de la que sentías. Esa noche te costó dormir y en tus sueños constantemente te acosaba la escena de esa tarde, que luego esta era reemplazada por una Fanny que te decía que eras de lo peor y que la habías decepcionado. ¿Cómo te convenía actuar? Si a Fanny le contabas la verdad… ¿Se enojaría tanto como para dejar de ser tu amiga? ¿Podría volver a confiar en vos? Y Pete… estabas segura de que a él ni por un momento se le habría cruzado por la cabeza hacer lo que acababas de hacer.  
Fanny: Buenos día dormilona!!!  
Tu: ¿Qué hora es?  
Fanny: Temprano, las 11 de la mañana.  
Tu: Me olvide que se supone que tenemos que hacer hoy.

Fanny: Ir a almorzar a lo del tío y luego pelotudear y rascarnos.  
Tu: Antes tengo que hacer una llamada que tengo pendiente desde ayer.

Fanny: No hay drama.

Saliste a caminar por la playa mientras buscabas el número del Mr Urie en tu celular.  
Brendon: Vicky! Justo estaba pensando que necesitamos hablar.  
Tu: Yo también, por eso te llamaba. Estoy preocupada.  
Brendon: Igual esto no es algo que podamos hablar por teléfono.  
Tu: Tenés razón. Yo voy a desayunar al restaurant donde conocí a Ryan. ¿Te espero ahí?  
Brendon: Dale.

Ya en donde quedaron en encontrarse, estabas esperando que él llegue y, en efecto, lo ves caminar hacia ti. La mesera que estaba por ahí se acercó a tomar la orden, cada uno pide lo que quería y finalmente se quedaron solos.  
Tu: Lo que quería decirte hoy era que…  
Brendon: Todavía no, te estas olvidando que soy un cantante bastante conocido y que la gente va a estar con la oreja parada.  
Era en parte cierto. Cuando miraste alrededor un grupito de chicas adolescentes que estaban sentadas en la mesa de al lado se notaban muy interesadas. (Aunque en realidad estaban más interesadas en mirarlo que en escuchar si de hecho sabía hablar)

Tu: Entonces para que me hiciste venir?  
Brendon: ¡Porque necesitamos hablar! No podemos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tu: Pero ahora no queres hablar de eso… entonces hablemos de Ryan. ¿Pudiste hablar con él después del escándalo de ayer?

Brendon: Si, estaba con él esta mañana cuando llamaste. Siguió tu consejo y hablo con Pete, se reconciliaron. El chico te tiene mucho cariño.

Tu: *sintiéndote mal todavía pensando en lo del día anterior* vamos a hablar a otro lado. Ya necesito que hablemos así damos a este asunto como terminado.

Brendon: Vamos a mi oficina.

Él pago los cafés y se dirigieron sin cruzarse otra palabra a la oficina de Bden. Por suerte no se cruzaron con nadie en el camino y no necesitaron dar explicaciones.

Tu: Ahora si estamos solos *te ruborizaste pensando en la última vez que estuvieron solos y notaste que Brendon pensó en lo mismo, te dió más fuerzas* Creo que tenemos que dejar las cosas bien en claro y quiero comenzar: Te quiero como amigo y eso es todo. Yo amo a Pete y por él daría mi vida, lo de ayer fue algo que no razone y te pido perdón. Siento que por eso lastime a un montón de personas que me importan y que las cosas no tienen que ser así.

Brendon: Me parece bien. Es decir… yo también te quiero como amiga aunque me atraes. Creo que no necesito aclarar que el beso de ayer tiene que quedar entre nosotros.  
Tu: Haha si… si alguien se entera es como que…  
Brendon: Como que se nos puede ir de las manos y va a terminar perjudicando a personas que no lo merecen.  
Tu: Me alegro que todo haya quedado claro. Es que ayer estuve re preocupada, casi no pude dormir.  
Brendon: Disculpame, no me tendría que haber dejado llevar.  
Tu: La que no se tendría que haber dejado llevar era yo. ¡Fanny es mi mejor amiga! *y se te escaparon unas lagrimitas*  
Brendon: *te abrazó y te dijo al oído* Y Pete es el mio por eso pase lo que pase, esto se va a nuestras tumbas.  
Lo malo era que como siempre se dice: Las paredes escuchan. Y la pared que escuchó esta conversación era muuuy difícil que se lo guarde al secreto hasta la tumba.

**Capitulo 10**  
Comenzaba el miércoles… Hace 5 días que estabas en L.A y todo había sido una verdadera locura. Solo tenías ganas de un poco de paz pues todavía seguías confundida. Bajaste y en la cocina estaban Fanny y Brendon charlando mientras desayunaban.

Tu: Hola!!  
Fanny: Hola Vicky.  
Brendon: Buenos días! ¿Dormiste bien?  
Tu: Si… tuve un poco de dolor de cabeza pero me tome algo y se me paso así que termine durmiendo re bien.  
Fanny: Que loco! Yo tampoco pude dormir muy bien y Bden me dijo que el no pego ojo.

Tu: Mira que loco… Me voy a caminar por la playa para aprovechar el día.  
Fanny: Okis pero no te tardes mucho… mira que te tenemos que contar las re novedades.  
Tu: ¡Cuéntenme ahora! No tengo apuro haha  
Brendon: No, es que Pete te lo quería decir a vos.  
Fanny: ¡Contale! Total que después cuando se lo diga Pete finja estar sorprendida y listo.  
Brendon: Pero…  
Tu: ¡Dale! Me esta matando la intriga.

Brendon: Si ustedes lo piden: La revista "Rock on" va a tener un especial por la entrega de premios y quiere reunir a varias bandas para una edición especial. Y adivinen… ¡Panic está invitada y FOB también! Y lo mejor es que a la cena de gala por los premios podemos invitar a una persona por la banda y cada uno puede invitar a su pareja.  
Tu: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Vamos a ir a una entrega de premios!? ¡VAMOS A LOS ROCK ON AWARDS! ¡Los premios más importantes del rock! ¡Me muero!

Fanny: SI!!! Es lo más copado que nos pudo haber pasado en nuestras vidas. Creo que sos mi ángel Bden.  
Brendon: No bebe, el ángel sos vos. *y empezaron a besarse*  
Tu: *ejem* arriba esta el cuarto, aviso.  
Fanny: No seas boluda.  
Tu: XD  
Brendon: Tiene razón ¿Vamos arriba?  
Fanny: ¡Brendon! *fingiendo estar ofendida*  
Tu: XD Ahora si me voy a caminar.

Te despediste y te fuiste a caminar por la playa. El día estaba hermoso y te empezaste a enamorar de Los Angeles. Sabías que el momento en el que tendrías que volver a tu casa iba a ser terrible… Ahora que lo pensabas no le habías mencionado a Pete que te ibas a quedar solo dos cortos meses allí. Esa era una conversación que tendrían que tener lo antes posible antes de que se encariñen demasiado… si es que se podía evitar.  
X: ¿Vicky?  
Te diste media vuelta y atrás tuya se encontraba una chica morocha de pelo negro, ondulado y muy buena presencia. Estaba vestida muy elegante (quizás demasiado para andar caminando por una playa)  
Tu: ¡Monique! ¡Hola diosa! ¿Qué haces por acá? Desde el Sábado que no tenía noticias de vos.  
Monique: Haha… estaba pensando lo mismo. Por eso pasaba.  
Tu: XD ¿Qué contas?

Monique: En realidad no vine a hablar de mí.  
Tu: ¿No? ¿De qué viniste a hablar? *empezaste a recelar*  
Monique: Me di cuenta que tenés cierta… debilidad… por los famosos ¿no?  
Tu: ¿A qué te referís?  
Monique: El Martes estuve hablando con Ryan por teléfono y me contó lo que había pasado. Felicidades! Vos y Pete hacen re linda pareja.  
Tu: Gracias.

Monique: Es una pena que te guste jugar a dos puntas.

Sentiste como te quedabas congelada donde estabas parada. ¿Cómo mierda se pudo haber enterado? ¡Era imposible! No podía saberlo…  
Tu: ¿Eh? ¿De qué… de qué hablas? Haha XD Solo tengo ojos para mi Pete.  
Monique: Ah! Perdón… no sabía que Pete ahora era el cantante de PATD! No me intentes pasar por tarada, escuche toda la conversación.  
Tu: ¿Qué conversación?  
Monique: Ayer estaba en el estudio y cuando fui a buscar unos papeles a la oficina de Brendon casualmente lo escuche hablando con vos sobre que ayer se habían besado y que nadie más que ustedes dos se tenía que enterar.  
Tu: *notaste que era inútil negarlo* ¿Qué Querés?  
Monique: Honestidad. O lo confiesan ustedes o lo salgo a decir yo. Pete y Ryan son mis amigos y no me gusta que juegues con ellos de esta manera.  
Tu: Fue un accidente lo del beso. ¡Fue solo un beso! Y con Ryan nunca jugué, siempre lo quise como amigo y nada más. Yo amo a Pete y te aseguro que no soy capaz de lastimarlo, no podría.  
Monique: Tenés una semana para pensarlo y ojo… te voy a andar vigilando.  
Dicho esto se subió a un convertible negro y se fue. Vos te quedaste exactamente donde estabas parada sin saber como reaccionar. ¿De qué sería esta mina capaz? ¿Cuánto les iba a costar ese error? ¿Cómo sería prudente actuar? Agarraste tu celular y marcaste el número de Ryan. Lamentablemente si había alguien que la podría parar ese era él.  
Ryan: ¿Hola?  
Tu: Hola Ryan! Soy vicky. Necesito tu ayuda con un asunto un poco complicado… ¿Podemos hablar?

Ryan: ¿Paso algo grave?  
Tu: No, no es de vida o muerte pero si es grave para mi.  
Ryan: Estoy a unos minutos de allá. Termino y me paso.  
Tu: Gracias Ryan, sabía que puedo confiar en vos. Nos vemos en el café que esta al lado del resto donde nos conocimos.

Lamentablemente, por más que te doliera en lo profundo de tu alma, le tuviste que contar a Ryan todo lo que había pasado y peor… tuviste que aguantarte la expresión de decepción en esos hermosos ojos.  
Tu: Ya sé que lo que hicimos no estuvo nada bien pero no fue algo que buscamos, paso y nada.

Ryan: Entiendo.  
Tu: Entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer con Monique?  
Ryan: Bueno… es una persona a la que no se puede sobornar con dinero porque ya tiene suficiente…

Tu: ¡Pero supongo que tiene que haber una manera de convencerla de que no hable!  
Ryan: Mhh… es demasiado terca. Puedo intentar hablarle y decirle que a mi no me lastimaste porque yo ya sé que nunca vamos a ser más que solo amigos y con respecto a Pete… puedo decirle que entre ustedes no hay nada serio.

Tu: ¿Le mentirías por mí?

Ryan: Hay muchas cosas que sería capaz de hacer por mis amigos, pero necesito que me prometas algo.

Tu: ¿Qué cosa?  
Ryan: Que nunca más va a pasar nada entre Brendon y vos.

Tu: Prometido ;) Es mi amigo y es todo lo que quiero que sea. Sos un capo total Ryan… Yo si fuera vos nunca sería capaz de perdonarme.  
Ryan: Entonces agradece que no soy vos ;) A las personas como vos se las tiene que cuidar, no se encuentran todos los días.

Tu: Pero necesitas a alguien mejor, a alguien que te quiera de verdad o que mejor dicho sepa lo que quiere.  
Ryan: ¿Qué quisiste decir? ¿Hay problemas entre vos y Pete?

Tu: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no! Es solo que lo único en mi vida de lo que estuve seguro es de que Pete era la persona para mi, el es mi cable a tierra… sino fuera por él yo sería otra chica más en L.A. sin ni siquiera saber que hacer hoy a la tarde.  
Ryan: Me alegro saber que entonces esta todo bien. En fin… me voy a hablar con Monique ahora mismo, antes que alguien más se entere.

**Capitulo 11**

"_She said what are you waiting for? __Kiss her, Kiss her_" Espero que a esta altura no tenga que volver a aclarar que sonaba tu celular.

Tu: ¿Hola?  
Pete: Hola amor!!! ¿Dónde estás? Llame a tu casa pero Fanny me dijo que hace una hora y media te habías ido a caminar por la playa y acá estoy pero no te encuentro.

Tu: Uy! Me olvide de avisar. Me vine con Ryan a desayunar. ¿Viste el café "Raindrops on roses"? Acá a la vuelta hay una plaza, ahí voy a estar.  
Pete: Ok! Ya voy para allá, esperame.

Tu: Nos vemos, besos.

Cortaste, agarraste tus cosas y te fuiste. Estabas esperándolo en el banco de la plaza cuando un tipo misterioso se te acerca. Tenía una campera y entre que tenía la capucha puesta y el pelo sobre la cara no podías saber muy bien quien era salvo que era enorme y alto. Por algún motivo que no conocías, no te pareció una persona de confiar. Miraste a tu alrededor y te diste cuenta que estabas totalmente sola.  
X: ¿Qué hace una chica como vos solita?  
Tu: *fingiendo no escuchar*  
X: No te hagas, ¿Querés compañía?

Tu: Prefiero estar sola.  
X: ¡Dale! No seas dura… hey… ¡Yo a vos te conozco! Sos la que estaba en la tele con un par de taraditos putos haha.  
Tu: ¿Te importa? Me encantaría que me dejes sola sino te molesta.  
X: *poniéndose violento* Mira muñeca, a mi no me vengas a decir lo que tengo que hacer! Me caíste bien pero hasta acá llego mi consideración.  
Entonces se sentó disimuladamente a tu lado como quien no quiere la cosa y te mostró una pistola que tenía escondida en su saco.

X: Dame todo lo que tengas de valor.  
Tu: *cagada hasta las patas* Esta bien… me voy a agachar para levantar mi cartera así te doy lo que está ahí…  
X: Ojo con lo que haces.

Lentamente te inclinaste y levantaste la cartera. Sacaste la billetera y tu celular y se los entregaste (con una punzada de dolor).  
Tu: Es lo único que tengo ahora *agradeciste haber dejado tus documentos y la tarjeta de crédito en casa*  
X: ¿Lo único? ¿Esta mierda es lo único que tenés?

Tu: Si… si…

X: Parate -te ordenó bruscamente-.

Viste que aquel desgraciado hablaba en serio y que sus intenciones no eran para nada agradables. No sabes como pero en ese momento tus instintos te decían que no podías quedarte sin hacer nada. Te paraste (casi temblando) y cuando el hombre se te acercó para hablarte al oído, aprovechaste la oportunidad y le pegaste una patada donde más les duele a los hombres y saliste corriendo.  
X: La pu*a que te re mil parió!!  
Mientras corrías, a tus espaldas escuchaste como luego de un momento el hombre se incorporaba y empezaba a perseguirte, pero no quisiste detenerte a mirar, corriste lo más rápido que pudiste y afortunadamente (o quizás no tanto), lo viste a Pete. Este quedo un momento medio shockeado pero apenas entendió que pasaba se fue a enfrentar al otro tipo.

Tu: ¡NO! ¡Pete, él tiene un arma!  
Pete: Dejala en paz, son of a b*tch! *y le pegó una piña*  
X: Uh! Que miedo! Un gay me pegó! Haha *saco la pistola y le apuntó a Pete*  
Tu: NOOO!!

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Pete que en ese momento se dio cuenta que la situación era grave se quedó parado en seco, como congelado, y sin saber como reaccionar. Vos empezaste a gritar por ayuda. El ladrón se había re sacado y parecía que estaba re loco. Te diste cuenta que de verdad tenía intención de disparar. Viste como estaba apunto de apretar el gatillo. "A Pete no, por favor a Pete no" pensaste. Corriste y le corriste la mano al ladrón para desviar la dirección de la bala. No llegaste a tiempo. Se escuchó un estruendo horrible y viste de reojo como Pete caía al suelo.

X: Correte! *Te tiro al suelo y salió corriendo*  
Tu: ¡¡PETE!!

Te acercaste a él. Había sangre pero Pete estaba consiente, se agarraba la pierna.  
Tu: Amor! AYUDA! AYUDA! Pete… ¿Estás muy herido?  
Pete: Ay! *quejido de dolor* Mierda… me disparo en la pierna.

Tu: ¿Te duele mucho?

Pete: Tuve momentos mejores… *hizo un ruidito raro, mezcla de risa y otro quejido de dolor*  
Tu: Aguanta… ¿Dónde está tu celular?  
Pete: En mi… mochila… que está tirada… allá. *hacia un esfuerzo de hablar a pesar del dolor*

Fuiste corriendo hacia donde Pete te había señalado y encontraste la mochila. Te costó abrirla porque tus manos temblaban demasiado y para colmo no lo podías controlar. Era como si tu corazón se fuera a salir de ti. Marcaste emergencias y les diste todos los datos que te pidieron y te dijeron que esperes a la ambulancia. Como no podías con eso sola marcaste otro número.

Tu: Gordo, necesitamos ayuda! *estabas desconsolada*

Patrick: ¿Vicky? ¿¡Qué paso!? Me preocupas!

Tu: Me…me intentaron robar y Pete trato de defenderme y… ¡Le dispararon!  
Patrick: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?

Tu: En… en… en la plaza que esta a la vuelta del café "Raindrops On Roses". Acabo de llamar a emergencias y dijeron que en unos minutos estaban acá *estabas muy agitada y seguías temblando*  
Patrick: Voy para allá, si llega la ambulancia antes que yo mandame un mensaje diciéndome a que hospital lo llevan.

Tu: ¡Tengo miedo! *te largaste a llorar*

Patrick: *notaste que su voz temblaba aunque la mantenía firme para no preocuparte* ¿Qué tan grave es?  
Tu: Le… le disparó en la pierna pero sangra mucho.

Patrick: Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Ya estoy en el auto, tengo que cortar. Ahora te llamo.

Volviste hacia donde estaba Pete, no podías creer que la gente que pasaba caminando sea tan hija de… para no acercarse a ayudar (aunque no había mucho para hacer, salvo esperar ayuda)

Tu: *intentando no perder la cabeza* Tenemos que hacer presión… Ya llame a emergencias y me dijeron que en unos minutitos ya están acá. También llame a Patrick y esta viniendo.  
Pete: ¿Al gordo? ¿Estas segura que es la mejor idea? Lo quiero y todo pero para mi se va a desmayar XD se hace el valiente pero es re cagón.

Tu: Y mira lo que te ganas vos por hacerte el valiente.  
Pete: Pero mi princesa estaba en peligro yo… AY!  
Tu: ¡Quedate quieto! No hables… ya vamos a tener tiempo para hablar.

*Iu iu iu iu* Llegó la ambulancia. Dos médicos bajaron corriendo con una camilla en la que pusieron a Pete. Justo en ese momento llegaba Patrick.  
Patrick: ¡Vicky! *te abrazó*

Doctor: Lo vamos a llevar al hospital "Camisado". ¿La chica viene en la ambulancia o usted la acompaña?  
Patrick: La acompaño. Me imagino que también tienen que atenderla, me refiero por la conmoción del momento.

Doctor: Claro que si, en cuanto lleguemos le receto algo para los nervios. *y se subió a la ambulancia*

Patrick: ¿Vamos…? *te miraba preocupado*  
Tu: ¡Estoy bien! Por quien tenés que preocuparte es por Pete.  
Patrick: Él va a estar bien, no es muy grave.  
Tu: ¡Pero fue todo mi culpa! *se te escaparon unas lágrimas*

Patrick: ¡No seas boluda! Claro que no es tu culpa! Vamos… te vas a sentir mejor lejos de acá *te pasó un brazo sobre tus hombros y te llevó al auto*

Llegaron al hospital. Le avisaron al manager de Pete para que se encargara de todo así que cundo llegaron estaba la mamá de Pete, Charly y Andy H. al que le había avisado Patrick.  
Patrick: ¿Cómo está Pete?  
Sra. Wentz: Por suerte bien, la bala no daño nada pero perdió bastante sangre así que se tiene que quedar un día.  
Andy: ¿Exactamente que pasó?

Tu: *tomaste aire y empezase a contar* … y cuando estaba por disparar lo empuje y…

Patrick: Y le salvaste la vida a Pete.  
Tu: ¡Pero si no fuera por mi no le hubiera pasado nada!  
Sra. Wentz: No, no es así. No te podes culpar por eso. ¿De dónde lo conoces a Pete?  
Tu: Eh.. *incomoda*

Doctor: Pueden pasar dos personas a verlo. *interrumpiendo en el momento preciso*

Acababas de conocer a tu suegra! Con toda la agitación del momento no habías caído en que hace dos días que vos y Pete estaban de novios y obviamente ella no estaba enterada y tú no eras la persona adecuada para decírselo y tampoco ese era el momento. Lo malo era que lo único que querías hacer era ir y besarlo y tenerlo a tu lado.

Patrick: Pase usted. Nosotros lo vemos después. *le hablo a la madre de Pete*  
Doctor: Por acá.

Y se fueron.

Andy: Hey vicky… ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Tu: ¿De que hablas?

Andy: Lo de ustedes es secreto o…  
Tu: Nunca hable de eso con Pete igual ahora que esta mal no voy a decir que soy la novia.  
Patrick: Cuando salga ella entren ustedes dos.  
Tu: No, vayan ustedes. Así le levantan un poco el ánimo…

Pero en ese momento salía la sra. Wentz y Charly de la habitación.

Charly: Pete quiere verte.  
Tu: ¿A mí?  
Charly: Creo que no hay ninguna otra Vicky acá.

**Capitulo 12**

_Aclaración: Sé que Pete no usa camisa pero me importa un huevo. Yo quiero que en este capitulo la use y listo__… ya van a ver porque._

Cuando entraste en la habitación lo viste a Pete acostado con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios al verte. Parecía como divertido por la situación. Tenía la pierna vendada.

Tu: ¿Cómo estas?  
Pete: Ahora que veo que vos estas bien, perfecto.  
Tu: Boludo! No tendrías que haberte hecho el valiente! Podría haber pasado algo grave!  
Pete: Ya te dije, será que vos sos mi ángel y por eso no me paso nada.

No aguantaste más y te le tiraste encima (con cuidado por la pierna) y lo besaste. Eso era lo único que necesitabas para volver a sentirte bien y te liberaste de todo lo que había pasado. ¡Para que preocuparse por algo que ya paso si estabas con Pete! Lo miraste a los ojos con cara de enamorada y se quedaron un rato bromeando y charlando y repitiéndose lo mucho que se amaban. En eso te acordaste de algo de lo que querías hablar con él.

Tu: Pete… *luego de un momento de silencio*  
Pete: ¿Qué pasa?  
Tu: Estuve pensando y… ¿Nosotros somos novios?  
Pete: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que si! Sos la persona que quiero a mi lado y te amo y soy capaz de cualquier cosa por vos.  
Tu: ¿Cómo para golpear a un loco que tiene una pistola, Wentz?

Pete: Estee… si… creo que eso fue algo tarado. XD Pero si, incluso soy capaz de eso.

Tu: Y… ¿Tu familia lo sabe? Es que tu mamá me preguntó de donde te conocía y no supe qué responder.  
Pete: No, todavía no… hace solo 2 días que estamos juntos y no quiero apurar las cosas.  
Tu: No te preocupes, entiendo. Yo mañana iba a hablar con mi tía y contarle todo. ¿Te parece?  
Pete: Yo por mi salgo ahora mismo y grito al mundo que estoy de novio con la chica más hermosa, buena y sexy de todo el mundo.  
Tu: ¿Así que soy sexy? *sonrisa picara*  
Como toda respuesta se empiezan a besar de una manera en la que nunca te había besado, de una manera muy pasional e intima. Entrelazaste tus dedos en su pelo con una mano mientras con la otra juegas con un botón de su camisa… ups… se desabrocho XD. En eso se abrió la puerta. Ambos se separaron y voltearon a ver, era Patrick.

Patrick: *ejem* No quiero interrumpirlos pero están llegando todos y quieren verte, Pete.

Pete: Claro… ¿nos dejas unos min…?  
Tu: No, Pete. No soy la única que quiere estar con vos. Me re colgué…-te paras y te dispones a irte - Yo me voy Pete. Voy a comer algo y me vuelvo para acá *le diste un besito*  
Pete: No, anda a tu casa y descansa. No voy a estar solo y aparte es una noche nada más la que me hacen quedar.

Tu: Esta bien… Chau Pete! Nos vemos Patrick!  
Patrick: Afuera están Fanny y Brendon, ellos te llevan.

Tu: ;)

Apenas estabas saliendo escuchaste un grito de "Vicky!" a tus espaldas y antes de darte vuelta por completo quedaste atrapada en un abrazo.  
Tu: ¡Fanny!  
Fanny: Nos re preocupamos con Brendon! ¿Estás bien? *te miraba con carita preocupada*  
Tu: Si, estoy bien. A mi no me paso nada…

Brendon: Por suerte… ¿Cómo está Pete?

Tu: Bien, actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada… la verdad que lo admiro.

Fanny: Veni que te acompaño a casa.

Brendon: Yo las llevo.

Se despidieron de todos los que estaban allí (ryro, jon, sra. Wentz, andy y joe). Cuando estaban saliendo tú, fanny y Brendon por la puerta delantera…. *FLASH, FLASH, FLASH* ¡Habían como 9 periodistas en la puerta acompañados por camarógrafos! Incluso habían como 20 fans con carteles para Pete deseándole que se mejore y todo eso.  
Tu: O.o  
Los periodistas los bombardearon de preguntas y casi te fue imposible entender de tantas cosas que les decían al mismo tiempo.  
Brendon: ¡Por favor! No puedo hablar en este momento, Pete esta bien y se va a mejorar pero no puedo hablar del tema. Seguro va a salir su manager a hablar. Ellas son amigas y están aquí por el mismo motivo que yo, para acompañar un gran amigo.  
¡La situación era una locura! Por suerte había un guardia de seguridad que los escolto hasta el auto y los protegió de los paparazzi. A Fanny la situación pareció divertirle pero a ti te incomodo bastante… Era increíble ver el revuelo que causo lo que había pasado hace tan solo una hora y media y lo rápido que las noticias se esparcían. Por fin llegaron a la tranquilidad de tu casa. Lo único que necesitabas era un buen plato de comida XD

Brendon: Voy a pedir algo de comer. ¿Qué quieren?  
Tu: No sé… con el hambre que tengo me como cualquier cosa.

Brendon: ¿Y vos, bombón?

Fanny: Hoy elegí vos. Mientras me voy a bañar. Acordate que hoy cenamos en lo del tío. De paso le contas tu aventura de hoy.  
Tu: Mhh… ¿Cómo se va a tomar que su sobrina este hace 5 días en L.A. y ya se haya puesto de novia con un rocker?

Brendon: No te preocupes por lo que vaya a pensar. Lo que importa es que estas disfrutando de tus vacaciones.

Fanny: *asintió con la cabeza y subió por las escaleras*

Tu: Hay un tema del que tenemos que hablar. *te aseguraste de que Fanny no pudiera escuchar*  
Brendon: ¿De que se trata? Si es por lo del otro día pensé que ya había quedado todo claro.

Tu: A mi me quedo claro, a la que parece que no es a Monique.

Brendon: ¿Qué? ¿Lo sabe?

Le contaste como Monique te había dicho que tenían que confesar todo o ella hablaba e iba a ser peor. Cuando terminaste de contarle parecía preocupado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mirando y al ver que vos también estabas preocupada fingió una sonrisa.

Brendon: Estoy seguro que Ryan la va a convencer ;)

Tu: Por las dudas anda preparando la situación para... por si tenemos que hablar.

Brendon: ¿Fanny nos perdonaría?

Tu: No, primero nos mata y después nos borra de su vida.

Brendon: Que consuelo que me das

Tu: Disculpa, no soy buena para tirar verdades con anestesia.

Brendon: haha pero… ¿Por un beso?

Tu: Mh… una pregunta..

Brendon: *intrigado*

Lo miraste fijamente a los ojos y te preguntaste si te animarías a hacer esa pregunta… no, no te animaste. Decidiste que esa pregunta no era adecuada para ese momento (o quizás nunca fuera el momento adecuado) Así que para disimular rápidamente pensaste en otra pregunta.

Tu: ¿Y Pete?  
Brendon: ¿Pete? Con vos no creo que se enoje tanto pero a mi me mata.

Tu: Así que de cualquier forma terminamos los dos muertos XD  
Brendon: Si… Bueno, voy a subir.

Brendon subió por las escaleras y entro por primera vez a la habitación de Fanny. Miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió al verse a si mismo en pósters en las paredes. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación y cuando se acerco al escritorio se le dibujo una sonrisa divertida en la cara, allí estaban los dos CDs de PATD y el DVD de Live in Chicago.

Fanny: Así que ahora no golpeas las puertas antes de entrar.

Brendon no se había dado cuenta que atrás de él estaba Fanny que había salido de bañarse, tenía puesta una bata celeste y Brendon se quedo mirándola.

Fanny: ¿Qué? ¿Nunca viste una chica en bata?

Brendon: Es que a vos te queda hermosa. Me voy así podes cambiarte.

Fanny: No hace falta, quedate si queres.

Brendon: ¿Me quedo?

Fanny: haha, digo que te quedes porque yo me voy a cambiar al baño.

Brendon: Ah! Si, es lo que había entendido. *mentira*

*Golpean la puerta*

Fanny: ¿Si?

Tu: Ya llego la comida.

Brendon: (saliendo de la habitación) Te ayudo con la mesa.

Bajaron a la cocina, comieron y luego Brendon se fue al hospital así que Fanny y tú se quedaron terminando de arreglar todo para ir a comer a lo de Marcelo. Varias horas después ya estaban sentadas en la mesa con tu familia y Ricky. Como te habían visto en la tele y Ricky lo había visto a Pete que había ido a buscarte, les tuviste que contar toda la historia hahaha y bueh… Lógico tu prima estaba súper entusiasmada al estilo "OMG!! Quiero conocerlo!!" y Ricky todavía seguía preguntándose como no se había dado cuenta cuando le abrió la puerta de que era él XD Sin embargo cuando les terminaste de contar lo que había pasado más temprano ese día sus actitudes cambiaron.

Ricky: ¿Entonces Pete esta internado?

Tu: Si…

Celeste: ¿¡Y qué mierda haces acá!?

Tu: eh… ¿comiendo?

Celeste: Y bueno, nos avisabas antes y comíamos rápido así te acompañaba!

Marcelo: Si, acompañala Celeste. Terminamos la cena otro día ;)

Tu: *asombrada por tanta buena onda* Wow… thanks…

Celeste: So… *se paro y agarro una campera* ¿Vamos?

Celeste, Fanny y vos fueron juntas al hospital. Aunque trataba de disimularlo era evidente que Celeste estaba bastante emocionada por la perspectiva de conocer a Pete. No le prestaste mucha atención. Llegaron. Todavía estaban Brendon, Pat y una chica que conocías de la fiesta del sábado en el bar pero con la que no tuviste oportunidad de hablar.

Tu: Hola! ¿Seguís acá, Patrick? ¿Te quedaste todo este tiempo?

Patrick: No, no… volví hace 5 minutos.

Chica X: *agarrando a Pat de la mano dejando bien en claro que era de su propiedad* Es que fuimos a comer y después al cine pero cuando salimos Pat tenía muchas ganas de venir.

Le sonreíste amigablemente aunque no muy segura de si te caía bien o no. Ya te imaginabas quien debía de ser, Pete te había comentado acerca de ella. La chica seguro era Elisa, la novia de Pat. Mientras estabas pensativa escuchas un ruido y te das vuelta. Se había abierto la puerta de la habitación de Pete y de adentro salieron Charly, mom Wentz y por último el mismo Pete con muletas.

Brendon: ¿Qué? ¿Te vas? ¿No te tenías que quedar hasta mañana?

Charly: Lo mismo le dije yo… pero no hay caso.

Pete: ¡Si estoy bien! ¡No hay sentido de que me quede!

Tu: Pero… tendrías que hacer lo que te dice tu doc.

Pete: Ya sé linda, pero es mi decisión.

No quedo otra que dejar a mister caprichitos salirse con la suya, no lo podían obligar a quedarse. Cuando salieron por la puerta seguían los periodistas pero la mayoría de los fans se habían ido (tienen que dormir haha) Otra vez volvieron a bombardearlos con preguntas.

Pete: Gracias por venir y preocuparse. Como ven ya estoy bien y por suerte me voy a descansar a my home.

Una periodista le hizo una pregunta que no llegaste a escuchar y Pete se la respondió y luego te agarro de la mano y te guió a su lado. Lo miraste y notaste en esa sonrisa que tanto te encanta que tenía algo entre manos. Caminas a su lado mientras se dirigen al auto y lo ayudas a subir. Cuando te despides vas por un beso en el cachete (porque te daba cosita besarlo delante de cámaras) Pero él te besa en la boca. Así que él lo quería así… blanquear su relación al público.

Tu: (susurrándole al oído) Me tengo que ir con Fanny, mañana te llamo y seguro que me paso a saludar ;)

Pete: Ok! Te quiero

Tu: Yo más. Prometeme que te vas a quedar quieto y no hacer locuras.

Cuando te bajaste del auto y llegaste a tu casa había alguien esperando… Monique.

**Capitulo 13**

Te quedaste con la boca abierta. No podías creer que la mina sea taan caradura como para presentarse allí con cara de santita. Probablemente Ryan todavía no habría podido hablar con ella por todo lo que paso con Pete…

Fanny: ¡Monique! ¿Qué haces? ¡Te habías como desaparecido! *notablemente contenta de la visita*

Tu: Hola Monique… *notablemente menos entusiasta que Fanny*

Monique: ¿Qué cuentan? *hablando como si no te hubiera amenazado con nada*

Tu: Por lo que se, billetes no. ¿Queres que te llame mañana y hablamos? Ahora estoy cansada, fue un día terrible.

Monique: *fríamente* Me imagino. No, en realidad venía a hablar con Fanny.

Por fin captabas la verdadera intención de la mina. Lo único que pretendía con esa visita era presionarte. ¿Así que se creía mala? Entonces mala suerte para ella, no lo iba a conseguir.

Tu: Mh… pensé que eras de las personas que cumplen con sus palabras. Acordate… 1 semana.

Fanny: Me perdí… ¿De qué mierda están hablando?

Tu: (pensando) Solo de que Brendon te metió los cuernos con tu mejor amiga y que esta yegua te lo quiere decir…

Monique: ¡Que buen chiste, Vicky! Haha "1 semana" XD tenés razón, es tarde. Igual espero tu llamada mañana.

Se va. Antes de irte a dormir había algo que debías hacer si o si, llamar a tu casa. Hablaste con tu tía y te tranquilizo diciéndote que estaba todo bien allá. Cuando le contaste que estabas de novia con Pete… ¡Pensó que era una broma!

Tu: Haha.. Hablo en serio!  
Mari: Entiendo que sos joven y que tengas fantasías pero… ¡Aprende a separarlas de la realidad!

Tu: ¡Tía! Si no me querés creer, no me creas. Cuando te muestre las fotos ahí te vas a tener que tragar lo que dijiste XD

Mari: Trato hecho… ¿Qué apostamos?

Tu: SI yo te mando una foto en la que este con todos los chicos de FOB y PATD, vos me tenés que dejar quedarme 1 mes más.

Mari: Ok… y sino… me regalas tu mp4 y por un año no tenés que comprarte uno.

Tu: ¡Listo!

Cuando cortaste saltaste de alegría, si las cosas salían bien te podías quedar un mes más en Wonderland… digo… L.A. XD Te agarro mucho sueño de golpe. Te acostaste en tu cama y te quedaste dormida antes de siquiera cambiarte de ropa.  
¡Nuevo día! Tu 6 allí a decir verdad. Era increíble que recién fuera jueves, te sentías como si hubieras estado allí un mes XD Como prometiste tu único plan del día era ir a ver a Pete. Había un solo problema… no tenías ni idea de donde vivía. Llamaste a Brendon pero no te atendió (probablemente estaba con Fanny) Decidiste llamar al afro que había sido re buena onda con vos.

Tu: Hola Joe, soy Vicky.

Joe: ¡Vicky! ¿Qué haces?

Tu: Viendo que hacer en este día hermoso. ¿Vos?

Joe: Viendo la tele haha.

Tu: che… ¿Molesto mucho si te pido que me lleves a lo de Pete? Es que no tengo ni idea de cómo ir.  
Joe: ¿A lo de Pete? Obvio que no hay problema. En unos minutos voy para allá y te llevo.

Tu: Gracias amigo!

Como prometió en unos minutos estuvo allí y re buena onda te llevo a lo de Pete. En realidad no estabas pensando en como sería la casa de Pete, no era algo que tuvieras en mente pero cuando llegaron… Wow… O.o era hermosa.  
Tu: Uy.. Que casucha que tiene Pete *sarcasmo*

Joe: Jeje… te dejo acá. Mandale saludos y decile que termine de escribir la canción porque me muero de ganas por saber que esta escribiendo XD

Tu: Okis! De nuevo mil gracias por traerme ;)

Una vez adentro...

Pete: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Pensé que venías más temprano!  
Tu: Y… me levante y vine.

Pete: Uy, entonces debes de tener hambre. *empezó a caminar hacia la cocina todavía con muletas*

Tu: No hace falta, estoy bien. Así que ya estas bien…

Pete: Solo porque vos estas acá ;)

Tu: ¿Solo por eso? Wow… que poco necesitas para estar bien.

Pete: ¿Por qué decís eso? *se puso serio*

Tu: Nada… es que… me siento como que no sé si creerlo.

Pete: ¿Qué cosa?

Tu: Todo… esto… *miraste a tu alrededor*

Pete te invito a sentarte a su lado en el sillón.

Tu: *intentando encontrar las palabras* Es que vos sos tan… sos la persona de mis sueños. Te amo, sos hermoso por fuera y por dentro y jamás me sentí tan completa como en este momento. Sin embargo hay veces como ayer que… ¡Tu realidad es muy diferente a la mía! Aparte tengo miedo…

Pete: Bebe… vos sos la persona de mis sueños. Toda mi vida me encontré con chicas a las que solo les interesaba porque era una cara bonita y no les importaban mis sentimientos. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido y de que seas parte de mi vida. ¡Soy la persona menos cool que podes conocer! Tartamudeo, digo millones de pelotudeces me pongo nervioso como todas las personas… No entiendo, mi realidad no es diferente a la tuya porque mi única realidad es que te amo y eso es lo único que importa.

Tu: *derritiéndote por la ternura de sus palabras* Pero… igual tengo miedo…

Pete: ¿De qué?  
Tu: De que en estos dos meses me enamore demasiado y tener que dejarte atrás. No voy a poder, no me siento capaz.

Notaste que Pete se quedaba helado. Por un momento pareció que se le había ido la voz.

Pete: ¿…"Dos meses"? ¿Te quedas solo dos meses?  
Tu: *asintiendo*

Pete se agarro la cabeza, parecía que le hubieras dicho que era el fin del mundo o que no podría volver a tocar el bajo. Cuando finalmente acomodo sus ideas…  
Pete: ¿Sabes que? No pensemos en eso. Dos meses son dos meses y vamos a disfrutarlos. Llegado el momento vamos a ver que hacer para no separarnos. ¿Ok?

Tu: Ok

Pete: Parece que más que a alegrarme venís a tirarme malas noticias haha  
Tu: Es que… me impresione demasiado con este lugar… es increíble. Y aparte se me vino a la cabeza todas las fans que tenés y recordé que muchas de ellas son hermosas, típicas chicas 90 60 90 haha

Pete: Te digo que no tenés nada que envidiarles…

Tu: ¡Estoy hablando en serio! Sos terrible Wentz. XD Disculpame por bajonearte.

Pete: No, mejor que me lo hayas dicho. Más adelante hubiera sido peor.

Tu: Cambiemos de tema ;)  
Pete: Ahhhh!! Me acorde jejeje  
Tú: ¿De qué?

Pete: Adivina.

Tu: No sé.

Pete: ¡Pero si ni siquiera intentaste adivinar! *pucherito*

Tu: Y como voy a poder pensar si me pones esa carita que me hace querer comerte a besos XD

Pete: Ok ok… te lo digo: ¡Fall Out Boy está nominado en tres categorías en los premios de la revista "Rock on"!  
Tu: Wow! Felicitaciones!! Que copado!!  
Pete: Sip… y lo mejor es… ¿Queres venir conmigo?  
Tu: Obvio que si, hermoso. Uy… tengo que pensar en que ponerme…

Pete: Haha… yo te regalo el vestido que quieras.

Tu: No, no hace…  
Pete: Si, si que hace falta y no acepto un no como respuesta ;)

Tu: Ok pero con una condición.

Pete: ¿Qué condición?

Tu: ¿Te acordas de mi amiga Andii? Esta enamoradísima de Jared Leto y como me imagino que esta en los premios… ¿Puede venir?

Pete: Lo tengo que hablar con la banda pero si, por mi no hay problema.

Tu: ¡Te amo!

Pete: haha yo también.

Se quedaron el resto de la tarde hablando de temas alegres. Mientras que ustedes dos la pasaban súper bien re felices y todo en la casa de Pete, en otro lado había una pareja en la que no todo era color de rosas.

**Capitulo 14**

Retrocedamos a esa misma mañana una media hora antes de que te despertara un portazo. Fanny se despertó con un mal presentimiento pero decidió no prestarle atención (y eso que ella sabe que es media bruja y que nunca se equivoca :P) Se vistió y bajo a la cocina, aparentemente Victoria no tenía planes de levantarse temprano y Fanny cero ganas de desayunar sola. De repente una idea viene a su mente ¡Podría pasar a sorprender a Brendon a la casa! En eso salió y se le fue la mano con la fuerza con la que cerró la puerta debido al entusiasmo XD

Fanny ya había ido una vez así que sabía perfectamente el camino, sin embargo, cuando subió al auto que habían alquilado recordó que probablemente el chico estaría en el estudio con el resto de la banda… después de todo era día de semana.

Y de hecho en ese momento Brendon, Ryan, Jon y Spencer estaban reunidos charlando de pelotudeces y haciendo aquellas bromas internas que todas queremos conocer XD cuando alguien golpea la puerta. El que va a abrir es Brendon pero apenas ve quien era, sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta atrás de él.

Brendon: *enojado* ¿¡Qué mierda haces vos acá!?

X: Es que… la verdad es que estuve pensando en nosotros.

Brendon: ¿De qué "nosotros" hablas? Por si no te acordas destrozaste cualquier nosotros que pudo haber existido cuando te fuiste con ese tipo.

X: ¡Estaba confundida! Lo pensé bien y vos sos la persona con la que quiero estar él no significa nada para mi.

Brendon: No Vanessa, las cosas no son así. Si me querías como dijiste entonces no tendrías porque haber estado confundida.

Vanessa: Pero… En lo único que pienso últimamente es en vos… *se le acerco* Solo quiero volver a sentir tus labios…

La mina (que como se habrán dado cuenta es de la que Pete había hablado con Brendon antes) se acerco a Brendon y lo besó. Como ya sabemos por un hecho que paso antes, Brendon es bastante débil con el sexo opuesto y le siguió el juego. Jon salió a ver porque Brendon no regresaba y se encontró con la escena y quedo paralizado. Miro para la izquierda y se le fue el alma a los pies: Fanny venía caminando buscando algo en su bolso.

"Mierda… me olvide el celular en casa" estaba pensando Fanny. Cuando levanto la mirada se olvido de su nombre, el hecho de haber dejado algo en la playa le pareció sin importancia alguna. Lo único que sus ojos veían era aquella imagen que la destrozó por dentro. Frente a sus ojos Brendon estaba besándose a aquella chica de forma entusiasta. Varias emociones luchaban en su interior… Quería gritar, quería largarse a llorar, quería haberse quedado en casa, quería pegarle una piña a la mina esa, quería que Brendon Urie fuera tan solo el chico de PATD y que nunca hubiera sido parte de su vida… no así. Finalmente gano la que le decía que se de media vuelta y se fuera de allí. Jon corrió atrás de ella, Brendon la alejo a Vanessa (quien sonreía al ver lo que había hecho) y llego a ver como Fanny se iba.

Brendon: ¡Fanny!

La chica salió corriendo del edificio, lo único de lo que creía tener certeza es que si se iba lejos de allí todo iba a ser mejor… o esa era la inocente ilusión que tenía lugar en su interior. Escuchaba pasos que la seguían y voces que la llamaban por su nombre pero no les hizo caso alguno. Llego a una calle con tiendas y se metió en la primera que encontró con los ojos rojos y conteniendo las ganas de llorar, de lanzar cosas y de gritar. Nada más había estado allí por dos segundos cuando Jon entró por la puerta.

Fanny: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá?

Jon: Te vi entrar, boluda.

Fanny: *forzó una sonrisa*

Jon: Creo que si digo una broma ahora voy a ser demasiado desubicado así que… ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

Ante estas palabras Fanny lo abrazo fuerte y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Jon la miro fijamente a los ojos y no sabía que decir… siempre metía la pata en situaciones delicadas.

Jon: Tendrías que hablar con Brendon… seguro que tiene una explicación lo que pasó.

Fanny: *secándose los ojos* Y… probablemente haya una explicación… siempre va a haber una excusa…

Mirando para alrededor se dieron cuenta que estaban llamando demasiado la atención de todos en la heladería.

Jon: *guiándola hacia la puerta* Vamos…

Salieron a la calle y notaron que por la vereda de enfrente iba Brendon caminando mirando para todos lados buscando a Fanny con la mirada pero sin éxito. Fanny apuró el paso y Jon entendió perfectamente que lo que la chica no quería era que Bden percatara su presencia. El celular de Fanny empezó a sonar y ella (todavía con los ojos rojos) lo miro y lo apago, en ese momento no se sentía capaz de hablar con Brendon. Llegaron a la casa de la playa en unos pocos minutos.

Fanny: Gracias Jon… *le dio otro abrazo* Sos un gran amigo.

Jon: ¿No queres que me quede un rato así puteamos a Brendon los dos juntos?

Fanny: *soltó una risa apagada* Necesito un rato solo para… pensar.

Jon: ¿Vas a estar bien? – apenas termino de decir eso se dio cuenta de lo absurdas que sonaron aquellas palabras y se sonrojo un poco.

Fanny: Anda tranquilo, te deben estar esperando para ensayar.

Jon: Mh... No solo a mi *desviando la mirada hacia un punto a la derecha de Fanny*

Cuando esta se dio vuelta para ver vislumbro como Brendon se acercaba a ellos… evidentemente había presentido que iban a estar allí. Sin decir palabra alguna Fanny desvió rápidamente la mirada, comenzó a subir las escaleras y cerro de un portazo la puerta de su habitación. Mientras buscaba la llave de la puerta, silenciosas lágrimas de angustia y rabia resbalaban por sus mejillas. Justo en el momento que la chica iba a introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, esta se abrió y en el umbral estaba un chico alto y con ojos cafés que carecían de su habitual brillo.

Brendon: Fanny…

La chica retrocedió cuatro pasos para alejarse de la puerta y cerro los ojos.

Fanny: Andate.

Brendon: Dejame hablar.

Fanny: Andate

Brendon: No sin que hablemos

Fanny: Andate * y se dio media vuelta para ocultar las lagrimas*

Brendon: Amor… ¿Podemos sentarnos a hablar de esto?

Fanny: NO! ¿No te entra en la cabeza? QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!

Por fin la chica se dio vuelta y levanto la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron... aquellos ojos que ya tan bien conocían. A Fanny ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo que su novio se diera cuenta que estaba llorando y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, percibió que el chico estaba sufriendo lo mismo que ella y en algún punto se sintió mejor pero a la vez más enojada. ¿Por qué tenía que andar a los besos con otra mina? ¿Qué derecho tenía para jugar así con sus sentimientos? A Brendon, por otra parte, se le fue el alma del cuerpo al verla a Fanny así. Y el recuerdo del encuentro con Vicky se le cruzó por la mente sintiéndose aun más culpable y asqueado de si mismo. Ver la desilusión y la bronca reflejada en los ojos de la persona a la que amaba lo dejo momentáneamente sin palabras.

Fanny: ¿Qué esperas?

Brendon: Fanny… ella me beso, yo no quería...

Fanny: ¡Pero tampoco hacías mucho para evitarlo!

Brendon: ¡LO SE! Por eso estoy acá, por eso te quiero pedir perdón de rodillas si es necesario.

Fanny: ¿Vos me haces ESTO y pensas que con una palabra de mierda voy a volver a vos?

Brendon: No, no es así…

Fanny: ¿Entonces como es?

Brendon: ¡Entendelo! Te…

Fanny: No lo digas. Si no te queres ir me voy yo. *interrumpiéndolo y agarrando sus cosas de nuevo y yendo hacia la puerta*

Pero cuando estaba por salir el chico la agarro de un brazo y la detuvo. Fanny no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a ser débil y a caer de nuevo en los encantos de Brendon.

Brendon: Te amo * le susurro al oído*

Fanny: No se si pueda decir lo mismo.

Aquellas palabras salieron de ella por despecho, producidas para hacerlo sentir una parte del dolor que ella sentía. La mano de Brendon que la sostenía la soltó y la dejo ir y cuando la chica estaba saliendo y lanzo una mirada hacia atrás se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Brendon estaban llorosos. Por un segundo Fanny hesito en el umbral de la puerta sintiendo un profundo deseo de abrasarlo y besarlo y decirle que ella también lo amaba pero la imagen de aquella chica besándolo se le cruzo por la mente y fue lo único que necesito para decidirse. Brendon se quedo allí mirando a la nada y reconociendo que había sido el idiota más grande del mundo no una, sino dos veces.

**Capitulo 15**

Jon la llevo a Fanny a su casa y cuando llegaron Spencer también estaba allí. Este se acerco a saludarlos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero al verlos con expresiones tan sombrías su semblante cambio.

Spencer: ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se fueron tu y…? *Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.*

Fanny: Ni se te ocurra nombrarlo.

Jon: Tiene razón… no es un buen momento *Se apresuró a agregar*

Fanny: Necesito…

Jon: Estar sola, lo sé *la guió hacia su habitación y le dijo que se quedara el tiempo que necesitara.*

Abajo Spencer se había quedado preocupando y esperaba con ansias que baje Jon para enterarse exactamente como habían sido las cosas. En cuenta Jon termino de contarle todo, Spencer agarro el teléfono… lo que necesitaba Fanny en ese momento era una amiga, alguien que la escuche y en quien pueda confiar. Lamentablemente Vicky no atendía el celular, debía estar ocupada o sin señal… El chico comenzó a caminar por el comedor pensando y pensando… De repente se acordó que las chicas les habían nombrado a otra amiga, una chica llamada Andii… Como Fanny había dejado su celular abajo, Spencer aprovecho y la busco entre los contactos.

Andii: ¿Hola?

Spencer: Hola! Soy un amigo de Fanny, Spencer.

Andii: ¿¡Spencer!? Wow, un placer hablar con vos.

Spencer: jeje, gracias. Mira… te llamaba porque me encantaría que vinieras para animar a Fanny porque… bueno, cuando vengas te cuento pero ella esta muy mal.

Andii: Ya salgo, decime donde tengo que ir

Spencer le paso la dirección y Andii prometió estar allí en seguida. 10 minutos más tarde la chica ya estaba allí. Cuando le contaron lo que había pasado (nadie se guarda nada por diez segundos en este fic jeje) subió las escaleras y golpeo la puerta con timidez.

Andii: ¿Fanny?

Fanny: *con voz llorosa* ¿Andii?

Andii: Si, soy yo… ¿Puedo pasar?

Fanny abrió la puerta y abrazó a Andii.

Andii: Los chicos me contaron lo que paso…

Fanny: Estoy bien, soy una tarada que pensó que Brendon era… *no le salieron más palabras*

Andii: A lo mejor él dijo la verdad, quizás él no tiene la culpa.

Fanny: No entendes, le dije que no lo amaba…

Andii: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era lo que más querías en el mundo, estar con él?

Fanny: Es lo que mas quiero – puntualizo – Pero esto es… No aguanto que haya besado a esa puta.

Andii: Ya paso… pensa en otra cosa…

Fanny: ¡No puedo! Cada vez que pienso en otra cosa se me aparece la imagen de él con ella como sopapas… me da asco.

Anochecía. Andii ya se había vuelto a su casa, Fanny intentaba sentir algo positivo pero no podía, Jon y Spencer estaban charlando en el comedor con Ryan y por la playa se distinguía la sombra de un chico alto caminando solo pensando como corregir sus errores, pasandose de vez en cuando la mano por su barba de unos días sin afeitar como tenía por costumbre. A poca distancia de allí Vicky y Pete terminaban de ver una película. La cabeza de Pete estaba apoyada sobre tu regazo y le acariciabas el cabello.

Tu: ¿Pete?

Pete: ¿Si?

Tu: Me tengo que ir a mi casa…

Pete: ¿Ya? Pensé que hoy te quedabas. *se levanto y te miro como rogándote que lo hicieras*

Tu: Otro día, no le avise nada a Fanny.

Agarraste tu celular y cuando lo miraste bien, tenías una llamada perdida y un mensaje recibido de Spencer.

"Fanny se peleo con Bden y esta acá. Dice q t avise q t olvidaste las llaves y q se olvido d dejarte la puerta abierta asi q podes qdart en lo de andi"

Pete: O conmigo *sugirió*

Unas manos te agarraron por atrás, por la cintura y sentiste una respiración en tu oído

Tu: ¡Cuidado con tu pierna! ¿Desde cuando lees mis mensajes? *bromeando*

Pete: Sé leer y lo tenía enfrente de mis ojos. ¿Importa ahora? *susurró*

Te empezó a besar en el cuello y te diste media vuelta y quedaron enfrentados mirándose a los ojos.

Tu: Y si sabes leer habrás visto que Fanny y Brendon se pelearon.

Pete: Si, tenés razón… me lo tendría que haber tomado con más seriedad. Lo que pasa es que vos me podes. *tenía un brillo pícaro en los ojos*

Tu: ¿Tendríamos que hacer algo?

Pete: Muchas cosas pero exactamente de qué hablas vos. *agarrando una d las muletas para ayudarse a hacer menos peso sobre su pierna*

Tu: ¡De Brendon y Fanny!

Pete: Mañana a la mañana los llamamos.

Tu: Pero… no sé… ¿Y si…?

Pete te corto lo que ibas a decir con un dulce beso y entendiste lo que quiso decir con aquella mirada, en ese momento lo que importaba eran ustedes dos. Le devolviste la sonrisa.

Pete: Entonceees… esta es ahora tu casa. – Dijo reanudando la conversación - Si queres ducharte avisame que te presto unos shorts y una remera.

Tu: No es una mala idea.

Pete: Voy yo primero y te dejo la ropa arriba de la cama. ;)

Te volvió a dar otro beso antes de subir las escaleras. Lo quisiste ayudar pero de caprichoso no te dejo. Fuiste a la cocina tomaste un vaso de agua, te quedaste mirando por buen rato la increíble cantidad de imanes de deliveris que había en la heladera y finalmente fuiste a la habitación a buscar la ropa que Pete ya habría dejado en la cama. En efecto, ya estaba allí. Agarraste el short y la remera (que era de mujer y de Clandestine Industries, se ve que seguro tenía prendas de su propia marca de ropa en su casa) La puerta del baño se abrió y salió Pete. Tenía el pelo mojado, despeinado y en gran parte sobre la cara y solo tenía puesta una toalla que le rodeaba la cintura dejando al descubierto el tatuaje del bartskull que tanto te encantaba y aquellos abdominales bastante trabajados. Sonrió al verte, como siempre lo hacia.

Tu: Me encanta esta remera *intentando no parecer babosa aunque no podías sacar la mirada de él*

Pete: Es de la nueva colección, te la regalo.

Tu: No, no hace…

Pete: ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Si, hace falta porque yo te la quiero regalar.

Tu: Gracias. *ejem* te dejo para que te cambies.

Pete: Podes meterte a bañar, el agua esta hermosa. Mientras yo me cambio y encargo unas pizzas.

Tu: Vale cocinar *bromeando*

Pete: Jeje, te prometo que algún día te voy a cocinar algo.

Tu: ¿Algún día? Mh… Eso me suena a dentro de 5 años.

Pete: Ojala tuviéramos 5 años *parecía medio triste*

Te le acercaste y le diste un beso tierno.

Tu: Te prometo que voy a encontrar la manera para que no nos tengamos que separar – le dijiste al oído – Y ahora si te dejo cambiarte porque me siento rara hablando con vos semi-desnudo.

Pete: XD

Te bañaste, como dijo Pete el agua estaba verdaderamente hermosa. Saliste ya cambiada pero él no estaba allí. Cuando abriste la puerta para salir justo venía este subiendo con las pizzas, dos vasos, cerveza y gaseosa. Lo quisiste matar al ver que estaba subiendo todo sin ayuda.

Pete: No sabía si tomabas.

Tu: Mh… no normalmente. ¿Vamos a comer acá?

Pete: Si, qué mejor plan para un jueves a la noche que mirar la tele en la cama, comiendo pizza con la persona que uno ama ;) *gesto de dolor*

Tu: La verdad, ninguno y acostate en la cama y quedate quieto de una vez.

En realidad casi no comiste, estabas demasiado entretenida con las anécdotas de Pete y en escucharlo que no tenías mucho hambre. Acababa de contar la historia de una vez que vomitó en un avión (que por cierto ya la habías escuchado en los extras del DVD, pero no importaba) Cuando deciden dejar la caja de pizza en el piso.

Pete: ¡Vamos a brindar!

Tu: Ok, otro trago no me va a hacer mal. ¿Por qué brindamos?

Pete: Brindemos por esto, por el nosotros. Quiero brindar por el momento en que Ryan te vio por primera vez y porque te equivocaste de restauran porque sino nada de esto hubiera pasado y yo sería un amargado más sin una razón para ver el sol salir cada mañana.

Brindaron y llegaron a dar un sorbo nada más porque te le abalanzaste a Pete por las palabras que acaba de decir (que te hicieron morir de amor) y lo empezaste a besar. Apoyaron los vasos en la mesita de luz y siguieron besándose, apenas parando para respirar. Rodaron para un costado y Pete quedo arriba tuyo. Con un movimiento te saco la remera y empezó a besarte por el cuello. En ese momento caíste en la cuenta de lo que podía pasar.

Tu: Pete… para…

Seguía besándote.

Tu: Para.

Se dio cuenta que hablabas en serio y se quedo mirándote algo preocupado, ambos con el corazón todavía latiendo a rápido y respirando un poco entrecortado.

Pete: ¿Qué… qué pasa?

Tu: Es que… hace 5 días que te conozco y… prefiero…

Pete: No es necesario que me expliques – dijo amablemente – Disculpame, fui yo por ahí el que me apresuré.

Tu: No, no jeje soy yo… acabo de llegar y a los dos días ya eras mi novio y… necesito un poco más de tiempo para todo.

Pete: Ya te dije, no necesito que expliques nada *te dio un piquito*

Tu: Sos el chico más adorable que conocí en mi vida…

Aunque haya dicho que no importaron se quedo mal por un rato, estabas segura que no estaba acostumbrado a situaciones como la de recién. Se quedaron charlando un rato más y finalmente se quedaron dormidos. Despertaste con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Pete, probablemente la mejor manera de despertar para cualquiera jeje, en especial para una fan. No tenías ganas de moverte, te querías quedar así para siempre… sintiendo su perfume y escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Mala suerte… de repente la puerta se abre y Pete se despierta sobresaltado y ambos miran a la puerta.

X: Uy… Disculpen… no sabía que no estabas solo, Pete.

**Capitulo 16**

Pocas veces habías estado en una situación tan incómoda. Te tapaste con las sábanas (porque nunca te habías molestado en volverte a poner la remera) y Pete lucía medio como WTF mirando hacia el umbral de la puerta. Brendon desvió su mirada de ustedes y la redirigió a las copas que seguían sobre la mesa, a las dos botellas vacías y a las cajas de pizzas que seguían allí.

Brendon: Mh… me parece mejor que los espere abajo *avergonzado por haber interrumpido*

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Tú tenías unas ganas indescriptibles de matarlo porque la estabas pasando genial hasta ese momento. Pete parecía pensar lo mismo.

Pete: ¿Cómo dormiste?

Tu: Bastante bien… ¿Cómo hizo Brendon para entrar así nomás?

Pete: Es que algunos de los chicos tienen la llave pero saben que pueden venir y entrar solo si es necesario.

Tu: Entonces debe ser importante, será mejor que bajemos.

Empezaste a buscar donde había aterrizado tu remera pero no hubo caso… finalmente Pete abrió un cajón y te alcanzo la primera que agarro. ¡Era una de tus preferidas! La que es toda roja y tiene un montón de bartskulls jeje Te peinaste un poco y bajaron de la mano. Brendon estaba sentado en el desayunador bastante preocupado. Lo saludaron y Brendon se disculpo por haber entrado así.

Pete: Ya fue, no pasa nada. Estábamos durmiendo.

Brendon: Si, durmiendo *sonrisa burlona* Y yo me chupo el dedo.

Tu: ¿En serio? ¡Yo también! *bromista*

Te paraste y comenzaste a preparar el desayuno. Con todo lo que había pasado se te había olvidado por un momento lo de Fanny y Brendon pero en ese momento te regreso a la mente.

Tu: ¿Qué paso con Fanny? ¿Por qué se pelearon?

Brendon: Eh… es que…

Tu: Disculpame –cayendo en cuenta que Brendon no esperaba que estuvieses allí- ¿Queres que me vaya para que puedas hablar con Pete?

Brendon: No, no es eso… Esta bien, cuento. Vino a verme Vanessa.

Pete: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡No me habías dicho que ya había terminado todo!? *con tono recriminatorio*

Brendon: Si! Es que ya no hay nada entre nosotros pero no sé… la mina vino a verme y me dijo que estaba confundida y…

Pete: ¿Qué mierda hiciste?

Brendon: Me empezó a besar y yo de boludo no la corte y justo vino Fanny y nos vio.

Pete: (enojado) ¡Me dijiste que no ibas a hacer nada, que no la ibas a lastimar!  
Brendon: No puedo controlar todo, aparte por si no te diste cuenta estoy mal… solo necesito un poco de apoyo de alguien.

Pete: Yo ya te dije, seré tu amigo pero en las cosas que están mal no podes pretender que te aliente.

Brendon: ¡Pero yo no busco nada con Vanessa! ¡Amo a Fanny!

Tu: ¿Cómo reacciono ella? ¿Se lo dijiste?

Brendon: Si se lo dije.

Pete: ¿Y ella…?

Brendon: Me dijo que… -tenía un nudo en la garganta porque temía que aquellas palabras fueran verdad- Ella me dijo que no sabía si podía decirme lo mismo.

Brendon estaba realmente destrozado y notaste que Pete estaba medio entre la actitud de "Se lo merece por boludo" y un "Pobre pibe". De buena onda te acercaste y lo abrazaste a Brendon.

Tu: No te lo creas ni por un segundo, si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que Fanny te ama.

Pete: *ejem*

Brendon: Alguien se puso celoso.

Te diste vuelta y en efecto, comprobaste que Pete estaba algo celoso. ¡Era re tierno!

Tu: ¡Así que mi Pete Panda esta celoso! También tengo un abrazo para vos. *te acercaste a abrazarlo*

Pete: Ahora esta mejor XD

Brendon: Mh… me parece que acá estoy de más XD Los dejo así pueden seguir con lo que sea que estaban haciendo. *lanzándole una mirada bastante expresiva a Pete*

Tu: Jaja no seas tan mal pensado

Brendon: No, no es por mal pensado pero llego y ustedes están en la cama, juntos, con poca ropa y…

Tu: Ok, ok, entendí tu punto *conteniéndote de poner los ojos en blanco*

Pete: ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarte?

Brendon: No, no creo… al menos que me puedan decir de qué manera puedo hacer que Fanny me perdone.

Pete: No, ni idea…

Tu: Creo que te estas olvidando con quien estas hablando.

Brendon: *cara de desentendido*

Tu: ¡Soy la hermana de Fanny! Jeje

Brendon: Entonces… ¿Hay manera de que me perdone?

Tu: Solo tienes que decirle como te sientes y ser como sos. ¡Es tan simple como eso!

Brendon: Pero si ni quiere saber de mi…

Tu: ¿Sos o te haces?

Te quedaste como una hora charlando con Brendon de las mil cosas que podía hacer para que Fanny lo perdonara, descartando las malas ideas, pensando como realizar las que estaban copadas y eso. En una de esas miran la hora y ven que eran las 9 de la mañana. Brendon se para, te agradece por los consejos, se despide de Pete y se va.

Les agarro hambre (especialmente a ti :P) y decidieron ir a comer a la casa de la playa porque tenían ganas. Antes de salir te pusiste tus jeans y la remera de Clandestine que por suerte la encontraste debajo de la cama. Llegaron a tu casa y tú te encontrabas bastante pensativa.

Pete: ¿Qué pasa?

Tu: ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Pete: Estas como ida…

Tu: Puede ser… lo que pasa es que me quede pensando en lo de ayer… en como reaccione.

Pete: No entiendo.

Tu: Yo tampoco! No entiendo porque actué así! Si nos amamos, somos novios y todo eso…

Pete: Acabas de llegar, te estas presionando demasiado. Relax, take it easy *te dio un besito dulce*

*timbre*

Tu: Se ve que es el día de las visitas XD

Fuiste a la puerta y la abriste un poco para ver quien era. Era Ryan quien pensó que estabas sola.

Ryan: ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces, amiga? Che… pasaba para avisarte que hable con Monique y le dije que no diga nada sobre…

Tu: *hiciste señas desesperadas para que se callara*

Ryan: *sin darse cuenta*…sobre lo del beso entre Brendon y vos, costó pero la termine convenciendo.

Te quedaste helada. Tenías miedo de darte vuelta y mirar a Pete. ¿Había escuchado? Tu corazón empezó a latir con violencia.

Ryan: ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que te iba poner contenta que…

Alguien desde adentro de obligo a abrir la puerta por completo y cuando Ryan vio quien era, comprendió su metida de pata y se quedó callado.

Pete: *le tembló un poco la voz* ¿Podes repetir lo que dijiste?

Ryan: Nada, nada… una broma jeje

Pete: ¿Sobre el beso entre Brendon y vos? *te miró a los ojos pero no fuiste capaz de sostener aquella mirada y mirabas al suelo*

Se paro justo adelante tuyo, se acerco y con una mano del mentón te levanto suavemente la cabeza.

Pete: Decime que no es cierto.

Tu: Yo… *sin saber que decir y esquivando su mirada*

Pete: Mirame a los ojos y decime que no es cierto.

**Capitulo 17**

Finalmente lo miraste a los ojos y fuiste incapaz de mentirle (igual se iba a enterar tarde o temprano). Tomaste aire…

Pete: ¿Vicky? Por favor decimelo.

Tu: No… no puedo.

Te dedico una mirada incrédula y sorprendida. Se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia donde estaban sus cosas. Lo agarraste de un brazo e impediste que se vaya.

Tu: Mi amor… no te vayas, hablemos.

Pete: ¿De qué queres que hablemos? No tengo ganas de escuchar lo bien que la pasaste con Brendon. *ahora era él quien evitaba tu mirada*

Tu: ¡Pete! ¿Qué insinuas? ¡Brendon es mi amigo!

Pete: Si, pero yo no me ando besando con mis amigas. ¿Sabes que es lo que mas me revienta?

Tu: No…

Pete: Que yo pensaba que eras la chica más tierna del mundo y terminaste siendo una cualquiera.

Eso no lo ibas a tolerar. Ni siquiera sabía como habían sido las cosas y no ibas a tolerar que te llame "una cualquiera", no lo tolerarías en ninguna persona ¿Por qué con él tendría que ser diferente? Le pegaste una cachetada y le soltaste el brazo que impedía que se fuera. Como no era ningún estúpido Pete se dio cuenta de que se había pasado y se quedo helado. Antes que pudiera decir algo, Ryan se metió.

Ryan: Pete, primero la tendrías que escuchar…

Tu: *todavía dolida* ¡Dejalo que se vaya! ¡Dejalo si quiere ser infantil y escaparse de sus problemas! Total ya lo dijo, soy una…

Ryan: No lo digas.

Pete: Prefiero ser infantil y escaparme de mis problemas que quedarme acá. Aparte ya lo dijiste ayer, necesitas tiempo y yo te lo voy a dar.

Tu: ¡Pero no esta clase de tiempo!

Pete: Sea como sea es un tiempo.

Tu: ¿Sabes que? Hace lo que quieras pero te tengo que pedir un favor.

Pete: ¿Vos me tenés que pedir un favor a mí?

Tu: *haciendo caso omiso* Fanny no sabe nada y no tiene que saberlo.

Pete: Como quieras. Hablamos en otro momento *se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo*

No sabías que pensar ni como reaccionar. El hombre que más feliz te había hecho desde que llegaron a L.A. se acaba de ir por esa puerta totalmente decepcionado de vos y llevándose con él toda tu felicidad. No eras del tipo de personas que se transforman en un mar de lágrimas así que respiraste hondo y lo miraste a Ryan.

Ryan: ¡Perdoname! No tenía idea de que él estaba escuchando, te juro que no lo hice a propósito.

Tu: Ya sé… Gracias por ponerte de mi lado. *lo abrasaste olvidando sus sentimientos hacia vos*

Ryan: No pude aguantar que te trate de esa manera, te juro que casi le pego una piña.

Tu: XD

Ryan: Igual de eso te encargaste bien vos sola jeje

*timbre*

Eran Fanny y Spencer. Los hicieron pasar y se los notaba preocupados.

Spencer: ¿Por qué estaba Pete tan enojado? O.o

Fanny: ¿Qué paso, Vicky?

Tu mente carburaba a toda maquina para inventar algo…

Tu: Porque… me llamo Juanse.

Fanny: ¿Juanse? ¿Tu ex?

Tu: Ese mismo y… Pete se puso celoso.

Spencer: Que mal… igual seguro que le dura un rato.

Tu: Si, pero no tengo ganas de hablar de él ni con él hoy así que mañana voy para su casa y listo. ¿Cómo andas vos?

Fanny: Mejor, ya lo acepte un poco…

Tu: Hoy hable con Brendon y está muy mal por todo esto, él no tuvo la culpa.

Fanny: ¿Ahora vos también estas de su lado? *molestándose*

Tu: No es cuestión de lados, es cuestión de saber entender como fueron las cosas. Hable con él y para mi no tiene la culpa, lo que si es que debería disculparse.

Fanny: Ni aunque se disculpe cuarenta veces voy a sentirme capaz de perdonarlo.

Ryan: Eso lo decís ahora…

Fanny: ¡Gracias por la confianza que tienen en mis palabras!

Ryan: Hablando de Brendon… ¿Alguien aparte de Vicky lo vio?

Spencer: Yo hable con él por teléfono y… jeje

Tu: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te reís?

Spencer: Me contó que entro en la pieza de Pete hoy la mañana y estaban los dos en la cama XD

Tu: ¿No hay privacidad hoy en día? *conteniéndote de poner los ojos en blanco*

Fanny: ¡No! ¿Qué hicieron?

Tu: Nada.

Spencer: No mientas…

Tu: ¡Nada! ¿Tan raro suena que dos personas duerman juntas y no pase nada?

Fanny: No, pero si una de esas dos personas a la mañana siguiente tiene un chupón en el cuello da de qué pensar.

Decidiste quedarte callada y dejarlos pensar lo que querían. Sonreíste y viste que Ryan estaba bastante dolido… A lo mejor todavía sentía algo por ti.

Tu: Ya es viernes.

Fanny: Ah bueno! Me encanto como saltaste con cualquiera.

Miraste el reloj y ya eran las 10:25… Los invitaste a todos a comer y a eso de las 4:00 los echaste educadamente porque tenías que poner en marcha el plan que habías armado con Brendon.

**Capitulo 18**

Fanny: ¿Dónde mierda estamos yendo?

Tu: Ya te dije! Cuando lleguemos seguro que te das cuenta.

Intentar ir a un lugar con Fanny sin decirle adonde están yendo es prácticamente imposible. Igualmente estabas intentandolo lo mejor posible. Miraste tu reloj… se te hacía tarde y eso no era algo que te podías permitir para arreglar tus errores. Iban caminando calladas, te hubiera encantado contarle todo lo que pasó a Fanny pero sabías que si le contabas el verdadero motivo del enojo de Pete, no lo iba a tolerar y por eso te tenías que tragar ese problema.

Tu: Acá estamos.

Fanny: *salio de su ensimismamiento y miro alrededor* ¿Un… teatro? O.o

Tu: jeje si, me parece que tenemos que despejarnos un rato.

Fanny: Y… ¿Qué vamos a ver? -intentando disimular un poco su desilución.

Tu: Una obra de una escuela de teatro, me dijeron que son muy buenos. ¡Aparte el público participa!

Fanny: ¡¡Ahora me empezó a gustar más la idea!!

Pasaron y se sentaron en primera fila (no habían muchas personas, se ve que era una obra cualquiera jeje). Comenzó la obra, resulto ser mitad musical y mitad actuado. Se estaban divirtiendo bastante cuando llego el momento de la participación del público. Una de las protagonistas se paró en el medio del escenario.

Protagonista: Hoy tenemos un invitado especial en nuestra obra que va a cantarnos una canción con su grandiosa voz.

Público: *voces entusiastas*

Protagonista: Pero… ¡Necesitamos una chica para la escena! Levanten las manos aquellas que quieran participar.

Fanny: *levanto la mano* Yo!! Acá!!

Tu: *intentabas no reírte* Pareces Hermione, la de Harry Potter.

Fanny: Callate XD

Tu: Como digas Hermione

Protagonista: *señalándola a Fanny* Acá tenemos una voluntaria!

Fanny victoriosa y contenta subió al escenario (Che… siempre la misma figureti). La chica estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero te sentiste un poco culpable por lo que iba a seguir y en la situación que la estabas poniendo. Cruzaste los dedos y deseaste que todo salga bien. La música comenzó, tú no estabas tan familiarizada con esa canción pero sabías que Fanny la reconocía perfectamente. Una voz hermosa comenzó a cantar una canción que a lo mejor conozcan pero no se veía de adonde.

"_This town just wasn't made for two (este pueblo simplemente no fue hecho para dos)  
But when the streets they call my name, what can I do? (pero cuando las calles me llaman, que puedo hacer?)  
There's a place I'd like to visit there someday (allí hay un lugar que quisiera visitar algun día)  
And if you decline my invitation, what can I say? __(pero si rechazas mi invitación, qué puedo decir?)  
What can I say?  
What can I say?_"

Fanny se había quedado helada donde estaba parada, no había forma de saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Entonces aparece Brendon con el micrófono en la mano cantando. Los del público que lo reconocieron se volvieron locos y Fanny lo miraba fijo y él la miraba a ella. Se fue acercando mientras cantaba.

"_When the corner light is dimmed on the street (cuando la luz de la esquina es oscura en la calle)  
And all the faces looked confused on those you meet (y todas las caras de aquellos que conoces parecen confundidas)  
Tell your friends that I'll be dead when you read this (dile a tus amigos que estaré muerto cuando leas esto)  
Tell them I couldn't take the pain of loneliness (diles que no pude aguantar el dolor de la soledad)  
Of loneliness  
Of loneliness_"

Brendon cantaba con verdadero sentimiento y a varias de las personas que estaban allí se les escaparon lágrimas (a ti también, claro) Fanny tenía los ojos llorosos y en el último "Of loneliness" él la tomo de la mano dulcemente.

"_I am feeling low (me estoy entumeciendo)  
And I'm singing in my sleep when you're around, will you comfort me? __(y estoy cantando en mis sueños cuando estas cerca, me consolaras?)  
__I'll dream of you (soñaré contigo)  
And the smile that you give, to me (y con la sonrisa que tu me das)  
You give to me  
You give to me_"

Brendon paró de cantar aunque la música seguía. También los ojos de él demostraban melancolía. Fanny sentía que en el mundo no existía otra persona salvo Brendon. Pese a que su primera sensación cuando lo vio fue de irse de allí, de escapar… cuando sus manos se entrelazaron supe que eso le sería imposible.

Brendon: *hablándole a Fanny* Ya no me quiero sentir así, ya no quiero lamentarme una y otra vez por lo que pasó… sabiendo que podrías estar conmigo.

Fanny: Pero… ¿Qué queres que haga? *con un nudo en la garganta*

Brendon: Danos una oportunidad. Sos la única chica capaz de hacerme tan feliz y si no estas… no soy capaz de nada, no soy nada.

Fanny: Es que… me cuesta creerte.

Brendon: Te juro que no hay otra persona que quiera más.

Fanny: *mirándolo a los ojos como intentando descubrir una mentira en ellos*

Brendon: Te amo y quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa.

Fanny: *sonriendo* Yo también te amo.

Ya habiendo cumplido tu misión te paraste mientras todos empezaban a aplaudir y te fuiste a la salida. Lanzaste una última mirada hacia atrás antes de abandonar el lugar y viste que Fanny y Brendon se daban un tierno beso de reconciliación y con una sensación rara en el estómago deseaste tener el tuyo también y un chico de pelo negro se te vino a la cabeza. Ahora que Fanny no te necesitaba decidiste hacerle una visita a Andii que ya la recontra extrañabas y con el ajetreo del momento no la habías podido ver. Tocaste timbre.

Andii: ¡Vicky! ¿Qué contas? Hace rato que no nos vemos… Creo que la última vez había sido el día que fui a comprar con Fanny.

Tu: Jeje si, me acuerdo. Y… muchísimas cosas pasaron. XD ¡Parece que acá en LA no hay un día tranquilo!

Andii: Honestamente yo ando más aburrida que nunca, me tenes que prestar un poco de acción. Pasa así me contas.

Le contaste a Andii tooodooooo de tooodooooo lo que había pasado y les llevo un rato bastante largo. Finalmente tenías a alguien con quien hablar del tema y que era una persona que estabas segura que no le diría a Pete lo que dijiste. Cuando terminaste la chica había quedado como media pensativa y te dirijio una mirada acusadora.

Andii: ¿Te lo tranzaste a Brendon? ¿Eso estaban haciendo cuando entramos?

Tu: Ouch… dicho así suena horrible. – te miro esperando una respuesta - Si.

Andii: ¿Y supuestamente Fanny no sabe?

Tu: Corrección, seguro que no sabe. Jeje, si ella supiera eso yo estaría muerta y Brendon no hubiera podido cantar porque Fanny apenas lo veía… ya sabes a donde le hubiera metía el micrófono y el "perdón".

Andii: XD Ya vas a encontrar la manera de que te perdone. ¿Puedo cambiarte de tema? Es que… viste que me dijeron algo de unos premios a los que íbamos a ir y…

Tu: Ups! Me había re olvidado. Yo le había preguntado a Pete antes de que nos peleáramos y me dijo que por el no había problema y si él no quiere ahora que… este… Ya fue, seguro que Fanny convence a los de PATD.

Volviste a tu casa y no estaban ni Brendon ni Fanny (aunque la verdad no los esperabas). Igualmente eso no significaba que sintieras menos tristeza. Por primera vez sentiste que el llanto se quería apoderar de ti pero no ibas a permitir que eso pasara. Decidiste encomendarte a la soledad de tu habitación y a tus discos de música como única compañía para sacarte un buen rato de tu mente. Subiste las escaleras y sin prender la luz de tu habitación te lanzaste a tu cama (literalmente).

X: ¡¡Ouch!! ¡Cuidado!

Tu: ¿¡QUIÉN MIERDA ESTÁ AHÍ!?

**Capitulo 19**

Te incorporaste rápidamente y fuiste a prender la luz. Parpadeaste un par de veces porque te encandilaste y luego reconociste a la persona que estaba acostada en tu cama.

Tu: ¿Patrick? ¿Qué haces en mi casa a esta hora de la noche? La gente puede pensar mal.

Patrick: ¿Qué hora es? *todavía medio dormido*

Tu: La una de la madrugada. Responde mi pregunta.

Patrick: Disculpame, no sabía donde quedarme… Pase por lo de Pete pero no me atendió nadie; Andy y Joe están no sé donde por no sé que mierda y Brendon estaba con Fanny así que no me anime a pedirle de quedarme. Por eso me vine para acá, toque varias veces la puerta pero no me atendió nadie y como estaba abierta me mande para adentro. Disculpame…

Tu: Esta bien no hay drama *miraste el estado miserable en el que se encontraba* ¿Qué paso?

Patrick: Me pelee con Elissa y me echo de la casa.

Tu: ¿Entendí mal o me estas diciendo que te echo de tu casa?

Patrick: Algo así, tampoco le quise pedir que se fuera ella porque no la podía dejar sin donde quedarse.

Tu: ¿Por qué? Es tu casa, ella no tiene derecho a echarte de ahí. Que yeg…

Patrick: No te voy a dejar hablar así de ella *te advirtió en defensiva*

Tu: ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué se pelearon?

Patrick: Estee… es que… La encontré con Tomo.

Tu: ¿¡¡QUÉ!!? ¿Con Tomo? ¿Estas hablando del Tomo de 30stm?

Patrick: No me lo recuerdes.

Tu: *lo abrasaste (a todos les cae bien un abrazo de un amigo cuando se sienten miserables)* Se ve que estos dos días no fueron muy buenos para las parejas en general.

Patrick: ¡Cierto! Ahora somos dos los desgraciados jeje

Tu: Vamos abajo a tomar algo por nuestras penas XD

Patrick: Ok, pero solo un trago porque mañana voy al estudio de grabación.

Tu: ¿Trabajas los sábados? Mierda que estas obsesionado. ¿Cómo va Folie?

Patrick: Y… ya estamos dándole forma. Va a ser un disco genial.

Tu: Estoy segura que lo va a ser.

Están charlando cuando suena el celular de Patrick.

Patrick: *de repente serio* Es… Elissa. ¿Qué hago?

Tu: No la atiendas pase lo que pase. Según lo que me contaron ya te hizo sufrir antes y estoy segura de que va a volver a pasar.

Patrick: ¿Sabes que…? *agarro el celular y lo apago* Tenés razón.

A eso de las 3 se fueron a dormir. Le cediste tu cama y tú te fuiste a la habitación de Fanny. Dormiste bien sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara con Pete al día siguiente, allí ya tenías personas que te querían y te escuchaban y que eso era algo que nunca perderías.

Fuiste a tu habitación a ver si el gordo seguía allí o si ya se había ido para el estudio. Como no estaba supusiste que tuvo que levantarse temprano para trabajar. Decidiste dedicar un par de horas a la limpieza del lugar porque imaginate como debía estar a esa altura XD Hablaste con tu tía Mari y después llamaste a tu tío Marcelo. Las cosas andaban bien en Argentina aparentemente así que te alegraste. Entraste a tu MSN (desde el lunes que lo tenías abandonado y ya era sábado jeje) ¡Estaba Laureana conectada!

**..::ViiCtOoR!a::. // I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake // (L) FOB (L) dijo:  
** _Lauuuuu!!!! __Holaaa!! ¿como andas?_

**Lauu XD:**  
_Hola Vicky! __Bien!! ¿Qué tal L.A.? __Dsde hace rato q no sabemos d Fanny y d vos._  
**..::ViiCtOoR!a::. // I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake // (L) FOB (L) dijo:  
** _Los Angeles es el mejor lugar del mundo. Tengo mil cosas q contart pero como q x MSN es complicated_

**Lauu XD:**  
_X q comnplicado?_  
**..::ViiCtOoR!a::. // I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake // (L) FOB (L) dijo:  
** _Creo q no m vas a creer._

**Lauu XD:**  
_Ok. __Ants q me cuents t tengo q contar algo yo a vos. __¡Estoy de novia con Juan!_  
**..::ViiCtOoR!a::. // I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake // (L) FOB (L) dijo:  
** _AAAHHH!!! __¿Enserio? ¿Y nos lo perdimos todo? :'(_

**Luu XD****:**  
_Eso les pasa x irse jeje naah… no hay drama. __¿Adivina q?  
_**..::ViiCtOoR!a::. // I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake // (L) FOB (L) dijo:  
** _¿Se casan? __Lol jejeje XD_

**Lauu XD****:**  
_¡No seas boluda! __Toii hablando en serio_

**..::ViiCtOoR!a::. // I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake // (L) FOB (L) dijo:  
** _Ok ok ok… ¡Decime! No soii buena adivinando_

**Lauu XD:**  
_¡MACARENA Y MARCELA VAN A IR ALLÁ!_  
**..::ViiCtOoR!a::. // I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake // (L) FOB (L) dijo:  
** _¡¡Que copado!! __¿Cuando vienen? ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no venis vos? Que emoción!!!_

**Lauu XD:**  
_Wow… si keres q contest dame tiempo. __A ver…_  
**..::ViiCtOoR!a::. // I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake // (L) FOB (L) dijo:  
** _Dale!!_

**Lauu XD:**  
_Van a ir dentro de unas semanas en avión con un primo mayor de Marce y yo no voy porque estoy super enamorada de Juan y prefiero quedarme acá con él._  
Te quedaste chateando por un largo rato porque tenían millones de cosas que contarse como todas amigas que están una semana sin verse en ciudades en lugares completamente separados. Como ya habías previsto Lau no te creyó cuando le contaste que salías con Pete Wentz jeje (No por admiración ya que ella no es ni fan ni nada, simplemente era que lo veía como imposible) En una de esas miraste la hora y…

Tu: *pensando en voz alta* SHIT! Tenía que ir a ver a Pete!

Te despediste de Lau y le dijiste que le mande saludos a todo el mundo. Te bañaste rápido, te arreglaste, perfumaste y todo eso. Cuando estabas saliendo llega Fanny.

Tu: Disculpame pero yo me estaba yendo…

Fanny ¡Vos no te vas hasta que te cuente todo lo que paso!

Tu: No puedo quedarme, ya te ayude con tus problemas y ahora tengo que ocuparme de los míos.

Fanny: *parecía un poco ofendida*

Tu: No seas así, no te enojes. Te quiero amiga! Cuando vuelva me contas todo.

Fanny: Ok, ok… anda tranquila y… ¡Suerte!

Llegaste a lo de Pete y tocaste la puerta. Como le había pasado a Patrick ayer, nadie te contesto. Por un momento pensaste que no había nada hasta que escuchaste el ruido de algo que se cayó. Golpeaste la puerta con más vehemencia pero nadie te respondió. En ese momento te empezaste a irritar. ¿Por qué no quería abrirte?

**Capitulo 20**

Tu: ¡Pete! Ya sé que estas ahí.

La nada del otro lado de la puerta: *cri cri, grillitos*

Tu: Pete!! No seas idiota!! Solo quedas como caprichoso si no me abrís la puerta. Vine a hablar como dos personas civilizadas y no tengo ganas de hablar con una puerta. *te comenzabas a molestar más*

Tu: ¿No te entra en la cabeza? ¡No me voy a ir de acá!

Escuchaste como un par de pisadas se acercaron a la puerta pero se detuvieron en algún punto cercano, sin aparente intención de abrirla.

Tu: Pete! ¿Qué necesitas que te diga para que podamos tener una puta conversación decente? Te amo! Me estas matando así.

En todo ese tiempo habías aguantado lágrimas y cualquier sentimiento negativo pero esta actitud rompió tu fortaleza. Te sentaste con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, enterraste tu cara entre las rodillas y rompiste al llanto. Estuviste ahí en la misma posición y sintiéndote desgraciada por más o menos 20 minutos. Y el tiempo pasaba y seguías decidida a no irte de allí. Finalmente la puerta se abre y sale Pete. Levantaste tu mirada y comprobaste (con bastante placer) que el tampoco la había estado pasando bien con todo eso. Se sentó al lado tuyo y te paso un pañuelo para que te seques las lágrimas sin decir una palabra y luego se metió para adentro pero dejo la puerta abierta. Te paraste y lo seguiste. Él estaba apoyado contra la pared mirándote fijo, esperando a que digas algo.

Tu: Así que esa es tu nueva estrategia, no volver a hablarme. ¿Qué te hizo abrirme la puerta?

Pete: No te podía dejar ahí llorando.

Tu: ¿Por qué no? Después de lo que te hice… *diste un par de pasos para acercarte a él*

Pete: No sé… no pude.

Tu: Perdón por... bueno… Sé… sé que no me va a servir mucho un perdón y que debo verme realmente patética con el maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos. *le dirigiste una sonrisa amistosa*

Como Pete se quedó callado y no decía nada tomaste aire. Esto no estaba yendo bien, Pete solo parecía dispuesto a escucharte. El silencio entre ustedes se volvió realmente incómodo pero por algún motivo solo querías escuchar su voz para animarte a decir algo más.

Pete: ¿Por qué?

Tu: *levantaste la mirada*

Pete: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Aparte con Brendon…

Tu: No sé por qué pasó. Creo que fue algo del momento que ninguno de los dos lo pensó. Te juro que no siento nada por él.

Pete: ¿Te gusta? Decime la verdad.

Tu: ¡Pete! Lo quiero como un amigo.

Pete: No te pregunte si lo querías, pregunte si te gustaba él.

Tu: Siempre me gusto como el cantante de PATD.

Pete se paro y fue a la cocina. Maldeciste para tus adentros.

Tu: Nunca me gusto de la misma manera en la que vos me gustas, nunca en mi vida podría pensar en ser su novia ni nada de él.

Pete: ¿Besa bien? –pregunto irónicamente con una sonrisa amarga mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

Te quedaste helada. Si hay algo que te dolió fue aquella actitud.

Tu: ¿Me hiciste pasar para torturarme? ¡Ya te dije que si eso pasó fue un error!

Pete: Claro… ¿Y yo qué mierda soy? ¿Otro error?

Tu: ¡No! Pete… sos el acierto más hermoso de mi vida. No sé por qué te cuesta tanto creerme.

Pete: ¿No sabes por qué? ¿No sabes por qué?

Dejo el vaso y ahora fue él el que acortó la distancia entre ustedes y te acorraló contra la pared.

Pete: Es que pienso y pienso y… yo estando con vos no necesitaba nada más. ¿Por qué tenías que irte con él?

Tu: Entre él y yo no paso nada más que un beso. Si yo fui capaz de tragarme mi orgullo y venir acá y aguantarme media hora en la puerta como si fuera un trapo de piso, fue porque estoy segura de lo que siento y cual es la persona con la que quiero estar… y sé que vos también lo sabes.

Estaban tan cerca… podías sentir su perfume, podías ver en sus ojos que el pensaba lo mismo que vos.

Tu: Los dos nos amamos, los dos estuvimos todo ayer pensando en el otro y recordando todos los lindos momentos que tuvimos. ¿No nos vas a dar otra oportunidad? ¿Vas a dejar todo eso ir?

Los últimos centímetros que los separaban desaparecieron y se besaron. Cuando se separaron lo abrasaste fuerte y el te acaricio el pelo.

Pete: Es loco que lo hayas preguntado porque justo estaba pensando que por nada en el mundo te quería dejar ir.

Tu: ¿Hay forma de hacer como que nada paso?

Pete: Te amo demasiado como para guardarte rencor… pero si pasa de nuevo...

Tu: No va a pasar… y… Brendon no tuvo lo culpa. No quiero que estés enojado con él.

Pete: Ese es tema entre él y yo - dijo cortante.

Tu: Entiendo. *le diste un besito tierno*

Pete: Y no te ves patética *te hizo reír*

Se quedaron viendo una película y te agarro como mucho sueño de golpe y te quedaste dormida. Cuando te despertaste escuchaste de lejos la voz de Pete hablando con alguien. Te paraste y entraste a la cocina en el mismo momento que Pete cortaba el teléfono.

Pete: ¿Dormiste bien?

Tu: Demasiado… ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

Pete: 2 horas XD Pareces un ángel durmiendo *te miraba con carita de enamorado*

No resististe a esa carita que te puso. Y te le acercaste y se empezaron a besar. Los besos pasaron a ser más apasionados. Sin pensarlo y dejándose llevar se fueron hasta el sillón separando sus labios solo para respirar. Sabías que él no iba a tomar la iniciativa por tu rechazo anterior. Ya estabas decidida, segura de qué era lo que querías y de tus sentimientos cosa que antes no. Tus labios bajaron por su cuello y sentiste aquel perfume que tanto te gustaba. Lo miraste a los ojos y le sacaste la remera de un movimiento ágil.

Pete: ¿No era que eras tímida? XD *mientras se encargaba de sacarte la tuya*

Tu: Solo dije que necesitaba mí tiempo.

Pete: ¿24 horas? *murmuro Pete como pudo entre aquellos besos apasionados*

Tu: No tenerte fue demasiado… me hizo darme cuenta que sos lo que más quiero.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación de tu novio te despertaron. Debía ser mediodía pero no te importaba la hora, en ese momento eras realmente feliz. Te levantaste suavemente de la cama para no interrumpir el descanso de Pete y te cambiaste. Te quedaste sentada en una orilla de la cama contemplando la paz con la que el bajista dormía. Por primera vez en tu vida estabas realmente enamorada. Cuando estabas pensando en esto Pete se despertó.

Pete: Buenos días hermosa. ¿Cómo dormiste? *mientras se desperezaba*

Tu: Bastante bien, lástima que alguien me mantuvo despierta gran parte de la noche –bromeaste y te inclinaste a darle un besito de buenos días.

Pete: ¿Quién será ese alguien? *poniendo cara de nene travieso*

Tu: Así que tenés ganas de hacerte el gracioso, Pete Lewis Kingston Wentz

Pete: Vos comenzaste amor XD

Te quedaste ese sábado con Pete disfrutando del hermoso día y como todavía no conocías mucho de la ciudad te llevo por lugares hermosos y super románticos. Resultaba increíble el pensar que hace poco más de una semana aquello parecía imposible y el hecho de recordar el poco tiempo que les queda juntos era intolerable. Por suerte estaban decididos a disfrutarlo al máximo.

En resumen, Brendon y Fanny eran novios de vuelta, tú y Pete estaban en su mejor momento y tu primera semana no pudo haber sido más movida e interesante. Arreglaron con los chicos de FOB y ninguno tuvo problema en que Andii los acompañara a la entrega de premios.

Por fin el día llego.

**Capitulo 21**

El lunes te encontró con el estómago revuelto por los nervios, era la primera vez que ibas a esta clase de eventos y estabas segura de que iba a haber más de un famoso jeje (¡que copado!) Estabas lo más tranquila acostada en tu cama mirando las fotografías que había en las paredes cuando se abre la puerta de tu habitación y vez a una persona muy especial dedicándote una gran sonrisa.

Pete: ¡Sorpresa! Jeje Buenos días mi amor *te traía el desayuno*

Tu: ¡Pete! Gracias… ¿Sabes que te amooo?

Pete: Wow… voy a traerte el desayuno más seguido para escucharte decir cosas lindas.

Tu: XD ¿A qué hora llegaste?

Pete: A las 9 así te preparaba todo.

Tu: ¿Y por qué tanta consideración?

Pete: ¡Porque sos mi novia! ¿Tiene que haber otro motivo?

Tu: Y… para que vos te levantes temprano… hace pensar mal.

Pete: Es que hoy quiero que te sientas como una princesa *le brillaban los ojos como si tramara algo*

Tu: Esta bien Wentz pero que yo no me entere que tenés algún plan maligno en mente o sino…

Pete: ¿Me estas amenazando? *ironizo*

Tu: Si lo queres ver así *le diste un piquito*

Pete: Depende a lo que llames un plan maligno.

Tu: A cualquier cosa que salga de esa cabeza

Pete: Yo también te amo. *divertido*

Ya varias horas más tarde estabas con Fanny y Andii terminando de arreglarse. Ya habían ido a la peluquería y solo les quedaba maquillarse, después de todo ustedes iban solo de acompañantes así que iban a pasar desapercibidas pero no por eso iban a pasar a ser menos. Finalmente ya estaban listas. Tú tenías puesto un hermoso vestido negro, ajustado, un poco corto y de espalda descubierta con zapatitos negros y pelo lacio; Fanny estaba con bucles y tenía puesto un strapless violeta también muy bonito. La que sin duda estaba preciosa era Andii, tenía puesto un vestido largo azul con detalles en negro y el pelo semi-recogido.

Tu: Bueno… -dijiste mirándolas sonriente – Creo que ya estamos listas XD ¿Bajamos?

Andii: Bu… bueno *temblando*

Fanny: ¡No tengas miedo! Estas hermosa y vamos a divertirnos.

Andii: Jeje, tenés razón pero… me pregunto quienes más van…

Bajaron por las escaleras juntas y abajo estaban esperándolas Pete y Brendon. Cuando las vieron se quedaron con la boca abierta (de puro babosos, ya se imaginan el charco de baba que hizo Brendon cuando la vio a Fanny) Los saludaron con un beso y cuando finalmente ellos se recuperaron y pudieron hablar, empezaron a elogiarlas y a decirles piropos y cosas lindas.

Tu: Jaja, como si nunca hubieran visto a chicas arregladas para una ocasión especial.

Pete: Muchas, pero ninguna tan hermosa como vos ;)

Brendon: Fanny, Andii… Ustedes dos vienen conmigo y con los chicos de la banda.

Andii: Esta bien. Nos vemos Vicky, adiós Pete.

Tu: *acercándote a Brendon y le dijiste bajo al oído* Ojo con mi amiga XD

Brendon: Jaja no te preocupes, ella va a estar más que bien conmigo

Tu: Lo dudo, tendrías que haberte visto la cara de degenerado cuando bajábamos por la escalera.

Brendon: *levemente sonrojado* No molestes

Antes de marcharse Brendon te dedico una mirada cómplice que le devolviste. Se despidieron de ellos y finalmente…

Pete: Parece que estamos solos *te acorralo contra la pared*

Tu: ¿Te parece? Dale, vamos yendo que seguro que Pat, Andy y Joe nos están esperando y no quiero que lleguen tarde por nuestra culpa.

Pete: ¿Qué tenías que decirle a Brendon?

Tu: ¿De qué hablas?

Pete: Me refiero a que no me cayó bien que mi novia ande susurrándole cosas a uno de mis amigos al oído.

Tu: ¿Estas celoso? *incrédula*

Pete: ¡Como queres que no me ponga celoso después de lo que pasó entre ustedes!

Tu: Ya te dije que es solamente mi amigo y si queres quedarte tranquilo solo le dije "Ojo con mi amiga"

Pete: ¿Solo eso?

Tu: ¡Solo eso! ¿Querés un juramento por escrito, una grabación del momento y un testimonio firmado?

Pete: No, disculpa… Perdoname si te ofendí.

Tu: Es que me molesta que no te entre en la mente que para lo único que quiero a Brendon es como amigo. Se nos hace tarde… ¿Vamos?

Pete: Primero me tenés que dar un beso.

Tu: La princesa dice que ahora no XD

Pete: El príncipe dice que ahora si

Todavía estabas media acorralada y sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse cuando…

Tu: ¡A que no me atrapas!

Te escapaste pasando por debajo de su brazo y corriste mientras te matabas de risa. Pete salio corriendo atrás tuyo y terminaron los dos tirados en el piso boca arriba uno al lado del otro mientras se reían.

Tu: ¡Me despeinaste!

Pete: Eso te pasa por no haberme dado un beso.

Tu: ¿Todavía lo queres? *giraste para quedar acostada de costado, enfrentada a él*

Pete: No, así después te lo cobro con intereses.

Tu: *sonrisa pícara* Ahora si tendríamos que ir yendo.

Fueron a la casa de Pete donde estaban Andy, Joe y Patrick esperándolos. Estaban todos muy arreglados con traje y todo (obvio que a Patrick no le faltaba su gorrita)

Andy: ¡Era hora! ¿Por qué tardaron?

Tu: Porque si.

Joe: Bebe, veni que ya salimos *llamo dirigiéndose a alguien que estaba en la cocina*

Una chica que parecía simpática salió de la cocina y les sonrió.

Joe: Te presento a Angie.

Tu: ¿Angie? Me encanta ese nombre, tengo una amiga en Argentina que se llama así.

Angie: Jeje ¿En serio? Bueno, acá no es muy común XD

Una vez ya en el evento los organizadores las hicieron pasar por un lugar aparte mientras los chicos iban por la famosa "red carpet"- Igualmente a ustedes no les molesto para nada. Lamentablemente la mesa de Panic at the disco estaba a tres mesas de la de Fall Out Boy así que no tenías mucha oportunidad de comunicarte ni con Fanny ni con Andii sin ser pesada y andar levantandote a cada rato. Todavía los chicos no llegaban por lo que te pusiste a charlar con Angie con quien te llevaste re bien. Había algo en ella que te hacía recordar a tu amiga en Campana (quizás la desenvoltura al hablar o aquellos comentarios que siempre te hacían sacar una sonrisa y ese don innato de lograr hacerte hablar de cosas que quizás nunca hubieras hablado con una persona que acabas de conocer). Totalmente metida en la conversación con Angie notaste que alguien se sentó a tu lado pero no le prestaste atención porque estabas completamente convencida que se trataba de Pete o alguno de los chicos de la banda. Pero no, estabas totalmente equivocada. No era nadie ni de FOB ni de PATD.

**Capitulo 22**

Tu: ¿Hayley? ¿Hayley Williams?

Hayley: Hola! ¿Qué tal? Jeje parece que me conoces.

Tu: Obvio que te conozco!! Amo Paramore, tienen unas canciones increíbles.

Hayley: Wow, gracias. Nosotros estamos en la mesa de al lado pero los chicos me dejaron sola.

Angie: ¿Dónde se fueron? *parecía conocerla pero no mucho*

Hayley: ¿Ellos? Están firmándoles unos autógrafos a esas chicas *señalando a Fanny y Andii que, en efecto, estaban con ellos*

Tu: ¿Me firmarías uno a mí?

Hayley: Claro ¿A quien vinieron a acompañar?-preguntaba mientras te firmaba en una libretita que "casualmente" traías en la cartera.

Tu: No vinimos a acompañar a nadie, tenemos una banda.

Hayley: ¡Disculpa! No quise ofenderte es que no te conocía y…

Tu: Tranquila, era broma

Ambas se rieron con ganas.

Tu: Vine con Pete Wentz. *finalmente contestando la pregunta*

Hayley: ¿Y son…? *típica sonrisa cómplice de amigas*

Tu: Novios –le confirmaste- Y Angie está con Joe.

Se quedaron hablando por un largo rato y tu súper contenta porque estabas manteniendo una conversación con tu cantante favorita como si nada y lo mejor era que la que se había acercado a hablar fue ella. En eso llegaron los chicos de la banda y Hayley se despidió y se fue no sin antes intercambiar datos así charlaban otro día.

Angie: ¿Y…? ¿Cómo fue todo? –preguntándole a los chicos.

Patrick: Lo de siempre… fotos, preguntas, fans diciéndonos cosas.

Tu: Espero que no se hayan pasado con Pete…

Joe: No, esta vez fue bastante tranqui… solo 14 chicas le propusieron matrimonio.

Pete: En realidad 17 -puntualizó.

Tu: ¡Y para colmo llevas la cuenta! *lo golpeaste en el brazo*

Pete: Ouch…Pero si vos sabes que solo a una persona sería capaz de decirle que si.

Chan… eso no te lo esperabas. ¿En que mierda estaba pensando Pete al decir un comentario como ese teniendo en cuenta que hace solo 10 días se conocían? Te pusiste un poco nerviosa con ese tema pero te tranquilizaste analizando lo que él acababa de decir… un "sería capaz" no es lo mismo que "diría que si". Sin embargo le sonreíste como si te hubieras tomado aquel comentario a la ligera. Tú, Angie y los chicos de FOB tuvieron una cena bastante tranquila con un montón de bromas, Joe que termino escupiendo bebida al suelo porque estaba tomando y Patrick lo hizo reír y Pete que estaba muy mimoso y no te dejaba de lanzar miradas y abrazarte (el vestido sirvió para algo jeje) y por ahí en más de una ocasión no se aguanto y te apoyaba una mano en tus piernas.

Tres mesas a la derecha la situación era bastante parecida. Fanny y Brendon se divertían charlando sobre tatuajes y Fanny estaba especialmente interesada en enterarse de todos los tatuajes que tenían los chicos de patd (como si fueran tantos :P ), Andii hablaba animadamente con el resto de la banda contándoles su vida y a Ryan se le escapaba la mirada hacia ti y Pete quienes en ese momento estaban abrazados y dándose besitos románticos. "Idiota" – se dijo a sí mismo – "Te la tenés que sacar de la cabeza, jamás va a ser tuya"

Fanny: ¿Qué te pasa Ry?

Ryan: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Fanny: Es que te veo bastante bajoneado.

Ryan: Una boludes mía.

Brendon: Lo que te pase para nosotros no es una boludes.

Ryan: No me hagan caso. ¿A quien teníamos que presentarte? *cambiando de tema*

Andii: jeje, no es una obligación.

Jon: Ya sabemos pero si podemos no hay drama.

Andii: Bueno… yo… en realidad… estaba pensando…

Fanny: *sin paciencia* La mina esta loca por Jared Leto desde hace siglos y quiere aunque sea conocerlo. Eso es lo que pasa.

Brendon: Dejen al caradura trabajar. –Todos se miraron sin entender – ¡Estoy hablando de mi!

Todos: n.n jeje

Se paro y por varios minutos no supieron nada de él. Ya se están cansando de esperar cuando finalmente vuelve solo.

Brendon: Disculpame, está ocupado y no puede venir hasta acá.

Andii: Esta bien, no lo veré hoy pero a lo mejor otro día tenga la oportunidad *deprimida y decepcionada*

Brendon: ¿igual me acompañarías a averiguar algo?

Andii: ¿Qué?

Brendon: Solo veni conmigo XD

Andii: Ok

Brendon se la llevo a anda saber donde y por consecuencia Fanny se quedo con el resto de los chicos de patd pero no le prestaron mucha atención (no por malos, solo estaban muy metidos en una conversación) Así que se quedo mirando a la nada por un largo rato hasta que una voz proveniente de su derecha (lugar donde antes estaba sentado Brendon) la saca de su ensimismamiento.

X: Hola linda. ¿Qué tal la cena?

Fanny: *volteándose y mirando al recién llegado* Bien, todo bien. ¿Vos sos…?

X: Disculpame, mi nombre es Bryan Ferret. Soy amigo de uno de los organizadores y dueño de una agencia de modelos.

Fanny: Encantada. Yo soy Stephanie Andrade.

Bryan: ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que podrías ser modelo?

Fanny: *media sorprendida* Jeje mi peluquero me lo solía decir pero nunca le preste mucha atención. Aparte no sé desfilar.

Bryan: ¡Pero se aprende rápido! Te paso mi número de teléfono y te dejo pensarlo. Si queres probar me llamas y arreglamos.

Se quedaron charlando por un rato más y cuando estaba por terminar la cena para comenzar la entrega de premios Fanny decidió ir a buscar al Urie que no aparecía más jeje. La chica fue esquivando mesas y finalmente lo encontró y su mirada se concentro solo en él (porque hace rato que lo andaba buscando, se encontraba cansada y había tomado un par de copas)

Fanny: Amor, te están esperando en la mesa y la entrega esta por comenzar.

Brendon: Ok, ahora vamos. Te presento a…

Fanny finalmente saco la mirada de Brendon y contemplo a la izquierda de él. Por un momento sintió quedarse sin aire ni fuerzas para hablar. Allí sentado con un aire encantador (como siempre si él no lo puede evitar, es irresistible por naturaleza) se encontraba ni más ni menos que…

Fanny: ¡Jared Leto!

Jared: ¿Así que esta es la chica que me mencionaste?

Brendon: Si, mi novia. Fanny.

Jared: Mucho gusto en conocerte Fanny. Al parecer el lugar esta lleno de chicas lindas *guiñando un ojo y pasando la mirada de Fanny a Andii*

Brendon: *celoso* Hey, estas hablando de mi novia.

Jared: ¿Y que? ¿Dije algo malo?

Fanny: No le hagas caso a Bren jeje *media atontada*

Jared: Bueno, me divertir hablando con ustedes pero como bien dijo Fanny la entrega ya esta por comenzar.

Brendon: Si, a mi también me gusto poder hablar con vos. Espero que nos veamos pronto *parándose dispuesto a irse y estrechándole la mano*

Fanny se paro al lado de Brendon. Finalmente Andii le lanzo a Jared una última mirada e hizo el amague de levantarse ella también pero el cantante de 30STM la detuvo.

Jared; ¿Querés quedarte conmigo? –Dirigiéndose a Andii – Es que Tomo trajo a su novia nueva, una tal Elisa y no me termina de caer bien y ayer me pelee con Shannon así que no tiene muchas ganas de hablar conmigo… Si te vas me voy a aburrir. – termino de decir como medio rogándole que se quedara.

Andii: Si me lo pedís así…

Jared: ¿Te quedas? *súper galán*

Andii: No sé… es que me invitaron los chicos y creo que si los dejo para venir con vos…

Brendon: A nosotros no nos molesta *se apresuro a acotar*

Andii: Esta bien, me quedo con vos *parecía la persona más feliz de la tierra*

**Capitulo 23**

La entrega de premios estuvo buena aunque un poco aburrida ya que era para una revista entonces no había presentaciones en vivo ni nada, solo entregaban premios y sacaban miles de fotos. Cuando ya había terminado todo FOB se iba con un premio por el video "I don't care" y PATD con dos premios. La categoría en la que se enfrentaban panic y fall out boy la terminó ganando 30stm así que no hubo drama entre las dos bandas (igualmente seguro que se lo tomaban re bien pero uno nunca sabe jejeje) Andii apareció solamente para decirles que se iba a festejar con los de 30STM y que después Jared la llevaba a su casa así que después de eso no la vieron más.

Fanny: *susurrándole al oído a Andii* Mañana a la tarde me paso por tu casa así me contas que onda Jared ;)

Andii: Te voy a estar esperando.

Brendon: *poniendo vos de afeminado* AH! Yo también quiero ir!! ¿No ven que me derrito por Jared Leto?

Jon: Conformate con andar besuqueándolo a Ry en el escenario

Todos: *risas*

Ryan: ¡Nooo! No le metan ideas en la cabeza *haciéndose el asustado*

Fanny: *ejem* Hola! Sigo acá! Soy la novia!

Brendon: Esta bien, no se peleen por mi. Tengo amor de sobra para todos.

Jon: Paso

Spencer: Yo también.

A unas tres mesas de allí estabas despidiéndote de los chicos de Fall Out Boy y de Angie. Habías pasado una de las noches más divertidas de tu vida (y eso que no sabías lo que estaba por suceder). Le diste un abrazo a Patrick que estaba súper depre porque la había visto a la caradura de Elisa con Tomo y se imaginan como eso lo afecto.

Tu: En el fondo sabías que esto en un momento iba a pasar… No sufras más por ellas, tenés cientos de chicas que te súper aman y darían todo por estar cinco minutos a tu lado. ¿ok?

Patrick: Es que… yo la quería a ella…

Tu: Y estoy segura que ella también te quiso pero tenés que dejarla ir, no te hace bien seguir así.

Patrick: Gracias por preocuparte por mi amiga.

Tu: ¿Gracias? No! Jeje Vos aunque no lo supieras me ayudaste cuando te necesité, esto es lo mínimo que podría hacer por vos.

Patrick: Me había olvidado que eras nuestra fan.

Tu: Y… te digo que lo sigo siendo. *Dedicándole una amplia sonrisa* Adiós Jon! Nos vemos Angie, llámame cuando puedas así te doy el CD que me pediste. Ah! Y me tenés que dar los comics de Sakura Card Captor así los leo, Andy… te prometo que los voy a cuidar como si fueran oro.

Pete y tú se quedaron solos en la mesa y él te miraba pensativo mientras se reía. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que finalmente no aguantaste más y le preguntaste.

Tu: ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

Pete: Es que estaba pensando

Tu: ¿En qué?

Pete: En si podrías ser más perfecta.

Se acerco y te dio un beso que te dejo sin aliento. Jamás te había besado de esa forma, como si fuera la última vez que sus labios se encontrarían. Con una mano te agarraba de la cintura y con la otra acariciaba tu espalda. Se separaron un poco y él apoyo su frente sobre la tuya.

Pete: Te quería preguntar algo pero no me animo.

Tu: ¿No te animas? Hacelo, yo no me molesto.

Pete: ¿Queres irte a vivir conmigo?

Tu: O.o *speachless*

Lentamente se alejo así te podía contemplar mejor y te dio una tierna sonrisa.

Pete: Ya sé que es una idea loca de esas que solo se me pueden ocurrir a mí y que es muy pronto pero… ¿Queres?

Tu: Es que… es… demasiado pronto y…

Lamentablemente antes de poder terminar esa oración un par de personitas los deciden interrumpir (sin mala intención)

Fanny: ¡Amiga! No sabes las cosas que pasaron hoy.

Brendon: ¿Ya se van?

Spencer: Veníamos a despedirnos.

Jon: *un poco pasado de copas se arrima y te da un beso en el cachete* ¡Hola amor!

Tu: ¿Desde cuando me decís amor? *extrañada*

Jon: Desde que Brendon esta enamorado de Jared Leto.

Brendon: ¿Acaso me van a seguir cargando toda la vida por eso?

Spencer: Si.

Pete: No sabía que te había cambiado de bando, Brendon. –Bromeando- Siempre te vi medio rarito pero nunca me…

Brendon: Callate *ya de mal humor*

Fanny: Paren que después me lo tengo que aguantar yo así.

Brendon: Nadie te pidió que me aguantes! *con cara de pocos amigos*

Fanny: Solo estaban bromeando. *intentando calmarlo*

Brendon: Es que para ustedes todo son jodas y ya estoy medio podrido de eso. Chau.

Se fue así como si nada, enojado y todos se quedaron con cara de "¿A este que bicho le pico?" Fanny dudo unos segundos pero salió corriendo atrás de él. Hubo un minuto de silencio incomodo y luego finalmente renovaron los saludos y todo eso. Pete se ofreció a llevarte a tu casa y obvio que aceptaste. En realidad todavía estabas pensando en lo que te había preguntado Pete. Él era súper tierno con vos, demostraba que te quería y todo eso pero ya de por sí las cosas pasaron más rápido de lo que deberían haber pasado. Entraron en el auto (Pete en el asiento de conductor) y lo miraste fijo. Notaste que esquivaba tu mirada… Decidiste hablar de cualquier cosa para romper el hielo. Pete arranco el auto

Tu: Que raro la reacción de Brendon.

Pete: Si

Tu: Vos que lo conoces de antes ¿Suele enojarse así?

Pete: Puede ser.

Tú: Me cayó muy bien la novia de Joe, Angie. ¿A vos?

Pete: Si.

Tu: ¿Habrá conocido Andii a…?

Pete: ¿Podes dejarme hablar? *te interrumpió*

Tu: Disculpa… te escucho.

Pete: *estacionando así podían hablar más tranquilos* No me terminaste de responder… ¿Te gusta la idea de ir a vivir conmigo?

Tu: *mordiéndote el labio sin saber que responder*

Pete: ¿Si o no?

**Capitulo 24**

Pete: ¿Si o no?

Tu: Si, me encanta la idea. Pienso en el tiempo que podríamos estar juntos y sería increíble pero… Necesito mi tiempo. Sabemos que las cosas pasaron rápido y no soy una chica con mucha experiencia en esto de estar con alguien y...

Pete: ¡Pero eso no importa! ¿Qué puede ser mejor para nosotros?

Tu: Es que… Aparte esta mi tío Marcelo que… No creo que le caiga bien la idea. Y a mi tía menos que menos. Imaginate que me quedo dos meses nada más. ¿Qué va a pensar de mí si le digo que me voy a vivir con una rockstar?

Pete: Va a pensar que conociste a una persona que te hace sentir especial y que se siente bien estando a tu lado.

Tu: Jeje ojala fuera tan fácil como lo haces pareces.

Pete: ¡Es fácil! Vos te la complicas demasiado *arrancando de nuevo el auto*

Tu: No puedo Pete, todavía dependo bastante de mi familia.

Pete: ¡Pero si ya sos grande! Deberían entenderte.

Tu: Ya sabes por lo que pasamos, soy lo único que les queda de mis padres. No lo hacen por malos.

Pete: Tenés razón, es que tengo muchas ganas de estar con vos. *decepcionado*

Tu: Vivo sola y vos vivís solo. Digamos que igualmente no hay muchas cosas que nos detienen de estar juntos salvo los asuntos de la banda pero eso es obvio porque es tu trabajo.

Llegaron. Como estaban todas las luces apagadas supusiste que Fanny tampoco vendría esa noche o todavía estaba calmándolo a Brendon. Se quedaron un rato en silencio mirándose. Con una mano le acariciaste lentamente el rostro y él te sonrió con esa sonrisa encantadora y sincera.

Tu: Tengo miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño, tengo miedo de despertarme y no tenerte a mi lado.

Te tomo una mano y la apoyo en su pecho, donde está el corazón.

Pete: ¿Sentís como late?

Tu: *asentiste lentamente*

Pete: Mientras siga latiendo yo voy a estar a tu lado y te voy a amar. No tenés que tener miedo de que esto se acabe. Y si de verdad fuera un sueño, si los dos estamos soñando lo mismo entonces tan solo disfrutemos de este hermoso sueño y roguemos que falte mucho para la mañana.

Tu: *sonreíste* Ahora entiendo por que sos el escritor de la banda, tenés ideas muy lindas y sinceras.

Te sentaste sobre sus piernas y lo besaste, el respondió a ese beso que de a poco fue subiendo su intensidad. Dejaste una mano sobre su pecho, donde él la había dejado, y con la otra le revolvías el cabello. Él te acariciaba la espalda seductoramente con una mano y la otra la tenía en lo que quedaba al descubierto de tus piernas.

Pete: ¿Te gustan las propuestas? *murmuro en tus labios y luego empezó a besarte por el cuello y el hombro*

Tu: ¿En qué estás pensando Wentz?

Te dijo varias cosas que tenía en mente al oído.

Tu: ¡Pete! Jeje

Le dedicaste una sonrisita pícara pero te sentiste media extraña. Era rara esa situación, tenerlo a Pete insinuándote cosas, estando sentada arriba de él con sus manos recorriendo tus piernas. Finalmente logró lo que quería y lo invitaste a pasar adentro. Fueron a la cocina y sacaste dos copas.

Tu: Quiero que brindemos.

Pete: ¿Desde cuando tenés bebidas alcohólicas acá? *hablando con tono de cuida*

Tu: Desde que Brendon viene seguido XD

Pete: jeje Por nosotros dos *alzando su copa*

Tu: Porque podamos estar juntos por mucho tiempo *brindando*

Tomaron un par de tragos más (que se sumaron con los que habían tomado en la fiesta). Y quedaron oficialmente pasados de copas y se dedicaron un buen rato a hacer el ridículo. Pusiste el CD "From Under The Cork Tree" Y se pusieron a cantar a todo pulmón todas las canciones. Después pusiste "Infinity On High" Te moriste de amor cuando Pete se puso romántico y te canto una partecita de Golden al oído. Cantaba bien. Luego de un rato pusieron un CD de música bailable tuyo y se recontra divirtieron. Te mataste de risa enseñándole a Pete a bailar reggaeton. Finalmente se tiraron en el sillón muertos de cansancio pero súper divertidos y sin poder parar de reír. Sonó el teléfono y fuiste a atender. Era tu tío bastante enojado porque no había logrado encontrarte en todo el día y te advertía que la próxima vez que vayas a una fiesta le avises porque él era el responsable tuyo. Quiso saber si estabas sola.

Tu: No, estoy con Fanny.

Pete: *mirándose detenidamente* No sabía que ahora yo era Fanny. ¿Desde cuando besas a tu mejor amiga?  
Tu: *intentando contenerte de poner los ojos en blanco y haciéndole señas de que no hablara* Nos vemos luego tío.

Le diste la espalda a Pete para dejar el teléfono en el mueble y sentiste como unas manos te agarraban por la cintura.

Pete: ¿Podemos volver a lo nuestro ahora?

Tu: Me voy a poner algo más cómodo. Me canse de este vestido.

Pete: Pero te queda hermoso.

Tu: No importa, me cansé de tenerlo puesto, ya me incomoda.

Pete: Entonces te ayudo.

Mientras decía esto sus manos subían de tu cintura al cierre del vestido, acariciando el contorno de tu cuerpo. Como no pusiste objeciones empezó a bajar el cierre sutilmente. Te diste vuelta para quedar enfrentada a él y se besaron apasionadamente. Sin dejar de besarte, te bajaba el vestido rozando tu piel, finalmente este cayó a tus pies pero no le prestaste atención y quedaste en ropa interior. Le desabrochaste los botones de la camisa mientras se dirigían al pié de la escalera y te deshiciste de ella. Te agarró entre sus brazos.

Tu: Tenés fuerza jeje

Pete: Naa, vos no pesas nada

Fueron a tu habitación y tuvieron una noche… "divertida" jeje. Te despertaste con un dolor de cabeza terrible llamado resaca. Quizás con unos tragos menos hubieras estado mejor. Escuchaste voces y supusiste que era Fanny. Sin embargo no pensabas con claridad ya que el dolor era bastante fuerte. Te diste media vuelta en la cama para quedar mirando a Pete que dormía pacíficamente hasta que escucharon un portazo y unos gritos de "¡Sorpresa!"

Pete: ¿¡Qué mierda…!? *con cara de dormido mirando a la puerta*

Tu: ¡Chicos! -tapándote con las sábanas- ¡No me parece divertido!

En el umbral estaban Jon, Spencer, Ryan, Brendon y Fanny matándose de risa. Evidentemente lo habían hecho a propósito.

Brendon: Creo que esto es de ustedes, lo encontramos abajo -lanzándoles tu vestido y la camisa de Pete- Valía aguantar hasta llegar a la habitación

Pete: Yo los mato *notablemente irritado*

Spencer: Este… mejor bajemos XD

Jon: Eso, nos vemos abajo amor ;) *dirigiéndose a vos*

Pete: JONATHAN WALKER!

Ryan: Yo que vos me alejo del alcance de sus manos *murmuro riéndose*

Finalmente se fueron y cerraron la puerta atrás de ellos, todavía podían escuchar sus risas. Tomaste aire, cerraste los ojos y te volviste a recostar pasándote una mano por la frente. El dolor no se iba.

Pete: ¿Te sentís bien?

Abriste los ojos y viste como te miraba fijamente tus gestos algo preocupado.

Tu: Es solo un dolor de cabeza, no estoy acostumbrada a tomar.

Pete: *se inclina y te besa en la frente* La próxima no te dejo si te hace mal y listo.  
Tu: *sonriéndole* Mientras estés al lado mío yo estoy bien.

Pete: ¿Te duele mucho?

Tu: Puede ser… pero estoy segura que con otro beso más se me pasa.

Se besaron dulcemente. Luego Pete se fue a duchar y te cambiaste y bajaste. Empezaron a bromearte y todo pero no les prestaste atención. Les dijiste que no te molestaran porque te dolía la cabeza pero solo te cargaron más así que simplemente tomaste una aspirina y te quedaste en silencio. Era raro que estuvieran todos allí pero no te querían decir que tenían en mente hasta que bajara Pete así no lo tenían que repetir.

Fanny: En realidad la idea era venir a buscarte a vos para salir pero…

Jon: No habíamos pensado que Pete iba a estar.

Pete: *que bajaba la escalera* ¿Y pensaban que la iba a dejar sola?

Jon: y… ahora resulta evidente que no XD En fin… igualmente no hay problema que él también venga, no creo que deje a su hermosa novia irse sola con cuatro chicos.

Pete: Es que definitivamente no la dejaría, y menos con vos –miro a Jon- Bueno, dejen de hacerse los misteriosos y cuenten de una vez. ¿Qué pasa?

Ryan: Nos vamos a la casa de verano de Monique, me la presto hasta el domingo porque va a estar vacía.

Tu: ¿Y donde queda?

Fanny: Miami Beach!

**Capitulo 25**

Con bastante esfuerzo y con Pete a tu lado diciéndole a tu tío que te cuidaría y que ibas a estar bien finalmente obtuviste el tan deseado permiso para irte una semana de vacaciones dentro de tus vacaciones (algo raro jeje) a Miami Beach, uno de los lugares que te morías por conocer. Hiciste la valija con la mayoría de tu ropa y lanzándole una última mirada a tu hogar momentáneo te fuiste de allí. Finalmente llegaron y… El lugar era hermoso. Sabías que Monique era adinerada pero la "casita" que les presto era increíble para ser una casa de vacaciones nada más.

Ryan: ¿Qué opinan? –pregunto este cuando bajaron de la camioneta.

Spencer: Que nos vamos a divertir bastante *observando la hermosa piscina*

Fanny: ¡Este lugar es increíble!

Tu: *abrazando a Pete* Coincido con Spencer.

Jon: ¿Cómo hiciste que Monique te la prestara? *pregunto a Ryan*

Ryan: No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Jon: ¿Qué onda ella con vos?

Tu: Mh... Buena pregunta. ¿No estará enamorada de vos?

Ryan: ¡Que! No, no creo…

Pete: No estés tan seguro ¿Vos que opinas Fanny?

Fanny: A mi no me metan jaja

Entraron y recorrieron la casa, tenía solamente tres habitaciones.

Spencer: ¿Dónde va a dormir cada uno?

Ryan: Hay dos opciones, la primera es bajar todos los colchones y dormir todos juntos acá abajo o que vayan un par por habitación.

Brendon-Pete: La segunda

Fanny-Tu: La primera

Spencer: Da lo mismo

Jon: La primera

Todos miraron a Ryan a ver que opinaba.

Ryan: Yo preferiría que vayamos a las habitaciones porque sino lo que menos vamos a hacer es dormir acá abajo. Seguro que nos quedamos charlando y eso...

Fanny: ¿Y no es eso lo divertido?

Spencer: Por un día ahora aguántate una semana sin dormir…

Tu: Mh... Tienen razón.

Brendon: No se diga más entonces. Yo voy a una habitación con Fanny; Pete y Vicky a otra; y ustedes –señalando a Jon, a Spencer y a Ryan- A la que queda.

Jon: Para, para, para… Baja un cambio. Ni en pedo los dejo a ustedes –señalando a Brendon y a Fanny para luego señalarlos a Pete y a ti – Estar en la misma habitación solos.

Pete: ¿Por qué? ¿No es lo normal? ¡Somos novios!

Jon: Porque no vinimos a fin de semana de parejitas, vinimos como amigos jeje. Con lo que van Fanny y Vicky a una habitación y Pete y Brendon a la otra.

Fanny: Ok, por mi no hay problema.

Brendon: Si no nos queda otra… *haciendo pucherito*

Durante varios días y todo fue bastante tranquilo (para lo que puede decir tranquilo teniendo en cuenta que estaban bajo el mismo techo que los chicos de patd y Pete Wentz). Era por fin era viernes… te despertaste y te diste cuenta que debía de ser temprano. Bajaste en short y musculosa abajo y comprobaste que todavía estaban todos durmiendo. Como ya se te había hecho costumbre llamaste a la casa de tu tía. Siempre aprovechabas las mañanas porque era todo más calmo y aparte solo los pocos que estuvieran despiertos escuchaban la conversación. Tu tía sonaba cansada pero contenta de escuchar que te estabas divirtiendo. Solo te dijo que te cuides y que tu abuela seguía igual, ni mejor ni peor. Cortaste y te quedaste mirando a la nada hundida en tus pensamientos hasta que una voz a tus espaldas te sobresaltó

Ryan: ¿Por qué siempre te encuentro hablado por teléfono cuando me levanto?

Tu: jeje Buenos días Ryan. *le diste un beso en la mejilla*

Ryan: Es que me da curiosidad porque siempre haces lo mismo… Hablas por teléfono y después te quedas pensativa y por un rato se te ve triste.

Tu: Todos los días llamo a mi tía… es que hay un par de problemas en casa y me siento mal por no poder ayudar.

Ryan: ¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Tu: *sonriéndole* No, no podes ayudarme. Igual gracias por preocuparte… sos un amigo de oro.

Ryan: *levemente sonrojado* Naa… no es para tanto. Solo me preocupo por vos como cualquier buen amigo.

Entre él y vos prepararon el desayuno (para tener todo listo para cuando se despertaran todos) mientras charlaban y reían. Hubo un par de momentos en los que lo mirabas fijamente pensando… Desde que llegaste a L.A. él había sido la persona que te acompaño y estuvo a tu lado. Incluso si no hubiera sido por él nunca hubieras conocido al amor de tu vida. Estabas contenta de tener a Ryan como mejor amigo aunque de vez en cuando habías visto en la mirada de Pete celos cuando charlabas con él o caminaban juntos como amigos. Jeje

Aquella tarde fue medio embole para Fanny y ti porque los chicos se pusieron a jugar con la Nintendo Wii. Fueron a la pileta y por fin tuvieron un rato para charlar entre chicas. Te sentaste en una reposera a tomar sol mientras Fanny se refrescaba en la pileta.

Tu: ¿Pudiste hablar con Andii?

Fanny: Si, pero no quiere soltar nada por teléfono. Dice que cuando volvamos nos cuenta todo.

Tu: Ese todo me da miedo XD Che… ¿Te peleaste con Brendon?

Fanny: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Tu: Es que los veo distanciados, siempre fueron muy cariñosos y en estos días los vi solo darse un par de besitos y nada más.

Fanny: Es que no quiere que los chicos lo gasten, ya sabes como son. Me dice mi amor y ya le están haciendo bromas por "ser cursi".

Tu: Si, ya los escuche. ¡Pero si no lo dicen en serio!

Fanny: Intenta hacer que eso entre en la cabeza de Brendon. Últimamente esta demasiado perseguido y se enoja por cualquier cosa.

Tu: Viste que yo tengo intuición para estas cosas. Entonces...

Fanny: Sé que siempre quise estar con él pero ahora que de verdad somos novios siento que algo cambio…

Tu: ¡No me digas que ya no lo amas!

Fanny: *saliendo de la pileta* No es que no lo amo… es que siento lo mismo por otra persona.

Tu: *te atragantaste con el agua que estabas tomando* ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por quién?

Fanny: Por…

Tu: ¡Decimelo de una puta vez!

Fanny: *nerviosa* Por Ryan. Me parece que me estoy enamorando de Ryan.

**Capitulo 26**

Estabas contenta de que Fanny sintiera que podía confiar en vos pero esa revelación fue muy fuerte. La chica te contó que desde que lo había visto a Brendon con aquella chica lo dejo de mirar al cantante de la misma manera. Antes lo miraba y solo veía perfección, solo veía lo bueno en él. Sin embargo ahora que se conocían más no podía decir lo mismo. Y lo pero era que… al mismo tiempo lo conocía más a Ryan que era dulce, protector, simpático y divertido pero que por sobre todo no se lo veía capaz de engañar a nadie pues tenía bien en claro sus prioridades. (Visión de las cosas de Fanny)

Estabas subiendo a pegarte una ducha porque habías estado nadando en la pileta cuando alguien te agarra de la mano y empieza a caminar a tu lado.

Tu: ¿No estabas abajo jugado con los chicos?

Pete: Si, estaba… hasta que pasaste toda mojada tapándote con una toalla.

Tu: ¿Y eso cambia algo…?

Pete: Nada, pero me agarro el impulso de subir con vos.

Tu: Bueno pero controla tus impulsos porque yo solo voy a cambiarme de ropa. –El recuerdo de la ultima vez que usaste esa frase vino a tu cabeza - Y sola, sin ayuda.

Pete: ¿Por qué tenés que pensar mal? *ofendido*

Tu: No pienso mal pero… ¡Hola Jon!

Justo estaban pasando por delante de una puerta y esta se abrió y salió Jon en calzoncillos con auriculares puestos y tarareando una canción. Les sonrió y se sacó el auricular derecho para poder escuchar lo que decían.

Jon: Hola Vicky! Disculpa la facha pero me quede sin pantalones limpios en mi cajón y los iba a buscar abajo.

Tu: Por mi no te preocupes *riéndote de la situación inocentemente*

A Jon no se lo veía demasiado incómodo o por lo menos hasta donde lo llegaste a ver porque Pete te tapo los ojos con una mano jeje (estaba celoso XD)

Pete: JONATHAN WALKER! Acordate que hay chicas acá! La próxima llama a alguien para que te los alcance y no salgas así.

Llegaron a la habitación que compartías con Fanny y Pete se sentó en la cama y agarro tu diario íntimo que lamentablemente lo habías dejado así como si nada arriba de la cama. Pete se acostó todo fachero y abrió el cuaderno como para leerlo.

Tu: ¿¿Qué te pensas que estas haciendo??

Pete: Entreteniéndome mientras te cambias así salimos a pasear porque hace rato no estamos solos.

Tu: Busca otra cosa para entretenerte que no sea mi diario *acercándote a él con intensiones de arrebatárselo de las manos*

Pete: ¿Desde cuando tenés diario? *mirándote divertido*

Tu: Es solo un cuaderno donde escribo frases que se me vienen a la mente, poesías, mini-historias… ya sabes, cosas sin importancia. Ahora… ¿Me lo podes dar?

Pete: ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a dar? *escondiéndolo debajo de su espalda*

Tu: Esta bien, no me interesa.

Diste dos pasos hacia la puerta para hacerle creer que te ibas y lo dejabas con tu diario. Como se ve que todavía no te terminaba de conocer.

Tu: ¡Me olvidaba de algo antes de irme!

Pete: ¿De qué?

Tu: De esto…

Te acostaste arriba de él y lo empezaste a besar. Pete se engancho bastante en el jueguito y te devolvió el beso con mucha intensidad. Honestamente él estaba tan embobado besándote y sacándote la toalla que te cubría como para darse cuenta que estabas más interesada en otra cosa en ese momento. De improvisto cortaste el beso y te paraste con una sonrisa ganadora. Lo dejaste al pobre chico con una cara de "WTF?" jeje

Pete: Hey! ¿Por qué me dejaste así?

Tu: Yo ya te había dicho que me lo dieras por las buenas y como no quisiste te lo tuve que sacar por las malas *mostrándole el diario que tenías en tu mano*

Pete: ¿Entonces eso fue nada más para sacarme un cuadernito? *bastante dolido*

Tu: Aparte de que tenía ganas jeje *cerraste el diario con candado y lo guardaste en tu cajón*

Pete: Sos cruel conmigo.

Tu: Y bueno, vos me obligaste a sacártelo por las malas.

Pete: Mh… si esas son las malas tenés que ser mala más seguido. Voy a comenzar a portarme mal. *cara de pícaro*

Tu: No jodas XD me voy a duchar. Nos vemos luego

Te cambiaste fuiste con Pete a pasear por Miami. Te llevo a un shopping que te encanto. Miami era un lugar fabuloso y la ropa y todo lo que veías allí era hermoso. Wentz se empeñaba en regalarte todo lo que decías que era lindo así que simplemente dejaste de usar esa frase (medio que sino le fundías la tarjeta). Volvieron y estaban todos abajo en una ronda matándose de risa.

Brendon: ¡Llegaron los enamorados!

Tu: ¿Qué hacían?

Fanny: V o C

Tu: Ah! Ya veo…

Pete: ¿Qué cosa? *cara de desentendido*

Tu: ¡V o C! ¡Verdad o Consecuencia! ¿Nunca lo jugaste? *sentándote en la ronda entre Ryan y Brendon*

Pete: ¿De qué se trata? *sentándose entre Brendon y vos por celoso o eso pareció*

Spencer: Ya te vas a dar cuenta.

La ronda estaba formada por Pete, Brendon, Fanny, Jon, Spencer, Ryan y vos (diciendo los nombres en el orden en el que estaban sentados comenzando por tu derecha)

Jon: Que siga Vicky ya que acaba de llegar. ¿A quien elegís?

Tu: Mh… a Jon. Jeje ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

Jon: Consecuencia.

Tu: Tenés que llamar a Patrick y decirle que lo amas.

El bajista puso cara de "¿tengo que hacerlo?" mientras todos se reían por tu ocurrencia. Como nadie saltaba a defenderlo suspiró y agarro el celular.

Pete: ¡Ponelo en altavoz!

_Patrick: ¿Hola?_

Jon: Eh… hola Patrick ¿Cómo estas?

_Patrick: Bien, mirando una __película en casa con Elisa… ¿Qué tal las vacaciones de ustedes? _

Jon: Divirtiéndonos. Este… te llamaba para…

_Patrick: ¿Qué pasa? __Pareces nervioso._

Jon: Es que te tengo que confesar que… ¡Te tengo que confesar que te amo, gordo!

_Patrick: Ah, ok… anda a cagar. _*corto*

Todos se empezaron a matar de la risa y les pidió que alguien se encargara de avisarle a Patrick que era una broma.

Fanny: Relajate, se re dio cuenta. Sino no te hubiera mandado a la mierda.

Jon: Sea como sea es mi turno de vengarme jeje Elijo a Vicky.

Tu: Si no queda otra…

Jon: ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

Tu: Voy a seguir tu ejemplo, consecuencia.

Jon: Tenés que besarte con Fanny  
Fanny-Tu: ¡NI EN PEDO!

Jon: Una consecuencia es una consecuencia.

Tu: ¡Si pero hay un límite y eso es algo que nunca en mi vida haría!

Jon: Ok, te lo cambio pero esto si o si lo haces.

Pete: Ojo con lo que decís, Jon –le advirtió.

Jon: Entonces tenés que besarte con Brendon.

**Capitulo 27**

Quizás lo peor era que Pete estaba sentado entre Brendon y vos. Miraste a tu novio disculpándote con la mirada, a Jon deseándole la muerte e intentaste mirar a Fanny pero estaba muy ocupada deseándole la muerte a Jon también jeje. El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Finalmente Spencer lo corto.

Spencer: ¡No tenemos todo el día!

Te inclinaste sobre Pete y llegaste hasta donde estaba Brendon. Por un segundo se miraron a los ojos y notaste que la memoria trajo el recuerdo de aquella cena que habían compartido. Te acercaste lentamente hacia su hermoso rostro sintiendo su calido aliento sobre el tuyo, sin embargo una mano te detuvo antes de que pudieras llegar a besarlo. Miraste al lado tuyo y viste como el brazo de Pete te impedía llegar a Bden.

Pete: No tenés por qué hacerlo. *se lo notaba molesto*

Tu: *conteniéndote de poner los ojos en blanco* ¿Preferís que bese a Fanny?

Te indignaste. Por la expresión de su rostro era evidente que lo prefería de esa manera. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan celoso? ¡Era solo un beso! Aparte ya le habías aclarado que entre Brendon y vos nunca iba a pasar nada. Sin embargo allí estaba él, amenazándote con la mirada.

Jon: ¡Es mi prenda! ¡No te metas Pete!

Pete le dijo algo poco acto para oídos delicados y se aparto mirando hacia cualquier otro lado. Pareció repentinamente interesado en una revista que estaba tirada sobre el sillón, observando con detenimiento lo que decía la portada. Volviste a donde habías quedado. Brendon te dio una tímida sonrisa para alentarte y sin decirle una palabra, ni pedirle permiso lo besaste y él respondió al beso suavemente (sabiendo que tu novio y su novia estaban presentes). Sentir por segunda vez aquellos labios jugando con los tuyos fue algo lindo pero sabías que lo tenías prohibido. Cortaste el beso siendo plenamente conciente de que si hubieran estado solos no se te hubiera sido tan fácil apartarte de él. Se separaron y regresaste a tu lugar.

Tu: ¿Feliz? *mirando a Jon*

Jon: La venganza es dulce *con brillito malicioso en los ojos*

El juego siguió durante varias hora y los viste a los chicos hacer las cosas más patéticas que te pudieras haber imaginado (eso incluyo a Pete con un vestido y zapatos taco alto, a Brendon cantando "Man I feel like a woman" maquillado con sombras rosas por Fanny, y un pico entre Jon y Brendon como venganza de parte de Pete). Después decidieron ver una película pero poco a poco todos empezaron a ser vencidos por el sueño y se fueron a dormir. Pete se te acerco, te dio un piquito y te dijo un frió "Buenas noches". Esperabas que no se molestara por una estúpida prenda pero al parecer no había sido así, se lo había tomado como algo más personal.

Fuiste a la cocina por un vaso de agua pero ya había alguien más allí.

Tu: ¿Todavía despierto? *dedicándole una sonrisa*

Brendon: Jeje, puede parecer raro pero no tengo sueño. Estoy algo preocupado.

Tu: ¿Por qué?

Brendon: Nada, solo boludeses. Parece que tuvimos que tragarnos lo que habíamos dicho.

Tu: ¿Sobre que?

Brendon: No, decía… ¿Te acordás que habíamos dicho la otra vez que lo del beso no se iba a repetir?

Tu: Si, pero para ser sincera a mí… -te interrumpiste dándote cuenta lo que estabas por decir.

Brendon: ¿A mi qué?

¡Para qué mierda preguntaba si ya sabía la respuesta! Te pusiste nerviosa sabiendo que habías metido la pata. Ya en otra ocasión hablando en privado con él estuviste por decir algo fuera de lugar pero te interrumpiste, ahora directamente lo habías dado a entender. Y lo peor era que no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Cualquier persona podía bajar y escuchar lo que decían tranquilamente. Lo agarraste del brazo y te lo llevaste al patio. Como que a Brendon la situación y el misterio de lo que ibas a decir le daba risa. Se sentaron en las reposeras que estaban al lado de la pileta.

Brendon: ¿Qué estabas por decir adentro?

Tu: Solo iba a decir que a mí sinceramente me gusto poder… volverte a besar.

Brendon: ¿Pero no estas enamorada de Pete?

Tu: Pero… es que antes de conocerlos personalmente a mí me gustaban los dos.

Brendon: *sonriendo* Solo para que lo sepas… a mi también me gusto.

El cantante se acercaba peligrosamente a vos, podías sentir su respiración en tu rostro.

Tu: Disculpame -echándote para atrás- No puedo hacer esto.

Te paraste de la reposera y él se paro al mismo tiempo. Ambos estaban como despertando de un sueño y volviendo a la realidad.

Brendon: ¡Perdón! *se lo veía realmente alarmado por su accionar*

Tu: Creo que lo mejor es que guardemos cierta distancia. Somos débiles cuando estamos juntos y eso… no me hace sentir bien.

Brendon: Entiendo…

Tu: Quisiera poder ser solo tu amiga pero no puedo.

Brendon: Ya sé… -te abrazo- Es mejor para todos. No quiero tener problemas con nadie.

Subiste directo a tu habitación y te sentaste en tu cama agarrándote la cabeza. ¿Por qué te costaba tanto controlarte estando con Brendon? Miraste a la cama donde dormía tu mejor amiga, ella estaba allí inocentemente y tú abajo… ¡Coqueteando con su novio! Aquel lugar definitivamente sacaba cosas de vos que jamás hubieras creído posibles. En ese momento una genial idea se te vino a la cabeza. Ir a visitar a Pete y disculparte por lo que paso durante el juego. Aunque lo disimulo bastante bien, seguro que aquel beso lo dejo perturbado.

Te paraste y entraste en la habitación sin hacer ruido. Sabías que la cama de Pete era la de la derecha así que te dirigiste a esta. Como la habitación estaba completamente oscura no veías nada. Entraste en la cama y sentiste como él se daba vuelta para que quedaran enfrentados. Antes de que pudiera decir nada lo empezaste a besar pero te diste cuenta que había algo raro pero no sabías que podía ser.

Tu: Disculpame por todo, Pete.

Brendon: ¿Pete? ¡Soy Brendon! Te equivocaste de cama.

La luz se prendió y vos todavía estabas confundida. Parado al lado de la puerta estaba Pete con cara de "eh?" y a tu lado en la cama Brendon con cara de sueño. Sentiste como tus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza y los nervios. Habías arruinado tu plan.

Pete: Explicame esto.

Tu: Es que... venía a pedirte perdón por el beso de hoy con Brendon porque aunque haya sido una prenda me podría haber negado por vos y solo pensé en cerrarle el… a Jon en ese momento.

Pete: No me interesa un beso ahora. ¿¡Qué haces acostada con Brendon!?

Tu: *levantándote de la cama* Pensé que estabas vos! Es que estaba todo oscuro y me pareció que eras vos el que dormía en esa cama. Perdoname

Brendon: Creele, esta diciendo la verdad. *se levanto de la cama bostezando y se paro a tu lado (en ropa interior XD)*

Pete: Vos callate!

Brendon: *guardo silencio*

Tu: ¡No lo trates así! La que se equivoco de cama fui yo.

La puerta se abrió. Eran Spencer, Jon y Ryan que querían saber que pasaba, por qué estábamos haciendo tanto escándalo a esa hora. Pete los hecho de la habitación malhumorado llamándolos "chusmas". Cuando volvieron a quedar los tres solos.

Pete: *mirándote a los ojos* ¿Venías a pedirme perdón?

Tu: Si.

Pete: ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

Tu: Porque antes con todos los chistes y eso no me había parado a pensar en eso pero ahora… solo quería estar con vos y saber que todo esta bien.

Te acercaste a él y le acariciaste su hermoso rostro, observando como su expresión de desconcierto cambiaba automáticamente a otra suave y tierna. Él te rodeo con sus brazos y sentiste un alivio tremendo al comprobar que entre ustedes todo seguía intacto (uno nunca sabe como puede reaccionar la otra persona)

Pete: *te abrazo* Te creo. Solo me puse un poco celoso, eso fue todo. Todo esta bien.

Brendon: Hoy me metí bastante entre ustedes dos. Me voy a dormir al sillón y los dejo solos un rato.

Tu: ¿Por qué no vas a mi cama? Vas a estar más cómodo.

Brendon: *sonrisa* Buena idea

Dormiste abrazada a Pete. Era sorprendente como extrañabas esa sensación de sentirte protegida entre sus brazos. No duro mucho porque en lo que te pareció un minuto alguien entró en la habitación y los despertó.

Pete: ¿Qué pasa Ryan?

Ryan: Vicky… -se lo notaba preocupado- Tu tía está en el teléfono. Quiere hablar con vos.

Tu: *levantándote de golpe* ¿Paso algo malo?

Ryan: Ni idea. Lo único que te puedo decir es que estaba llorando.

**Capitulo 28**

Te incorporaste súbitamente de la cama y bajaste las escaleras corriendo. Tenías el corazón en la garganta segura de que algo malo pasaba, lo presentías. Abajo ya se encontraban todos despiertos y te saludaron alegremente pero no les respondiste el saludo, tan solo querías saber qué había pasado. Llegaste a la cocina y con las manos que te temblaban, intentando recuperar el aliento, levantaste el teléfono. Tenías miedo de lo que podías escuchar… Cerraste los ojos como si ese acto te fuera a proteger de algo.

Tu: ¿Tía? *dudando*

Mari: ¡Vicky! ¡Te necesito! *tenía la voz tomada y parecía como si en ese momento estaba llorando*

Tu: ¿Qué paso? –te comenzaste a desesperar- Mari, ¿Qué paso?

Mari: Te necesito acá, Vicky, tenés que volver…

Tu: Por favor, necesito saber.

Mari: Linda, es que… me cuesta decirlo –se largo totalmente a llorar.

Tu: *con un nudo en la garganta* tran… tranquilizate un segundo y decimelo.

Mari: La abuela… la abuela no pudo más. Le gano su enfermedad.

Tu: ¿Murió?

No necesitaste respuesta, el llanto de tu tía del otro lado de la línea te alcanzo para que la terrible verdad cayera sobre vos sin piedad, acabando con toda alegría que tenía lugar en tu corazón. Sentiste como te quedaste sin aire y miles de imágenes se te pasaron por la mente, todos esos recuerdos lindos que uno quisiera que duren para siempre… todo lo que ella había hecho por vos y la comprensión que te brindo cuando te había parecido que tu mundo se había acabado en aquel horrible accidente. Te temblaba tanto la mano que se te cayó el teléfono al piso, diste media vuelta y estaban todos mirándote. Nadie sabía que decirte. Las lágrimas brotaban de tus ojos sin que las pudieras frenar, ni siquiera te importo el hecho de que te vieran llorar. Te dejaste caer al piso y escondiste la cabeza entre tus rodillas. ¿Qué clase de persona egoísta deja a un ser amado de esa manera cuando lo necesita? ¡Tendrías que haberte ido a Argentina! Había algo en vos que te decía que ella iba a mejorar, que iba a estar bien. Claro… esa había sido una estúpida postura infantil adoptada para quedarte en L.A. sin sentirte culpable.

Sentiste como unos brazos gentiles te rodeaban y te dejaste abrazar. Levantaste la mirada y lo viste a Pete sentado al lado tuyo con cara de apenado.

Tu: Murió… *murmuraste*

Lo abrasaste para sentirte protegida y enterraste tu cabeza en su pecho llorando. Él tan solo te acariciaba el cabello, sabía que nada de lo que pudiera decir te iba a hacer sentir mejor. Cuando tu llanto seso un poco te separaste de él y lo miraste a los ojos.

Tu: Tengo que irme, tengo que volver.

Pete: Entiendo *te dio una sonrisa amable*

Tu: No sé cuando pueda volver.

Te paraste y los chicos se acercaron y te abrasaron. Todos te daban palabras de animo, te decían cosas lindas para hacerte sentir mejor pero en ese momento en realidad estabas fingiendo paz, por dentro sentías como te desangrabas de dolor, como con cada paso que dabas algo gritaba en tu interior, sentías el espacio vació que aquella muerte había dejado en ti. Empezaste a empacar tus cosas y vez que Fanny empieza a preparar las suyas.

Tu: ¿Qué? ¡Vos no tenés que ir! Quedate acá, con los chicos. Falta rato para que te tengas que volver.

Fanny: ¿Qué clase de amiga me crees? ¡No te puedo dejar ir en este estado sola!

Tu: Yo estoy bien, quedate. *mentira*

Fanny se acerco y agarro tus manos entre las suyas.

Fanny: Yo siempre voy a estar con vos, no me voy a sentir bien quedándome acá sabiendo que vos me necesitas.

Tu: *la abrasaste a punto de largarte a llorar* Gracias amiga, gracias por todo…

Como era el último día que tenían en la casa de Monique todos decidieron irse a L.A. y dar por finalizadas las vacaciones. Te pusiste unos anteojos de sol para que no se te vean los ojos y no hablaste en todo el viaje. Cuando estaban llegando a lo de tu tío (vos estabas sentada en la parte de atrás de una van con los chicos (Brendon hacia de chofer XD). Tenías tu cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Pete. Empezaste a recordar la última vez que habías perdido parientes cercanos y te dijiste a vos misma que esta vez debías ser más fuerte. Sin darte cuenta tenías agarra tu muñeca izquierda con tu mano derecha y la contemplabas, cosa que llamo la atención del bajista. Te agarro el tu muñeca y se quedo mirándote.

Pete: ¿Por qué? –Preguntó sorprendido- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Miraba con seriedad aquella cicatriz que era lo único que quedaba de un pasado que deseabas olvidar (porque en esos casos olvidar duele menos que recordar). Su tono de voz no era acusador como los que solías escuchar, al contrario, era comprensivo. Te diste cuenta que todos te miraban. Hasta ese momento nadie había hablado prácticamente.

Tu: Estaba sola. En el momento del accidente mi mamá estaba embarazada de 6 meses y nos estábamos por mudar a nuestra nueva casa. Y de golpe… fue como que mi vida se termino y me quede en el medio de la nada sin saber como reaccionar. Estuve 4 meses viviendo en 5 casas diferentes pero nadie me tenía por mucho tiempo. Pensé que solo era una molestia para todo el mundo y que hubiera sido más fácil si yo hubiera muerto también… Y decidí hacerlo.

Pete: No tenía idea…

Tu: Digamos que no suelo presentarme diciendo "¡Hola! Soy Vicky y a los 16 años me intente suicidar."

Pete: Te entiendo…

Claro que te entendía, la diferencia es que no había necesidad que él te contara de su intento de suicidio porque ya sabías todo sobre él incluso de antes de conocerlo. Te volviste a apoyar en el hombro de Pete y viste que todos seguían mirándote pensativos, no les prestaste atención. Sabías que ese tema le chocaba a la mayoría de las personas y que algunas te consideraban loca por un error pasado. Eso es lo que te gustaba de Pete, el siempre te entendería porque esa es su manera de ser. No le importa lo que las personas piensen de él ni como lo quieran llamar o que este caminando por la calle y que le griten "Marica".

Fanny: ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? *ofendida*

Tu: *sorprendida* Sos mi amiga pero no necesitas saber todo de mí, no me hace bien hablar de estos temas y simplemente por eso no lo hago.

Llegaron a la casa de tu tío y te despediste de tu familia deseando con todo tu corazón poder volver pronto. Tu tío ya les había conseguido pasaje para ese mismo día por lo que las acompañaron a la casa de la playa para buscar las cosas que habían dejado. Después les insististe a Jon, Ryan y a Spencer que no era necesario que vayan al aeropuerto porque aparte se querían despedir de sus novios. Obviamente lo entendieron así que los dejaron a los tres en lo de Spency e inmediatamente se dirigieron al aeropuerto antes de que se les hiciera tarde (cuanto viaje para un día O.o)

Brendon: Hasta acá las podemos acompañar… *con carita triste*

Habían llegado al aeropuerto y estaban por entrar a la sección de embarque. Comprendiste que ese era el momento de despedirte de las personas que más feliz te habían hecho. Pete te agarro de la mano y te llevo a un rincon alejado para poder hablar tranquilos y de paso los dejaron a Brendon y a Fanny solos.

Fanny: Cambia la cara que no quiero despedirme así

Brendon: Yo directamente no quiero despedirme.

La tomo de la mano y se miraron a los ojos. Se abrazaron y se quedaron así un ratito.

Fanny: Si me quedo abrazandote más tiempo no me voy a poder ir…

Brendon: Nunca te pediría que te quedes por mí, no soy lo suficientemente egoísta.

Fanny: ¿Ah no? *bromeando mientras se secaba unas lagrimitas*

Brendon: Viste que sos mala conmigo.

Fanny: Mira que mala que soy  
Le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos mientras lo besaba intentando no pensar que ese podía ser el último beso. Hasta ese momento todo había sido demasiado bueno… la chica recordó las noches que "miraban películas" (lo que menos hacían era mirarlas), las largas caminatas por la playa mirando el atardecer, el día que Brendon le intento enseñar a tocar el piano que al final resultaron ser dos horas en la que pudo escuchar al maravillosa voz de él solo para ella… solo para ella… Se separaron y Fanny se sorprendió bastante al ver que Brendon también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Fanny: Brenny… ¿Estas llorando?

Brendon: No, se me metió algo en el ojo *mintió*

Fanny: *haciéndole caso omiso* No llores… voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para volver.

Brendon: Es que yo… Te amo.

**Capitulo 29**

Fanny lo miro fijamente. Era la primera vez que se lo decía serio y que se notaba que de verdad sentía lo que decía. Fue como si el mundo se destrozara ¿Justo tenía que ser en ese momento? ¡Se estaba por subir a un avión que la llevaría a la otra punta del continente! ¿Ahora le confesaba cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos? La chica suspiro y se quedo mirándolo a los ojos, sin poder detener las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla.

Brendon: No llores, yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Siempre te voy a esperar.

Fanny: Ese es el problema. ¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a esperar? Tengo miedo de volver y darme cuenta que te perdí.

Brendon: *agarrándola de las manos* Te amo demasiado, sé que no soy lo mejor para vos pero vos me haces bien. Hace rato que no soy tan feliz y todo te lo debo a vos.

La chica no sabía que decir, nunca había tenido una despedida semejante. Nunca había estado en un aeropuerto dejando a su amor detrás sin saber cuando podría volver a verlo.

Brendon: Solo prometeme que vas a volver.

Fanny: Este me parece más un adiós que un hasta pronto. No estoy segura de nada, ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer cuando lleguemos.

Brendon: ¿Eso que quiere decir?

Fanny: Que no sé cuando voy a volver, si es que vuelvo.

La expresión de Brendon denotaba profunda desesperación. Contemplaba a su novia sin querer creer lo que estaba escuchando. No la podía perder, no ahora que se había dado cuenta lo que ella significaba para él. La abrazo fuertemente y ella escondió el rostro en su pecho. El cantante se limito a acariciar su cabello y a decirle palabras lindas. Se quedaron así por un buen rato, sin querer separarse por nada en el mundo.

Muchas de las personas que pasaban caminando por aquella sala miraban a la parejita con cara de pena. Por suerte Pete quiso un poco de intimidad para charlar (como si eso fuera posible en un aeropuerto atestado)

Pete: No finjas más.

Levantaste la cabeza y lo miraste fijo. ¿A qué se refería con aquellas palabras?

Tu: No entiendo lo que me queres decir…

Pete: ¿Por qué tenés que aparentar que nada te hace mal? Demostrar tus sentimientos no te hace débil.

Tu: No estoy ocultando ningún sentimiento…

Eso no era del todo cierto, no querías que Pete se ponga demasiado mal con la despedida por lo que estabas esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Suavemente te levanto la mirada y te saco los anteojos para mirarte bien. Miraste fijamente a aquellos hermosos ojos que tanto amabas, hundiéndote en su profundidad. Sentiste que nunca tendrías suficiente tiempo para mirarlo, que no habían tenido suficiente tiempo para estar juntos. ¿Tan poco tiempo de felicidad se te era permitido?

Pete: Cuidate. Iría con vos pero las cosas de la banda no me lo permiten.

Tu: No te pediría que me acompañes, sé que sos una persona ocupada. Solo te quiero pedir un favor…

Pete: Cualquier cosa. *te guiño un ojo*

Tu: Me tenés que contar todos los días lo que pasa entre Patrick y Jon ¡No me quiero perder nada de esa historia de amor!

Pete: XD Jeje Te voy a extrañar.

Te sostenía delicadamente de la cintura y te contemplaba de una manera especial con una sonrisa amable en la casa. Te diste cuenta que estaba preocupado por vos pero no querías irte así. De repente su expresión cambio y contemplaste el sufrimiento en sus facciones, aquella separación le dolía tanto como a ti. No hacían falta las palabras, no hacía falta verbalizar lo que pensaban y sentían. Te acercaste más a él y tomaste su mano y la colocaste sobre en tu pecho, donde está el corazón.

Tu: ¿Te acordas de lo que me dijiste cuando te dije que tenía miedo de perderte?

Pete: Y mantengo mi palabra.

Tu: No quiero despertar del sueño.  
Pete: Entonces no lo hagas, nada tiene que cambiar… solo va a haber un par de insignificantes kilómetros que por ahí molesten un poco.

Tu: Pero…  
Pete: Shh… Yo siempre voy a estar.

Te apretó más contra él y presiono sus labios contra tu frente.  
Pete: Sos lo más importante que tengo y tenés mi corazón así que cuídalo.

Y te beso pero no como lo hacía siempre… había algo diferente en la manera en que sus labios se movían en los tuyos. Urgencia, miedo, desesperación. Ese iba a ser el último beso por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y esa idea atravesó tu corazón como una estaca. Se lo devolviste de la misma manera con silenciosas lágrimas cayendo por tu mejilla.

Aunque estabas al lado de tu mejor amiga volviendo para tu casa, no se sentía bien. Era como si parte de ti se hubiera quedado atrás, como si tu felicidad no sería completa sin tus amigos. Fanny te agarro de la mano para darte fuerzas. Por lo menos algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, siempre tendrías a tus amigas. Suspiraste y te encomendaste al destino, quizás era el momento para empezar a creer en aquellas cosas.

En el aeropuerto te estaba esperando tu tía, tenía peor aspecto que vos. Tu amiga se quedaría en tu casa por un tiempo, le dijiste a tu tía que necesitabas su compañía y ella no puso ninguna objeción. Entraste a tu habitación y todo estaba exactamente como lo habías dejado. Era como volver a otro mundo aparte, allí lo que paso en L.A. se veía como una absoluta fantasía, algo que solo fue parte de un sueño. Era una sensación horrible. Miraste a Fanny y supiste que le pasaba lo mismo.

Tu: De vuelta a la vida normal.

Fanny: *sonrisa amarga* Ya me había acostumbrado a que seamos las chicas mimadas jeje

Tu: See, nos re cuidaban allá.

El entierro iba a ser a la mañana siguiente. No te sentías lo suficientemente fuerte para eso, menos después de la despedida. Tantas despedidas en poco tiempo son enfermizas. En lo que no habías pensado había sido en los reencuentros. Aquella tarde todo el mundo cayo en tu casa al enterarse de que había vuelto. Esto te saco totalmente de tu mente.

Tu: ¡¡MARCE!!

Apenas abriste la puerta pegaste un grito ensordecedor de felicidad. Habías estado demasiado tiempo sin ella, prácticamente se te escaparon unas lagrimitas de felicidad al volver a verla. Cuando terminaste de abrazarla miraste justo atrás de ella y tu sonrisa se pronuncio más.

Maca: ¡Vickyi! ¡Volviste!

Lau: Hola! *un poco más tímida que las otras chicas pero aun así con una sonrisa*

Tu: Pasen jeje Vamos a ser un montón. Luz y Dana están en mi habitación con Fanny.

Durante todo el día tuvieron que contarles 48 millones de veces TODO lo que había pasado en L.A. Al principio pensaron que era una broma pero apenas vieron un par de fotos en las que estaban con los chicos no les quedo duda.

Luz: ¿Cómo besa Pete?

Tu: ¡Luz! No te voy a responder esa pregunta.

Marce: ¿Qué te haces la seria? Podría haber preguntado algo peor!

Fanny: ¡Es cierto!

"_She said what are you waiting for? __Kiss her, Kiss her_" Tu celular sonó justo en el momento adecuado, antes de que la conversación se pusiera demasiado… vergonzosa. (o que te hicieran contar más de lo querías) Miraste la pantallita de tu celular. Te pusiste roja al imaginarte la reacción de tus amigas.

Maca: ¿Quién es?

Tu: Nadie *te paraste inconcientemente cuando atendías*

**Capitulo 30**

_Pete: ¿Cómo anda mi princesa?_

Tu: Hola amor!

Como te imaginaste las chicas se pusieron a gritar cosas cuando dijiste eso. ¡Infantiles! Nunca se supieron comportar (por eso las amabas jeje)

_Pete: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Alguien grito "__Wentz libera a Vicky"?_

Tu: *fulminando con la mirada a Maca* Un par de amigas que se quieren hacer las graciosas.

_Pete: Jeje Deciles que no tengo intensiones de liberarte._

Tu: Mala suerte para vos, estas un poco lejos para que te tenga que pedir permiso.

_Pete: No por mucho tiempo._

Tu: ¿De que hablas?

_Pete: Deja, yo me entiendo._

Así que se quería hacer el misterioso XD Hablaron por un largo rato y el te deseo suerte y te dio fuerzas. Tan solo el hecho de escuchar su voz fue algo mágico, totalmente mágico. Era raro, se acababan de separar y ya lo extrañabas, necesitabas su compañía, sus bromas y era como una especie de tortura la distancia entre ustedes. Mandaste saludos a todos allá - en Los Angeles – y luego de un par de "Te Amo", cortaste.

El día llego a su fin y cada una se fue a su casa excepto Luz y Fanny que se quedaron en tu casa a dormir.

Luz: Tengo una duda… ¿Van a volver a L.A?

Tu: Mh... estoy intentando no pensar en eso.

Luz: ¿Por?

Tu: Es que no estoy segura de cómo vamos a hacer… el dinero no crece de los árboles y me da cosa pedirle a mi tío que me vuelva a comprar pasajes.

Fanny: Y me imagino que vas a querer hacerle compañía a tu tía, te necesita.

Suspiraste, intentando deshacer el nudo de tu garganta antes de seguir hablando. De hecho la realidad en ese momento era que vos también la necesitabas. Era duro saber que toda tu familia se había reducido a una persona. Por suerte Luz hablo y te libro de la presión de tener que decir algo.

Luz: ¿Me prometen una cosa? Cuando vuelvan a L.A. quiero ir con ustedes. Lo estuve hablando con mi mamá y ella no tiene ningún problema en dejarme ir, confía en que me van a cuidar.

Tu: Te lo prometo, si vamos te llevo conmigo.

Te fuiste a intentar dormir para prepararte para el día difícil que se te avecinaba. Pronto tendrías que ponerte a prueba como no lo habías hecho desde hace mucho. No podías creer que tantos sentimientos podían convivir en tu interior todos juntos. Disfrutaste de aquellas horas de inconciencia lo mejor que pudiste. Cuando te levantaste el dolor volvió pero increíblemente se había atenuado. Quizás el hecho de estar de vuelta en casa y con tus amigas lo hacía indudablemente más fácil.

Decidiste hacer tu duelo de una manera especial, no permitiéndote estar sola. Durante todas las dos semanas siguiente siempre estabas con alguna de tus amigas e incluso te reencontraste con viejos amigos, entre ellos tu ex: Juanse. Te alegraste al saber que tenía una nueva novia por lo que no te incomodaba salir sola con él sabiendo que no estaba solo, como que sentías que la amistad era posible. Pete te llamaba al menos dos veces por día y chateaban la mayoría de las tarde por MSN con la webcam. Lo extrañabas demasiado y él te extrañaba a vos pero no había nada que podían hacer salvo esperar a que la situación se acomode. Fall Out Boy estaba a punto de lanzar Folie a Deux y él no podía irse por todo el trabajo que tenía. Finalmente decidiste que no aguantabas estar allí, alejada del amor de tu vida. Por lo tanto decidiste encarar a tu tía y pedirle permiso para irte a vivir a L.A. Después de todo tu tío podía asegurarse de que estuvieras bien y le preguntarías a Pete si estaba de acuerdo en que te vayas a vivir con él, de hecho él te lo había propuesto y en el momento no te pareció tan buena idea. Es loco como te das cuenta del valor que tienen las cosas para ti cuando te ves forzada a dejarlas ir. Tener lejos a Pete te hizo ver lo que sentías de verdad.

Te sentaste en el sillón esperando a que tu tía llegara del trabajo. Cada un par de minutos lanzabas una mirada nerviosa al reloj de pared. Finalmente escuchaste el sonido de un auto deteniéndose en la vereda. Apenas tu tía entro por la puerta la llamaste.

Mari: ¿Qué pasa Vicky?

Tu: Quería que hablemos un rato, si no estas ocupada.

Mari: Acabo de llegar pero no hay problema –se sentó en el sillón enfrente tuyo - ¿De qué queres hablar?

Tu: De mí, de mi futuro. Sé que me queres cerca tuyo y más aun luego de la… de lo de la abuela pero

Mari: ¿Ya te queres volver para Los Angeles? *te interrumpió sorprendida y algo enfadada*

Tu: Si, extraño demasiado a mis amigos y a…

Mari: Tu novio *te volvió a interrumpir con desaprobación*

Estabas en lo correcto con todo lo que habías pensado antes acerca de lo que tu tía iba a opinar de Pete. Ya te había dejado bien en claro que pensaba que era una mala influencia y no le gustaba la idea de que lo tengas a él en tu futuro. Miraste a tu tía a los ojos deseando que ella te entendiera aunque sea por un segundo. Suspiraste.

Tu: Si, lo extraño y mucho. Y él es el motivo principal por el que quiero volver.

Mari: Ya sé que sos lo suficiente grande para tomar tus decisiones pero primero quiero que me escuches. Pete es tan solo un chico más de todos los que hay en el mundo. Entiendo que estés enamorada pero sería erróneo de mi parte dejarte ir para que arruines tu vida.

Tu: ¿Arruinar mi vida? *estabas sorprendida por la elección de palabras*

Mari:¡Si! Tu brillante idea es cambiar de país, dejar toda tu vida por un chico que en cualquier momento te puede dejar por cualquier otra chica.. Queres dejar toda tu vida por alguien que se gana la suya en giras y que no tendría tiempo para ti.

Tu: Tía… eso es ridículo. No estarás esperando que este de acuerdo con tu opinión.

Mari: El amor no lo es todo en la vida, Vicky. Me prometiste que el año que viene ibas a retomar tus estudios y falta un mes para que este año termine. Irte justo ahora no te ayudará en nada.

Tu: Pero si ni siquiera sé que quiero estudiar.

Mari: ¿Ves? ¿Ves lo que digo? Solo pensa en lo que te dije. Pudiste vivir dos semanas sin él…

Tu: No fue fácil *murmuraste pero no te escucho*

Mari: …y estoy segura de que sos capaz de dejarla sabiendo que eso es lo correcto.

Te paraste del sillón y saliste azotando la puerta sin dirigirle una palabra más a tu tía. Se había pasado con lo que dijo. Pero… ¿Estaba tan equivocada? Es decir… no tenías problema en sacrificar tu vida por él (sacrificar no en sentido literal) En lo único que habías pensado era en los pros de tenerlo a tu lado, compartir tu vida con él, vivir en L.A. y tener aquella vida increíble que habías tenido. Sin embargo… ¿Qué hay de los contras? ¿Qué ibas a hacer con todo lo que tenías que abandonar? No te sentías capaz de dejar a tu familia, sabías que tu tía nunca te iba a perdonar si te ibas y siempre habías querido estudiar una carrera (tenías bien en claro que las distracciones en L.A. te lo iba a complicar demasiado)

Tu: ¡Basta!

Te ordenaste en voz alta parar de pensar en eso. Era insoportable. Ibas caminando despacio, pateando una botella que estaba tirada en la calle casi sin darte cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo. Sonó tu celular. Atendiste pensando que era Pete pero la voz que te escuchaste saludándote te sorprendió.

Tu: ¿Ryan? ¡Ryan! ¿Cómo andas?

_Ryan: ¡Hola Vicky! Estoy bien, extrañándote jeje._

Tu: Que lindo que es volver a escuchar tu voz_._

_Ryan: Lo mismo digo yo pero… *dudo*_

Tu: ¿Hay algún problema?

_Ryan: Eso es lo que te quería preguntar. Hoy me sacas las palabras. ¿Qué pasa? Te noto preocupada._

Tu: Honestamente no sé que voy a hacer con mi vida.

_Ryan: Ah… ya veo… ¿Problemas para volver a Los Angeles?_

Tu: Si. No sé si es lo correcto. Ustedes van a ser siempre mis amigos pero tengo mi vida acá y…

_Ryan: Mira, yo te aconsejo que no tomes ninguna __decisión__ de la que puedas arrepentirte. Me imagino lo confundida que debes estar._

Tu: Imaginate… tengo que luchar con mi mente y mi tía parece que se alió a todos los pensamientos que me vienen persiguiendo.

_Ryan: *ahora se lo notaba a él preocupado* ¿Ya… Ya sabes que vas a hacer?_

Tu: Si…

_Ryan: ¿Entonces?_

Tu: ¿Entonces qué?

_Ryan: ¿Vas a volver o nuestra despedida fue un adiós definitivo?_

**Capitulo 31:**

Tu: No tengo la respuesta todavía y si la tuviera tendría que hablar con otra persona primero.

Ryan: *repentinamente ofendido* Claro, total decirle a tu mejor amigo la verdad no es un asunto que este en tus prioridades.

Tu: ¡Ryan! ¿Cómo podes pensar así? Yo… yo no quise…

Ryan: Esta bien, no importa. Me tengo que ir.

Tu: Ryan…

Ryan: Nos vemos Vicky, o eso espero.

Tu: ¡Espera!

Ryan: Adiós.

Te quedaste congelada con el celular en la mano sin saber como se supone que deberías reaccionar. ¿Era verdad que Ryan te acababa de cortar? Justo Ryan… la persona en la que siempre habías confiado tus sentimientos y que te había apoyado incondicionalmente. Estabas harta que todos fueran tan injustos contigo, harta de que tus decisiones no fueran aprobadas por nadie, harta de esa idea que se formaba en tu cabeza que te decía que pronto tendrías que elegir entre el amor de tu vida y todo lo que fue tu vida hasta ese momento. No aguantaste la presión y te desmoronaste en la vereda, agarrándote las piernas y enterrando la cabeza en las rodillas. Silenciosas lágrimas se escapaban de tus ojos antes de que las pudieras contener. Pensaste que si tu abuela seguiría allí en ese momento lo más probable es que le estuvieras pidiendo su consejo, como lo solías hacer cada vez que algún problema de adolescente se te presentaba. Con crueldad la realidad cayó sobre ti. Ya no podías esperar que alguien te proteja y que decida por vos, era hora de empezar a vivir tu vida. De esa manera tomaste tu decisión.

X: ¿Vicky?

Levantaste la mirada y contemplaste a la persona delante de ti. Esbozaste una patética sonrisa que intentaba demostrar alegría pero más bien pareció una mueca de tristeza.

Tu: Hola Juanse.

Juanse: ¿Qué pasa? Justo estaba yendo para tu casa. *se sentó a tu lado en la vereda*

Tu: *torciste el gesto* En realidad creo son muchas cosas las que me pasan.

Juanse: Soy todo oídos.

Habías olvidado la calidez y amabilidad que emanaba de él. Antes de poder detenerte le estabas contando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días que te hacía poner en duda tu perfecta vida en L.A. y los otros pequeños dilemas que vagaban en tu mente. Mientras le contabas iban caminando sin dirección y el simplemente te tomo de la mano trayendo a tu mente recuerdos de los viejos tiempos. En seguida te liberaste fingiendo que necesitabas atarte las zapatillas, en aquellos momentos no podías permitir más confusiones.

Tu: *incorporándote* Bueno… basta de hablar de mi. ¿Qué contas?

Juanse: No me molesta que sigamos hablando de vos, parece que necesitas desahogarte y podes aprovechar que yo estoy acá.

Tu: *sorprendida* ¿Esquivaste mi pregunta?

Juanse: Para nada, solo que… que no tengo nada que contar. Dejame llevarte a algún lugar divertido. No te voy a dejar volver a tu casa hasta estar seguro que estas bien.

Tu: *le dedicaste una gran sonrisa* ¿Nos vamos de fiesta?

Juanse: De hecho para eso te estaba yendo a buscar a tu casa… ¿Queres avisarle a alguien?

Pensaste en tu tía… Un susto no le venía mal. Después de todo seguías enojada con ella por ser tan dura respecto a Pete que no te molestaba lo mucho que se podía llegar a preocupar, es más… hasta te deleitabas con la idea. Te reíste de tu propia rebeldía renovada.

Juanse: *mientras caminaban a su casa que estaba a pocas cuadras para buscar el auto* ¿Puedo escuchar el chiste?

Tu: No es bueno. ¿A dónde vamos?

Juanse: *se encogió de hombros* Al cumpleaños de un amigo, dijo que podía invitar a alguien y pensé en ti.

Tu: *paraste en seco* ¿En mi? ¿Qué hay de tu novia, Laura?

Juanse: Esta… fuera de la ciudad.

La fiesta fue muy divertida. Te reencontraste con algunos de los amigos de Juanse que hace bastante que no veías y conociste a muchos otros. En ningún momento te sentiste incómoda, era como estar con amigos de toda la vida a excepción del hecho de que un par te tiraban onda aunque los ignorabas. Cuando la fiesta estaba terminando apenas te podías mantener de pié. Recordaste la vez anterior (y la primera de hecho) en la que te habías pasado de tragos. Traer a Pete de vuelta a tu mente no te hizo nada bien, lo extrañabas demasiado para tu propia seguridad. Lo último que recordabas era haberte acostado en un sillón para descansar.

Abriste los ojos y contemplaste a tu alrededor. Algo en aquel cuarto te parecía familiar pero no estabas segura de donde te encontrabas. Intentaste quitarte el aturdimiento pero fue inútil. Quizás hubieras podido pensar mejor sin aquel insoportable dolor de cabeza. Te incorporaste de la cama, tenías puesta la ropa del día anterior. Empezaste a recordar lenta y superficialmente lo que había pasado. Al parecer te habías quedado dormida y lo más probable es que alguien te llevara a su casa. Claro, Juanse te había acompañado y como tenía que manejar no tomó nada. Diste un par de vueltas por la casa hasta encontrar la cocina, todo estaba muy diferente aunque tampoco era que habías estado ahí muchas veces. Lo encontraste con un desayuno para dos preparado.

Tu: Gracias.

Se dio vuelta y te contemplo con un sonrisa.

Juanse: Te ves terrible jaja Ahora no vale, aceptaré tus agradecimientos cuando no parezcas un zombi y estés conciente.

Tu: Hablo en serio, gracias.

Juanse: De nada. ¿No esperabas que te iba a llevar a tu casa viéndote así?

Tu: ¿Tan mal…?

Juanse: Estaba bromeando. *te guiño un ojo* Estas mejor que nunca. Hagamos algo… come algo y después te duchas. Tengo un par de cosas de Laura que todavía no se llevo que te van a ir bien.

Lo primero que hiciste fue ir a buscar tus cosas, estabas buscando tu celular solo para fijarte si te habían mandado alguno que otro mensaje. Desafortunadamente tenías 25 llamadas perdidas de Mari. El corazón se te acelero notablemente, lo habías olvidado por completo. Marcaste el número de tu tía y cerraste tus ojos preparándote para su furia. Simplemente te contesto con voz suave y sin leve señal de peligro para ti.

Mari: Hola Vicky. Estuve tratando de comunicarme con vos desde ayer.

Tu: Si, lo sé. Me acabo de dar cuenta. Lo que pasa es que…

Mari: *interrumpiendo tu explicación* Después me contas cuando vuelvas. ¿Dónde estas?

Tu: En la casa de Juanse.

Mari: Ok. Eso era todo. ¿Vas a estar por mucho tiempo ahí?

Tu: Creo que por un par de horas.

Mari: Esta bien, nos vemos.

No tenía sentido la reacción de tu tía pero estabas tan alegre de que no estuviera enojada contigo que no era importante el por qué de esto. Probablemente se había despertado de buen humor y se dio cuenta que eras joven y que no te venía mal divertirte y despejar tu mente.

Mientras desayunaban., comentaban sobre la fiesta y de las personas que conociste. Te fuiste a bañar pero cuando terminaste te diste cuenta que no tenías la ropa a mano. Te envolviste con una toalla y fuiste hacia donde estaba Juanse. Se encontraba hablando por teléfono y te dijo por señas que esperes a que terminara de hablar. Parecía estar discutiendo con alguien de modo que preferiste hacerle caso aunque te incomodaba estar tapándote con una toalla. De repente sonó el timbre y te sobresaltaste.

Juanse: *tapando con una mano el auricular del teléfono para que no se escuchen sus palabras desde el otro lado* ¿Podrías atender?

Miraste como estabas y de mal gana fuiste a atender. No te daba gracia recibir a alguien de esa manera pero abrir la puerta a quien sea que lo venía a saludar era lo mínimo en lo que lo podías ayudar, después de toda la atención que él te había dedicado. Distraídamente abriste la puerta.

Del otro lado se encontraba una persona que tenías muchas ganas de ver pero sin embargo toda la sangre huyo de tu rostro y te sentiste paralizada en el lugar donde estabas parada. Tenías bien en claro lo que debía estar pensando en ese momento y eso te impidió hablar por un momento. Hiciste un gran esfuerzo luego de un par de segundos de incomodo silencio y finalmente lograste articular una palabra.

Tu: ¡Pete!

**Capitulo 32**

- Parece que llegue en mal momento – comento el bajista con un dejo acusador en su voz.

- Para nada. ¿Pasas? – preguntaste dubitativa

- No, si me queres ver supongo que voy a estar con Fanny.

Se dio media vuelta para irse pero lo agarraste del brazo mientras que con tu mano libre seguías sosteniendo aquella toalla. Lo miraste a los ojos deseando con todas tus fuerzas ver aquella mirada de amor que te solía dedicar pero, en vez de ello, encontraste una mirada ausente que escondía cual fuera el sentimiento que lo acosaba en ese momento.

- No te vayas así, te extrañe demasiado. – le pediste aunque sabías que tu intento iba a ser en vano.

- No se nota, al parecer soy el único boludo de la historia. –dijo tratando de esconder su enojo pero sin éxito.

- No, estas sacando las cosas de contexto. No es lo que pensas.

Escuchaste unos pasos a tus espaldas y al darte vuelta viste que era Juanse quien al parecer ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono.

- ¿Quién es linda? Ah! Vos debes de ser Pete. – Juanse se acercó ofreciendo su mano como saludo.

Sin decir otra palabra, Pete te obligó a soltarle el brazo y se fue acelerando el paso. Antes de irse le lanzó a tu amigo una mirada llena de odio. Tuviste la sensación de que cada paso que tu novio daba para alejarse de ti era una puñalada a tu corazón.

- ¡Pete! ¡Esperame! – lo llamaste - Mierda…

Quisiste salir detrás de él pero no estabas para nada presentable. Seguiste maldiciendo en vos baja mientras le pedías a Juanse que te alcance la ropa. Ignoraste las preguntas de tu ex, cerrándole la puerta de su propio cuarto en la cara y te cambiaste lo más rápido que pudiste mientras marcabas el celular de Fanny. Te daba ocupado. Saliste corriendo a la calle pero no lo lograste encontrar, corriste sin rumbo durante media hora hasta llegar a una plaza que a simple vista estaba totalmente vacía. Te sentaste en una de las hamacas y volviste a llamar a tu mejor amiga en busca de consuelo.

- ¿Vicky? ¿Dónde estas? –Respondió la vos de Fanny desde el otro lado de la línea - Ayer llamo tu tía preguntando por vos, estábamos preocupados.

- No tenías por qué preocuparte, estuve con Juanse todo el tiempo.

- Me lo imagine. – comentó la chica.

- ¿Te lo imaginaste o te contaron? – preguntaste aunque creías ya saber la respuesta.

- Una mezcla de ambas.

- ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas con…? – pensaste en Pete y decidiste reformular la pregunta - ¿Estas sola?

- Estoy en la heladería que esta a dos cuadras de tu casa y no, él está conmigo. – respondió Fanny, dándose cuenta de lo que estabas por preguntar.

- Voy para allá si no les molesta.

- A mi no… pero…

- Voy para allá. – dijiste sin dejarla terminar de hablar y cortaste la llamada.

Tomaste aire y dejaste que tus pies te guíen sin hundirte en la desesperación. No se suponía que las cosas fueran de ese modo. Lo que más deseabas en el mundo era volver a verlo pero en ese momento lo único que deseabas era que hubiera aparecido media hora más tarde para que no pensara mal. Para colmo lo peor era que vos sabías que no tenías la culpa de nada y sin embargo no podías dejar de lado aquella sensación de culpa que te agobiaba. Volviste a la realidad y allí estabas, a cuatro pasos de la mesa donde Pete y Fanny se encontraban conversando. Ninguno de los dos te vio (es que Fanny estaba ocupada comiendo el helado y escuchando lo que sea que el bajista le estaba contando y este estaba sentado dándote la espalda) Caminaste con dignidad hacia donde ellos estaban. Tu idea era ir sin hacer ruido para que no te vean hasta estar allí pero justo unos chicos que pasaban en moto te silbaron y empezaron a decirte piropos, lo cual llamo la atención de Fanny y Pete. Pete tenía puesto unos anteojos de sol por lo que no le podías ver sus hermosos ojos. En seguida desvió su mirada notándoselo repentinamente incomodo.

- Yo te voy a buscar un helado Vicky ¿Queres? – preguntó lanzándote una mirada muy significativa

- Si si, ya sabes cuales gustos. – respondiste pero no apartaste la mirada de Pete, quien súbitamente parecía totalmente interesado en las inscripciones de las servilletas de papel.

Te sentaste en la silla que Fanny había dejado libre. Lo examinaste con detenimiento. Aunque llevabas nada más dos semanas sin verlo sentías que habían sido largos meses. Estaba algo cambiado, tenía un nuevo corte de pelo que le quedaba más que bien. No querías verlo así, a la defensiva, era doloroso para ti sentir esa distancia que él mantenía. Estiraste con suavidad tu mano para tomar la suya pero él la aparto con brusquedad.

- ¿Pete? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaste en voz baja.

- ¿A mi me preguntas? – dijo sin dignarse a mirarte.

- Pete… no sé que pensaste pero te puedo decir que…

- No tengo ganas de escuchar tus explicaciones. – te interrumpió cortante.

- ¡Si no hay nada que explicar! – exclamaste empezando a enojarse por la injusticia de la situación.

- ¿Sabes que me da bronca? – Continuó el bajista sin hacerte caso - Que mientras yo vivía pensando en vos, te dedicabas a… a buscar consuelo en ese imbecil.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? ¡Es mi amigo!

- ¿Qué pensarías vos si yo estuviera desnudo en la casa de mi ex? ¿Eh? ¡HABLA! ¡DECILO!

- ¡NADA! ¡YO COFIO EN VOS! – Ya no podías contener tu bronca y te levantaste - ¿Sabes lo que me da bronca a mí? Que lo primero que se te paso por la cabeza es que te estaba cagando con otro.

- ¿¡Y que mierda esperas que pensara!? – preguntó elevando él también el tono de voz

- ¡Que se yo! Acaba de salir de bañarme y como Juanse estaba hablando por teléfono le hice el favor de abrirle la puerta.

- Espero que no hayas gastado mucho tiempo en buscar excusas – dijo fulminándote con la miada y se parándose también.

- ¡ABRI LOS OJOS WENTZ! – Tenías lágrimas en los ojos de la bronca ¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU PUTA VIDA ABRI LOS OJOS Y ENTENDELO!

- ¿Que entienda qué? – preguntó Pete desconcertado

- Que te amo como nunca ame a nadie, que no puedo pensar en otra persona que no seas vos…

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que lo miraste fijamente a los ojos y él miró a los tuyos. Empezaste a respirar más pausadamente cuando notaste que enojo disminuía hasta que desapareció por completo y finalmente relajo su postura al tiempo que te susurraba las palabras que tanto querías oír.

- Yo también te amo, Vicky.

- Entonces cree en lo que te digo.

Rodeaste la mesa hasta quedar al lado de él. Le sacaste los anteojos de sol para poder verlo mejor y entendiste por qué los estaba usando, tenía los ojos rojos. Te partió el corazón saber que lo habías hecho sufrir aunque esa nunca había sido tu intención. Lo abrasaste con fuerza apoyando tu frente en su hombro y él te correspondió el abrazo (por un momento tuviste miedo de que te apartara como cuando habías querido tomarle la mano)

- Solo para que sepas… - te alejaste un poquito de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos – Yo también vivía pensando en vos.

Pete acercó lentamente sus labios a los tuyos mientras que te apretaba con más fuerza contra él. Sentías aquel tan extrañado aliento sobre tu rostro y le rodeaste el cuello con tus brazos.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Se reconciliaron! – exclamó Fanny a tus espaldas.

Hiciste un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco y gritarle para que se fuera aunque eso no fue necesario ya que cuando la chica vio la cara que ambos le ponían puso cara de apenada. Murmuro algo como que necesitaba ir al baño a no sé que y que no la esperáramos. Volviste a mirar a Pete y te sobresaltaste un poco al darte cuenta que su rostro seguía a centímetros del tuyo.

- Mh… ¿Quieres conocer mi casa? – Preguntaste lanzando una rápida mirada alrededor notando que habían llamado la atención de varias personas alrededor- Es que… este no es un buen lugar para reconciliaciones.

- ¿En qué estas pensando señorita Victoria? – preguntó Pete con tono pícaro mientras te acariciaba el brazo.

- En nada que no estés pensando vos – respondiste dedicándole una amplia sonrisa – Aunque te aviso que creo que esta mi tía en casa.

- Ufa… - se quejo poniendo una cara que te dio ganas de reírte y comerlo a besos - ¿No hay otro lugar?

Se tomaron de la mano y fueron caminando a tu casa. Llamaste a tu tía un par de veces, buscaste en el comedor y luego en la cocina pero no había señal de que ella estuviera allí. Estabas por volver al living donde Pete había quedado pero antes de que pudieras darte media vuelta un par de brazos te agarraron y sentiste su aliento en tu cuello.

- Parece que estamos solos.

**Capitulo 33**

Te diste media vuelta y rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos. El tenía una gran sonrisa y al verlo tan feliz simplemente te hizo sonreír a vos también. Hacía días y días que no lo veías y ahora lo tenías ahí, todo para vos. Te morías por volver a sentir esos hermosos labios sobre los tuyos pero primero tenías que hablar con él. Después de todo tenían que aclarar toda la situación de la distancia de una vez.

– Pete… quisiera que hablaram…

No pudiste terminar porque al parecer el estaba pensando en lo mismo que vos antes salvo que el no quería detenerse a hablar. Te beso con pasión pero disfrutando del momento mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta la parte baja de tu espalda. Por un instante el volver a tenerlo contigo sacó todo lo que te preocupaba de tu cabeza y te dedicaste a disfrutar el hecho de tenerlo a él. No te podías permitir esto. Apenas volviste a la realidad colocaste las manos en su pecho e hiciste fuerza para apartarlo de ti (aunque querías todo lo contrario)

– Pete, de en serio quiero que hablemos – lo miraste con seriedad mientras él te dedicaba aquella sonrisa que te hipnotizaba.

– ¿Ahora? – preguntó seductoramente mientras se volvió a acercar a ti y sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de tu remera para acariciar tu piel.

– Ahora… – respondiste ya no tan segura mientras hacías un enorme esfuerzo para no lanzártele encima en ese mismo momento.

– ¿No puede esperar? – pregunto recorriendo tu cuello con sus labios.

– Eh… no… –el momento de cordura en tu cabeza se estaba yendo con la misma prisa con la que había aparecido.

En el camino que estaba recorriendo con sus labios llegó hasta tus labios y te besó de una manera tan persuasiva que debería ser ilegal. Te apretó más contra su cuerpo pero ya no sentías que necesitabas hablar. De hecho… en ese momento no te importó en lo más mínimo lo que le tenías que decir. Ni siquiera cuando cortó el beso para respirar separó sus labios de ti. Volvió a besar tu cuello con más pasión, dejando en claro que eras su propiedad. Sin quedarte atrás le sacaste la remera, dejando al descubierto ese cuerpo que tanto amabas.

– ¿Todavía queres hablar? –susurró en tu oído y al sentir su aliento sobre tu piel te estremeciste de placer.

– Ya fue.

– ¿Me mostras tu cuarto? – preguntó mientras te sacaba tu remera.

Le señalaste la dirección y entre besos y caricias lograron llegar (no sin antes chocarse con un par de muebles). El hecho de que Mari podía aparecer en cualquier momento no te importó demasiado. Lo único que tenía verdadero valor en ese momento era el terrible amor que tenías por Pete, aquel sentimiento que te decía que sin él la vida no tendría sentido. Todo iba perfecto, mejor que las veces anteriores. El estar alejados por tanto tiempo hizo que la pasión se desatara con locura, envolviéndolos completamente. Realmente todo iba perfecto hasta que golpearon la puerta de tu habitación. Pete se recostó al lado tuyo, tapado con las sábanas y evidentemente preocupado. Intercambiaron una mirada confusa y te incorporaste para buscar tu ropa. Ambos respiraban entre cortadamente y la pinta que tenían probablemente los delataría. Volvieron a golpear la puerta.

– ¿Quién… quien es? – preguntaste aterrada, rogando con todas tus fuerzas que no fuera Mari y que quien sea no haya escuchado nada.

– Soy Fanny y sea lo que sea que estén haciendo déjenlo para otro momento porque Mari está viniendo – suspiraste aliviada y te volviste a tirar en la cama ya en ropa interior.

– Gracias amiga, te debo una

Te acostaste arriba de Pete (el todavía debajo de las sábanas y tu arriba) y lo besaste. Lo miraste como disculpándote por la interrupción. Se notaba que el lo lamentaba tanto como vos. Fuiste al armario para agarrar un par de prendas y una toalla y escuchaste a tus espaldas que tu novio también se había levantado. Le lanzaste la toalla y cuando te diste vuelta te miró sin entender con la toalla en la mano.

– Es para que te bañes – le explicaste mientras lo mirabas medio pervertidamente. Se lo veía demasiado sexy todo sudado con el pelo sobre la cara – Eso no le va parecer raro a Mari porque después de todo acabas de llegar y te va a dar tiempo para arreglarte.

Fanny estaba sentada mirando la tele y apenas te vio te dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Te explicó que tu tía estaba en la casa de sus padres charlando y que cuando ella decidió venir a visitarme, Mari le dijo que en 10 minutos venía.

– ¿Y de qué estaban hablando tus padres y Mari? –preguntaste mientras desde el baño se escucho el sonido de agua que corría.

– De que sería bueno para nosotras tener nuestro lugar aquí –explicó la chica – Están pensando en ayudarnos a pagar un departamento con tal de que nos quedemos en Argentina.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntaste sorprendida – Bueno… voy a… ordenar mi habitación.

Pasaron la tarde tranquilos en tu casa. Más que nada se dedicaron a escuchar las novedades que Pete traía de L.A. sobre los chicos y la banda. Te pareció que te estaba ocultado algo pero no querías indagar con Fanny allí. Finalmente cuando se fue y se quedaron solos (o casi solos porque Mari se encontraba en el patio haciendo un poco de jardinería) decidiste reanudar la conversación que no tuvieron. Estaban ambos acostados en la cama, abrazados mientras contemplaban el techo de tu habitación.

– ¿Podemos hablar ahora? –preguntaste no del todo segura.

– Obvio – respondió y se sentó en la cama para poder mirarte, estaba tan lindo que te le quedaste mirando un buen rato antes de hablar.

– ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir y no te animes? – de repente habías recordado lo que habías estado pensando antes.

– Si, pero no es que no me anime es… – se detuvo a buscar las palabras adecuadas con las que expresarse – Es que me duele tener que decírtelo porque me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes.

– Hey… ya me estas preocupando. Decilo y listo.

– Tenemos una gira importante con la banda – te anunció apenado – Vamos a estar de gira por 4 meses por distintos países.

– Oh – inmediatamente comprendiste lo que estaba mal – Bueno, esto hace más… fácil mi decisión.

– No te entiendo – comentó el bajista con amabilidad – ¿Qué decisión?

– Pete… lo nuestro es algo hermoso y lejos lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida pero… – se formo un nudo en tu garganta que amenazaba con impedirte seguir hablando, esquivaste la mirada de tu novio a toda costa – No es lo mejor para nosotros. No creo poder mantener una relación de esta manera, sería muy complicado para ambos y vos te mereces algo mejor.

Parecía como si Pete se hubiera quedado mudo. Fijaste tu mirada en tu acolchado sin atreverte a mirarlo y ver en él reflejados tus sentimientos. Sabías que él no entendería tus motivos pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. De ser necesario le dirías que no lo amabas más para dejarlo libre. Notaste que él buscaba tu mirada pero no te sentías preparada para eso. Te levanto la mirada suavemente y no te quedo otra que hundirte otra vez en aquellos ojos que tanto amabas. Era como sabías que iba a ser, definitivamente no se esperaba eso en lo más mínimo. Estaba sorprendido, triste y… ¿enojado?

– ¿A qué te refieres con 'algo mejor'? – Cuestionó con voz queda – Por favor no salgas con eso otra vez.

– Yo no estoy saliendo con nada y vos sabes a que me refiero con 'algo mejor'

– Yo solo te necesito a vos, no quiero otra cosa porque para mí vos sos perfecta – la sinceridad en su voz te dolió demasiado pero no podías flaquear ni mostrar debilidad.

– Ambos necesitamos algo mejor – dijiste odiándote a ti misma por lo que estabas haciendo – No puedo seguir manteniendo esta relación. Necesito a alguien que pueda estar a mi lado y no solo ocasionalmente.

– No te puedo entender – volvió a decir Pete ahora dolido – ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? Es injusto que me digas estas cosas sabiendo que mi principal prioridad es que seas feliz.

– Ya lo sé… –le aseguraste con suavidad – Por eso te pido que me entiendas y no me lo hagas difícil. Hasta acá llegué.

– ¡Siempre supimos que en algún momento iba a haber una gira pero nunca le diste importancia! – Exclamó aun incrédulo – Explicame esto porque no entiendo. ¿Es por la gira? ¿Es porque estamos en diferentes países?

– Claro que no es por la gira – respondiste negando con la cabeza – Eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo no puedo abandonar mi vida por vos, tengo amigos, tengo mis estudios y sencillamente estar con vos me complica demasiado las cosas.

– ¡Yo daría todo por vos! – dijo y al ver sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas rompió tu fortaleza, no lo querías herir.

– Por favor… –susurraste cerrando los ojos – Por favor necesito que me entiendas. Sos importante para mí, nunca lo dudes. Pero no puedo vivir persiguiendo un sueño. No puedo dejar todo por un hombre que me puede dejar de un día para el otro. ¿Qué pasa si te aburres de mí? ¿Qué pasa si encuentras a otra chica más bonita, divertida y buena que yo? – Abriste los ojos y tomaste su mano – No voy a dejarlo todo, no soy capaz.

– No te estoy pidiendo eso… – murmuro mirándote fijamente a los ojos pensativo.

– La otra alternativa tampoco es buena… –intentaste hacerlo entrar en razón – ¿Vernos una vez por mes si es que tenemos suerte? Eso tampoco me suena tentador.

No pudiste creer que lo había aceptado. Nunca pensaste que se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Se levantó y empezó a juntar sus cosas y meterlas en su maleta. Simplemente te quedaste mirándolo, contemplando como el amor de tu vida se alejaba sin hacer nada para detenerlo. Cuando se encamino a la puerta de tu casa lo seguiste. Se paro en el umbral y te miró por ultima vez

– Si esto es lo que quieres, si la las cosas son más fáciles si me alejo de ti – comenzó a decir con vos trémula – Lo haré. Pero prometeme que no me vas a volver a buscar…

– Esta bien – le prometiste atontada, sin saber que hacer.

– Dolería demasiado.

Y sin decir otra palabra se fue de tu vida. Podría haber sido el peor error pero ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás.

**Capitulo 34**

¿No se supone que después de tanto tiempo ya tendrías que estar convencida de tus decisiones? Ahora ya no había mucho que te distrajera de lo que te hacía mal, siempre habías recurrido a la música como terapia pero en esa situación poner un disco de tu banda favorita hubiera sido tortuoso rayano al masoquismo. Todo te hacía recordar injustamente a él cosa que era lo último que deseabas. Esa era tu vida últimamente: una parte de ti te obligaba a mantenerte ocupada constantemente para evitar pensar mientras que la otra que no se disponía a dejarlo ir te atormentaba con recuerdos hermosamente dolorosos. Últimamente no habías estado muy bien ya que la soledad de tu cuarto te impedía dormir al traerte recuerdos de momentos mucho más alegres, momentos en los que fuiste totalmente feliz.

Luego de cortar con Pete la vida volvió a la normalidad anterior a que él apareciera o a lo más normal posible. Te encontrabas viviendo con Fanny tal cual tu tía había propuesto. Después de todo resulto no ser tan mala idea, al menos tenías independencia. Hablaban todos los días con Brendon quien les contaba lo que iba pasando en L.A y un par de veces a la semana te llamaba Patrick quien seguía agradecido con vos por la ayuda que le brindaste cuando estaba separado de Elissa (porque habían vuelto) pero te dejo en claro con varias indirectas que no aprobaba tu decisión.

Hacia unas horas tu amiga había salido de compras por lo que te concentraste de lleno en el libro sobre el cual iba a ser el examen. Resulta que conseguiste entrar en un curso de periodismo y asombrosamente eras extremadamente buena para eso, de hecho tus profesores decían que tenías habilidad innata. Hasta te dijeron que si seguías mejorando a ese ritmo se encargarían de conseguirte alguna que otra pasantía.

Era jueves poco después de pasado el mediodía estabas totalmente concentrada en la lectura de tus apuntes cuando te sobresaltó la voz de Fanny.

– ¿Me ayudas con las bolsas? – Acababa de llegar y estaba cargando como 5 bolsas – El resto están en el ascensor.

– Claro – la acompañaste y te quedaste sorprendida por la cantidad de cosas que había comprado – ¿Hacemos una fiesta y no me enteré?

– Ja ja ja Muy divertida – te respondió Fanny sarcásticamente – Como si no te acordaras que mañana vienen los chicos.

– ¿Los chicos? – Preguntaste extrañada mientras agarrabas todas las bolsas que eras capaz de cagar – ¿De quienes estas hablando?

– Vicky… –te miro tanto sorprendida por tu ignorancia como preocupada – ¿No te acordas? Te dije hace dos o tres días que Jon, Brendon, Ryan y Spencer organizaron dos conciertos acá para venir a vernos.

– Ah! Si, disculpame es que estos días anduve en cualquier lado.

– Necesitas descansar más – te dijo tu amiga contemplando tus ojeras Sino los chicos cuando te vean así me van a echar la culpa.

– Pero si vos no tenés la culpa. –Te reíste porque estabas segura de que harían eso – Al contrario, me ayudaste mucho.

– See… – te observo con seriedad, ya sabías lo que se venía así que empezaste a guardar rápidamente las compras donde iban – Vicky, ya te dije que opino que tomaste una postura ridícula en todo esto y que fue innecesario y doloroso para ambos.

– Si, ya lo hiciste –la atajaste cortante – Y te agradecería que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

– ¡Paso un mes y medio, Vicky! ¡Un mes y medio y todavía no sabes como vivir sin él! –Exclamó tu amiga exasperada – ¿No hay forma que te tragues tu orgullo y arregles las cosas?

– No. – Dijiste con rotundidad – No quiero y no puedo. Le prometí dejarlo en paz y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

– Pero…

– Fanny, mañana viene Brendon – le recordaste – Simplemente dedícate a pensar en eso y deja mis problemas en paz, puedo sola.

Si había algo que no te podías perder era ver de nuevo a los chicos. Los extrañabas a muerte y últimamente los necesitabas más que nunca. Luego de acompañarlos al hotel para que pudieran dejar las cosas y arreglarse un poco se encontraban camino al departamento de ustedes en una van todos juntos como lo solían estar. Spencer conducía (cosa rara porque generalmente ese era Brendon) El tema era que el cantante se hallaba en pleno decimoctavo beso de reencuentro con Fanny en los últimos asientos y no parecía tener ganas de irse de allí en un rato largo. Tu estabas hablando de temas triviales con los chicos y, por primera vez en días, te ibas riendo con naturalidad y no por querer aparentar estar bien. Luego de un rato de bromas y diversión te dedicaste a enseñarles a Ryan y a Jon a decir algunas palabras en español, más que nada para usarlas en los shows. Te estabas divirtiendo mucho con los intentos fallidos de imitar la entonación de los argentinos hasta que la conversación se desvió hacia caudales más serios.

– Ya fue, me sale para la mierda – admitió Ryan dándose por vencido y agarrando una latita de cerveza alcanzándote otra – ¿Cómo estuviste?

– Bien, ya sabes… – sabías que detrás de esa inocente pregunta se ocultaba verdadera preocupación – Demasiado ocupada con los estudios y con poco tiempo para mi.

– ¿Estas comiendo bien? – preguntó Spencer desviando un poco la vista del camino para contemplarte.

– Supongo que si, mamá – le respondiste insolentemente con una sonrisa.

– No – acotó Fanny con seriedad, apartándose de Brendon por primera vez – Dice que no tiene hambre y cuando come, come poco.

– ¡No debes descuidar tu salud! – te retó el vocalista y luego hizo una pausa para mirarte bien – Por lo menos te vez mejor que él…

Afortunadamente llegaron justo en ese momento lo que evito que la conversación se fuera por temas de los cuales no tenías ganas ni de hablar ni de escuchar mencionar, aunque por dentro te morías de curiosidad, inquietud y ganas de saber por qué Bren había dicho eso. Todo eso se te borró de la mente cuando los viste a los chicos renegando con una Play Station 1.

– Eso les pasa por dejar la Wii en el hotel – comentaste sentándote al lado de Ryan, quien miraba a Jon y a Spencer jugar.

– Igual lo importante era verlas a ustedes – te pasó un brazo por el hombro – Sabes que conmigo puedes hablar si lo necesitas.

– Ya lo sé – comentaste notando que se te hacía un nudo en tu garganta – Pero sigue siendo difícil para mí hacerlo, lo extraño…

– Tu decisión fue ridícula. – Te dijo sin rodeos – Ambos se aman demasiado y esto los esta lastimando.

Solo suspiraste sin ánimos de volver a repetirle a todo el mundo por qué habías elegido seguir por tu cuenta. Igual sabías que Ryan no te juzgaba, simplemente quería lo mejor para vos. Era increíble como él te hacía sentir comprendida aunque estuviera en desacuerdo con vos. Apoyaste la cabeza sobre su hombro y se quedaron así sin decir nada mientras Jon y Spencer se empezaron a pelear porque supuestamente Jon había hecho trampa. Solo pararon de discutir porque había llegado el delivery con las pizzas y como todos estaban famélicos, fueron corriendo hacia la mesa del comedor donde Fanny estaba dejando las pizzas mientras Brendon pagaba. Te apresuraste a agarrar una porción antes de que los chicos te ganaran y te la llevaste a la boca. Inmediatamente te sentiste asqueada y el sabor de aquella pizza era simplemente repulsivo. Te llevaste una mano a la boca y saliste corriendo hacia el baño.

– ¿Estas… bien? – preguntó Fanny nerviosa mientras te inclinabas sobre el inodoro por segunda vez para devolver la poca comida que habías ingerido ese día.

– Te dije que no tenía buena pinta – comentó Jon a tus espaldas aun más preocupado.

– Voy a estar mejor después de haberme lavado los dientes – les aseguraste mientras te parabas tambaleante y fuiste hacia el lavabo – ¡Estoy bien! – exclamaste mirando a las cinco personas paradas en la puerta.

Caminaste dos pasos todavía viendo algo borroso por el mareo pero no querías preocuparlos. Entraste de nuevo al comedor escuchando los pasos que te seguían en silencio, estaban exagerando. Diste un paso más y notaste como la fuerza te abandonaba y un estupor repentino se apoderaba de ti. Lo último que recuerdas fueron unos brazos que te atraparon antes de darte contra el suelo y el murmullo de voces que exclamaban tu nombre entre palabras sin sentido y pasos apresurados.

**Capitulo 35**

Te mareaste aun mas al sentirte desorientada ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Aparentemente no demasiado. Escuchaste voces de personas desconocidas y al moverte un centímetro comprobaste que estabas acostada sobre una superficie mullida. Parpadeaste una vez pero no llegaste a distinguir nada.

– ¿Qué le pasó? – pregunto un hombre a tu izquierda.

– No sabemos, solo se desmayó – respondió Brendon

Parpadeaste de nuevo y tu visión mejoró. Fanny, Spencer, Jon, Ryan y Brendon se hallaban apartados dejándole espacio al hombre que no conocías que debía ser doctor. Todavía tenías nauseas aunque no tantas como antes pero seguías sintiéndote débil. Dos hombres se acercaron con una camilla y enseguida te sentaste. Efectivamente, estabas en el sillón. Te quisieron ayudar a pasarte a la camilla pero protestaste y rechazaste la ayuda, no deseabas que hicieran tanto escándalo. Te quisiste parar por tu cuenta lo cual fue una mala idea. Tambaleaste y el hombre que estaba más cerca de vos te sostuvo para guiarte. Le dedicaste una sonrisa a tus amigos intentando tranquilizarlos aunque estabas media molesta porque no era necesario llamar a una ambulancia cuando no era nada grave.

– No entiendo para que tanto escándalo – les dijiste – ¿Es necesario esto?

– Es por precaución, Vicky. – Replicó Jon y luego se dirigió a aquellas personas – Nosotros vamos a ir detrás de ustedes.

Estabas sentada en la cama de una habitación en el hospital. Miraste por la ventana y suspiraste un poco frustrada, que manera de desperdiciar un día hermoso. A decir verdad los hospitales no eran un gran lugar para ti, no soportabas el olor ni nada que tuviera que ver con ellos. Cuando llegaron al hospital tu ya te sentías bien pero los chicos insistieron tanto en que te realices un par de estudios por lo que no te quedo otra que hacer lo que querían, si eso era lo que necesitaban para quedarse tranquilos. Desviaste la mirada de la ventana y notaste que Brendon también miraba para el hermoso cielo.

– Vamos chicos, vayan a algún lugar divertido. – Los alentaste sintiéndote culpable – Sé que no vinieron a Argentina para estar encerrados en un hospital.

– No tengo ganas de irme – dijo Ryan sentándose a tu lado – Acá estoy muy cómodo jeje

– ¿Qué tal les parece Argentina? – preguntó Fanny.

– Bueno, las chicas acá son las más lindas – respondió Brendon lanzándole a Fanny una mirada muy significativa.

Todos empezaron a reírse con ganas pero se pusieron serios cuando la puerta se abrió y el doctor.

– ¿Ya están todos los estudios? – preguntó Spencer quien era el más cercano al doctor.

– Si, por eso estoy aquí – se volteó para mirarte – No era nada demasiado alarmante. Estabas anémica por lo que te voy a recetar unas vitaminas… – agarró un papel y comenzó a escribir – Y también…

– ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntaste al ver que te dedicaba una mirada profunda.

Te sonrió para tranquilizarte y te puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. No necesitabas mirar a los chicos para darte cuenta que el ambiente se había puesto repentinamente tenso.

– No, no hay nada malo contigo – respondió el hombre y te paso los papeles que debían ser los estudios – Estas embarazada, felicitaciones.

Por un momento pensaste que aquello debía ser una broma ¡No podía ser verdad! Te tendrías que haber dado cuenta. Tu mente empezó a hacer cuentas inmediatamente y te quedaste sin aire l darte cuenta del enorme atraso en tu periodo el cual no habías detectado por tu mala costumbre de no prestarle atención a las fechas. El doctor murmuró algo como "dejarte disfrutar la noticia" y se marchó prácticamente sin que lo notaras. Tenías la sensación de que todo el mundo estaba de cabeza. Miraste a tu alrededor como esperando que allí hubiera una explicación, esperando que alguien te dijera que estaba pasando pero nadie lo hizo. Era obvio, volvías a tener aquella postura infantil de que te ayudarían con tus problemas cuando el verdadero dilema estaba en tu interior y nadie podía con eso. Tus amigos irradiaban incredulidad y sorpresa salvo por Fanny quien tenía una sonrisa como un chico que recibe el regalo que había pedido en navidad. La chica cortó la distancia que las separaba y te abrazó bien fuerte casi llorando de felicidad.

– ¡Un bebé! – Exclamó mientras te tomaba de las manos – ¡Un bebé! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Un mini-Wentz!

La miraste y empezaste a temblar.

– No… – susurraste bajito.

– ¿No qué? – Preguntó Fanny sorprendida – ¿No es un mini-Wentz?

– Boluda… ¡Claro que si! – le lánzate una mirada fulminante y seguiste lamentándote – No… No… ¿Yo? ¿Ahora?

Hiciste que Fanny soltara tu mano y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de tus ojos. Ryan te abrazó sabiendo que era lo que necesitabas en ese momento como gran amigo que es. Enterraste la cabeza en su pecho mientras silenciosas lágrimas recorrían tu rostro.

– Acá estamos – te dijo Ryan dándote unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarte – Acá estoy, mirame…

– Esto es una mierda – comentaste contemplando la comprensión en sus facciones angelicales, todavía no habías salido del shock de la noticia.

– ¡No lo veas así! – re reprochó Fanny.

– Entendela… ¡Vicky y Pete ni se hablan! Y ahora mismo Pete está en la gira de la banda por lo que la única manera que tiene para darle la noticia es por teléfono si logra que quiera hablarle. – dijo Spencer defendiendo tu postura aunque hubieras preferido menos sinceridad.

– Para mi Fanny tiene razón, es una gran noticia y el resto de los detalles son cosas que se arreglan – dijo Brendon optimista para luego dirigirte una gran sonrisa – ¡Felicidades!

– ¡Esoo! ¡Felicidades! – exclamó Jon apartando a Ryan de ti para abrazarte él.

– ¿Cuándo le vas a decir? – preguntó Ryan muy pensativo y enseguida te diste cuenta que se refería a Pete.

– No… – la vos te fallo así que te aclaraste la garganta y esquivaste sus miradas – No es buena idea por el momento.

– ¿¡No es buena idea!? – Repitió Fanny repentinamente seria – ¡Vicky! ¡Es el padre, necesita saber!

– Acaba de comenzar la gira y solo dura unos meses, aparte se lo quiero decir personalmente.

– ¿A qué le tenés miedo? – Preguntó Jon – él es el tipo de personas que se hace cargo de sus problemas.

– Y yo no quiero entrar en esa categoría, Jon – respondiste a su pregunta utilizando sus palabras – Yo no quiero entrar en la categoría de problemas, voy a esperar.

Los chicos te acompañaron hasta tu casa porque tenían miedo de que te vuelvas a desmayar o algo por el estilo aunque no paraste de repetirles una y otra vez que estabas bien dejando de lado ciertas cosas obvias. Realmente necesitabas estar sola para poder pensar pese a que ellos se negaban a entenderlo. Te aguantaste dos horas de juegos y risas cuando eso era lo que menos necesitabas. Por fon lograste sacártelos de encima dando la excusa de darte un baño para relajarte. Solo Ryan que en ese momento parecía el que más te entendía se dio cuenta que era mala idea dejarte sola pero no hizo nada más que seguirte con la mirada. Te sentiste culpable.

**Capitulo 36**

No podías pensar con claridad ni siquiera entonces que el agua de la ducha se mezclaba con tus lágrimas, sin lograr calmarte. Honestamente la vida era una mierda. Habías llegado a esa conclusión años atrás. Cuando tenías toda la felicidad que uno podía concebir, te la quitaba en minutos destruyendo todo tu mundo; cuando estabas decidida a hacer lo correcto y renunciar a ciertas cosas para perseguir tu futuro, te complicaba las cosas de una manera cruel y retorcida. Sabías que Pete probablemente estaba en ese momento con alguna chica hermosa al igual que sabías que con una llamada lo tendrías a tu lado. Pero… ¿Lo haría por querer estar a tu lado o lo haría por 'el bien del bebé'? No querías que las cosas fueran de esa manera, no querías forzarlo a nada. Él tenía su banda, sus fans, su familia y deseabas que el consiguiera alguien que realmente se lo merezca. Mientras te ponías una musculosa y unos shorts para dormir, recordaste sus últimas palabras hacia vos.

"Si es esto lo que queres, si las cosas son más fáciles si me alejo de vos… Lo haré. Pero prometeme que no me vas a volver a buscar… dolería demasiado"

Agarraste un portarretratos en el que estabas con tus padres. No pudiste controlar el temblor de tus manos y se te cayó. El vidrio se rompió apenas tocó el suelo con un ruido seco. Te agachaste y agarraste uno de los vidrios y te le quedaste mirando. ¿Serias capaz? Era solamente un momento de dolor para que luego nadie te tenga como un problema. De esa manera Pete podría seguir con su vida sin una patética ex novia embarazada. Las lágrimas que salían de tus ojos no te dejaban ver y para colmo tu cabeza te empezó a doler de un modo insoportable. En ese momento no veías ningún final feliz para tu historia, nunca lo había habido. Solo te dejaste llevar por la ilusión del momento pero ahora que aquel espejismo se había esfumado contemplabas la dura realidad. No quedaba nada por lo que valiera la pena seguir pretendiendo que todo iba a estar bien. Seguro que Pete te estaba odiando por haberlo dejado de esa manera, fingiendo frialdad… Había una manera de comprobar si esto era así o no y decidiste que en ese momento no tenías nada más que perder.

Tomaste tu celular y esperaste a que te contestara, no lo culparías si no lo hacía.

– ¿Hola? – tu corazón casi se para al escuchar su voz – ¿Quién habla?

– Disculpame por llamar pero necesitaba decirte algo importante. – Dijiste con timidez intentando que no se note que tenías la voz tomada – Soy…

– Si, ya sé quien sos. – te interrumpió Pete cortante – ¿Qué queres?

– Solo pensé que necesitabas saber que… – te quedaste callada al escuchar una voz femenina que obviamente no era la de Pete.

– ¡Dale lindo! Volve conmigo y deja el teléfono.

– Perdón por interrumpir. Veo que estas ocupado – dijiste fingiendo indiferencia – No te preocupes, no era nada importante.

Cortaste antes de que el pudiera responder ni decir algo. ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas? Él era famoso, popular, lindo, simpático y… bueno… básicamente era perfecto. Te quisiste golpear por haber pensado que alguna vez tuviste verdadera importancia para él, te sentiste usada por haberte creído sus palabras. ¿Eras tan fácil de olvidar? Te quedaste un largo rato mirando el celular. El sentimiento de que solo estorbabas volvió a apoderarse de ti. Extrañabas sentirte querida, extrañabas sentirte amada pero por sobre todas las cosas deseabas con todo tu corazón que las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles desde el principio. De verdad no querías volver a pasar por esto pero parecía la única opción viable.

Te paraste sin soltar el vidrio de tu mano y pusiste Folie A Deux por primera vez, había salido hacia dos semanas pero todavía no te habías atrevido a escucharlo. Era algo que debías hacer. Fuiste hacia el rincón de tu cuarto llorando a lágrima viva y escribiste un par de palabras para las personas a las que sabías que ibas a lastimar. Aunque estabas evitando pensar en eso era imposible no sentirte culpable, no solo terminarías con tu vida… también terminarías con la vida de un pequeño bebé que no tenía culpa de nada. La imagen de Pete con un bebé en sus brazos tatuados y sonriéndole con amor mientras tarareaba una canción se te cruzó por la mente. Todo era demasiado dramático, todo era demasiado irreal. Te querías alejar de eso para siempre. No podías seguir retrasando lo que ya sabías que harías pues ya no quedaba demasiado que perder. Incluso tus amigos te perdonarían llegado el momento. Eras solo una persona en el mundo, no iba a haber mucha diferencia si lo abandonabas como la felicidad te había abandonado a vos.

La música sonaba fuerte pero no llegaba a tapar tus sollozos.

"You can only blame your problems on the world for so long

Before it all becomes the same old song

As soon as we hit the hospital I know were gonna leave this town

Get new passports and get get get get get out now"

Estiraste tu mano izquierda y contemplaste la cicatriz. Esta vez no fallarías. Dirigiste lentamente el vidrio hacia la muñeca izquierda. Las lágrimas seguían deslizándote por tu rostro y no podías controlar los temblores que te invadían. Claro que tenías miedo, no eras insensible. Apretaste el vidrio con más fuerza en tu mano derecha para intentar mantener el pulso y unas gotas rojas se deslizaron por tu puño trayendo con ellas dolor corporal a tu angustia. Cerraste los ojos y apoyaste el vidrio contra tu piel haciendo algo de presión. La imagen de Pete apareció en tu mente. Sabías que él era fuerte y lo superaría pero igual…

– Lo siento. Esto es lo mejor.

**Capitulo 37**

Dos hombres se encontraban en aquella moderna habitación de hotel. Por la ventana se podía ver Barcelona en todo su esplendor. El hombre de pelo negro estaba tipeando algo en su notebook, hace rato que no subía nada a su blog. No tenía ganas para esas cosas pero no podía decepcionar a sus fans. Suspiro pasándose distraídamente una mano por el pelo. Era bastante tarde y su amigo no parecía tener intenciones de despertarse pronto según lo indicaban sus poderosos ronquidos. Lo mejor era despertarlo ya que a este no le gustaba levantarse tarde.

– Pat… Patrick... – llamó el bajista inclinándose sobre la cama para sacudirlo – Hey! ¿No pensaras dormir todo el día?

– Déjame en paz… – se quejó Patrick no del todo despierto apartando a Pete de un manotazo – ¿Qué hora es?

– 12:30 – respondió Pete – Pensé que te ibas a enojar si no te despertaba…

– ¡DOCE Y MEDIA! – Exclamó el vocalista incorporándose de inmediato y poniéndose una gorrita – ¡Me hubieras despertado antes!

– De nada…– murmuro Pete de forma inaudible volviendo a la computadora.

Estuvo ahí un largo rato leyendo los mensajes y comentarios de sus fans, era algo lindo. Por lo menos de esa forma sabía que había personas que lo querían aunque ni siquiera lo habían visto. Eso lo hacía sentir raro pero dentro de todo estaba acostumbrado. Todo iba bien hasta que leyó un mensaje firmado por una chica de Argentina e inmediatamente cerró la ventana del explorador. Ni siquiera podía entretenerse con la computadora sin que los recuerdos lo asecharan. Igual él no podía hacer nada, tenía que respetar la decisión de ella por mucho que le doliera. Se quedó pensando que hacer mientras su amigo afinaba su guitarra. Una idea se le vino a la mente así que agarró el celular, hace rato no hablaba con los chicos de patd. Sabía que estaban yendo a un país a tocar pero no se acordaba si le habían contado a cual así que ahí tenía algo de que hablar. En eso Patrick había comenzado a tocar una melodía que nunca antes había escuchado. Probablemente se le había venido a la mente mientras dormía. Pete se rió, su amigo era tan adicto al trabajo que ni siquiera se permitía un sueño libre de él.

– Hey Pete… ¿Me pasas la letra que me mostraste ayer? – Pidió Patrick – Me parece que puede pegar con esto…

– Si, si – le aseguró – En cuanto termine de hablar… aunque en realidad tenía pensado algo más potente para esa canción.

– ¿Te fumaste algo antes de llamarme? – Preguntó Brendon extrañado – ¿De qué canción hablas?

– ¡Bren! ¿Cómo andas, capo? – lo saludó Pete – Disculpa, justo estaba hablando con Pat.

– No hay drama. Acá todo bien… ¿Ustedes? ¿Dónde están ahora?

– En Barcelona, España. – Respondió el bajista – Como hace rato que Ryan no se conecta me imagino que andan en algo. ¿No se iban a tocar a Sudamérica o algo así?

– A Argentina – puntualizó Bren – Todos teníamos ganas de ver a Fanny y a Vicky así que organizamos dos conciertos.

– Ah…

– ¿Queres que les diga algo? – era vidente que el 'les' se refería a una persona en particular.

– No – contesto Pete de forma cortante – Mandale saludos a los chicos que yo a Fanny probablemente la llame uno de estos días.

– Estoy ansioso por los conciertos allá – comentó Brendon para cambiar de tema al notar la incomodidad de su amigo – Fanny hablo muy bien del publico Argentino.

– Jeje ¡Obvio! Ella es Argentina – dijo Pete imaginándosela a Fanny convenciendo a su novio para ir allí – Lo que si es que en ese país tenés a tu fan número uno.

– Jaja, es verdad. ¿Todavía tienen pensado terminar la gira en Bs. As?

– Los chicos no quieren cambiar el plan original. – dijo Pete volviendo al tono monótono.

– No te creo nada – comentó Brendon – Sé que te morís por aunque sea volver a verla.

– Lo que digas – replicó Pete sin ganas de comenzar una discusión.

– Hey… no te vayas a enojar conmigo ahora. Solo digo lo que me pasaría a mí si cortara con Fanny…

– No me enoje – mintió Pete – Bueno… tengo que seguir con mis cosas. Suerte en los shows y ojo con Ryan en el escenario – bromeo para relajar la conversación luego de darse cuenta lo brusco que había sido – Si le das un beso sabes que me pongo celoso, amor.

– Jaja No te preocupes, mi vida – dijo el chico siguiendo la joda – Soy solo para vos, enano.

– XD ¡Que no te escuche Fanny decir eso! jaja

– ¬¬ No lo hará jeje – prometió Brendon sonado aterrado con tan solo la idea aunque rápidamente cambio su tono de voz por uno mas serio – Cuidate, Pete. Contas con nosotros ¿ok?

– Gracias, amigo

Cortaron y Pete se apresuró a pasarle las letras a Patrick antes de que este se pusiera de mal humor y lo acusara de no tomarse a la banda lo suficientemente en serio. Era evidente que no se encontraba de humor para trabajar así que bajo al bar dejando a Pat solo. Todavía era temprano para empezar a tomar pero ya qué. No tenían ningún show hasta el día siguiente así que Pete se sentó en la barra y pidió un trago cualquiera, no andaba para ser exigente. Había estado allí por un rato recurriendo a esa torpe manera de espantar el dolor momentáneamente. Incluso estaba tan sumido a sus propios pensamientos que no notó cuando una chica se sentó a su lado. Era muy linda con un típico cuerpo que muchas envidiarían y cabello negro, largo hacia la cintura que hacia resaltar unos preciosos ojos celestes.

– ¿Sos Pete? – Preguntó la chica para llamar la atención ya que su sola presencia no parecía bastar – ¿Pete Wentz?

– Si – respondió él amablemente dándose vuelta para verla bien – Creo que ese soy yo.

La chica le sonrió ampliamente y ofreció su mano para estrecharla. Por su fuerte acento era más que obvio que era inglesa. La curiosidad nació en él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo una chica inglesa sola en España? Como Pete todavía no había tomado de más seguía en si mismo.

– Me alegro de conocerte. Yo soy Lindsay – se presentó ofreciendo su mano – Mi hermano es fanático de ustedes.

– ¿Van al show mañana? – en realidad Pete preguntaba para ver si la chica tenía la misma opinión que su hermano sobre ellos.

– No, no. Vamos a ir al de Londres. – Explicó la chica – El se quedo en casa. Yo soy la que se le dio por viajar.

Era una chica simpática. Le contó que se había tomado dos meses para conocer toda Europa por su cuenta y su viaje estaba llegando a su fin. Era apasionante escucharla hablar y era el tipo de personas con las que uno disfruta estar. Quizás hablaba demasiado de si misma pero eso no le molesto mucho a Pete ya que si hablaba de él no tenía mucho que contar, su vida últimamente había sido bastante depresiva. El chico pensó que era bastante linda pero aun no tenía ganas de andar fijándose en mujeres. Solo había pasado un mes y medio desde la separación pero aun así cada vez que una chica le tiraba onda no podía dejar de pensar que estaría engañando a Vicky. Por mucho que el bajista se empeñara en decir lo contrario, aquella chica seguía siendo la dueña de su corazón por más cursi que estas palabras sonaran.

– Por hoy no voy a tomar más – dijo Pete sorprendiéndose a si mismo – Pero si queres podemos hacer otra cosa.

– Iba a recorrer la ciudad – comentó Lindsay – Sería bueno que me acompañaras, normalmente estoy bastante sola.

Aceptó la invitación y durante todo lo que quedaba del día pasearon y visitaron lugares hermosos. Realmente la compañía de aquella chica le estaba haciendo bien… feliz. Finalmente dieron por terminado el día típico de turistas y volvieron al hotel para la cena. Notó que los chicos le guardaban un lugar en la mesa pero lo paso de alto y dirigió a su acompañante a una para dos personas. Jon, Andy y Patrick estaban con los ojos como platos cuando vieron que no estaba solo. Él intento no hacerles caso. Comieron mientras Lindsay le contaba algunas cosas sobre su trabajo. Resulta que era tan buena para escoger lugares interesantes y se sabía muy bien la historia de aquella ciudad porque estaba estudiando turismo que era otro motivo por el cual se lanzó a su viaje. Luego de que terminaron de comer la chica lo invitó a su habitación…

**Capitulo 38**

Su habitación era bastante más chica que la de Pete pero aun así como el hotel era bueno, las habitaciones de nivel inferior seguían teniendo estilo y no dejaban de ser cómodas. Pete se sentó en una de las sillas que había alrededor de una mesa algo pequeña y se puso a contemplar el ostentoso adorno que tenía arriba.

– No es de mi estilo – comentó la chica que a su vez estaba observando a Pete – Me gustan las cosas más sencillas…

– A mi ni me agrada ni me desagrada – comentó Pete dirigiendo su mirada a la chica – ¿Pido algo a recepción o…?

– No sé… ¿Qué tienes ganas de tomar?

– Si me pongo a tomar cerveza lo más probable es que no pare así que con una coca cola estoy bien – dijo el bajista quien no quería ponerse en pedo estando solo con una chica linda, no se tenía suficiente confianza.

– Entonces tenemos todo lo que necesitamos en esta cosa – comentó Lindsay señalando a una mini-heladera y luego sacó una gaseosa y agarró un par de vasos. – Brindo por haberte conocido.

– Fue todo muy divertido – admitió Pete chocando suavemente su vaso contra el de ella – Eres el tipo de personas que uno debe tener como amigos.

– Si, eso creo… – dijo la chica y su sonrisa flaqueo un poco, era evidente que había entendido el doble sentido de aquellas palabras. – ¿Por qué no hablas sobre ti? Estuviste todo el día evitando mis preguntas.

– ¿Lo hice? – Aquella pregunta lo tomó por desprevenido – Te juro que si lo hice, no me di cuenta.

– Me imagine… Por eso no te insistí demasiado.

– Creo que es porque no tengo ganas de hablar de un par de cosas de mi vida.

– Con 'un par de cosas' te refieres a una chica – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación – Puedes contarme, total ya lo dijiste… somos amigos.

Empezó a hablar como no lo había hecho con ninguno de sus compañeros. Por un lado era difícil explicar sus sentimientos y sacarlos a relucir de esa manera pero, por el otro, era un verdadero alivio desahogarse. Lindsay no lo interrumpió en ningún momento y escuchaba con atención a veces alentándolo a seguir cuando paraba por unos instantes para organizar sus ideas.

– Y entonces… me fui. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí así que me despedí de Fanny para que no se ofenda y volví a L.A. en el primer vuelo que había. – terminó de relatar Pete – Y acá estoy… como un estúpido deprimido como si nunca antes me hubieran dejado. Me siento ridículo por sentirme así, si entendes a lo que me refiero. – su voz se quebró aunque había hecho lo posible para evitarlo.

Pete cerró los ojos para controlar sus emociones. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad aunque no le daba vergüenza llorar. Lo que opinaran los demás no era lo que importaba y eso era algo que lo tenía súper sabido. Una mano suave le acarició el rostro y el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– Necesitas permitirte ser feliz, Pete – dijo Lindsay que se encontraba arrodillada al lado de él – Probablemente eso es lo que querría Vicky.

– Lindsay… – comenzó a decir el bajista pero la chica le tapo la boca con el dedo índice.

– No necesitas prometerme nada – le aseguró ella – Quizás te ayudaría estar con otra persona

Ella no espero su respuesta, simplemente rompió la distancia que los separaba y comenzó a besarlo. Al principio él no estaba seguro de aquello y sus labios apenas respondían a la vehemencia de la chica pero después de unos instantes se dejo llevar por aquella sensación que hace rato no experimentaba. Quizás Lindsay tenía razón, quizás Vicky ya había renovado su vida y confiaba en que él haría eso con la suya. Se levantó de la silla sin cortar el beso y con la mano que tenía en la espalda de la chica la guió hacia la cama. Era pequeña para ambos pero eso no importó demasiado. Sabía que no llegaría a nada con ella pero por lo menos no estaban en una silla. Lindsay le sacó la remera y luego se apresuró a sacarse la suya. Los besos y las caricias subieron de intensidad. Seguramente la chica se encontraba regodeándose de su triunfo pero no le duró mucho porque el celular de Pete empezó a sonar. Era raro… ¿Quién llamaría a las 4 de la mañana? Sin pensarlo dos beses Pete apartó a la inglesa quien estaba obviamente contrariada por la interrupción. El bajista atendió el celular sin ni siquiera mirar quien era el que llamaba. Estaba profundamente agradecido de que lo hubieran llamado porque hacerlo con aquella chica hubiera sido una gran confusión por más bien que le cayera y por más hermosa que fuera.

Lindsay se sentó en el borde de la cama esperando a que terminara de hablar. No podía creer su mala suerte ¿Cuántas veces se puede llegar a seducir a Pete Wentz en la vida? En realidad había mentido cuando dijo que su hermano era el fan pues la verdadera fan era ella. No quería admitirlo para que él no pensara que se le acercaba solo porque era famoso aunque en un principio en realidad solo había sido por eso. Su impaciencia le ganó y se dirigió hacia la esquina en la que él hablaba y apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro.

– ¡Dale lindo! Vení conmigo y deja el teléfono – dijo Lindsay seductoramente pero se sorprendió al ver que Pete le lanzaba una mirada que claramente le decía que se mantenga al margen.

Lindsay supuso que la conversación había terminado porque él no volvió a hablar pero tampoco parecía de ánimo para volver a retomar lo que había dejado.

– ¿Era… Vicky? – preguntó la chica dándose cuenta que había metido la pata – ¡Oh! Lo siento… yo no…

– Me voy a mi cuarto – dijo Pete evitando mirarla y de camino a la puerta agarro su remera y se la volvió a poner.

– ¿Por qué te vas? – Inquirió Lindsay asombrada por su reacción ante la llamada – Pensé que todo estaba bien entre nosotros…

– Seamos honestos, Linds – respondió Pete ya en la puerta y volviéndose para mirarla – Solo te estaría usando y no te mereces eso.

– ¿Y si yo quiero que me uses? – era verdad, lo único que quería ella era a él pero Pete parecía estar a punto de llorar.

– No importa, eso dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto – dio un paso fuera del cuarto y se detuvo y le lanzó una ultima mirada – Suerte en tu viaje.

**Capitulo 3****9**

No abriste los ojos porque si veías te ibas a detener, aparte ver mucha sangre te daba impresión. Hiciste un poco más de presión y comenzaste a notar el ardor. De repente sentiste que alguien te agarraba la mano con fuerza y te detenía. Abriste los ojos sorprendida y miraste incrédula a la persona que estaba allí. Tenías ganas de putear ¿Siempre iba a haber alguien que se hiciera el héroe? ¿Acaso no entendían que era tu vida? Sin embargo al ver la cara de shock de Ryan no pudiste hablar, solo soltaste el vidrio y rompiste a llorar más fuerte si eso era posible. Él agarro el vidrio ensangrentado y lo dejo en una mesita para luego apagar la música y mirarte con gravedad.

– Te creía más fuerte que esto… – dijo bruscamente – Me decepcionas…

– ¿QUÉ MAS QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA? – preguntaste histérica.

– ¡CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESTO! – Gritó Ryan y te sorprendiste al ver que realmente estaba enojado – ¿NO TE PARASTE A PENSAR EL DOLOR QUE IBAMOS A SENTIR SI TE MATABAS?

Escuchaste pasos que subían a toda velocidad las escaleras y unos segundos después Brendon y Fanny estaban en el umbral. Contemplaron brevemente la escena y luego lo comprendieron. Fanny se arrodillo a tu lado y empezó a examinar lo que te habías hecho. Te permitiste mirar y comprobaste que no era nada grave pese a que te ardía.

– No le grites, Ryan – le reprochó Fanny – No la estas ayudando. Brendon… traeme el botiquín del baño.

– ¿No la tendríamos que llevar al hospital? – preguntó Brendon dudando – Así la curan bien…

– Buena idea… – comento Ryan mirando a cualquier lado menos a ti.

– Eso tampoco la ayudaría –dijo Fanny quien volvía a ser la que más te entendía pues Ryan no hacía otra cosa que mirarte con odio. – No es grave por suerte Ryan la detuvo a tiempo.

– Ryan… – murmuraste tímida cuando paraste un poco de llorar – No me mires así.

– ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! – Exclamó Ryan sin poder controlar su enojo todavía – ¿En qué mierda pensabas?

– Lo… lo llamé – explicaste mientras Fanny te limpiaba la herida – Lo llame y… y…

Largaste en llanto otra vez pero ahora por suerte Ryan decidió que sus reproches podían esperar a otro momento en el que te sintieras mejor. Fanny termino de vendarte y te abrazó. Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio en la habitación solo interrumpido por tus sollozos hasta que volviste a tranquilizarte (cosa que llevo bastante tiempo)

– ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Brendon sentándose en el borde de tu cama.

– Juro que si te dijo algo malo vuelo hasta Barcelona y le rompo la cara – comentó el guitarrista amargado.

– No creo… él no es así – lo defendió Fanny – Y espera a que Vicky nos cuente antes de sacar conclusiones. A lo mejor no pudo hablar y eso la puso mal.

– No puede ser solo eso – dijo Brendon – Vicky…

– Lo perdí – explicaste en voz baja – Lo perdí…

– Queremos ayudarte – dijo Fanny suavemente como si eso cambiara algo la situación en la que te encontrabas – pero necesitamos que nos digas.

– ¡ESTABA CON UNA MINA! ¿Qué más necesitas saber? La escuche mientras le intentaba explicar, la escuche llamándolo.

– Entonces no le dijiste nada sobre el embarazo – dijo Ryan comprendiendo.

– ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? – Preguntaste miserablemente – Esto era mucho más fácil que decirle que estoy embarazada sabiendo que él esta con otra en este mismo momento – comentaste señalando la venda.

– Vicky… ¡No podes pensar así! – Exclamó Fanny – Ustedes están separados, no le podes echar la culpa por intentar rehacer su vida. ¡Justamente lo esta intentando porque no sabe nada!

– Déjenme en paz – murmuraste y te dirigiste a la cama.

Brendon se paró de inmediato y tú te metiste dentro de las sábanas lo más rápido posible. No querías parecer una nenita caprichosa pero no veías otra reacción posible. Ahora que las emociones del momento de soledad se estaban disipando una nueva nacía en ti: vergüenza. Ryan tenía razón, los habías desilusionado a todos pero aun más a vos misma. ¿No te habías prometido no volver a caer en eso? Te cubriste completamente con las sábanas y esperaste que se fueran pero no lo hicieron.

– No la podemos dejar sola – dijo Fanny rompiendo el silencio – Miren si lo vuelve a intentar…

– No creo que este tan loca – comentó Brendon.

– ¡No estoy loca! – exclamaste molesta porque estaban hablando como si no estuvieras allí.

– Hey! No te enojes conmigo – protesto Brendon – Yo no opino que estés loca, eso le estaba diciendo a Fanny. Hagamos algo, me quedo acá así los chicos duermen pero te prometo que no te molesto y vos podes hacer lo que quieras.

– Mientras no sea ningún acto suicida – acotó Ryan.

Te costaría volver a hacer que confíen en ti, lo sabías. De hecho… todavía no confiabas en ti. Estabas segura de que si lograbas estar sola no iba a ser de mucha ayuda. Escuchaste los pasos de Fanny y Ryan al irse y cerraron la puerta. Te destapaste y te sentaste en la cama. Brendon estaba mirando la foto que se te había caído. Necesitabas algo de distracción por lo que prendiste la tele pero no fue buena idea porque estaba en MTV y justo en ese momento estaban pasando I Don't Care. Miraste por un par de segundo la pantalla y apagaste el televisor.

– Genial – murmuraste en voz baja – Simplemente genial. ¡Gracias MTV!

– ¿Queres hablar? – preguntó Bren sentándose a tu lado – Digo… sé que esto no es fácil para vos.

– No entiendo nada. – Dijiste simplemente – No sé ni donde estoy parada.

– Pete te ama y vos lo amas. El resto de las cosas no importa, si estar así te hace mal entonces no tendrías porque aguantarte esto – te aconsejó – Los hombres somos débiles, eso es cierto… pero no significa que tengas menos importancia. ¡Aparte ni siquiera sabemos que paso! Podría haber sido solo una amiga.

– Igual mi decisión es esperar. Solo necesito que ustedes no digan una palabra – le pediste casi implorándole – él no necesita saber lo que acaba de pasar y no quiero que se entere que estoy embarazada por otra persona que no sea yo.

– Se va a enojar con nosotros – advirtió Brendon

– No tiene porque. Por favor… – tomaste su mano mirándolo a los ojos – Es lo único que te pido.

– Esta bien. Solo porque ser Vicky y porque confío en vos. – Aceptó el vocalista – Y para que lo sepas sos la mejor y única amiga que tuve.

– ¿Por qué la única? – preguntaste extrañada

– Estee… porque me termine acostando con todas – respondió Brendon bien caradura.

– Que tierno eres – comentaste haciendo que tu amigo se ría – ¿No tendrías que dormir? ¡No quiero que andes zombi en el show de mañana!

– Sos más importante – respondió simplemente y te dio un beso en la frente – Por lo menos Jon y Spencer están durmiendo en el hotel así que ellos van a estar despiertos. Si me duermo me pueden tirar un zapato jeje

–…O sino me ofrezco a lanzarte un botellazo – dijiste en tono de broma haciéndolo reír.

Los chicos fueron un gran apoyo para ti e ibas a estar para siempre agradecida con ellos. Los dos shows habían sido increíbles y luego se reunieron a festejar en lo de ustedes porque era más cómodo que hacerlo en las habitaciones de un hotel. Luz, Maca y Marce, también fueron a tu departamento y al enterarse de la gran noticia (mini-Wentz) se mostraron igual de optimistas que Fanny. Le prometiste a Luz que sería la madrina del bebé lo que casi la hacer ponerse a llorar. En varias oportunidades esa noche las miraste cuando conversaban entre ellas, esperando el momento en el que Fanny les dijera sobre tu intento de suicidio pero ni lo menciono. Aparentemente confiaban en ti un poco más de lo que te imaginabas. Como Brendon se pasó de copas bastante rápido Fanny se ofreció a llevarlo al hotel pero no volvió (no la culpabas, era la ultima noche que su novio se quedaba). Tipo cuatro de la madrugada Spencer y Jon decidieron volver al hotel.

– Yo me quedo acá – anunció Ryan cuando los chicos se estaban yendo. – Preferiría no tener que dejarte sola, no creo que Fanny vuelva y aparte comparto el cuarto con Brendon.

– Mh… No es buena idea ir al cuarto donde están Fanny y Bden – comentaste riéndote – Quedate, me hace bien estar con vos.

– A mi también – la sinceridad de Ryan era evidente, se acercó de una manera peligrosa a ti pero…

– *ejem* – era Macarena – Nosotras nos vamos también.

Las acompañaste a la puerta y cuando volviste estaba Ryan sentado pensativo en el sillón. Te sentaste a su lado.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntaste

– Casi te beso… – respondió aun en sus pensamientos – Pensé que ahora que estabas sola iba a tener mi oportunidad pero cuando nos enteramos de tu embarazo…

– Te deje de gustar – terminaste la frase por él, eso era obvio.

– Al revés – dijo negando con la cabeza y posando su mirada sobre la tuya – Me gustas mucho más que antes.

**Capitulo 40**

No llegaste a reaccionar. En cuanto te diste cuenta Ryan te estaba besando apasionadamente y vos… le devolvías el beso con la misma intensidad. Sabías que estaba mal aquello, sabías que el único motivo por el cual no interrumpías eso era tu confusión. Te recostó sobre el sillón sin parar de besarte. Su cuerpo aprisionaba al tuyo sobre la suave superficie. Era algo raro, nunca habías tenido ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia Ryan de ese tipo pero en ese momento lo estabas disfrutando y mucho. Rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos y enredaste tus dedos en su pelo. De golpe ambos se caen del sillón al sobresaltarse con un portazo.

– ¿Estas bien? – Te preguntó Ryan ayudándote a levantar – ¿Qué fue eso?

– ¡Fanny! – exclamaste, no se te había cruzado por la cabeza de que ella volvería – Shit!

Fuiste hacia su cuarto y la puerta estaba cerrada pero había luz adentro. Golpeaste un par de veces pero nadie te contesto. Volviste a probar y la puerta se abrió. Entraste rápidamente y allí estaba ella. Su cara lo decía todo, los había visto.

– ¿Te… te sigue gustando? – preguntaste tímidamente.

– No te hagas, lo tenés re claro. – Dijo Fanny resentida en voz baja pues no querían que Ryan escuchara la conversación – Siempre supe que él estaba loco por vos pero pensé que no te gustaba…

– ¡Lo tenés a Brendon! – le recordaste todavía en voz baja para que Ryan no escuchara aquella conversación – Entendé por una vez que Ryan nada más puede ser tu amigo.

– ¡¡Pero vos estas embarazada!! – Alzó un poco el volumen de los susurros y sin poder controlarse por mucho más tiempo – ¿Qué pretendes con Ryan?

– Eso es entre él y yo – dijiste seriamente con un dejo de amenaza en tu voz y te encaminaste hacia la puerta – No quiero que te enojes porque me lo comí una vez.

– Como si no estuvieras pensando en volverlo a hacer… – comentó tu amiga sarcásticamente – No me chupo el dedo.

– Estas enojada por algo que no tengo la culpa y no me lo pienso aguantar –sentenciaste – Cuando sepas bien porque tenés ganas de gritarme, avisame.

Saliste de la habitación disgustada. No te gustaba pelearte con tus amigas y menos por esa clase de cosas. Tus amigas eran algo sagrado. Estuviste por volver a su cuarto y pedirle perdón pero te contuviste porque tenías bien claro que no era tu culpa si Fanny andaba confundida. Hablando de confusiones… ella no era la única que en ese momento no sabía para que lado salir corriendo. Seguramente lo habías ilusionado a Ryan pero no podías tener nada con él, ni aunque no estuvieras embarazada. Amabas a Pete y eso no cambiaría por muy buen amigo y amante que el guitarrista podría llegar a ser. Te sentaste en tu cama mirando a la nada. La culpa te golpeó de frente. Una cosa era que Pete estuviera con otra pero tu… no te sentías capaz de engañarlo. "Estúpida…No estamos juntos, no le puedo reprochar nada" pensaste. ¿Siempre ibas a tener la manía de complicarte las cosas? ¿No tenías bastante con estar esperando un bebé de alguien que se olvido completamente de ti?

Cerraste los ojos al sentir un calido tacto sobre la piel de tu cuello.

– Ryan, creo que… –comenzaste a decir mientras él te acariciaba.

– No digas nada.

Apoyaste la cabeza en sus piernas y él tan solo te acariciaba el rostro. Sus intenciones no eran pasar a mayores contigo, simplemente te quería relajar. Era increíble, el siempre entendía que pasaba por tu mente aunque no lo expresaras en palabras.

– ¿Por qué sos tan bueno conmigo? – preguntaste aun sin entenderlo por mas que lo tratabas – Siempre supe lo que sentías por mí pero aunque estuviera con Pete, siempre fuiste una gran persona conmigo y me cuidaste.

– Solo te quiero ver feliz – respondió – Estuve con un par de chicas en este tiempo pero ninguna me hace sentir como vos.

– Siempre voy a ser solo tu amiga, Ryan – le dijiste seriamente para dejar las cosas claras.

– Lo sé… – suspiró y te sentaste como se debía, a su lado.

Le diste un beso en la mejilla y el cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Te estabas alejando lentamente cuando te detuvo a centímetros de su rostro.

– ¿Soy muy desubicado si te pido un último beso? – preguntó Ryan y sentiste su aliento sobre tu piel. – Nada más un beso para saber de lo que me pierdo.

– Masoquista – acusaste sonriendo ante su atrevimiento. Era tierno que te pida permiso y más aun ver el brillo ansioso de sus ojos.

– Para nada, sufriría más si me dices que no.

¿Cómo decirle que no? Era algo imposible incluso sin tener sus labios a centímetros de los tuyos y captar su perfume. Eras débil y no te lo podías permitir. Te estuviste por negar pero contemplaste su mirada y algo te detuvo. ¿Qué malo podía pasar si le dabas lo mínimo que te pedía? Solo quería un beso para ser feliz y sería cruel negárselo. Lo besaste dulcemente, acercándote más a él quien poso una mano en tu cintura y con la otra acariciaba tu espalda. El beso subió su intensidad demasiado, era algo loco y desenfrenado. La cara de Pete se apareció en tu mente y una nueva ola de culpa te azotó. Te alejaste de él (quizás con un poco de brusquedad) pero esta vez no te detuvo. Solo se quedo mirándote, respirando algo agitado.

– Este… voy a dormir – le dijiste dubitativa, no sabías que hacer en esa situación – Buenas noches.

– ¿Me vas a dejar durmiendo en el suelo? – preguntó haciendo puchero

– UH! Que mal educada que soy… – exclamaste y te incorporaste a buscarle una almohada y frazadas porque hacia frío – ¿Te parece bien quedarte en el sillón?

– No te voy a dejar sola.

Comprendiste su indirecta pero no le hiciste caso. Murmuraste un "hace lo que quieras" y te metiste en tu cama. Despertaste por la mañana con un olorcito rico. Debía ser muy temprano porque el sol apenas entraba a través de los postigos de tu cuarto. Abriste los ojos sintiéndolos pesados y contemplaste a Ryan parado a tu lado con una bandeja con el desayuno.

– Buenos días, sunshine – saludó el guitarrista sentándose en la cama y esperando a que te acomodaras para darte la bandeja.

– ¿Qué hora es? – preguntaste todavía algo dormida.

– 7:30

– Mierda… ¿Y se puede saber para qué me haces madrugar? – preguntaste irritada

– Porque hoy nos vamos – te recordó triste – Y aparte porque te preparé el desayuno.

– Gracias – dijiste rápidamente dándote cuenta que habías sido grosera – Es que no estoy acostumbrada a tanta atención.

– ¿Pete nunca te preparaba el desayuno? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja – Si fueras mi novia estarías re consentida jeje

– Una o dos veces lo habrá hecho… – recordaste con dolor a la vez evitando el último comentario de tu amigo.

– Deberíamos despertar a Fanny – sugirió Ryan. – Ayer me la crucé cuando fui a tomar algo a la cocina pero no quiere ni hablarme…

– Ya se le va a pasar – comentaste cuando terminaste de tragar una galletita

Te sorprendiste al comprobar lo ciertas que eran tus palabras. Quizás fuera el hecho de que los chicos ya se iban o que simplemente se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo pero cuando se levantó te dedicó una sonrisa tímida y un "Perdón". Acompañaron a los chicos al aeropuerto sin saber cuando los volverían. Saludaste a los chicos uno por uno, deteniéndote a decirles algunas palabras y a escuchar los consejos y palabras lindas que te dedicaban a vos. En todo esto la nube que te impedía pensar con claridad se esfumó. Te diste cuenta que habían cosas que nunca cambiarían, cosas de las que por siempre te sentirías culpable y había otras cosas… había otras cosas que te ayudaban a seguir adelante. La visita de tus amigos te ayudo a crecer de maneras diferentes, a aprender de tus errores y a confiar en que los problemas se van a solucionar.

– Los voy a extrañar – comentó Fanny abrazándote con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Yo también…

Y les dirigiste una última mirada antes de que desaparecieran entre la multitud.

**Capitulo 41**

3 meses después:

Ya con cuatro meses y medio de embarazo y con una carrera en acenso, el solo recordar la noche en la que intentaste quitarte la vida te hacía poner los pelos de puntas. No veías como habías caído tan bajo pero el tema es que lo habías hecho. Te costó que tus amigos volvieran a confiar en ti pero al ver la manera en la que día a día te encariñabas con tu pancita, sus preocupaciones de que decaigas desaparecieron. El único depre era Juanse porque resulta que se había peleado con la novia y tenía pensado en algo más que una simple amistad contigo, pero un bebé no estaba en sus planes. En cuanto al más entusiasta, ese resulto ser Jon. Todos los días te mandaba por mail la dire de alguna página de maternidad, lista de nombres o tan solo palabras lindas y optimistas sobre el futuro. Te encantaba eso de tu amigo pero sentías que el que debía cumplir ese rol era Pete. Igual no era su culpa pues luego de aquel único lamentable intento de hablar con él, no querías volver a intentar decirle. Lo mejor era esperar y que se lo digas personalmente en la visita de la banda a la Argentina que tendría lugar pronto.

– ¿Ya estas despierta? – preguntó Fanny al verte desayunando

– Creo que si… – respondiste asombrada por la pregunta – Al menos que ahora sea sonámbula y no me haya enterado.

– XD Es que normalmente dormís hasta último momento… es raro verte despierta temprano.

– Tengo un presentimiento raro, eso es todo. – te paraste para servirle el desayuno a Fanny porque lo habías preparado.

Llegaron al edificio en el que desde hace dos semanas estabas cumpliendo una pasantía: Los estudios de MTV en Argentina. Resulta que como a ambas les estaba yendo bien, se las ganaron. Lo bueno era que todos salían ganando ya que MTV obtenía reporteras excelentes pagándoles unos míseros $5 (estoy exagerando) y a ustedes les servía para sus CV. No te gustaba demasiado trabajar allí porque la mayoría de las chicas te miraban de forma muy despectiva. No sabías como pero el rumor de que eras la ex de un famoso se había esparcido y la mayoría parecía pesar que ese era el único motivo por el que estabas allí. Intentaste ignorar algunos de los murmullos que llegaban a tus oídos, todavía eran la novedad del lugar y el centro de todos los cotilleos. Te sobresaltaste un poco cuando Fanny te habló porque seguías ensimismada en tus pensamientos.

– ¿Cuándo se dignará a llegar esa vieja trola? – Preguntó insolentemente haciendo referencia a la jefa de ustedes – ¿Acaso nos piensa dejar todo el día esperándola?

– Fanny… – le advertiste en voz baja.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es la verdad! – se defendió – Si esa mina es una…

– *ejem* – tosiste para interrumpirla mirando por sobre el hombro de Fanny – Buenos días Miranda.

Fanny se puso blanca con cara de haber metido la pata y se dio media vuelta inmediatamente. Aparentemente la mujer no la había escuchado (o no le importaba). Venía muy concentrada separando unos papeles que traía en la mano y luego se los entregó a tu amiga.

– Solo para que sepan estoy muy conforme con su desempeño de la semana pasada – comenzó ignorando completamente tu saludo – Stephanie… te voy a mandar a la oficina de redacción porque creo que allí harás un buen trabajo.

– Genial… papeles. – comentó la aludida con un gesto displicente, en una voz tan baja que apenas era audible.

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Miranda observándola por sus anteojos de leer cuadrados de marco negro.

– Nada, solo decía que será genial. – respondió Fanny con fingida inocencia. Se quedó a esperar a ver que te decían a ti pero Miranda la mando a trabajar.

– Como sabrás los VJs principales se van esta semana a la entrega de premios en México

– Estaba enterada – te preguntabas a donde quería llegar.

– Bueno… – dejo de lado su superioridad y te dedicó una sonrisa amable, la primera que veías de ese tipo – Necesitamos una entrevistadora para que los reemplace por ese periodo y creo que eres la persona ideal. Te he visto trabajar y me gusta tu estilo. ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

– Claro – respondiste de una, sea lo que sea que te pidieran que hagas iba a ser mejor que preguntar preguntas monótonas que alguien más escribía en un papel y te lo daba para que las repitieras como maquina. – ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer? Tenía entendido que dejaban un par de capítulos grabados.

– Si, pero el problema principal son un par de entrevistas que hay que realizar después de que se vayan. Viene una banda importante y un par de cosas del estilo.

Simplemente te dijo que después te diría a quienes te tocaba entrevistar la semana siguiente porque primero tenía que arreglar el lugar y la hora con las personas de producción. Había algo raro en la manera en la que había esquivado el tema pero no le diste importancia. Después de todo Miranda no era una persona que se pueda definir baja la palabra 'normal'. Volviste al departamento que seguías compartiendo con Fanny. La chica seguía agradeciendo que la jefa de ustedes no la escuchara despotricándola. Te dio un antojo de helado así que apenas llegaste llamaste a la heladería para pedir que les lleven un poco. Apenas cortaste el teléfono volvió a sonar. Lo atendiste sin ni siquiera mirar el número y la voz del otro lado te dejó helada. Era la última voz que pensabas escuchar pero sin embargo pertenecía a la persona que más amabas en el mundo pese a todo.

– _Hola. ¿Hay alguien? ¿Fanny? – preguntó Pete al ver que nadie le contestaba._

– Te paso con ella – le dijiste rápidamente sin saber como reaccionar.

– _Oh… ¿Vi... Vicky? – pregunto y la voz le falló. – Este… bueno._

– Ahí la voy a buscar – tus manos te temblaron cuando alejaste el teléfono de tu oído para llamar a tu amiga pero antes de que lo hicieras escuchaste la voz de Pete.

– _¡Espera! – Dijo con ansiedad – Por favor… podríamos hablar un poco._

– No... no es buena idea – respondiste levemente y te llevaste una mano a tu panza – No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar.

– _¿Para que me llamas__te la otra vez? – te preguntó de una – ¿Por qué cortaste?_

– No importa ahora – mentiste nuevamente y una silenciosa lágrima cayó por tu mejilla izquierda – Ya no importa.

Apoyaste el teléfono en la mesita auxiliar sin poder aguantar más esa conversación y saliste de allí. Antes obviamente le dijiste a Fanny que alguien estaba esperando para hablar con ella. Estabas a punto de salir de tu departamento pero como no se te ocurrió a donde ir diste media vuelta y volviste a tu habitación y te encerraste allí. Estuviste allí un rato sin saber en qué pensar mientras escuchabas el leve sonido de la voz de Fanny mientras conversaba toda animada en la habitación contigua. Intentaste no prestar atención a sus palabras y te tiraste tapando tu cara con una almohada. No querías pensar, no debías recordar… pero era imposible. Su voz retumbaba en tus tímpanos como si estuviera allí pronunciando las palabras que acababas de escuchar "¿Para que me llamaste la otra vez? ¿Por qué cortaste" Tendrías que haber sido honesta con la respuesta pero no pudiste. Te sorprendió que recordara aquella llamada que habías realizado hace ya tres meses. Pensaste que no le había importado ya que no intento comunicarse contigo pero aparentemente algo le preocupaba el tema.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Fanny pese a que ya había abierto la puerta y dado un par de pasos un tu dirección.

– Ya estas adentro – observaste sonriendo levemente.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – te preguntó tímidamente aunque era evidente que conocía la respuesta.

– No estoy… – te llevaste una mano a los ojos y te diste cuenta de que habías estado soltando silenciosas lágrimas de forma inconciente – Creo que no me tendría que haber chocado tanto escucharlo. Es decir… no me había parado a pensar que él sigue siendo tu amigo.

– No pensé que te haría bien recordártelo –comentó Fanny – Solo me llamo para que arreglemos donde nos vemos la semana que viene.

– La semana que viene… – repetiste volviendo a recordar el concierto de Fall Out Boy.

De repente las piezas encajaron y caíste en la cuenta de algo que solo a ti te podía pasar, solo vos podías tener tanta mala suerte. Las palabras de tu jefa vinieron a tu mente. Ella quería que entrevistaras a una banda la próxima semana, también dijo que eran importantes lo que significaba que no eran nacionales y se mostró reacia a darte más información del tema. Claro que no quería decírtelo, no con los rumores que circulaban. Lagrimas de rabia empezaron a salir de tus ojos.

– ¡NO! – exclamaste en voz alta sobresaltando a tu amiga pero no te importo.

– ¿¡Qué pasa?

– ¡No! – dijiste ahora en voz más baja pero lanzando un almohadón con todas tus fuerzas contra la pared – ¡No me pueden hacer esto!

**Capitulo 42**

Ser maleducada en ese momento no te importo en lo más mínimo. No podías creer las palabras que estabas escuchando. Todavía no estabas preparada para cruzarte con él y menos aun en una situación así, tan… ¿fría?

– ¡Tiene que haber otra persona para hacer esa entrevista! – exclamaste casi gritando mientras Miranda te observaba imperturbable con una estúpida sonrisa petulante en su rostro.

– Sos la persona ideal – dijo tu jefa simplemente – No puede ser tan terrible hacerle una entrevista a Fall Out Boy. Muchas chicas estarían encantadas.

– ¡ENTONCES QUE LO HAGA ALGUNA DE ESAS CHICAS! – Ya no te podías controlar – ¡NO QUIERO HACERLO!

– No seas ridícula. – la paciencia se le empezaba a agotar – El Lunes que viene vas a ir y vas a cumplir con tu trabajo como se debe, de la manera más profesional posible.

– ¿Por qué yo? – preguntaste a la medida que intentabas tranquilizarte y superar la desesperación – No voy a ser capaz de hacerlo, no puedo. Aparte sería incomodo para todos…

– Lo vas a hacer. – dijo Miranda incorporándose. Su tono de voz no admitía replicas – Vas a ir y vas a aprovechar que los conoces para que te respondan con honestidad.

Esa tarde fuiste a la casa de tu tía Mari. Te hubiera encantado hablar con ella y pedirle su consejo pero no podías. Hasta donde tu tía sabía Pete estaba enterado de tu embarazo pero no estaba allí por la gira. Sabías que si le decías lo que de verdad ocurría te encontrarías en un problema bastante grave ya que ella no lo permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia. Fue una suerte que fuiste porque casi te habías olvidado de un pequeño detalle que la mujer tuvo la amabilidad de recordarte cuando te despedías de ella y te dirigías a la puerta.

– ¡Que no se te olvide de ir a la doctora el lunes!

– ¿Eh? – Estabas desconcertada – ¿Qué otra cosa pasa el lunes?

– No me digas que te olvidaste – te miro incrédula – ¡Tenés el examen para ver si es un nene o nena! ¿Qué otra cosa pasa?

"Genial… mas emociones para un día. Como si no tuviera suficiente" Pensaste al tiempo que le prometías a tu tía que no se te iba a olvidar. Volviste abatida a tu departamento y te tiraste en tu cama boca arriba. Tu pancita se empezaba a notar pero no demasiado. Era como algo raro, jamás te habías imaginado en esa situación. Nunca en tu vida. Acariciaste el bulto en el que se encontraba aquel bebito o bebita y sonreíste. Sea lo que sea que sucediera lo aguantarías. Aunque Pete no lo quisiera y ya no te amara, nada importaba. Habías aprendido a valerte sola por más difícil que fuera.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido como para que los pudieras disfrutar. Estabas ocupada con pequeñas tareas que te asignaban y preparando aquella entrevista que tanto te atormentaba. Tuviste un par de conversaciones más con Miranda pero en ninguna conseguiste tu propósito.

Aquella noche no habías conseguido dormir. Apenas sonó tu despertador te levantaste de la cama. No aguantabas más la presión. Fanny insistía en que comieras algo pero no querías, si comías algo lo más probable era que lo terminaras vomitando. No sabías si los mareos eran a causa del embarazo o los nervios pero en realidad mucho no importaba… La mañana paso volando pero ni lo notaste. Todo en ti se estaba preparando para lo que tendrías que hacer aquella tarde: decirle al amor de tu vida que estabas embarazada e intentar aparte entrevistarlo. Ya tenías todo planeado… los negocios iban primero o por lo menos en esta situación. Dudabas mucho de que Pete fuera a estar en condiciones de responder alguna pregunta si primero le contabas lo que te pasaba así que era mejor dejar esa parte para el final y si aceptaba ir a hablar contigo a algún lugar privado ya que en frente de los chicos iba a ser más incomodo.

Llegaste al lugar con los nervios a flor de piel. Te recordabas continuamente de respirar a un ritmo normal para no hiperventilarte. Entraste y viste que por suerte te había tocado con una de las pocas personas que no hablaban de ti a tus espaldas, un camarógrafo llamado Federico.

– ¿Ya… llegaron? – preguntaste intentando que la pregunta pareciera casual aunque no lo lograste.

– Si, están esperándote para comenzar. – te respondió dándote una sonrisa alentadora. Al parecer entendía tu nerviosismo como miedo a meter la pata – Sé que va a salir todo bien. ¿No tenés calor?

Tenías puesto una campera bastante suelta de modo que tu panza estaba totalmente disimulada. Por suerte estaba lo suficiente frío como para que llevarla puesta no te incomodara.

– Estoy congelada – comentaste para disimular. Inspiraste pausadamente dos veces a modo de relajarte y decidiste hacerlo de una vez – Hagamoslo.

**Capitulo 43**

Tu corazón parecía querer escapar de tu pecho por la fuerza y velocidad con la que latía. Por un segundo no te creíste capaz. ¿Por qué estabas así? ¡Era absurdo! Si ya habías hablado con ellos antes e incluso en aquellas conversaciones te habías matado de la risa y en ningún momento habías estado incómoda. Era ridículo estar nerviosa por encontrarte con cuatro personas, pero así estabas.

– ¿¡Vicky!? – Preguntó una voz incrédula a tu derecha apenas atravesaste la puerta – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo andas?

Antes de darte cuenta Patrick te tenía atrapada en un gran abrazo. Inspiraste una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarte y forzaste una sonrisa en tu rostro. Te separaste de él para contemplarlo. Su sonrisa era absolutamente sincera, estaba feliz de verte. De repente caíste en la cuenta de cuanto lo habías extrañado.

– ¡Pat! Te extrañe… – dijiste con voz débil.

Miraste a tu alrededor para contemplar mejor tu entorno y las personas que estaban allí. Era un lugar bastante grande. A tu izquierda se hallaba un área para sacar fotografías y un poco más lejos el sillón donde se haría la entrevista. A tu derecha habías unos silloncitos de espera en los que hasta hace unos segundos probablemente Patrick estaba esperando. Justo en frente de la entrada se encontraba lo que sería el lugar donde los entrevistados se preparaban. Había una maquilladora con su lugar para trabajar y todo eso. Joe estaba a tu lado también sonriente y Andy estaba deliberando si ir a saludarte o ir con su amigo, la única persona que todavía no se había percatado de tu presencia… Pete estaba discutiendo amablemente con la maquilladora sentado en una silla. Saludaste rápidamente a Joe y a Andy y buscaste con la mirada a alguien que retrasara el momento de hablar con… con Pete. Miranda entró en la habitación y por primera vez te alegraste de verla.

– ¿Ya están listos? – preguntó tu jefa con educación.

– Solo falta Pete que se esta terminando de maquillar – respondió Andy todavía evaluando la situación.

Te diste media vuelta cuando Federico te preguntó algo respecto a la entrevista. Lo acompañaste hasta el lugar de la cámara y te quedaste charlando con él.

– Victoria – llamó Miranda a tus espaldas hablando desde cerca del sillón – Te están esperando.

Volteaste inmediatamente para ver y tu mirada se cruzó con la suya. Sus hermosos ojos a los que tanto amabas, estaban llenos de sorpresa y su boca se abrió formando una perfecta "o". Su cara hubiera sido cómica en una ocasión diferente pero en esta simplemente te sentiste incómoda. Mantuviste su mirada quedándote inmóvil por lo que pareció una eternidad. Él te contemplaba de la misma forma. Sus ojos no tenían el brillo de alegría que estabas acostumbrada a ver cuando eran novios. Estaba tan hermoso como siempre o aun más. Sentiste la necesidad de ir corriendo a sus brazos y que te abrazara de una manera insoportable. Querías besarlo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, querías gritarle que lo amabas desde el fondo de tu corazón. Y sin embargo… la puta entrevista te estaba atormentando. ¿Qué pasaría si te negaras a hacerla? No, no podías. Encuadraste los hombros y caminaste hasta tu silla con dignidad. Como toda buena reportera sabías tus preguntas de memoria pero las tenías anotadas por si acaso. Pete seguía mirándote y te sentías cohibida.

– Les presento a Victoria – dijo Miranda – Ella será la encargada de entrevistarlos.

– Jeje. Así que entrevistadora, Vicky – comentó Joe bastante impresionado – Que bueno verte

– Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué tal la gira? – preguntaste amigablemente.

– ¡Hey! – te interrumpió aquella mujer mandona – Esas preguntas reservalas para cuando estemos grabando.

Patrick te sonrió de forma alentadora animándote a comenzar lo que te dio la seguridad que hace unos instantes se había esfumado. Comenzaste a preguntarles cosas respecto a sus visas, las giras, hobbies y opiniones acerca de temas de actualidad. Dentro de todo había sido una entrevista genial. Hubo momentos en los que Pete estuvo tan ido que le tuviste que repetir las preguntas dos veces para obtener como respuesta monosílabos o frases incoherentes en las que balbuceaba demasiado. Verlo tan nervioso te dio ternura… ¿ternura?

Lo más probable era que al terminar la entrevista Pete se quedara allí para hablar contigo pero apenas Federico apago la cámara… Pete se levantó de su asiento con brusquedad y salió a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta con intención de irse. No se volteo a mirarte, ni a dedicarte una palabra. Te dolió con toda tu alma pero no te podías quedar sin hacer nada. NO, no podías dejarlo ir. Era y siempre sería el gran amor de tu vida.

– ¡Espera! – exclamaste incorporándote también de golpe y siguiéndolo intentando alcanzarlo. – ¡Pete!

Ya se había ido de aquella habitación. Corriste sin que nada te importara y lo encontraste en la habitación de la entrada a punto de salir por la puerta que daba a la calle. Escuchaste pasos apurados atrás tuyo pero no importaba quien más estuviera allí.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Espera! – le gritaste pero él fingió no escucharte – Necesito decirte algo.

Ya estaba con la mano en la puerta a punto de dejarte allí.

– ¡Estoy embarazada! – exclamaste desesperada.

Ya no podías guardarte ese secreto. Necesitabas que él lo supiera. Era algo idiota gritárselo de esa manera pero era la única manera que tenías para que él se enterara. Sino corrías el peligro de que el coraje de aquel momento se esfumara y no podrías decírselo. Se paro en seco todavía con la mano en el picaporte. Estabas segura de que había escuchado pero no reaccionaba. De hecho ni siquiera parecía respirar. Estaba helado en el lugar sin moverse ni un centímetro. Se quedo por lo que pareció una eternidad así y luego finalmente se digno a mirarte a los ojos. Te sorprendió ver la frialdad que reinaba en ellos, como si lo que le acabaras de decir no le importara demasiado.

– Felicitaciones – comento sin ponerle ningún tipo de énfasis ni emoción a lo que decía. – Me alegro que estés siguiendo tu vida.

– No seas idiota – le espetaste al darte cuenta que pasaba – Estoy de algo mas de 4 meses de embarazo.

– Entonces… – observaste como el color abandonaba su rostro en cuanto hizo las cuentas correspondientes. – Significa que…

Te miró fijo a los ojos en busca de algo en ellos. Sea lo que sea que estaba pensando no dijo nada más. Simplemente se fue. Se fue dejándote allí parada sin saber como reaccionar. Ya no saldrías corriendo a buscarlo porque ni siquiera tenías fuerza para correr. Las lágrimas cayeron de tus ojos sin poderlas contener. Te habías imaginado aquella escena varias veces contemplando las distintas reacciones que podría haber tenido Pete pero jamás se te cruzó por la mente que podría hacer eso. Jamás en tu vida hubieras ni pensado que él te dejaría de esa manera tan cruel.

**Capitulo 44**

Sentiste el frió piso de madera en tus rodillas y luego en las palmas de tus manos. Quizás habías esperado demasiado tiempo o simplemente era que ya nada más los unía. A lo mejor el ya no sentía nada por vos ni siquiera como para hacerse cargo de esa situación. ¿Tan poco habías significado para él? Claro… probablemente eras una estúpida fan más a la que le dio la oportunidad de estar a su lado por lástima, por pena. Nunca había tenido lógica que él te quisiera. Después de todo el era perfecto y tu eras una chica más. Algo bonita, con cerebro pero al parecer no lo suficiente para tener su amor. Cada roce, cada beso, cada palabra… ¿Fueron ciertos? Sollozabas sin saber qué hacer. Pensaste en llamar a Ryan por teléfono pero no lo hiciste. No querías que se diera cuenta cuanto te hacía sufrir Pete. Eso no sería justo para tu amigo sabiendo que sentía él por vos.

– Tranquila… – unos brazos fuertes te separaron del suelo y te ayudaron a incorporarte mientras las lágrimas cegaban tu visión.

Era Andy. Lo miraste hipando y luego él te abrazó. Simplemente enterraste tu cara en su pecho para que no te vean llorar. Te llevó a un sillón y te guió para que te sentaras allí.

– Vicky… – dijo Patrick bajito con voz preocupada – Tenés que darle tiempo…

– Ya esta… – dijiste como pudiste entre sollozos – Ya no… me quiere…

– Eso es lo más ridículo que dijiste en tu vida – repuso Joe acercándose con un vaso de agua en la mano para vos.

– Ya fue – recalcaste esta vez con mayor seguridad – Si quiere verme sabe donde encontrarme.

– ¿Sabe? – Preguntó Patrick poniendo cara de ofendido en broma – ¡No vale! yo no tengo ni idea.

– Ahí te paso la dire – le dijiste riéndote un poco aunque con un dejo de histeria. Con el dorso de tu mano limpiaste las últimas lágrimas.

– Hagamos algo… – propuso Patrick intentando sonar despreocupado y casual – Te llevo a tu casa así se donde queda. Aparte no quiero que vuelvas sola, es peligroso.

Le sonreíste tímidamente. Siempre te daba la impresión que tus amigos hacían cosas por vos que en realidad tendría que hacer Pete. Como acompañarte a tu casa para asegurarse que llegues bien y no vuelvas a romper en llanto en el camino. Te sacaste la campera porque había empezado a hacer calor y ya no tenías motivos para tenerla puesta. Te sentiste un poco cohibida al notar que sus miradas se dirigían a tu mini pancita pero lo ignoraste. Debía ser raro para ellos que la ex de uno de sus mejores amigos apareciera de golpe en ese estado.

– ¿Nene o nena? – preguntó Joe cuando estabas por salir atrás de Patrick.

– Oh! – exclamaste de pronto, lo habías olvidado por completo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron los tres preocupados al ver que te habías parado en el lugar.

– ¡Tengo turno con la doctora! – te recordaste mas a vos mismo – Me había olvidado, eso es todo.

Patrick te dejo en tu casa pero antes de que se fuera le pediste que te esperara. Arrancaste una hoja de papel de un cuaderno y garabateaste a toda velocidad unas cuantas palabras. Si Pete no se sentía capaz de hablar contigo aunque sea tendría que leer aquello. Se te hizo un nudo en la garganta y estuviste a punto de volver a desmoronarte pero debías ser fuerte, pase lo que pase.

_"Pete: Sé que te tendría que haber dicho esto hace mucho pero no me sentía capaz, la gira era importante y no te quería preocupar. Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y no necesitas sentirte responsable por mí. Hagas lo que hagas lo voy a entender. Hoy a la tarde tengo que ir por unos controles del bebé a la doctora a las seis. Si quieres puedes venir. Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón. Solo te pido que si decidís no verme, que me avises."_

Eran las seis y cuarto y te encontrabas sentada sola en una de las sillas de espera, obviamente esperando a ser atendida. Los nervios te ganaban. Sonreíste ante la idea de una hermosa bebé a la que le podrías poner vestiditos. Tu princesita. ¿Y si era un bebé? Jeje ya te lo estabas imaginando disfrazado con gorras de tenis o camisetas de equipos. Escuchaste a la doctora llamarte y tu ilusión se esfumo. Pete no vendría, había sido tonto suponer que lo haría.

– ¡Llego la hora! – Anunció la doctora luego de un rato de fijarse en el corazón del bebé y esas cosas – Vamos a ver qué es…

– ¿Y…? – preguntaste luego de unos segundos.

– ¿Nerviosa? – Asentiste con la cabeza – Bueno es…

– Mejor dejamelo por escrito en un sobre o algo así – repusiste a ultimo momento – No quiero enterarme sola.

– Entiendo… – te sonrió amablemente – Como no, si es lo que queres.

Saliste algo abatida de aquel hospital. Tomaste un taxi de la parada que se encontraba justo en la esquina y te subiste. Te pareció escuchar a alguien llamándote pero cuando volteaste a ver no había nadie. Era una idiota, estabas tan desesperada manteniendo la ilusión de que él aparecería que hasta escuchabas voces. Entraste a tu departamento y tiraste las llaves arriba de la mesa sin miramientos. Ni siquiera tenías ganas de cerrar la puerta con llave. Ese día Fanny se había marchado luego del trabajo a la casa de su familia por lo que estabas sola. Fuiste hacia la cocina y te fijaste en la heladera si había algo que comer o tenías que ponerte a cocinar. Estabas completamente concentrada en eso cuando escuchas ruidos a tu espalda. "Mierda, deje la puerta abierta" pensaste desesperada. Te diste media vuelta conteniendo la respiración para enfrentarte a lo que sea.

**Capitulo 45**

Tu corazón se acelero ante una posible amenaza. Intentaste calmarte, lo más probable es que estuvieras exagerando. Lo que fuera que tenías en la mano terminó en el piso por la sorpresa. Apoyaste las manos en la mesada que se encontraba a tu espalda para sostenerte. Respiraste profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarte y recuperarte del susto mientras se miraban a los ojos.

– No quise asustarte – se excusó tu ex preocupado desde el marco de la puerta – Tendría que haber golpeado antes de entrar.

– ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntaste un poco más agresiva de lo que te proponías.

– Supongo que… quise… en realidad… – decía Pete mientras intentaba formular una oración coherente mirando fijamente la pared atrás tuyo. – Lo que quiero decir es que…

– Decilo de una – era la situación más incomoda en la que te habías encontrado en tu vida.

Guardo silencio de inmediato y bajo su mirada para posarla sobre ti. Habías vivido demasiado timpo sin él, ya habían pasado meses desde la última vez que estuvieron solos. Tu corazón se acelero por los nervios. Su expresión era desconcertaste. Estabas esperando ver la sonrisa que siempre tenía presente pero eso no fue lo que encontraste. Parecía verdaderamente apenado y te miraba como esperando algo. Suspiraste y cruzaste los brazos a la defensiva y decidiste romper ese absurdo silencio. No habías esperado a hablar con él tres meses para nada.

– ¿Te dio Patrick lo que te escribí?

– Por eso estoy acá – respondió dando un paso para entrar en la habitación – Vine para decirte que…

– No había necesidad de que vinieras – lo interrumpiste. Era obvio que su vida ya no te incluía – Te dije que me avisaras pero podrías haber llamado nada más.

– ¿Por qué no iba a venir? – dijo dando otro paso en tu dirección y por primera vez luciendo desconcertado.

– No quiero que tengas que fingir nada – respondiste notando que por una vez te era fácil esconder tus verdaderos sentimientos y mantenerlos al margen – Es que yo no… – comenzó pero lo interrumpiste.

– Ya está, no necesito que digas nada – te separaste de la mesada con delicadeza y levantaste el repasador que habías tirado, para luego dejarlo donde tenía que estar – Tu vida ya está hecha sin mi y no necesitas cambiar eso.

– Vicky…

– No, prefiero que no lo digas – repusiste evitando mirarlo. – Podes irte.

Diste media vuelta para quedar dándole la espalda. Tu autocontrol estaba desapareciendo y era reemplazado por dolor. Un dolor casi insoportable, era como volver a perderlo salvo que esta vez él había ido voluntariamente allí para dejarte. Notaste la gran diferencia que eso implicaba. Cuando lo habías dejado vos, había sido más fácil porque estabas segura de tu decisión. En ese momento comprendiste lo difícil que había sido para él… Recordaste sus últimos encuentros como pareja, nunca le habías dado la más mínima señal de que eso iba a pasar. Eran la pareja más hermosa que habías visto, incluso parecían salidos de una de esas novelas empalagosamente románticas. Fuiste cruel aunque no te lo propusiste. Era obvio que Pete no te perdonaría por aquella situación que tu misma habías creado. De golpe todo tu ser anhelo aquel pasado. Deseaste con todas tus fuerzas volverlo a tener aunque sea por unos días, volver a aquellos días en que todo era fácil… en los que amarlo era tan sencillo como respirar. Habías estado segura que lo mejor era seguir tu vida allí, en Argentina y no dejarlo todo por los sueños. Jamás te habías dado cuenta que, en realidad, esos sueños eran ahora tu vida.

Agradeciste que Pete no te podía ver la cara pues de ese modo no podía ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por tus mejillas. Últimamente estabas demasiado sensible. ¿Qué tan desubicado quedaría tirarte a sus pies y rogarle que no te deje? Ahora que estaba tan cerca tu resolución de apartarte de su vida para ahorrarle problemas pareció haberse esfumado. Una voz en tu cabeza (que por más raro que parezca tenía la voz de Fanny) te decía que eras una estúpida y estabas actuando como una idiota, decía que tenías que pelear por él. Y la otra… (Que sonaba como tu subconsciente) te decía que no eras ni amada, ni querida y que eras tan solo una molestia.

– ¿Podes dejar de hablar por mí y escuchar lo que tengo para decir? – te sorprendió notar un dejo de irritación en la voz de Pete a tus espaldas – Nunca te había visto tan cabeza dura.

– Habla…

¿Total en que te podía lastimar escuchar su voz? Quizás valiera la pena dejarlo pronunciar las palabras con las que te alejaría de su vida y rompería tu corazón solo para… poder oír su voz. Limpiaste las lágrimas e hiciste un esfuerzo para contener aquellas que se querías escapar. Diste media vuelta y notaste que estaba afligido. Era evidente que verte así no le gustaba. Dio un par de pasos más para situarse frente a ti pero sin invadir tu espacio personal. Dudo un poco pero al final te tomo de las manos. Quedaste en estado de shock. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Ilusionarte para luego dejarte aun más destruida?

– Vicky – comenzó con suavidad y dulzura – Me parece que hay algo que vos no entendes…

– Lo dejaste todo bien en claro cuando te fuiste hoy de esa manera – mascullaste intentando no caer en el encanto de esos ojos que te miraban con tanta profundidad.

– Ah… sobre eso yo… perdón. Necesitaba pensar… – parecía verdaderamente arrepentido y su honestidad te desarmo y te confundió más – Es que volver a verte me había… – parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas y se puso nervioso por lo que empezó a hablar rápido – No sabía qué pensar, como reaccionar… Sentía ganas de abrazarte, volver a besarte y decirte que te amo pero al mismo tiempo tenía que estar ahí frente a una cámara de mierda y yo… me confundí. Después me quise escapar de ahí porque lo habías querido así, me querías fuera de tu vida. Y resulta que me seguís y me decís que estas embarazada. Honestamente me bloquee y solo quise estar solo. Perdoname si sentiste que me fui porque no me importo, te juro que no fue así. No quise que pasara eso… es que a veces soy dado a reaccionar mal. No te imaginas lo enojados que estaban los chicos cuando me encontraron. Por favor decime que me perdonas, mi amor.

– No entiendo… – últimamente tu mente estaba demasiado confundida y aquellas palabras por más sinceras que sonaban no tenían sentido – ¿A qué te referís que tenías ganas de decirme que… decirme que me amas?

– Ya te lo había dicho aunque no me prestaste demasiada atención – dijo esbozando una sonrisa triste y llevo tu mano izquierda hacia su pecho donde podías sentir los latidos de su corazón – Siempre te voy a amar y estar a tu lado, no puede ser de otra manera. Victoria, sos mi vida.

– ¿No estas enojado conmigo? – Preguntaste en voz baja – Te deje de una manera horrible.

– Intente enojarme, intente odiarte… – respondió todavía sonriendo – Te juro que lo intente, pero no pude.

– ¿Y eso donde nos deja? – todavía tenías tu mano sobre su pecho.

– En que te amo. ¿Tan complicado es que lo entiendas? – Levantó la mano que tenía libre y te acarició la mejilla – Te extrañe…

¿Para que resistirse? La verdad era que lo habías extrañado como nunca te imaginaste que ibas a extrañar a una persona. Perder a tu abuela y a él prácticamente al mismo tiempo había sido terrible.

– Prometeme que nunca mas nos vamos a separar, nunca… – le pediste acercándote más a él – No me dejes cometer el mismo error.

– Ni pienses que me voy a volver a ir. Mi lugar es en donde vos estés.

Con solo mirarse comprendieron que no había otro destino posible para ustedes. Solo se encuentra al alma gemela una sola vez en la vida y definitivamente no iban a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Sus labios se reencontraron luego de tantos meses y volviste a ser feliz, completamente feliz. Acariciaste su rostro mientras se besaban dulcemente. Podrías vivir besándolo que no necesitarías nada más. Sus manos se posaron en tu cintura y luego acariciaron tu pancita. Se separaron unos centímetros y luego él te dio un piquito sonriendo. Sus ojos volvían a tener esa alegría que amabas pero había algo más… Aparte de estar radiante de alegría al igual que vos, estaba emocionado y entusiasta.

– Me hubiera gustado haberme enterado antes – se lamentó luego de un silencio en el que se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos – Fui a la clínica pero me perdí y llegue tarde. ¿Cómo dieron los resultados?

– Ah! – te acordaste y señalaste en dirección al comedor – Los deje allá, todavía no sé que es.

Te tomó de la mano y te guió rápido hacia donde habías dejado el sobre. Lo agarró y te lo paso para que lo abrieras. Estaba que no cabía en si de felicidad. Parecía un nene chiquito que esta por abrir un juguete nuevo.

– Esto es raro… – comentó mientras abrías el sobre – Hace un día no me hubiera imaginado ser papá y tenerte de vuelta conmigo.

– No sos el único. – los nervios te comían por dentro. Sacaste con cuidado el papel para leerlo en voz alta. – Es…

**Capitulo 46**

– No puedo, estoy temblando – dijiste y de hecho era cierto – Leelo vos.

– ¿Segura? – pregunto agarrando el contenido del sobre pero sin mirarlo

– Si

– ¿Lo leo yo?

– Si

– ¿Ahora?

– ¡Mierda Pete, leelo de una vez! – exclamaste un poco irritada porque los nervios te estaban ganando.

– Tranquilizate, mi amor – te dio un piquito y se quedo un largo rato mirando el papel con cara de no entender demasiado. Luego murmuro bajito pero no parecía del todo seguro – A baby boy…

– Dejame ver – le pediste con una sonrisa radiante y cuando leíste el papel te mataste de la risa, habías olvidado que el español no se le daba bien – Boludo, dice nena. ¡Vamos a tener una princesita!

Sin pensarlo te lanzaste en sus brazos y lo abrasaste con fuerza. Sus brazos te rodearon y estabas tan feliz que volviste a llorar pero esta vez no por algo negativo como todas las veces anteriores. Llorar de felicidad era algo hermoso.

– ¿Estas llorando? – preguntó Pete preocupado – ¿Por qué lloras? Todo va a estar bien…

– Ya sé, por eso estoy llorando – te corrió las lágrimas con su pulgar – Me haces la persona más feliz del mundo.

– Entonces supongo que también debería estar llorando – fijaste tu mirada en sus ojos que ardían de deseo – Pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes…

Te besó desaforadamente y reaccionaste de la misma manera ante ese contacto. Volvías a sentir su calido aliento, la sensación de sus labios jugando con los tuyos. Era el reencuentro que tanto habían ansiado. Sus manos se metieron por debajo de tu remera y acariciaron tu espalda. Te arrinconó contra la pared y el papel con los resultados termino en el piso, quien sabe donde. Rodeaste su cadera con tus piernas y él te quito la remera con un solo movimiento. No te ibas a quedar atrás, desabrochaste como pudiste los botones de su camisa negra, uno por uno… disfrutando de cada centímetro de su piel que quedaba al descubierto. Sus respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas y eso te encantaba. Por una vez más, aquel cuerpo volvía a ser tan solo para vos.

– Te amo – murmuraste entre sus labios.

– Lo sé – dijo Pete quien ahora besaba tu cuello.

Hiciste un poco de fuerza y lo alejaste algo de ti.

– Sorry, señor "todos me aman" – dijiste algo irritada ante aquella respuesta.

– Lo sé – volvió a repetir sin inmutarse y haciendo como si no hubieras dicho nada – Pero eso no significa que me ames más de lo que yo te amo.

– Imposible – respondiste.

Volviste a donde habían quedado como si no se hubiera producido interrupción alguna. Te alejó de la pared y llegó como pudo al sillón que estaba a dos pasos. Te acostó con delicadeza y situó su cuerpo sobre el tuyo sin parar de besarte. Se acercó a tu oído para susurrarte algo y el sentir su respiración en tu cuello te hizo estremecer de placer. Pete lo noto y se rió bajito.

– ¿No va a venir Fanny?

– No, estamos solos. – su cara de picardía te hizo sonreír

– Entonces mejor aprovechemos – sugirió con una voz seductora que te mato.

Honestamente estaban un poco incómodos en aquel sillón. Giraste para quedar encima de él y luego te levantaste del sillón. Tuviste que aguantar la risa a su cara de "¿por qué te vas?" Lo tomaste de la mano y lo guiaste hasta tu cama. Hiciste que se acostara, empujándolo con una mano en su pecho. Te sonrió aun mas seductoramente, si eso era posible, levantándose un poco para mirarte. Le sacaste los pantalones dejándolo solamente con un bóxer rayado blanco y negro. Pete puso una mano en tu espalda y te atrajo hacia él. Rodó para quedar arriba tuyo y volvió a besarte tanto que la cabeza empezó a darte vueltas. Se aparto jadeando para respirar. Tu corazón parecía querer escaparse de tu pecho por la velocidad en la que latía y lo único que tenías en mente e importaba era la terrible atracción que sentías por Pete, aquel amor que reclamaba sus caricias. Se levantó un poco para observar tu cuerpo, eso ya no te cohibía como en un principio ya que tenías en claro que a él le encantabas tan cual eras. Y de paso… podías mirarlo a él… ese cuerpo a tu gusto perfecto,,, aquellas facciones hermosas… esos labios… No te dejo seguir con tu línea de pensamientos porque comenzó a besarte por tu cuello, mordiendo de vez en cuando para dejar en claro que eras de su propiedad. Bajó con su juego de besos por tu pecho y luego por tu panza. Subió de nuevo para quedar en la altura de tu rostro y te volvió a besar en la boca. Ahora eran tus manos las que exploraban su cuerpo, pasando por su espalda, sus brazos, su pecho… todo lo que estuviera a tu alcance. Al parecer estaba disfrutando eso tanto como vos. Sus manos se dirigieron a tu espalda al mismo tiempo que bajaba por tu cuello con sus labios. Volvió a rodar esta vez para que quedaras arriba de él. Se deshicieron de la ropa que estorbaba y dejaron que la lujuria del momento los dominara, compartiendo aquel amor incondicional solo con aquella habitación como testigo.

Con un ultimo movimiento llegaron a la satisfacción total y quedaste recostada sobre el pecho de Pete intentando recuperar la respiración normal. Él se limitaba a besarte el cabello y a acariciarte delicadamente la espalda. El cansancio empezó a ganarte por lo que te corriste para quedar al lado suyo, ambos tapados por las sábanas. Te apoyaste sobre tu costado izquierdo para mirarlo y él hizo lo mismo.

– Te amo – dijo Pete – Mucho más de lo que te imaginas…

– Yo también – le respondiste sonriente y le acariciaste la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

Le diste un tierno beso en el que solo rozaste sus labios con los tuyos. Pete te rodeo con sus brazos y luego de un rato te dormiste sintiéndote la persona más afortunada del universo. Ya no había nada que te faltara, mientras lo tuvieras a él todo el mundo podría desaparecer pero seguirías siendo feliz.

El sonido de unas voces discutiendo te despertó. Tardaste unos minutos, o quizás segundos, en que los hechos de la noche anterior volvieran a tu cabeza. En cuanto lo hicieron buscaste a tu novio con la mirada pero no se encontraba ni en la cama ni en el cuarto. Era de esperar… por su insomnio eran escasas las veces que te levantabas antes que él pero generalmente se quedaba a tu lado viéndote dormir. Finalmente decidiste levantarte y fijarte de donde venían esas voces. Te pusiste un short y la camisa de Pete que fue lo primero que encontraste y abriste lentamente la puerta de la habitación para poder escuchar que decían, parecía un intercambio de palabras bastante acalorado.

–… no me traten así, es mi decisión – decía Pete sonando angustiado – Tengo que hacerlo.

– ¿¡Cómo mierda te tenemos que tratar entonces!? – exclamó la que sonaba como la voz de Patrick evidentemente molesto.

– ¿No podes esperar unos meses? – Preguntó Andy ansioso – Vos sabes en los problemas que…

– No, no puedo – respondió Pete cortante – Ya me perdí bastante y no me quiero perder nada más.

– Puede acompañarnos – intentó negociar Joe.

– ¡Joe! No me pidas que la haga viajar. Ya está, tomé mi decisión y no me van a hacer cambiarla.

– ¿No hay forma de convencerte? – preguntó el baterista pero esta vez parecía desesperado.

– Es un egoísta de mierda, no esperes otra cosa de él – acotó Patrick con desagrado.

– Pat no seas así, entendelo – lo retó Joe aunque tampoco sonaba muy contento – Si es lo que queres, Pete…

– Es lo mejor – comentó el aludido – La amo y no quiero que tenga que pasar por nada de lo que ella tiene miedo. No la voy a volver a perder.  
– ¿Estas totalmente seguro? – probó Andy por ultima vez.

– Si… Me voy de Fall Out Boy.

**Capitulo**** 47**

Probablemente habías escuchado mal, no había forma en la que Pete deseara dejar la banda. Eso no entraba en la cabeza de nadie que lo conociera. Tocar en los conciertos, el contacto con el público… esa era su pasión en la vida. No podías quedarte al margen de la conversación por más tiempo. Te quedaste sin poder reaccionar al lado de la puerta. Tenías dos opciones…. Una, quedarte haciendo que no habías escuchado nada y preguntarle a Pete cuando se fueran los chicos. La otra, interrumpir en ese preciso momento. Quisiste jugarte por lo segundo pero tus pies no te respondían.

No se escucho ninguna palabra más, solo pasos y luego el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. Esperaste unos segundos y finalmente saliste de la habitación. Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar tu celular que habías dejado en la cocina. Te encaminaste en esa dirección. Entraste en la cocina y al verte allí Pete te extendió el celular que tenía en su mano.

– Perdoname, amor… No quería que te despierte – te dio un beso dulce de buenos días.

– Ya estaba despierta – comentaste agarrando el celular y miraste a la pantalla de este.

Decía "Ryro!". Hacía cuatro días que no hablabas con él. Te fuiste a sentar al sillón con la conversación que habías escuchado todavía atontándote el cerebro. Pete se sentó a tu lado y empezó a jugar con un mechón de tu pelo mientras esperaba a que terminaras de hablar.

– ¿Ryan? – Atendiste la llamada.

– _Error, soy Brendon jeje ¿Cómo estas, Vicky?_

– ¡Bren! ¿Qué haces llamando del celular de Ry?

– _Me quede sin saldo._

– ¡Tacaño! ¿Lo tenés a tarjeta? – preguntaste incrédula.

– _Estaba jodiendo, me lo olvide en mi casa._

– Mentira, le pediste el celular a Ryan porque no querías gastar para llamadas internacionales – bromeaste.

– _Ups… me atrapaste. Igual, no le digas nada._

– ¿Me crees capaz? ¡Vos sabes que soy una tumba!

– _Seee, una tumba abierta. – te burló_

– ¡Malo! – reíste.

– _Che… hablando en serio… este… ¿Hablaste con Pete?_

– ¡Ah! – Caíste en la cuenta de por qué había llamado – Si, quedate tranquilo. Ya hablé.

– _¿Qué dijo? – sonaba preocupado._

– Volvimos – comentaste como toda respuesta.

– _¡Que bien! ¡Era hora! Jeje – escuchaste un *pip* – Mh__… Le llegó un mensaje a Ryan. ¿Qué decís? ¿Soy chusma y lo leo?_

– Eso está en vos – dijiste intentando contener la risa, sonaba como un nenito travieso queriendo hacer una travesura

– _¿¡Qué!? – exclamó de repente y después hubo un momento de silencio._

– ¿Paso algo malo? – le preguntaste empezando a inquietarte.

– _Pasame con Pete._

– ¿Brendon?

– _Pasame con Pete, Vicky._

Lo miraste a tu novio confundida durante un instante y él te miraba a vos de la misma manera.

– ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Pete.

– Ni idea, quiere hablar con vos.

Le pasaste el celular e intentaste captar de qué estaban hablando pero escuchando solamente lo que decía Pete no era algo muy fácil que digamos.

– No es necesario Brendon que… – se interrumpió – Bueno si queres… – otra pausa más larga – Exactamente, una semana… Supongo… Hasta pronto, entonces. Saludos a los chicos… Le mando… – cortó y te paso el celular – Te mandan saludos.

– ¿Qué pasó? – ahora eras vos la que formulaba aquella pregunta.

– Nada de que preocuparse, Patrick le mando un mensaje y Brendon se puso… nervioso.

– Entonces es algo de que preocuparse. – sentenciaste

– Vos no te tenés que preocupar de nada, amor.

Se te acercó y empezó a besarte. Sabías que lo que en realidad quería era distraerte pero no se lo podías hacer tan fácil. Metió su mano debajo de la camisa que tenías puesta (o sea la de él) y en ese momento lo apartaste.

– Lo que pase con vos me interesa.

– Esta bien, te prometo que te voy a decir pero no ahora. Confia en mí.

– Oh… – las fichas encajaron. Recordaste la conversación de la mañana y Patrick le mando un mensaje a Ryan que hizo que Brendon se inquietara… – Solo te pido que me avises antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.

– Eh… – Pete dudó

– Por favor… – la verdad era que preferías que él te lo diga antes de admitirle que lo habías estado espiando.

No te llegó a responder porque justo se abrió la puerta y entró Fanny seguida de Macarena y Marcela.

– ¿Mal momento? – preguntó Marcela con tonito de mal pensada al mirar la pinta de ustedes.

– Para nada – respondiste lanzándole una mirada que evidentemente debía decir "¡Callate, boluda!"

– ¡¡¡PETE!!! – Fanny lanzó un grito que te dejo sorda y se le tiró arriba para abrazarlo – ¡Te extrañaba, enano!

– *ejem* – te aclaraste la garganta de puro celosa – Ojo con mi novio.

– ¿Novio? – preguntó Maca sorprendida.

– Si, volvimos – contesto Pete y se paró del sillón para saludar a tus amigas.

– ¡Ah! Estee… – esto de presentar a personas no se te daba bien – Ellas son Macarena y Marcela y él es Pete.

– ¡Hola! – saludaron las chicas pasando su mirada de Pete a vos de forma demasiado evidente.

– Mh… – miraste la ropa que tenías puesta – Me voy a cambiar, ahora vuelvo.

– Voy con vos – dijo Pete en seguida, solo tenía puesto su pantalón.

Entraste a tu habitación y Pete, que iba atrás tuyo, cerró la puerta al pasar. Agarraste una toalla y una muda de ropa para irte a bañar.

– ¿Me pasas mi camisa antes de irte? – preguntó Pete con una sonrisa torcida – Es que están tus amigas…

– Claro – empezaste a desabotonarla y él seguía cada movimiento con la mirada – Baboso…

– ¿Yo? – se hizo el sorprendido y puso carita de inocente.

– Si, vos – le lanzaste la camisa y la atrapo, te rodeaste con la toalla para ir al baño.

– Antes dame un beso – se acercó a ti y te acorraló contra la puerta que seguía cerrada.

– Así que estamos exigentes… – comentaste divertida

Empezó a rozar suavemente tus labios con los suyos, reaccionaste instantáneamente y enredaste tus dedos en su pelo con una mano mientras la otra la situaste en su rostro para acariciarlo. La intensidad del momento aumento y cuando sus manos se dirigieron a la toalla para sacártela supiste que era momento de pararlo. Bajaste tus manos hacia su pecho y lo empujaste levemente. Le sonreíste para no herir sus sentimientos y le diste un piquito.

– No es un buen momento – dijiste.

– Mh… quizás no… – comentó Pete todavía agitado – Pero es tentador…

Mientras el agua de la ducha caía y te relajaba como siempre lo hacía te pusiste a pensar sobre lo raro que todo aquello estaba siendo. La conversación que escuchaste apenas te levantaste te daba vuelta por la cabeza e intentabas encontrarle sentido pero no podías. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Sería capaz Pete de dejar la banda sin avisarte? Una vez cambiada y peinada volviste al comedor. Allí estaba Fanny charlando con Pete y Macarena escuchando con atención, Marcela no estaba en el living comedor. Fanny estaba hablando y cuando te acercaste un poco más pudiste captar sus palabras.

– Obvio que lo extraño… no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi y eso me pone mal…

– Te aseguro que dentro de poco lo vas a ver – dijo Pete sonriente.

– ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé? – Fanny estaba bastante sorprendida.

– Puede ser… – la sonrisa de Pete era evidente

– ¿¡Viene!? – preguntó Fanny entusiasmada

– En cuanto pueda, esta intentando conseguir pasaje. ¿Fanny?

La chica estaba con la boca abierta con cara de boluda. O sea… sin palabras como siempre.

– ¿Por qué me tengo que enterar de todo escuchando conversaciones? – te quejaste en vos alta.

Se voltearon a verte dándose cuenta de tu presencia.

– ¿De qué otra cosa te enteraste escuchando conversaciones? – preguntó Pete perspicaz.

**Capitulo 48**

– De nada, de nada – te apresuraste a decir nerviosa – Era solo una forma de decir.

– Mh… – Pete te observo detenidamente, supiste en seguida que no se había tragado la mentira.

– ¡VIENE BREN! – Exclamó Fanny saliendo del shock de la noticia – ¡Viene!

– Tranquila, Fanny… – dijo Macarena – Pareces una fan histérica.

– No – repuso Marcela entrando con unos vasos y una gaseosa – Parece una chica enamorada de su novio.

– ¿Segura Marce? – Preguntaste observando a Fanny con detenimiento – Me parece que Maca tiene razón. – Fanny te sacó la lengua.

– Amor… – dijo Pete para llamarte la atención

– ¿Si?

– Hoy tengo que irme temprano para las pruebas de sonido del concierto.

– ¡Cierto! El concierto era hoy… – dijiste más para vos que para los demás – ¿Puedo ir?

– Mhh… – lo pensó un poco – ¿No te parece mejor que vayas al de pasado mañana?

– ¿Por? – preguntaste, de verdad tenías ganas de ir al concierto de esa noche.

– Porque va a estar Brendon para quedarse con vos – respondió con sencillez.

– ¿Cuándo llega? – Preguntó Fanny totalmente entusiasmada – ¿A qué hora? ¿Cuándo se toma el avión?

– Tranquila – volvió a repetir Maca tomando un poco de su vaso.

– Si consigue pasaje hoy se toma el avión y llegaría mañana a la mañana.

– Fanny… – dijo Marce luego de un rato de silencio – ¿Qué estabas por decir antes de que me fuera a la cocina?

– ¡Ah! Que tengo ganas de comprarme una guitarra como la de Ryan, celeste – comentó la chica.

– ¿Celeste? Que raro… – dijiste y recordaste la guitarra de la que tu amiga estaba hablando – Igual está muy buena.

– Y… Me gustan las cosas raras – afirmó Fanny.

– Ya nos dimos cuenta – apreció Maca – Se nota con Brendon.

Fanny le lanzó un almohadón y fingió ofenderse mientras Pete se desternillaba de la risa con la ocurrencia de tu amiga, era evidente que no se esperaba eso. Y así pasaron la tarde… charlando, bromeando y más que nada tomándose el pelo. Cada 30 minutos Pete se fijaba la hora por lo que supusiste que pronto se tendría que ir. Y así fue, a eso de las cinco te llamo a la cocina para "lavar los platos".

– Me tengo que ir – te avisó apenas se cerró la puerta atrás tuyo – Te llamo cuando termine el concierto.

– ¿Después te vas al hotel? – agarraste el repasador para secar los platos que él estaba empezando a lavar.

– Si si… – paró unos segundos para mirarte y lanzarte una gran sonrisa – Después te aviso a qué hora vengo mañana para que vayamos a buscar a Bden al aeropuerto.

– Ok… Suerte hoy en el show – le deseaste – Mandale saludos a los chicos… Tenemos que organizar para hacer algo.

– Seguro… – cerró la canilla porque ya había terminado, se secó las manos y te abrazó por la cintura – Gracias, amor.

– Te voy a extrañar… – comentaste colocando tus brazos sobre sus hombros – Ojo con las fans.

– ¿Celosa? – preguntó Pete con una amplia sonrisa.

– No le veo lo divertido – dijiste enarcando una ceja.

– Amo cuando pones esas caras – dijo Pete acercando su rostro al tuyo y desviando su mirada de tus ojos a tus labios.

Tenías pensado una respuesta sarcástica pero te olvidaste de qué se trataba al tenerlo tan cerca de ti. Terminaste de romper la distancia y lo besaste con la misma intensidad que en tu habitación a la mañana. Aunque sentías todo su cuerpo contra el tuyo aun no te parecía que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Te subió a la mesada que estaba a tus espaldas y lo rodeaste con tus piernas. Bajaste tus manos por su pecho y empezaste a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. Acariciaste el tatuaje que tenía alrededor del cuello y luego bajaste lentamente disfrutando el contacto con su piel hasta llegar al bartskull. Te habías olvidado que no estaban solos

– Me tengo que ir de verdad – murmuró Pete.

Hizo un amago de alejarse pero mordiste su labio inferior para detenerlo. Y funcionó, ahora eran sus manos las que recorrían tu figura, metiéndose por debajo de la remera que tenías puesta. Sus labios se movían con pasión y desenfreno sobre los tuyos.

– Ups! ¡Perdón! – escuchaste una voz desde la puerta.

Pararon de besarse y voltearon inmediatamente para ver quien era. En el umbral de la puerta de la cocina estaba Marcela algo colorada por haber interrumpido el momento. Pete se apresuró a colocar sus manos de debajo de tu ropa y a agarrar la camisa que estaba en el suelo, volviendo a la realidad.

– No te preocupes, Marce – dijo amablemente tu novio – En realidad yo me tenía que ir…

– ¡Ah! Bueno… yo… – tu amiga les lanzó una sonrisa – Espero en el comedor a que se desocupen, Maca y yo también nos tenemos que ir yendo.

– Esta bien. – le dirigiste una mirada evidente y ella cerró la puerta.

– Te llamo más tarde – te recordó mientras se volvía a abrochar su camisa.

– Acá voy a estar – dijiste y ambos se encaminaron hacia el comedor.

La felicidad de Fanny era contagiosa. Mientras estaban en el auto que el bajista había alquilado mientras estuviera en Bs As, no podías dejar de reír y sentirte alegre. Pete maniobraba el volante con una mano mientras que sostenía la tuya con la otra, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar. Quizás ese fuera otro motivo por el cual sentirte bien.

– Relajate – le dijiste a tu amiga por decimocuarta vez mientras esperaban a que arribara el avión de Brendon.

– Pero tendría que haber llegado hace media hora – se volvió a quejar Fanny.

– Los vuelos se retrasan – le recordó Pete que estaba muy entretenido jugando con un mechón de pelo tuyo, su nueva manía.

– Mh… ¿Ese no es Brendon? – preguntaste mirando con atención a un hombre que se acercaba aunque todavía estaba bastante lejos por lo que no lo distinguías bien.

– Tu vista es terrible – comentó tu novio entretenido – Mas bien diría que se parece a Ryan.

– Idiota… – dijo Fanny riéndose – ¡ES Ryan!

– ¿Y qué hace Ross acá? – preguntó Pete sorprendido.

**Capitulo 49**

– Voy a hacer de cuenta que no preguntaste eso, Pete – dijo Fanny con una amplia sonrisa – Mira quien está a la derecha de Ryan, Vicky había visto bien.

Sin dirigirles otra palabra tu amiga salió corriendo a su encuentro. No le prestó demasiada atención a Ryan aunque no la culpabas, sabías lo que se sentía estar demasiado tiempo sin la persona amada. Brendon dejó su equipaje en el suelo y abrazó a Fanny y casi se cae con la fuerza del abrazo de ella. Pete y vos aceleraron el paso para llegar a donde estaban. Como Fanny y Brendon estaban ocupados besándose apasionadamente, fueron a saludar a Ryan primero.

– ¡Ryan! – Le diste un gran abrazo – Se te extraño, amigo.

– Yo también te extrañe – y te dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, por suerte Pete no lo notó.

– ¡Vicky! – Exclamó Brendon y se acercó a saludarte, tenía los labios un poco más colorados de lo habitual lo cual lo hacía verse sexy y te abrazó calidamente – Estas más linda que nunca.

– Gracias Brendon – dijiste sonriéndole – Te ayudo con eso… – y te agachaste para levantar la valija más chica,

– No no no no no – te retó Brendon y te sacó la valija de las manos – Las embarazadas no pueden hacer esfuerzos.

– ¿Vamos? – preguntó Pete luego de saludar a Brendon y un breve intercambio de palabras. – Dejamos las cosas en el hotel y luego los invito a comer algo.

Hubo un pequeño inconveniente que no tenían previsto: los fotógrafos. Cuando salieron del hotel con los chicos había un par de cámaras molestas que los siguieron hasta que llegaron a un restauran muy bonito. Entraron pero por suerte los llevaron al lugar más privado que tenían.

– ¿Qué les hizo venir? – preguntaste una vez que ya todos tuvieron su plato de comida adelante por lo que supusiste que no venía mal hablar en serio por una vez.

– ¿Pete no les contó? – preguntó Brendon pasando su mirada de vos a Fanny, ambas con la misma cara de confusión en el rostro.

– No, no les conté – contestó Pete por ustedes – No me pareció necesario, son exageradas.

– ¡Pero tienen derecho a opinar! – Comentó Ryan – ¿Te molesta si las ponemos al tanto de lo que esta pasando?

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Fanny preocupada.

– Pete se quiere ir de la banda – respondiste sin detenerte a pensar tus palabras.

– ¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó Pete sorprendido. – ¿Eso fue lo que escuchaste?

– Si – respondiste con seguridad – Disculpame, no era mi intensión espiarlos ni nada de eso pero… me despertaron sus voces y no pude evitar escuchar,

– ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que sabías? – preguntó el bajista ofendido.

– Porque en el momento no reaccione y sabía que si después te lo decía no iba a caerte muy bien.

– ¡Claro! ¿Para qué decirle a tu novio que sabes que es lo que le preocupa? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

– Perdón – le pediste – Pensé que era mejor esperar al momento en el que vos me lo quisieras decir.

– Aparentemente serme sincera no es lo mejor para vos – dijo Pete todavía molesto.

– ¡Pete! – Exclamaste – ¿De en serio pensas eso de mí?

– Si, en este momento si.

– Entonces buscame cuando dejes de actuar infantilmente.

Te levantaste de la mesa, agarraste la cartera y saliste del lugar enojada. Era increíble que hubiera tenido esa reacción por una pelotudes como esa, sencillamente increíble. Te molestó aun más cuando los fotógrafos comenzaron a acecharte. No sabías a donde meterte y no te dejaban en paz.

– ¿Sos la pareja de Pete Wentz? – Preguntó una reportera – ¿Es verdad que estás embarazada de él?

– ¿Qué hacen Brendon Urie y Ryan Ross en Argentina? – preguntó otra.

– Déjenme en paz – murmuraste en voz baja y seguiste caminando por la calle sin rumbo pero no se iban.

Empezaron a desbordar de tus ojos pequeñas lágrimas que eran una mezcla de fastidio y tristeza por haberte peleado con Pete.

– Váyanse – volviste a insistir y sacaste unos lentes de sol de tu cartera y te los pusiste.

– Solo un par de preguntas – te pidió la primera reportera.

– ¡Váyanse! – repetiste pero esta vez a voz de grito

– Vicky… – te volteaste y allí estaba Ryan – Vamonos de acá, volvamos.

– No voy a volver – repusiste testaruda – No hasta que se disculpe.

– Entonces te acompaño hasta tu departamento – sugirió Ryan y sacó el celular para pedir un taxi que afortunadamente llegó a los pocos minutos.

Entraste seguida de Ryan y tiraste las llaves con brusquedad sobre el sillón. Fuiste hacia el baño y te sacaste el maquillaje corrido. Mientras se te escapaban nuevas lágrimas.

– No me gusta verte mal – comentó Ryan desde la puerta del baño.

– Entonces no me mires – replicaste un poco más agresiva de lo que era tu intensión.

– Solo quería ayudar – dijo Ryan dándose media vuelta para volver al living.

– Disculpa… – y se acercó a vos y te abrazó.

– Fue la pelea más ridícula que vi en mi vida – dijo tu amigo para relajarse – Casi me río por la boludes por la que se pelearon.

– Pero no salió a buscarme – observaste dolida.

– No lo deje, él tenía que hablar con Brendon así que le dije que se quedara y que yo me encargaba de que estuvieras bien – te contó – Y encargarme de que estés bien creo que incluye verte sonreír.

– No llegamos a comer casi nada – le sonreíste aunque con un poco de esfuerzo – ¿Pido una pizza? No tengo ganas de cocinar.

– Una pizza esta bien.

**Capitulo 50**

Estuviste un rato hablando con Ryan y cuando notaste que se estaban quedando sin temas de conversación decidiste acostarte un rato, ahora que lo pensabas te sentías cansada después de tantas cosas. Entraste en tu habitación y te tiraste sobre la cama sin desvestirte. No te gustaba pelearte con Pete pero esta vez te dolía mas porque había sido muy injusto con vos, ni siquiera era algo que hubieras hecho a propósito. Estabas incómoda por lo que te pusiste un short que tenías para dormirte y listo.

Abriste los ojos y por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana supiste de inmediato que habías dormido más de lo que te proponías. Escuchaste que alguien golpeaba la puerta de tu habitación y te diste cuenta que ese había sido el ruido que te despertó.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntaste con voz pastosa por el sueño.

– Pete – te respondió su voz – ¿Puedo pasar?

– No – contestaste cortante y te tapaste hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

Obviamente no te hizo caso y paso de igual manera.

– Te dije que no quería que pasaras – protestaste desde debajo de las sábanas.

– ¿Por qué? – notaste que la cama cedía un poco cuando alguien se sentó a tus pies.

– Porque no tengo ganas de hablar con vos, así de fácil.

– Perdón, exagere bastante hoy – se escuchaba

– ¿Recién te diste cuenta? – preguntaste fingiendo indiferencia.

– No quiero pelearme con vos. – te destapó hasta la mitad del cuerpo. – ¿Estuviste llorando?

– ¿Qué te importa? – respondiste petulante.

Se acostó a tu lado y volteaste para darle la espalda. Te acaricio el brazo que tenías al descubierto, estuviste tentada a correrlo pero no pudiste. Necesitabas sus caricias, necesitabas sentir que no estaba enojado con vos, que de verdad no había querido herirte con lo que dijo. Diste media vuelta para mirarlo de frente. En sus ojos notaste que de verdad lo sentía. Te acaricio la mejilla y apoyaste tu frente sobre su pecho. Se quedaron así quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Él te abrazaba y acariciaba tu espalda, de vez en cuando te besaba el pelo. Mientras estabas con él no había nada más que importara en el mundo.

– ¿De qué tenías que hablar con Brendon? – preguntaste. Por un momento pensaste que se había dormido porque no respondió de inmediato pero luego suspiró fuerte.

– Que curiosa manera de decir que me perdonas.

– ¿Es necesario que lo diga? – preguntaste sorprendida por sus palabras.

– Me harías sentir menos culpable… – comentó Pete y se alejo un poco para poder verte.

– Un poco de culpa no puede venirte mal – bromeaste – Ya fue… soy una tonta sensible. Ahora decime porque vinieron en realidad.

– Eh… como ya sabes quería dejar la banda y ellos se enteraron porque Patrick les pidió que me hagan entrar en razón – hizo un gesto dejando en claro que no le gustaba esa parte – Así que en vez de intentar convencerme por teléfono quisieron venir.

– Wow… – eso te sorprendió – Son muy buenos amigos…

– Si, no me puedo quejar de ellos – te sonrió – Tus amigas también parecen buenas.

– Si, lo son. Pero no me cambies de tema – fue el intento más lamentable para distraerte – Ahora… ¿Me vas a explicar por qué queres dejar la banda? Suena a locura…

– ¿No es obvio?

– ¿Me vas a hacer adivinar? – enarcaste una ceja

– Me voy a quedar en Argentina con vos – dijo totalmente seguro – Es lo mejor. No quiero pedirte que dejes todo y te vengas a L.A. conmigo así que…

– Dejame ver si entendí bien… ¿Vos dejarías la banda por mí? ¿Por venir a este país? – preguntaste incrédula.

– Si.

Lo miraste fijamente a los ojos y por mas que tratara de esconderlo se notaba el dolor que aquello le producía ¿Serías tan egoísta como para permitirle eso para tenerlo siempre a tu lado? Suspiraste y tomaste su mano entre las tuyas.

– No me parece justo. – dijiste al fin.

– No quiero estar lejos de ti.

– ¡Es que no se trata de eso!

– ¿Entonces de qué se trata? – preguntó Pete.

– ¿Vos tomaste esta decisión pensando en lo que te dije cuando nos separamos? – él asintió con la cabeza – Pero cuando dije esas cosas no había ningún bebé, eso lo cambia todo.

– ¿Qué cambia? – se acomodo un poco de modo de poder acariciar tu panza.

– Que ahora no es mi futuro el que más me importa – respondiste como si eso fuera lo más obvio – Y Los Angeles me parece un buen lugar para tener una familia.

– ¿Lo decís en serio? – Preguntó él más animado – ¿No te molesta irte de tu país?

– Mientras estemos juntos no hay nada que me pueda molestar – le diste un beso tierno y superficial – No quiero que dejes la banda, no lo toleraría. ¡Es mi banda favorita!

– Ellos pueden seguir sin mí – repuso Pete – No es difícil encontrar un bajista.

– Ni vos te crees eso… ¿Logró convencerte Brendon?

– Logro convencerme de no tener nada definitivo todavía y de que hablara con vos.

– ¿Y yo logré convencerte? – Pusiste tu mano sobre la de él que estaba en tu panza – Me encanta L.A., sabes que nunca te apartaría del bebé si eso es lo que temes si te vas.

– Entonces… ¿Los Angeles? – preguntó sonriéndote.

– Los Angeles – afirmaste – Juntos, los tres.

Al rato te levantaste y cambiaste para ir a la cocina a preparar algo. Allí estaban Fanny y Brendon pero no por mucho tiempo porque les avisaron que se iban a ir a cenar a algún lado y Fanny te comentó que a lo mejor venía tarde así que no la tenías porque esperar ni nada (como si hubiera hecho falta esa aclaración) Se fueron y Pete y vos se quedaron solos. Invitaron a Ryan para que les haga compañía pero había quedado con el resto de los chicos de FOB. Por lo que comieron lo que preparaste y luego se fueron a ver una de las peliculas que tenías. Eligieron una de terror de esas que de verdad dan miedo. Era de una reportera que estaba acompañando a unos bomberos por una noche y terminan quedándose encerrados en un edificio con personas medios caníbales o algo así debido a una enfermedad contagiosa. Ya se imaginan… mucha sangre y escenas de esas que te hacen saltar del sillón. Pete te sostenía con fuerza de la mano, de hecho estaba el doble de asustado que vos.

– BUUUU!! – gritaste en un momento de extrema tensión y Pete gritó del susto y se cayó del sillón, enredándose con la frazada que los abrigaba. Como te tenía agarrada de la mano caíste arriba de él.

– ¡No hagas eso! – protesto él riéndose aunque no hizo amago de correrte de arriba de él – Me asustaste.

– No pareces muy asustado en este momento – comentaste riéndote.

– Estoy aterrado – afirmó empezando a besar tu cuello – Temblando de miedo.

– Gallina – bromeaste.

Dio media vuelta para colocar su cuerpo sobre el tuyo y a partir de ese momento a lo que menos le prestaron atención fue a la película. Sus manos se deslizaban por tu cuerpo deshaciéndose de tu ropa mientras las tuyas jugaban el mismo juego.

– Te amo – susurraste a su oído.

– Te amo – dijo Pete

**Capitulo 51**

La luz que inundaba el living consiguió despertarte. Evidentemente debía ser temprano porque Pete todavía dormía. No quisiste despertarlo pero en cuanto te moviste dos centímetros para ver como levantarte sin molestarlo, abrió los ojos.

– Buenos días, bebé – dijo y te besó – ¿Qué hora es?

– Temprano – respondiste – Hoy tenés el concierto así que seguí durmiendo mientras yo me baño.

– ¿No tenés sueño? – preguntó bostezando y observándote mientras te levantabas para buscar ropa.

– Dormí toda la tarde de ayer – le recordaste – Voy a ponerme a hacer algo más interesante que dormir.

– ¿Dormir conmigo no es interesante? – se quejo Pete volviendo a apoyar la cabeza sobre las almohadas del sillón ahora que ya estabas vestida.

– Demasiado, pero no exactamente cuando estas dormido. – le lanzaste una sonrisa pícara.

No lo dejaste decir nada acerca de ese comentario porque entraste al baño cuando abría la boca para replicar. Saliste de la ducha con intención de arreglarte ahora así más tarde no tenías tanto para hacer, ya que tenías un día más que interesante por delante. Sin embargo cuando miraste tu reflejo en el espejo se te vino una idea genial. Tu pelo era pelirrojo (teñido, originalmente era castaño), estaba largo y con un rebajado bastante normal aparte de un flequillo al estilo Lilly Allen en "The Fear".

Juntaste varias cosas y las lanzaste a tu cartera, agarraste las llaves y el celular para encaminarte a la peluquería. Antes de irte miraste hacia atrás, más exactamente al sillón donde Pete, milagrosamente, ya se había vuelto a dormir abrazado a una almohada. Estaba despeinado y las frazadas lo tapaban hasta la cintura. Era lo más hermoso que habías visto en tu vida. Cerraste la puerta procurando no hacer ruido al salir.

Una vez allí diste las instrucciones y esperaste a que terminaran contigo. Finalmente te dejaron ver lo que habían hecho y te encanto. Seguías teniendo tu mismo flequillo (solo un poco recortado ya que te había empezado a tapar algo los ojos) porque simplemente ese estilo de flequillos te quedaban bien, pero el pelo lo tenías mucho más corto, por los hombros, con un corte mucho más moderno como lo es un rebajado con volumen. Te habías teñido el pelo de negro que era un color que te quedaba hermoso porque hacía resaltar tus ojos color miel, dándoles un toque verdoso. Volviste al departamento y llegaste al mismo tiempo que Fanny a quien se la veía notablemente contenta.

– ¡Hola! – la saludaste cuando paso al lado tuyo distraída sin verte aparentemente.

– ¡Vicky! – Exclamo luego de contemplarte por unos segundos – ¡Estas hermosa! No te imaginas lo bien que te queda el pelo así, casi no te reconocí.

– Gracias – sonreíste ampliamente – ¿Cómo te fue ayer? Me refiero… en la cena de la que volves a las 11 de la mañana del día siguiente.

– Eh… – probablemente buscaba un detalle que podía contarte – Me llevó a un lugar súper romántico y comimos, hablamos y todas esas cosa. Después fui con él al hotel donde se está quedando y… Ryan había salido así que estuvimos solos.

– Ya me imagino… – comentaste riéndote – Nosotros comimos y nos pusimos a ver una película.

– ¿Cómo termino? – te preguntó tu amiga agarrándote desprevenida, sabías a donde quería llegar.

– No le preste atención al final – admitiste mientras las dos se reían.

Te sorprendiste al descubrir que el living-comedor ya estaba totalmente ordenado y a Pete saliendo de bañarse, cambiado con la misma ropa del día anterior.

– Te dije que duermas – protestaste.

– Wow! Te ves… – te agarró de una mano y te hizo dar una vueltita – Sexy – concluyó.

– Gracias – al parecer habías hecho una buena elección al cambiar un poco tu estilo.

– Yo me tengo que ir con los chicos – dijo Pete – Brendon llamó y dice que viene dos horas antes del concierto con Ryan así están en las pruebas de sonido y esas cosas.

– Entonces nos vemos luego – le diste un beso que Fanny decidió ignorar prendiendo la televisión.

– Nos vemos, cuñado – saludo Fanny sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla para darles intimidad.

Seis horas más tarde ambas ya estaban listas para ir a un concierto y esperando a los dos hombres que no tardaron en presentarse. Abriste la puerta y ellos se tardaron más de lo habitual en contemplarte. Te puso un poco nerviosa el recordar lo que había pasado con los dos por muy poco que haya sido.

– ¡Pasen! – Exclamaste – No se van a quedar en la puerta todo el día…

– Estas increíble – comentó Ryan – Ideal para un concierto de rock y lo peor… Me encanta como te queda ese estilo – lo dijo lamentándose.

– Buen corte – observo Brendon mientras pasaba y buscaba a Fanny con la mirada – ¡Hola amor! Wow… vamos a ir con las dos chicas más lindas del país.

– Lastima que no son totalmente nuestras – dijo Ryan lanzando esa indirecta mientras te miraba

Si la situación con Ryan seguía así tendrías que volver a aclararle que solo lo quieres como amigo, y eso no era algo demasiado tentador. Lo que menos necesitabas era pelearte con él.

Honestamente la prueba de sonido no fue nada de otro mundo pero Ryan y Brendon las salvaron de aburrirse. El concierto fue lo más, era el primer concierto de FOB al que asistías y te quedaste totalmente impresionada… fue lo más. Hubo un momento en el que Pete te dedico una canción y te sonrió desde el escenario (lo que hizo a varias de las fans rabiar). Sin embargo las cosas se complicaron cuando termino el recital. Estabas hablando a los gritos con Fanny. Brendon y Ryan habían desaparecido.

No sabías de donde pero de repente una banda de chicas y chicos emos se les acercaron con mala cara.

– ¿Qué te pensas que sos, p*ta? – preguntó una chica a la que solo le veías un ojo y tenía una gillette colgada del cuello.

– ¿Me dijiste p*ta? – preguntaste sorprendida

– Dejala, Luli – dijo una chica rubia con unas mechas en rosa re copadas – Ya la viste, es una idiota que se cree la re diva por salir con nuestro Pete.

– ¿Nuestro Pete? – repetiste anonada, aquellas pendex se comportaban como estúpidas – ¿Y sabes cual es el segundo nombre de TU Pete?

– Estee… – la chica enrojeció casi al instante.

– Váyanse a molestar a otro lado – dijiste enojada dándoles la espalda.

Sentiste que te tiraban de los pelos. Y chillaste para que te soltaran. En ese momento un montón de voces se escucharon provenientes de diferentes direcciones.

– LA ODIO! LA ODIO! ES UNA HIJA DE P*TA!

– ¡Luli Tranquilizate!

– NO TOQUES A MI AMIGA – reconociste esta como la voz de Fanny.

– ¡Vicky!

Intentaste sacarte a la chica de encima pero tu habilidad para las peleas era nula, por eso nunca te metías en ninguna.

– ¡Soltame! – Gritaste – ¡Estas loca!

– SERÉ LOCA PERO NO HUECA Y FALSA COMO VOS – seguía gritando la chica fuera de si y te estampó una bofetada.

– Soltala – gritó la voz de Pete desde lejos.

La chica como toda fan haría, obedeció inmediatamente a lo que Pete le había dicho pero no sin antes estamparte contra la cerca de seguridad que separaba al público del escenario. En menos de un segundo él se encontraba a tu lado.

**Capitulo 52**

Te llevaste una mano a la parte posterior cabeza, todavía desorientada, y cuando la bajaste viste sangre contrastando con el color de tu piel. No era para menos, te habías ligado un golpe fuerte contra una cerca de metal. Pete estaba pálido por la preocupación y los nervios.

– ¡Vicky! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? – no espero a que le contestaras y gritó por sobre su hombro – ¡Traigan un doctor!

Atrás de él la situación era medio caótica. Muchas personas que habían llevado cámaras al recital, tenían sus lentes sobre vos y los flashes te cegaban haciéndote sentir aun más mareada. Los guardias de seguridad estaban obligando a todos a irse del lugar mientras dos sostenían a la chica que te había agredido mientras que a pocos metros sus amigos la miraban horrorizadas por lo que había hecho, ni ellas se lo esperaban.

– ¿Cómo te sentís? – preguntó Pete sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

– Bien – mentiste pues la cabeza te dolía mucho.

– Ahí vienen – comentó Fanny aliviada desde tu izquierda.

Giraste para observar de quienes hablaba y lo primero que viste fue a Brendon corriendo hacia ustedes seguido de Ryan. Parecían confundidos. Atrás de ellos iban Patrick, Andy y Joe.

– ¡Vicky! – Brendon te observo – ¿Qué pasó acá?

– Pete, está blanca como una hoja – comentó Patrick preocupado y agarró el celular para llamar a una ambulancia.

– ¡Como no va a estar así! Esta perdiendo bastante sangre – dijo Ryan medio tartamudeando.

– Toma… – dijo Andy pasándole una toalla a Pete quien inmediatamente entendió y la presionó contra la herida.

– ¿¡Donde mierda se habían metido!? ¡Se suponía que se tenían que quedar con nosotras! – escuchaste como Fanny empezaba a retarlo a Brendon.

– Estoy bien – dijiste intentando sonar segura pero tu voz sonó débil.

Hiciste un amague de levantarte pero Pete puso una mano en tu hombro y te lo impidió. Volviste a mirar por sobre su hombro y te diste cuenta que por suerte la mayoría de las personas se habían ido. A toda velocidad venían unos hombres con una camilla, evidentemente para ti. Pediste que te atendieran en la ambulancia porque no tenías ganas de que te llevaran a un hospital donde probablemente te harían hacer cuarenta millones de análisis por cada mínima cosa. Te dieron tres puntos y luego de un par de recomendaciones del doctor te dejaron ir. Comenzaron a caminar al auto de Pete, él te tenía agarrada de la cintura como si necesitaras apoyo para caminar.

– Perdón – dijo él – Tendría que haber mandado a alguien con ustedes, no me imaginé que esto podía pasar.

– No paso nada – le dedicaste una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo – Aparte no sabía que Brendon y Ryan no eran "alguien". Tenía entendido que eran personas.

– Corrección: Tendría que haber mandado alguien con ustedes con un nivel de idiotismo menos elevado – dijo Pete intentando que aquello sonara como a broma pero de verdad estaba fastidiado

– Hey… no te enojes con ellos – le pediste – Ya tienen suficiente con lo que Fanny y el resto les habrán dicho.

– Hablando del resto… Mejor vamos con ellos que deben estar preocupados. – te abrió la puerta del acompañante para que pasaras.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntaste cuando puso en marcha el motor.

– A la fiesta que organizamos con los chicos porque terminó el tour.

Era un lugar muy lindo, perfecto para una reunión de amigos como parecía ser aquella por el ambiente que reinaba. Lamentablemente no conocías a casi nadie de los allí presentes aunque todos parecían conocerte a vos y estaban aún más interesados por el accidente de recién. Prácticamente se podía decir que eras el centro de la atención. Eso no hubiera estado demasiado mal si no fuera por el hecho de que el dolor de tu cabeza te estaba matando. Le pediste disculpas al grupo con el que estabas hablando y saliste al patio interno del lugar. En el camino esquivaste a un par de borrachos que se te insinuaban, ya sea porque no recordaban quien eras o porque simplemente no les interesaba de quien fueras novia. Llegaste y lo primero que hiciste fue respirar el aire puro de la noche. Te sentaste en un banco casi sin prestar atención al entorno y te agarraste la cabeza.

Estuviste un buen rato sola y disfrutando de ello hasta que escuchaste pasos que se encaminaban en tu dirección. Ni siquiera te molestaste en alzar la mirada para comprobar quien era. Él banco crujió un poco cuando el peso del recién llegado se sumó al tuyo, lo reconociste inmediatamente por la fragancia que usaba.

– ¿Queres que nos vayamos yendo? – te preguntó Pete amablemente – Todavía seguís pálida, tendrías que estar descansando.

– No te preocupes – te apresuraste a decir – Seguro que con algo para el dolor de cabeza estoy bien.

– Entonces esperame que ahí te traigo algo – te besó tiernamente y luego se fue.

Dejaste vagar a tu mente por cualquier lugar mientras mirabas a la nada.

– ¿Qué haces acá solita? – era Ryan notablemente borracho, lo que te faltaba.

– Tomando aire – contestaste de inmediato.

– Te acompaño – ni siquiera pidió permiso y se sentó al lado tuyo pasando un brazo sobre tus hombros. – ¿Alguna vez me vas a dar una oportunidad?

– Ryan – le reprochaste y decidiste dejarle bien en claro las cosas de una vez – Tenés que parar esa obsesión que tenés conmigo. Yo te quiero y mucho pero solo como amigo.

– ¡Nunca intentaste quererme de otra manera! – masculló como pudo, apoyando su cabeza sobre tu hombro y largándose a llorar.

– ¿Ryan? – dijiste sorprendida por lo desmedido de su reacción – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

– Vos no me queres – acusó haciendo pucheros de manera infantil y desplegando el poder de su mirada sobre vos, con lágrimas que pendían de sus pestañas.

– ¡Claro que te quiero! – te apresuraste a desmentir – ¿Por qué decís eso?

– No me queres – seguía repitiendo una y otra vez, era evidente que era de aquellas personas que se deprimen cuando toman.

– Acá te traje lo… – Pete acababa de llegar y se detuvo cuando vio la escena. Durante un segundo pareció confundido pero después se largo a reír.

– Ella no me quiere – le contó Ryan a tu novio cuando este te pasaba el vaso con agua y la aspirina – No me quiere…

– Por lo menos yo si te quiero, boludo – apostilló Pete y le sacó la bebida de la mano – Pero ya tomaste demasiado por hoy,

– No te imaginas lo gay que sonó eso, Wentz – comentó Brendon casi llorando de la risa quien venía de la mano con Fanny.

– Deja de joder – dijo el bajista aunque también se reía – ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Ryan?

– Ni idea… siempre se le pasa en unos minutos – contó Brendon encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Siempre? – preguntó Fanny curiosa.

– Siempre que toma de más se pone a llorar por cualquier cosa. Una vez se puso a llorar mirando los teletuvis – y Brendon de tan solo recordarlo se empezó a reír al igual que el resto de los que estaban allí imaginándoselo a Ryan frente a la tele llorando por esas cosas de colores.

Mientras estaban riendo comenzó a sonar el celular de Fanny. Sacó rápidamente el celular de su bolsillo y al ver el nombre que figuraba en la pantalla, atendió de inmediato.

– ¡Andii!! – Exclamó tu amiga al contestar – ¿¡Cómo estas!? Intentamos llamarte a tu casa pero nadie nos atendía…

Dejaste de escucharla porque comenzó a caminar hacia una parte lejos de ustedes, probablemente para tener privacidad en la conversación. Ya querías saber que era lo que Andii le contaba a Fanny, especialmente la parte referida a Jared Leto. Te paraste dejándolo a Ryan sentado solo que al fin había dejado de llorar y se había dormido. Caminaste un poco y te quedaste parada, apoyada contra la pared. Pete y Brendon se pusieron a hablar de quién sabe que cosa por un largo rato. Cerraste los ojos y te volviste a sentir mareada, quizás por haberte levantado rápido.

– ¿Cómo esta Andii, amor? – escuchaste que decía Brendon.

– NO ME LLAMES NUNCA MÁS AMOR, MENTIROSO DE CUARTA – vociferó Fanny acercándose a ustedes, roja de la ira. – ¡NUNCA!

– ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Brendon aplacado con cara de "¿Ahora qué hice?"

– ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO!? DE TODAS LAS COSAS JAMÁS ME HUBIERA IMAGINADO ESTO.

– ¿No te hubieras imaginado qué? – volvió a indagar el vocalista en un intento de encontrar alguna manera de aplacarla.

Te acercaste rápidamente y tomaste la mano de Fanny para tranquilizarla y que te mire. Sin embargo apenas lo hiciste la sacó bruscamente y te pegó una cachetada. Pete reaccionó inmediatamente y la sujeto por la cintura.

– ¡NO FINJAS QUE TE INTERESO, VICTORIA! SOLO SOS UNA PUTA TROLA TRAICIONERA ¿¡MI NOVIO!? ¡PENSÉ QUE ERAS MEJOR QUE ESO!

**Capitulo 53**

– Fanny… Por favor dejanos hablar – le pediste casi largándote a llorar – No me trates así, me duele. Sos como una hermana para mí

– ¡ENTONCES LO HUBIERAS PENSADO ANTES DE TENER ALGO CON BRENDON! – gritó Fanny, muchos de los invitados se asomaron para ver el escándalo.

– ¿Escuchas lo que estas diciendo? Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó – Brendon también estaba molesto, quizás porque te había golpeado y no lo creía justo.

– Andii me contó todo – dijo Fanny – Y no necesito saber nada más para darme cuenta de lo basura que son ¡SOLTAME WENTZ!

– Ellos son solo amigos – le recordó Pete cuando la soltó aunque seguía atento para atraparla si volvía a intentar agredirte, la última vez que lo viste tan serio fue el día que se separaron – Estoy seguro.

– Que vos estés dispuesto a ser el boludo de la película no significa que yo lo este – comentó Fanny agresiva y luego enfrentó a Brendon – Me voy, ni se te ocurra seguirme, ni buscarme, ni hablarme... no quiero saber nada más de vos, Urie.

– Fanny... – suplicó este último.

– Adiós – dijo y se encamino haciendo una salida dramática del lugar haciéndose paso entre los que miraban lo que estaba pasando.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio... bueno... en realidad Ryan miraba para todos lados aturdido porque los gritos de tu amiga lo habían despertado. Te sentías terrible, ahora no solo tenías que lidiar con tu mal estar físico sino que también con la carga de conciencia que tenías.

– La voy a llevar – murmuró Pete, te robó un beso y salió corriendo atrás de la chica.

– Tengo ganas de matar a Andii... – dijiste luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio – ¿Brendon?

Te dignaste a mirarlo porque su silencio ya te estaba asustando y se te rompió el corazón al ver dos silenciosas lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla. Te acercaste y las corriste con tu pulgar.

– No te tortures... – le pediste aunque sabías que era en vano – Si Pete entendió estoy segura de que Fanny va a poder hacerlo.

– Ojala fuera así… – no parecía de humor para quedarse en la fiesta.

– Vayámonos. –sugeriste y sin decir otra palabra cada uno agarro a Ryan de un brazo y lo ayudaron a caminar.

– ¿Por qué Fanny se fue así? – Cuestionó el guitarrista – Parecía enojada.

– O decís algo que no sepamos o te quedas callado – advirtió Brendon un poco molesto y lo metió en la parte trasera de un taxi, te subiste al lado de Ryan y Brendon se sentó en el asiento de acompañante – Se enojo…

– Eso parece – sabías que necesitaba que le levantaran el ánimo pero sencillamente no sabías como – Tiene razón… no se merecía eso. Me siento la peor amiga del mundo. – se te quebró la voz.

El resto del viaje hasta el hotel donde se estaban quedando los chicos transcurrió en silencio. Ni vos ni Brendon volvieron a mencionar a tu mejor amiga aunque siendo honestos era lo único en lo que eran capaces de pensar. Llegaron y acostaron a Ryan en la que era su cama. Te sentaste en la otra al lado del vocalista y el silencio se prolongo hasta el punto que ya era insoportable.  
– Tenemos que hablar con ella – soltaste de la nada – Nos tiene que entender…  
– Tiene que hacerlo… – susurró Bren afligido y luego estiró su mano y acarició tu pancita – Es obvio que no me elegiste a mí y que yo no te elegí a vos.  
– No creo que ella lo vea así – comentaste – Más bien somos dos de las personas en la que ella más confiaba y la engañamos.  
– Necesito hablar con Fanny – Brendon se paró de golpe decidido – Voy a verla…  
– Espera… – le pediste.  
Agarraste tu celular y escribiste rápidamente un mensaje para Pete. Cruzaste los dedos para que contestara rápido y así lo hizo.  
"Estamos en el departamento de ustedes. Ella está juntando sus cosas para irse a lo de su madre. Está mal… Te amo, linda."

No te merecías aquellas últimas palabras, o al menos eso era lo que creías. Se lo mostraste a Brendon y sin decir una palabra te hizo un gesto de despedida y salió de aquella habitación. Seguías sentada en la cama esperando a que alguien te diga algo o a desaparecer pero nada pasó. Tan solo se escuchaba la acompasada respiración de Ryan al dormir y el sonido de los autos que pasaban por la calle. No supiste cuándo, pero finalmente el sueño te venció. No soñaste nada y quizas aquello fue un alivio. Lo más probable en aquella situación era que no se tratara de un sueño muy tranquilizador. Escuchaste un portazo y a desgano abriste los ojos. Seguía siendo de noche. Había alguien llorando en el baño y eso te rompió el corazón. Escuchaste la voz de otra persona que también se encontraba allí.  
– Ya lo va a entender… – consolaba Pete a Ryan – Cuesta porque es algo que nunca se esperó, me pasó lo mismo cuando me enteré.  
– No, ella no me va a perdonar. Lo dejó claro – se lamentó Brendon.  
Me paré apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Brendon se lavaba la cara y Pete estaba apoyado en la pared del lavabo sin mirar a su amigo, quizás para darle intimidad o por alguno de esos raros códigos masculinos (quien sabrá…). Apenas te vio tu novio se acercó y te abrazó fuerte, meciéndote para un lado y para otro.  
– ¿Vos estas bien? – preguntó con dulzura depositando un tierno beso en tus labios.  
– Estuve mejor – respondiste media evasiva – La cabeza me sigue matando.  
– Mañana vamos al médico – te aseguró Pete – ¿Te despertamos?  
– No importa – en realidad no lo hacía – ¿Pudieron hablar, Brendon?  
– Lo intenté lo mejor que pude – empezó a decir tristemente – Pero no me quiere escuchar, no acepta la idea de que entre nosotros no pasa nada y me dijo… – se cayó porque le dolía recordar la dureza de aquellas palabras – Me dijo que ojala no me hubiera conocido, que era la peor persona en el mundo y que nunca de los jamases me quería volver a ver, ni hablar ni nada… que para ella yo había muerto o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

– Wow… – te sorprendiste por lo que tu amiga dijo – Fue… dura.

Pete te acompañó a tu departamento una vez que se aseguraron de que Brendon estuviera en condiciones de quedarse solo. Lo invitaste a pasar pero te dijo que en ese momento su amigo lo necesitaba así que era mejor que él volviera al hotel.

Durante dos días probaron de todo para comunicarse con Fanny pero nadie la logró encontrar… era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. No había un minuto que estuvieras libre de cargos de conciencia y lo único que esperabas era volver a verla reír porque su cara de decepción y enojo te perseguía atormentándote.  
– Cuando quiera hablar va a aparecer… – te recordó Pete para levantarte el ánimo – No necesitas estar así, vamos a hacer algo.  
– ¿Qué? – sonreíste al notar el entusiasmo de tu novio.

– ¡Vamos de compras! – propuso, agarró tu mano y salieron rápidamente hacia el shopping más cercano.  
– Pero me habías prometido llevarme a pasear con los chicos – protestaste aunque su idea no estaba mal.  
– Si… – todo caballeroso te abrió la puerta del auto – Los vemos más tarde en el shopping.  
– ¿No los van a molestar?  
– Probablemente… pero no por eso nos vamos a quedar encerrados ¿no?  
Llegaron al Unicenter y a Pete le gustó tanto que estuvo dándole vueltas a la idea de poner una tienda de Clandestine Industries allí. Obvio que vos le llenaste la cabeza con que le iría bien y todas esas cosas. Era re tierno salir con él. Iban de la mano de una tienda a la otra, te daba besos a cada rato y charlaban de todas las pelotudeces que se les cruzaron por la mente. Para ser sinceros, te molestó bastante cuando las fans que lo reconocían cortaban el romanticismo pero no las podías culpar… hubieras hecho lo mismo en su situación. Después del incidente con la emo del show estabas algo desconfiada pero el grupo de chicas que se acercó cuando comían fueron súper simpáticas y en ningún momento te hicieron sentir ni mal ni de más. Muchas preguntaron sobre el bebé y Pete les respondía que estaba re feliz por ustedes dos (vos y la bebé).

Un par de horas más tarde (y luego de haber fundido un par de tarjetas en calzado y camperas para Pete, ropa de bebé y un hermoso vestido y todo el conjunto que Pete te obligó a elegir) llegaron Patrick, Joe y Andy con quienes habían quedado en hacer algo en sus últimos días en Bs As.  
Al principio no te diste cuenta pero al cabo de un rato empezaste a sospechar que algo pasaba. Pete actuaba raro y cuando le preguntabas si pasaba algo él salía con que estaba triste por tener que irse tan pronto de Argentina ya que le había gustado. Había algo en la forma en que evitó tu mirada cuando habló que te hizo confirmar lo que sospechabas. Te estaba mintiendo.

**Capitulo 54**  
Luego de muchas risas y bromas que hicieron sonrojar a más de uno, llegó la hora de seguir cada uno con lo suyo. Por lo que escuchaste en las conversaciones Joe, Patrick y Andy iban a sacar a Brendon a algún lado para que él no se siga quedando deprimido y hecho una pena viviente. Últimamente daba lástima verlo tan abandonado. Te sentías bien del golpe pero no te querías arriesgar a salir a algún lugar demasiado ruidoso.  
– ¡Nos vemos chicos! – se despidió Pete en el estacionamiento – Saludos a Brendon.  
– Chau – Patrick te dirigió una elocuente mirada – Diviértanse.  
– Adiós – les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. – Ustedes también… ojo con Bren… me parece que no conviene que tome mucho así que cuídenlo.

– ¿Nos ves cara de borrachos o qué? – preguntó Andy poniendo cara de inocente.  
– A ustedes no… a Brendon – aclaraste aunque era obvio.  
Los chicos se rieron y Patrick se lo llevó a tu novio aparte para hablarle en privado lo que te dejo más tiempo para hablar con Joe antes de que se fueran por lo que continuaron con la conversación sobre pedales de guitarras que habían dejado. Al parecer antes de ir al shopping había estado paseando por varias casas de música y había conseguido un par que parecían interesantes.  
– ¿Vamos, linda? – preguntó Pete abrazándote por atrás y apoyando su cabeza en tu hombro.  
– Vamos.  
En el viaje de vuelta a tu departamento iban callados pero no era uno de esos silencios incómodos que uno siente que debe romper. Era un silencio lindo e intimo que para ser sinceros estabas disfrutando. Sólo él y vos tomados de la mano viajando por aquella ciudad que tanto amabas pero que serías capaz de dejar por la persona que amabas. No volverías a cometer el mismo error, no había manera en la que fueras feliz sin él.

– ¿Pensaste en un nombre? – te preguntó de la nada sacándote de tus pensamientos.  
– Bueno…. En realidad si pero antes de que vinieras a Argentina. Igual tengo solo una opción y acepto sugerencias.  
– ¿Y cuál era el nombre? – desvió la mirada del camino para mirarte con una gran sonrisa.  
– No sé si te va a gustar… – torciste el gesto imaginándote los nombres que podían salir de su cabeza – ¿Te lo digo?

– ¡Si! – hizo un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco.  
– Ok… ok… – hiciste una pausa para ponerlo ansioso y te reíste al ver que lo habías logrado – April Nicole Wentz.  
– Suena lindo…– Pete tenía una cara de ternura que jamás le habías visto y que sencillamente te derritió el corazón – Me encanta.  
– ¿En serio? – Preguntaste sorprendida – ¿Te gusta?  
– Mucho… April Wentz – repitió orgulloso.  
Llegaron al edificio y entraron en el ascensor que afortunadamente se hallaba en la planta baja. Miraste a Pete a los ojos y tenía cara de estar pensando y sabías muy bien en qué. Como vos él se estaba imaginando lo que el futuro iba a tener para ustedes. Lo amabas como jamás habías amado a una persona, era todo lo que necesitabas y mucho más. Ya no te preguntabas como era que habías tenido tanta suerte porque esa pregunta ya no tenía importancia. No solías tener impulsos tan locos pero ese no lo pudiste evitar. Las puertas se cerraron atrás de ustedes y apenas el ascensor empezó a subir te acercaste dejando tu cuerpo pegado al suyo y sus labios se fusionaron en un beso alocado. Tus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su remera para sentir su piel. Era algo raro de explicar el porque de tu accionar pero seamos honestos… ¿Importa? Pete soltó las bolsas que sujetaba y las dejó caer al suelo para corresponderte de la misma manera. Giró de modo que quedaras vos contra la pared como a él tanto le gustaba. Desafortunadamente llegaron al piso que le habían indicado y las puertas se reabrieron.  
– ¿Y por qué fue eso? – quiso saber Pete tratando de normalizar su respiración  
– ¿Tengo que tener motivo para besarte? – preguntaste divertida ayudándolo a agarrar las bolsas que quedaban.

– Por mí, cuando quieras – dijo confiado.  
– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – no tenías sueño como para acabar la noche tan temprano.  
– Bueno…– dejó las bolsas al lado de la puerta como para acomodar las compras más tarde – Hagamos algo…  
– ¿Tipo qué?  
– Estaba pensando en dejarte una hora para cambiarte y esas cosas y… Patrick me llevó una camisa y un par de cosas así que yo también me cambio y cuando estemos listos nos vamos a comer.  
– Suena… elegante – recordaste el vestido que te había regalado – Está bien.  
– Me cambio en lo de Fanny – te lanzó una mirada picara como si deseara lo contrario – No me extrañes.  
– No me pidas eso… – lo volviste a besar aunque ahora era un beso dulce y movías tus labios lentamente disfrutando de cada roce.

El teléfono de línea empezó a sonar y lo atendiste._  
– ¡Vicky! – Exclamó Luz, tu "hermana menor" – Estuve llamándote todo el día  
_– Perdón, no estaba en casa – sonreíste ya que siempre te alegraba hablar con ella – ¿Qué contas?_  
– ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a mudar y no me avisaste nada? – preguntó ofendida – Y peor porque me habías prometido llevarme con vos.  
_– ¡Ah! Es que… todo esta pasando rápido y todavía no llegue a hablar con todos._  
– No te preocupes, entiendo._

– Pero te voy a llevar a L.A. ¿Tenes todo listo?_  
– ¿En serio me lo decís? – parecía innecesariamente sorprendida._  
– ¿Pensaste que no iba a llevar conmigo? – preguntaste astutamente y no dijo nada así que lo tomaste como un "si" – Después te llamo y te cuento todo, ahora estaba por salir._  
– Ok, fiestera – ambas rieron – Saludos al Wentz y cuida a mi ahijada. ¡Me voy a L.A! Después te tengo que contar… algo._  
– ¿Algo? – pensaste pero no se te ocurrió que podía ser.– Bueno… beso, nos vemos.  
El vestido era a tu estilo: moderno, original pero a la moda. Era negro (que raro… *ironía*), la parte del escote era media redondita, tenía un lazo ajustando justo debajo del busto con un moño adorable adelante (parte del lazo). El lazo y el moño eran en un azul hermoso que combinaba perfectamente con el negro y era el mismo azul que estaba en los bordes del escote. El modelo era un strapless y caía bastante suelto pero se ajustaba en la terminación al estilo balloon. Como tenías tu pancita era justo lo indicado para vos. No era largo pero tapaba lo suficiente (obvio que con Pete no se podía salir a comprar algo del todo decente).  
Te pusiste base, máscara de pestañas, gloss bastante natural en los labios, te delineaste los ojos y finalmente terminaste tu look jugando con unas sombras negras, plateadas pero sin exagerar. Terminaste con un poco de iluminador y guardaste un par de cosas en la cartera. Siempre fuiste buena maquillando e incluso en su momento te propusiste estudiar eso pero la vida te llevó por otro camino… Y ese camino te llevó a L.A. por lo que estabas agradecida por ello. Era una lástima que tuvieras esa venda en la cabeza por lo que no podías peinarte del todo bien pero alisaste tu cabello y lo dejaste suelto.  
Agarraste tu campera, un abrigo y te propusiste a salir del cuarto para ir al living donde tu novio te esperaba. Miraste la hora, eran las 9:30… Sea lo que fuera que Pete tuviera en mente te propusiste disfrutar de aquella noche, la anteúltima que pasarías en Argentina.

– ¿Te dije que sos hermosa? – preguntó Pete comiéndote con la mirada cuando saliste del cuarto y tan solo te limitaste a sonreírle.  
Estaba con uno de sus típicos looks medio entre formal e informal todo de negro (color que va muy bien con él). La camisa tenía unos detalles en la tela muy buenos, como que tenía una franja de otra tela más brillante. *  
– Supongo que no me vas a decir a donde vamos ¿No?  
– Adivinaste, es una sorpresa. – sonreía para si mismo, te sacó la campera de las manos para llevarla él. – ¿Estas lista para salir?  
– Si, no me falta nada – tomaste la mano que estiraba en tu dirección.  
Unos 10 minutos antes de llegar Pete te obligó a taparte los ojos y aunque reprochaste y le dijiste que era infantil, te obligó a hacerlo. Cuando llegaron subiste las manos hacia el pañuelo que te imposibilitaba mirar pero Pete te lo impidió.  
– No todavía… – se bajó del auto y escuchaste sus pasos mientras caminaba para abrirte la puerta – ¿Bajas?  
– Me voy a terminar chocando algo – comentaste todavía quejándote – Y después voy a quedar en un hospital paralítica porque no me dejaste ver por donde caminaba.

– … – se mataba de la risa – ¿Te dije que aparte de hermosa sos exagerada?  
– A que me caigo – apostaste pero no pudiste evitar reírte también.  
– ¿Te parece que dejaría que te caigas? – comenzaron a caminar y el te guiaba sujetándote por la cintura.  
– Para nada. – Contestaste segura – Confío en vos.  
– Me alegro que digas eso…  
Pararon de caminar y por un segundo supusiste que habían llegado pero no era eso. Sentiste el calido aliento de Pete sobre tus labios antes de que comenzara a besarte. Se alejó mucho antes de lo que te hubiera gustado y escuchaste su risa.  
– ¿Qué pasa? – protestaste.  
– Nada, vayamos que se supone que nos están esperando.  
– Mari quiere que hables con ella – te acordaste de la nada – Obviamente… le dije que nos íbamos a L.A. y por eso… quiere hablar con vos.  
– Oh… – Pete comenzó a caminar de nuevo, guiándote para que no te chocaras con nada – ¿Está molesta conmigo?  
– ¿Qué? – te reíste al darte cuenta que él estaba preocupado – No molesta, solo quiere saber que me deja con una persona que me va a cuidar.  
– Y si… supongo que mañana podemos ir a su casa ¿No? – Comentó tu novio – Unos pasos más y llegamos.  
– Menos mal – suspiré frustrada, era un desperdicio ir con los ojos vendados teniendo a Pete al lado

Comenzaron a caminar sobre un suelo de madera algo inclinado y había un olor familiar… como a… ¿sal? Había bastante viento frío donde fuera que estaban. Caminaron en silencio lo que quedaba del camino y finalmente Pete te hizo parar de caminar y se puso atrás tuyo, colocando sus manos en el nudo del pañuelo para soltarlo…

**Capitulo 55**

Abriste los ojos y te quedaste sin palabras. Estaban en un yate de esos que son bien lindos y había una mesa para dos armada, todo estaba lleno de velas y veían al mar. Era tan romántico que te quedaste paralizada sin decir nada.  
– ¿Y…? – preguntó Pete expectante a tus espaldas.  
– ¿Vos preparaste todo esto? – volteaste para quedar frente a él y sujetaste una de sus manos.  
– Para vos… ¿Tenes hambre? – con un gesto señaló la mesa y caminaron hacia ella juntos, tenías una sonrisa que nadie te iba a sacar en lo que quedara de la noche.

Apenas se sentaron entró un hombre, con aspecto de chef, con la comida, los saludó y se retiró para dejarlos solos. El yate comenzó a moverse lentamente, alejándose del puerto. El lugar te resultaba familiar pero no lograbas recordar de donde… quizás algún lugar al que habías ido de chica o algo así…  
– Esto esta mortal –– comentaste luego de probar tu comida que "casualmente" era tu favorita – Gracias por todo esto…  
– Haría cualquier cosa para ver esa sonrisa – dijo Pete.  
Volviste a llevarte otro bocado a la boca. El bajista parecía demasiado ocupado mirándote que aparentemente había olvidado que él también tenía un plato de comida. Sonreía de una manera misteriosa y algo en su actitud te hizo sentir cohibida… como la manera en la que te miraba o el brillo que tenían sus ojos.  
– Se te va a enfriar – advertiste sonando divertida – Y sería una lástima porque tiene una pinta bárbara.  
– ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si… si… – ambos se rieron y agarró sus cubiertos imitándote.  
Charlaron sobre varias cosas superficiales, un poco sobre si se quedaban en la casa de Pete una vez en L.A. o si conseguían otra, luego arreglaron la visita a Mari y terminaron de organizar qué tenías que hacer antes de dejar el país. A tu trabajo habías renunciado dos días atrás porque: 1- No aguantabas los chusmerios a tu alrededor; 2- Tenían que conseguirte un reemplazo ahora que te ibas. Terminaron de comer y volvió aquel hombre pero esta vez trayéndoles el postre.

– ¡Bombón escocés! – Exclamaste contenta – Justo tenía antojo de uno.  
– ¿Y de qué otra cosa tenes antojo? – preguntó Pete contemplando el dulce de leche con desconfianza – Hoy estoy para cumplir tus deseos.  
Mh… esa frase daba para pensar… ¿Para cumplir tus deseos? Había muchas cosas que podrías haber dicho pero era mejor no romper el romanticismo.  
– Tengo todo lo que quiero aquí – dijiste segura – ¿Quién te dijo que me gustaba?  
– Luz – respondió simplemente.  
– ¿Luz? – preguntaste anonada – ¿Desde cuando conoces a Luz?  
– Bueno… Fanny y Ryan fueron el otro día a ver a Mari para saludar y eso y… – pensó por un segundo para meditar si te lo podía decir o no pero al final continuó – Y como Luz es tu vecina justo estaba en la puerta de su casa y se acercó a saludarla a Fanny y a Ryan le pareció que era muy linda entonces la invitó a que saliera con "ellos".  
– ¡No me digas que…! – Acababas de entenderlo – ¿Ryan y Luz? ¿Son novios?  
– Algo por el estilo, hacen linda pareja pero no sé si se los puede llamar novios con dos días.  
– ¡Espera! – se quedó serio por primera vez en la noche la ver tu expresión algo enfadada.  
– No pasó nada, se están conociendo – se apresuró a aclarar.  
– ¿Hace dos días? – Pete tenía cara de no comprender.  
– Si…  
– ¿Vos y Ryan sabían donde estaba Fanny y no dijeron nada? – Preguntaste irritada – Nos dejaron como unos tarados a Brendon y a mí preocupándonos por ella y ustedes se quedaron lo más panchos cayados sin dignarse a decirnos ni siquiera si estaba bien.  
– Te lo quería decir – dijo Pete con honestidad – No te enojes, nos hizo prometer que no les íbamos a decir nada ¿Te molestaste?  
No le respondiste de inmediato y terminaste de comer el postre en silencio. Cuando apoyaste la cucharita él se levantó y fue hacia tu silla. No lo miraste, simplemente dirigiste tu mirada hacia la vista que había desde el barco. Te dio un beso en la mejilla y te tomó de la mano.  
– ¿Vamos allá que se ve mejor? – preguntó tanteando el terreno.  
– Claro…  
Se acercaron a la baranda y te apoyaste en ella mirando al agua. El hizo lo mismo a tu derecha y se quedaron en silencio un largo rato hasta que Pete no lo soportó más. No sabías cual era el motivo por el cual actuabas con indiferencia pero eso era lo que te salía.  
– Perdón, te tendría que haber dicho sin importar lo que le haya prometido a Fanny – Lo miraste a los ojos y te sentiste mal por haber estado actuando de esa manera – Solo pensé que ella necesitaba más de nuestro apoyo.  
– Ya sé... Y es verdad – suspiraste – No estoy enojada.  
Te sonrió y luego volvieron a mirar al horizonte. Era hermoso ver las estrellas reflejadas en el agua imperturbable. Apoyaste tu cabeza sobre su hombro y él comenzó a acariciarte el rostro y de vez en cuando te besaba la frente.  
–_ I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs _– empezó a tararear Pete dulcemente.

Te quedaste dura porque pese a que esa canción era muy linda, te traía malos recuerdos tales como tu segunda cicatriz en tu muñeca izquierda. Le diste un beso en la mejilla y te sentaste en el suelo. Hizo lo mismo y te atrajo hacia él. Te sentaste entre sus piernas, apoyando tu espalda en su pecho y posando tu cabeza cerca de su hombro derecho. Pete te abrazó por la cintura.  
– Te amo – le dijiste con seguridad – No podría estar un segundo sin vos.  
– Yo también te amo – susurró Pete – Sos la única persona que me hace entera y completamente feliz.  
– Y vos me haces sentir de una manera especial – comentaste – Me levanto por las mañanas y solo pienso en que te voy a ver y eso es suficiente para que pueda enfrentar cualquier cosa.  
– Sé que… – se detuvo para pensar lo que iba a decir – Sé que sos la persona más importante en el mundo para mí y que siempre lo vas a ser y que eso nadie lo va a cambiar por lo que…  
Te arrodillaste y diste vuelta para que tu rostro quedara enfrente al de él. Se miraron dulcemente y, aunque suene cursi, aquella mirada fue simplemente amor. Ambos sabían y tenían plena conciencia de que sus corazones latían juntos como si fueran uno y se necesitaban más que al aire que respiraban. Sus labios se unieron, formando el beso más perfecto que habían tenido. Quizás lo que cambiaba era el hecho de que en ese momento estaban totalmente conectados con sus emociones. Se separaron y apoyaste tu frente contra la suya.  
– Quiero que nos pertenezcamos en todas las formas posibles – dijo él al fin.  
– Pero si ya sabes todo lo que significas para mí – te reíste sin entender de lo que estaba hablando – ¿Qué otra confirmación necesitas?  
Llevó su mano derecha a su bolsillo y buscó algo. Te echaste un poco para atrás para verlo mejor y tu corazón pareció dejar de latir cuando viste el paquetito que tenía en su mano.  
– ¿Quisieras casarte con este idiota enamorado? – preguntó mientras abría la cajita para dejarte ver un anillo hermoso.

**Capitulo 56**

Miraste sus ojos que tenían ese brillo que tanto te gustaba ver en ellos, tenía aquella sonrisa que te enamoró desde el primer momento y sencillamente no supiste que decir. Solo atinaste a besarlo y un par de lágrimas de emoción se deslizaban por tus mejillas. El respondió al beso un poco sorprendido pero de buena gana.  
– ¿Eso fue un si?  
– Si.  
Agarró tu mano izquierda con la suya y sin que volvieran a decir otra palabra deslizó el anillo por tu dedo corazón. Levantaste la mano y ambos miraron como lucía aquella alianza en ella. Era lo más lindo que una persona había hecho por ti, todo eso… Acariciaste su rostro y lo contemplaste como si lo vieras por primera vez, jamás te ibas a cansar de hacerlo. ¿Qué otra cosa podías pedirle a la vida? Todos aquellos meses en que la angustia te dominaba desaparecieron y por fin las cicatrices que habían quedado en tu corazón se esfumaron también.  
– Entonces… – seguías sonriendo.  
– ¿Entonces…?  
– ¡Estoy comprometida! – Exclamaste sin poder creerlo  
– Que afortunado es tu futuro esposo – bromeó Pete – Muuuuy afortunado.  
– ¿Te parece? – preguntaste bromeando y te levantaste del suelo.  
– Mucho – se paro él también pero su mirada más que ser tierna era… traviesa, una de tus caras favoritas.  
Media hora más tarde ya estaban de vuelta en el puerto pero ninguno tenía intensiones de abandonar aquel yate. El chef se fue dejándolos completamente solos.  
– Vamos a brindar, vos con agua – dijo tu novio – Veni….  
El interior contaba con un baño chiquito pero lindo y una cocina bastante precaria (sorprendía que aquel hombre haya podido preparar aquellas delicias allí, o quizás había preparado la comida antes y solo la había servido). Pete agarró dos copas, te dio la que no contenía alcohol y brindaron por ustedes con un par de palabras lindas de Pete. Terminaron de tomar y él agarro tu mano para luego besarla. Lego la soltó y dio media vuelta, alejándose.  
– ¿Dónde vas? – Preguntaste mientras caminaba.  
– Shh… – te silenció amablemente todavía sonriendo, jamás lo habías visto así.  
Se acercó hacia un equipo de música y lo encendió. Empezó a sonar una hermosa melodía lenta y hermosa. Ya lo sabías, su objetivo era matarte con un ataque de dulzura. Te conocía demasiado bien y aquella canción… era perfecta.  
_Look into my eyes - you will see (mira en mis ojos – veras)  
What you mean to me (lo que significas para mi)  
Search your heart - search your soul (busca en tu corazón – busca en tu alma)  
And when you find me there you'll search no more (y cuando me encuentres no buscaras más)_

Volvió a tu lado y puso ambas manos sobre tu cintura, subiste tus brazos y los dejaste sobre sus hombros. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente de un lado para el otro sin decir una palabra, tan solo mirándose a los ojos.  
_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for (no me digas que no vale la pena intentarlo)  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for (no me puedes decir que es algo por lo que no vale la pena morir)  
You know it's true (sabes que es verdad)  
Everything I do - I do it for you (Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti)  
_ No habían palabras que pudieras decir para expresar lo que sentías, tener a la persona a la que siempre habías esperado sin siquiera imaginarte que la ibas a encontrar. Y por la persona a la que habías esperado no es por que el fuera famoso, era algo aun más profundo que eso… Era la ilusión que cada persona tiene de creer que el verdadero amor se encuentra. Muchos pierden esa ilusión con el tiempo pero no vos ya que allí estaba él, que la mantenía viva haciendo latir a tu corazón y trayendo a la vida tu felicidad. Tan solo tenerlo así, pegado a ti… sabiendo que pronto te pertenecería y que vos le pertenecerías a él era mágico.

_Look into your heart - you will find (Mira en tu corazón, veras)  
There's nothin' there to hide (No hay nada allí que esconder)  
Take me as I am - take my life (Tenme como soy – toma mi vida)  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice (Daría todo – me sacrificaría)_

Pete apoyó su mentón en tu hombro y acercó sus labios a tu oído. Tenía puesto un perfume muy rico y sentías su respiración contra tu piel. Te sorprendiste cuando empezó a cantar bajito aquella canción, tenía una voz muy linda y melodiosa… Era una de esas voces suaves que te hacen acordar al terciopelo o al contacto de una suave brisa de verano sobre tu piel.  
– Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for. I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more .Ya know it's true. Everything I do - I do it for you.

No podía existir vos más sexy que la suya, no podía haber elegido palabras más tiernas que aquellas que había entonado, ni siquiera podías imaginarte un momento más perfecto que aquel. Probablemente hubiera seguido cantando pero lo interrumpiste fusionando tus labios con los suyos nuevamente. Continuaron besándose con besos cortos y románticos hasta que termino la canción. Luego comenzó otra pero ya no le prestaste atención…  
– ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – preguntaste señalando alrededor.  
– Me lo prestó un conocido de un amigo – respondió con simpleza.

– Esta lindo… ¿Vemos el resto del interior?  
– Claro…

Pasaron por la única puerta que les quedaba por abrir y entraron en una habitación que era muy linda. Tenía una cama de dos piezas armada a la perfección y en un rinconcito había una mesita chiquita con un sillón. Los muebles eran de roble y la decoración era sencilla pero tenía un toque especial que la hacía muy linda. Dejaste tu abrigo en el sillón (porque allí no hacía frío) y avanzaste hasta la cama, sentándote en el borde de esta.  
– Es cómoda – comentaste como si nada y Pete se mato de risa – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo divertido?  
Se sentó al lado tuyo y te corrió el pelo hacia tu espalda con un movimiento de la mano para luego empezar a descender por tu cuello y acariciar tu hombro y después tu espalda.  
– Vos sos divertida.  
– ¿Soy qué cosa? – Preguntaste sonriéndole – Te habrás confundido de persona, Wentz.  
– Tenes razón, sos muchas cosas aparte de divertida.  
– ¿Cómo qué? – enarcaste una ceja siendo plenamente conciente de por donde iba a ir su respuesta.  
– Buena, simpática, dulce, linda e insoportablemente sexy.

Empezó a besar tu cuello subiendo lentamente por él.  
– Yo digo lo mismo de vos…

Rozaste sus labios con los tuyos pero no lo besaste, para dejarlo con las ganas. Te echaste para atrás, atrayéndolo hacia ti y Pete posiciono su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, apoyó una mano para sostener su peso al lado de tu cabeza y te besó desaforadamente mordiendo tus labios como tanto te encantaba. Tus manos acariciaban su cuerpo sobre aquella ropa que tenía puesta pero por más bien que le quedara no tenías intenciones de dejársela demasiado tiempo. Le sacaste su chaleco ya desabrochado y lo tiraste a un costado. Se sonrieron cómplicemente. Giraron para hacer que vos quedaras arriba. Eran sus manos sobre tu cuerpo, su aliento en tu boca, su perfume embotellando tus sentidos y acaparando tu mente con pensamientos indecentes, las que te impedían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el inmenso amor que sentías por él. Desabotonaste rápidamente su camisa y una vez más volvías a tener aquel cuerpo en primer plano solo para vos.  
De repente empezó a sonar el celular de Pete intentando cortar la onda del momento. ¿Por qué rayos tenían que existir los celulares, aparatos indeseables que interrumpen cuando uno no quiere ser interrumpido? El bajista no le dio importancia y siguió con lo que estaban haciendo. Acariciaba la parte de tus piernas que quedaba al descubierto sin dejar de besarse. El móvil dejo de sonar pero al rato comenzó de nuevo.  
– Tendrías que atender – murmuraste como pudiste.  
– No quiero…  
– Puede ser importante – sugeriste intentando sentir algo más que enojo con quien fuera que llamaba.  
– Vos sos más importante…  
Dejaste a tus manos recorrer su pecho mientras lo besabas bajando por su abdomen. Ahora el que sonaba era tu celular por lo que te echaste para atrás, separándote de Pete quien te miraba contrariado. Le diste un pico y fuiste rápidamente al sillón donde habías tirado tu abrigo. El celular estaba en el bolsillo. Miraste el nombre de la persona que llamaba antes de atender.

– ¿Qué pasa, Brendon?

**Capitulo 57**

– Vicky… – tenía la voz tomada – Hable con Fanny…  
– ¿Qué dijo? – si ella los había perdonado entonces aquella interrupción había valido la pena.  
– Me volvió a mandar a la mierda, me odia… – no se escuchaba nada bien – Para colmo Ross se fue… ¿Podrían venir? No quiero estar solo, no ahora.  
– Obvio que si – Pete te iba a querer matar, lo sabías – Nos vemos en un rato, calmate…  
– No puedo seguir así, vine hasta acá para verlas (aparte de lo de Pete) y ahora ella no quiere ni mirarme…  
– Ahora voy así hablamos bien.

Cortaste el celular y miraste la cara triste que te estaba poniendo Wentz.  
– ¿Qué quiere justo ahora? – dijo resignado.  
– Nos necesita y como buenos amigos vamos a ir.  
– Pero…  
– No le quiero fallar – le pediste y lo besaste para convencerlo – Por favor… es solo ir y escucharlo y animarlo un poco.  
– ¡Pero si para eso estaban los chicos!  
– No habrá querido salir de joda – sugeriste pensativa – Bah… ni idea qué pasó pero ahora no importa. Si llamo es porque esta mal y…  
– ¿Por qué no le dijiste que ibas dentro de un par de horas? –no se quería enojar por lo que se esforzaba en hablar calmadamente.  
– Porque no, Pete. Yo voy… si no tenes ganas nos veremos mañana.  
– Sos mala – puso pucherito – Yo quiero estar con vos…  
– ¡Tenes que entender que él hizo mucho por mí en su momento! Se lo debo.  
– No entiendo…  
Obviamente no entendía, había ciertas cosas de las que no se había enterado y no tenías intenciones de comunicárselas. Lo abrasaste y se quedaron así por un rato.  
– Sigo sin entender – comentó luego de besarte dulcemente.  
– ¿Vamos? – Pete no respondió – Por favor…  
Suspiró resignado y se volvió a poner la camisa. Ya tendrían tiempo para estar juntos… Durante el camino hacia el hotel te dedicaste a contemplar el anillo que te había dado Pete con una sonrisa en los labios.  
– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó tu prometido.  
– Es hermoso…  
Volteaste para mirarlo y su sonrisa sacó cualquier pensamiento de tu mente como siempre lo hacía. Era algo glorioso de ver, su mirada hacia que sintieras un cosquilleo en el estómago… Cuando llegaron a un semáforo rojo te inclinaste hacia su asiento para besarlo. No tuvieron demasiado tiempo para disfrutar de aquel contacto porque los autos empezaron a tocar bocinas.  
– Odio cuando hacen eso ¬¬ – murmuraste volviendo a tu lugar.  
– ¿Interrumpir?  
– No, tocar bocina. Me revienta… – Pete empezó a reírse de una manera exagerada – ¡Hey! ¡Es molesto de verdad! ¿Por qué no pueden esperar sencillamente? Parecen re histéricos cuando empiezan con esas cosas molestas.  
– Estas loca, amor.  
– Por vos. – se te escapó.  
– ¿Hoy nos tocan las confesiones? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.  
– Depende… ¿Tenes algo que confesar?  
– Si, estoy pensando en lo que estaríamos haciendo si no hubiera llamado Urie.  
– Eso se llama ser directo – ambos rieron.  
– Acá llegamos – comentó Pete estacionando – Me imagino que te vas a quedar en el hotel…  
– ¿De qué hablas?  
– Voy a buscar a los chicos si no te molesta y prefiero que no viajes sola de noche.  
– No tengo problema. ¿Donde me quedo?  
– Ahora le digo al señor Ferre que te quedas en mi cuarto.  
– Bueno...

Subiste hasta el piso 9 donde estaban los cuartos de Ryan y Brendon. Tocaste la puerta que te habían indicado abajo como la del vocalista. Te abrieron la puerta de inmediato y tu amigo se lanzó a tus brazos en busca de consuelo.  
– Vicky…

Lo abrasaste durante unos instantes acariciándole la espalda en señal de que todo iba a estar bien.  
– Solta eso – le sacaste una botella que tenía en la mano – Podes hacer algo más útil que emborracharte.  
– Ya sé, te llame.  
Se corrió para dejarte lugar para pasar y cerró la puerta atrás tuyo. Tan solo una débil luz amarilla proveniente de un pequeño velador iluminaba aquella habitación. Sobre la cama desarmada estaba apoyada una notebook que reconociste como la de Brendon. Dejaste de observar la habitación para dedicarle toda tu atención a tu amigo. Este se sentó en el borde de la cama y enterró su cara en sus manos con un gesto abatido. Te acercaste y te sentaste a su lado, desde ese lugar podías ver la pantalla de la computadora. Habían dos ventanas abiertas. Una de ellas era una foto hermosa de Brendon y Fanny en un lugar que te era totalmente familiar justo en la puesta de sol. Se veían adorables y totalmente enamorados mientras se daban un pequeño beso. Añoraste a morir la playa de L.A. a la que daba "tu" casa de allá. Luego de unos momentos le prestaste atención a la otra ventana que era la de una conversación de MSN. Reconociste ambos nicks con suma facilidad… siempre te había dado risa el de tu mejor amiga que lo tenía hacia ya varios años: "I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better f*ck". Ella aparecía como desconectada. No quisiste leer la conversación por respeto a ambos pero estabas segura que no debía ser nada bueno lo que dijera si había logrado que Brendon se pusiera así.  
Abrasaste a Brendon por la espalda, apoyando tu cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y él levantó la mirada hasta encontrarla con la tuya a tan solo unos centímetros. Sus hermosos ojos estaban secos pero se notaba que había estado llorando. Te dio un beso en la mejilla y puso sus manos sobre las tuyas, luego su mirada se poso sobre la cortina pero sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba mirando, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. No dijeron nada, solo se quedaron así. Sabías que tu amigo solo necesitaba ese apoyo, sentir que a alguien le importaba. Tu curiosidad podía esperar hasta que Brendon estuviera en condiciones de darte las respuestas que estabas esperando.  
– Lindo anillo – comentó luego de lo que podía haber sido una hora o más – A que adivino quién te lo regalo.  
– A que sí – lo soltaste por fin y retrocediste un poco sobre la cama, sentándote con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio.  
– Mh… – levantó tu mano para observarla mejor – Wow! ¿Se casan?  
– SI – dijiste totalmente orgullosa y con una sonrisa boluda de solo pensarlo.  
– ¡Felicidades! – exclamó absolutamente sorprendido, al parecer no estaba enterado – ¡Que lindo! Así que Wentz quiere asentar cabeza de una buena vez.  
– Eso parece – seguías sonriendo.  
– ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes? – su débil sonrisa flaqueo un poco pero se esforzó en mantenerla.  
– Ya vamos a tener tiempo para hablar.  
– Cierto…  
Hubo un silencio bastante prolongado en el que te debatías internamente si preguntarle acerca de lo sucedido o no. Sabías que al final lo tendrías que hacer pero te daba miedo descubrir que habías perdido a tu amiga para siempre. Mientras tanto Brendon acariciaba tu mano que todavía no había soltado con tu pulgar. Pensaste por unos instantes lo loco que era encontrarte en esa situación con un ex amor platónico y sabiendo lo mucho que te podía llegar a atraer, Fanny se había encargado de eso con la incontable cantidad de fotos y videos que te había mostrado en su momento.  
– Brendon… – llamaste tímidamente buscando su mirada.  
Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los tuyos.  
– ¿Si?  
–¿Qué te dijo?  
Como habías supuesto que pasaría su rostro se puso serio e inexpresivo como si quisiera ocultar cualquier sentimiento.  
– "Esto termino, deja de llamarme, de mandarme mails, de dejarme mensajes a través de cada p*to familiar mío que encuentres. Lo nuestro es pasado, no te quiero y honestamente no me interesas." – citó con tono monótono.  
– No es tan malo… – te arrepentiste de haberlo dicho cuando observaste el desacuerdo que irradiaba. – Por lo menos fue… razonable.  
– Victoria… ¿Vos no caíste todavía? – preguntó el cantante con seriedad.  
– ¿Caer? – repetiste confundida.  
– Mañana es el último día que estamos acá – te recordó.  
– Si, ya sabía… ¿A dónde queres ir?  
– A que tengo que convencerla de que viaje con nosotros o la perdí para siempre.

**Capitulo 5****8**

El susurro de voces te empezó a despertar. Al principio era pura y exclusivamente ruido pero luego de un rato empezaste a ser conciente de a quienes pertenecían. En cuanto llegaste a esa conclusión parpadeaste e intentaste abrir los ojos pero la luz que entraba desde la ventana sin postigos te encandiló. Volviste a parpadear con la diferencia que esta vez la luz te pareció más tolerable y pudiste divisar lo que estaba a tu alrededor. Sentados alrededor de una mesita chiquita estaban Pete y Brendon disfrutando de un café, charlando en voz baja.  
– ¿Me quede dormida? – preguntaste luego de desperezarte.  
– Si, no te quise despertar – respondió Brendon sonriendo al ver que ya te habías levantado.  
– ¿Queres tomar algo, amor? – preguntó Pete quien se acercó a darte un beso.  
– No, gracias… Estoy bien.  
Para ser sinceros últimamente Pete estaba demasiado raro… Como más calmado o algo por el estilo. No sabías a lo que se debía el cambio pero sea lo que fuera había sido para mejor. Estabas totalmente segura de que 5 meses antes si te hubieras quedado a dormir en la misma habitación que Brendon, Pete te hubiera hecho un escándalo. Te sentaste en el borde de la cama porque no habían solo dos sillas en aquella habitación.  
– ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? – le preguntaste a Brendon retomando una conversación que habían dejado inconclusa la noche anterior.  
– Ir a buscarla e intentar convencerla, es lo que nos queda.  
– ¿Dónde?  
– Ahora se esta quedando en lo de su hermana, Ailen – respondió Pete.  
– Bueno… primero pasemos por mi departamento así me baño y me cambio.  
– Claro.  
– Estee… – Brendon intercambió una mirada cómplice con Pete y luego continuó – Yo me quedo acá, cuando termines de arreglarte me pasan a buscar.  
Llegaron a tu departamento y te dirigiste sin miramientos a tu habitación para agarrar una toalla y te metiste en el baño. Escuchaste a Pete prender la tele para ver si había algo interesante o que valiera la pena ver. Llevaste un mini-grabador al baño y pusiste un CD de compilados como para entretenerte un rato. Te metiste en la ducha y prendiste el agua mientras pensabas en que decirle a tu amiga. Casualmente empezaba a sonar "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off". Sonreíste mientras escuchabas una de las canciones de patd que más te gustaba. Había algo en la manera en la que Brendon la cantaba…  
Tiraste tu pelo sobre tu espalda mientras disfrutabas de la calidez del agua cayendo sobre tu rostro. De repente unas manos acariciaron tus hombros y luego bajaron por el contorno de tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu cintura. Al mismo tiempo unos labios a los que ya estabas familiarizada empezaron a besar tu cuello con deseo y pasión. Luego te atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarte las piernas. Jugueteo un poco mordiendo el lóbulo de tu oreja lo que te hizo soltar un pequeño gemido de placer. Diste media vuelta para ver tu pasión reflejada en sus ojos. El agua caía por su cuerpo, despeinaba su pelo negro sobre su frente y no pudiste evitar besarlo con la desesperación con la que lo hiciste. Pete te respondió de igual manera. Te hizo retroceder hasta que sentiste la fría pared contra tu espalda. El agua seguía cayendo pero no molestaba, al contrario, hacía que todo fuera aun más sensual, al igual que la canción que sonaba de fondo. No había otra persona en el mundo que te hiciera sentir la terrible e innegable atracción que sentías por él, no había otras manos que desearas que recorrieran tu cuerpo y no había otros labios a los que quisieras besar. Se alejó para contemplarte, dejándote contra la pared respirando entrecortadamente. Sonreíste al notar que no eras la única que estaba intentando normalizar en ese momento la respiración.  
Ahora era tu turno de tomar el mando de la situación. Te acercaste a Pete nuevamente y besaste su pecho bajando lentamente. Luego sin previo aviso te separaste un poco para luego hacerlo retroceder con una mano sobre su pecho. Él se posó contra la pared y con un brazo que colocó atrás de tu espalda te volvió a pegar a su cuerpo, volviéndote a besar con fogosidad. Apoyó una mano en el borde de la bañera y bajó lentamente para recostarse en ella sin permitirte alejar y sin dejar de besarte. Acomodaste tu cuerpo sobre el suyo.  
– ¿Por eso Brendon no vino?  
– Le eche en cara de que nos había interrumpido – confesó luego de reírse – Y le pareció bien darnos un rato solos.  
– Le debemos una – volviste a besar su cuello…  
Las caricias subieron de intensidad y a partir de ese momento no hablaron demasiado. Se posicionó para quedar él arriba tuyo y luego te hizo suya una vez más. Un gemido de placer se escapó de tu garganta mientras aquella sensación única se apoderaba de tu cuerpo y mente. Empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos y clavaste tus uñas sobre su espalda sin quererlo, sobrepasada por el placer. No podías callarte, y tampoco él. Sus labios no se dejaban de rozar en ningún momento y se daban besos que no llegaban a terminar.  
– Tardaron mucho – se quejó Brendon cuando salió de su habitación una vez que lo pasaron a buscar.  
– Ya sabemos – respondió Pete y te contuviste de poner los ojos en blanco.  
Pasaron a buscar a Ryan y finalmente los cuatro bajaron en silencio: Se subieron al auto. Vos entraste en la parte del conductor, Pete iba en el asiento de acompañante y Ryan y Bren se sentaron atrás. Esta vez eras vos la que conducías. Hacía varios días que no lo hacías, Pete te había malacostumbrado. Lo que pasaba era que había tenido que devolver el auto alquilado por lo que no quedaba otra que ir en el tuyo. Durante todo el viaje vos y tu hermoso prometido tuvieron que aguantarse las bromas de sus amigos. Aunque fingías ofenderte la verdad era que decían cosas divertidas. Eso era una suerte porque se distendió la atmósfera de modo que el nerviosismo acerca de lo que iba a pasar no los afectó demasiado.  
Llegaron a la casa de Fanny a eso de las dos de la tarde. Bajaron y se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Tocaste el timbre pero sonreíste al recordar que hacía rato que no andaba por lo que golpeaste la puerta. Tan solo unos segundos después esta se abrió y una sonriente Ailen se encontraba del otro lado. Se quedó congelada al ver a las personas que te acompañaban, y eso que ya los había visto antes. Hay que ser justos, no todos los días Pete, Brendon y Ryan aparecen en la puerta de tu casa.

– Hola – saludaron casi al mismo tiempo.  
– Ho-hola – tartamudeo Ailen sin tener ojos para nadie más que Ross.  
– ¿Cómo andas? – preguntaste aguantándote la risa (sabías muy bien cuanto le gustaba Ryro a ella)

– Bien… Un poco cansada por los estudios pero sobreviviendo.  
– ¿Te va bien?  
– Si, claro – respondió con sarcasmo relajándose un poco – ¿Ustedes qué cuentan?  
– También bien – respondió Pete adelantándose al resto – Disfrutando de nuestros últimos días acá.  
– ¿Ya se van? – preguntó la hermana de Fanny claramente desilusionada.

– Si, mañana – respondió Ryan lanzándole una sonrisa en respuesta a su clara frustración.  
– Que mal… – contesto Ailen quedándosele mirando re enamorada.  
– ¿Esta tu hermana? – preguntaste rápidamente antes de que los chicos lo notaran.  
– ¿Qué? Ah! Ah! Si…  
– ¿Está?  
– Digo no – se apresuró a rectificar – No tengo ni idea de donde está.  
– ¿Segura? – preguntó Ryan sorprendido – Llame hace una hora y me dijo que iba a estar acá.  
– Buenooooo… – lanzó una mirada delatora sobre su hombro – Es que…  
– ¿No nos quiere ver? – sugeriste.  
– Ya fue. ¡FANNY! – Llamó pegando un grito – Es tu problema, no voy a mentir por vos.  
Abrió la puerta por completo dejándoles lugar para pasar y se tiró en un sillón a mirar la tele. Otra puerta se abrió y de una habitación salió Fanny algo despeinada y con pantuflas. Se veía tierna, como una nenita o algo así. Sin embargo esa sensación desapareció en seguida cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y distinguiste el odio que emanaba de la suya, clara señal de que no te había perdonado ni una pizca.  
– Así que ahora no puedo confiar ni en ustedes – Fanny les dijo a Ryan y Pete.  
– No te enojes con nosotros también – pidió Ryan acercándose apaciguador. – Primero escucha lo que te tenemos que decir, luego nos echas.  
– NO quiero escuchar – recalcó la chica.  
– Por favor, Fanny – pidió Pete desatando todo el poder de sus ojos sobre ella.  
Hubo un momento de silencio mientras ella meditaba pero al final pareció llegar a la conclusión de que aquello era inofensivo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Brendon de forma despectiva.  
– Si tienen que decir algo díganlo…  
– ¿Sirve de algo que te diga de que te amo y que lo que pasó en su momento ya no importa? – preguntó Brendon herido por la frialdad de ella – Tenes que darte cuenta que Victoria es mi amiga y siempre lo fue.  
– Si, claro… Yo siempre supe que le gustabas, Brendon… eso era obvio – Pete se movió incómodo a tu lado pero Fanny no le hizo caso – Pero pensé que vos me querías aunque sea lo suficiente para no engañarme con mi mejor amiga.  
– ¡Y no lo hice! – exclamó sintiéndose impotente – Fue solo un beso hace mucho del que ya me había olvidado.  
– Yo no siento nada por Brendon que no sea amistad – acotaste por si eso servía – Lo quiero y mucho pero como un amigo.  
– ¿Me importa? – preguntó impasible – ¡No! Fin del asunto ¿Quieren decir algo más?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que Brendon y Fanny se miraban el uno al otro. Por un segundo te pareció ver asomo de sentimiento en ella pero luego no estuviste segura, a lo mejor tus ojos te habían engañado porque ella seguía tan glacial como antes. Finalmente Brendon dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella y le entregó un sobre.  
– ¿Qué es? – preguntó recelosa.  
– Pasajes de avión a L.A. para el vuelo en el que nos vamos mañana – respondió Brendon con tristeza, era evidente que se daba por vencido.  
– ¿Para qué me los das? – inquirió ella sin entender.  
– Por si cambias de opinión, siempre te voy a estar esperando porque, aunque no lo quieras entender, te amo.

Fuiste la última persona en irte. No te animaste a despedirte de Fanny pero no querías dejarla sola.  
– Fanny… – la miraste a los ojos – Hay veces que las personas cometen errores, dicen cosas que no deberían haber dicho o simplemente tienen una forma de pensar… sin embargo esas son cosas que cambian con el tiempo. No soy la misma persona que era cuando fuimos a LA pero si de algo estoy segura es que nuestra amistad sigue siendo la misma. Nunca vas a dejar de ser como una hermana para mí. Espero que sepas reconocer una disculpa sincera porque si hace falta me pongo de rodillas ahora mismo. No quiero perderte…

Esperaste pero la respuesta de tu amiga nunca llegó. A veces hace falta aceptar la derrota.

**Capitulo 5****9**

Le pediste a Pete que condujera y te subiste en la parte de atrás con Brendon. Brendon se dejó caer sobre el asiento con semblante serio. Lo abrasaste y él te devolvió aquel gesto con fuerza. Aunque intentaba aparentar ser fuerte, era evidente que necesitaba contención. Notaste que una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla. La secaste con tu pulgar e hiciste que te mirara.

– Hicimos lo que pudimos, el resto está en ella. No la podemos obligar a que nos perdone.  
– No voy a soportar perderla, tengo miedo de que me supere.  
– Vamos a estar nosotros…  
– ¡Cuando pensaste que habías perdido a Pete también estábamos todos con vos y eso no impidió que te intentaras suicidar! – exclamó Brendon – Serán los mejores amigos del mundo pero no puedo estar sin ella.  
– Uno: jamás digas eso – comenzó Pete – Dos: ¿¿¡ Vicky volvió a intentar… suicidarse!?? ¿¿¡Y nadie me dijo nada!??

Inmediatamente te pusiste roja y escondiste la cara en el pecho de Brendon quien se quedó sorprendido ante tu reacción. Se te llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que querían salir y se te formó un horrible nudo en la garganta. No querías dar explicaciones de ese hecho, jamás tendría que haber pasado y no necesitabas recordarlo… mucho menos ahora que estabas sensible por haberte peleado con tu amiga.  
– No hagas un escándalo – pidió Ryan con voz tranquilizadora – Fue cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada y que vos estabas con una mina.  
Pete estacionó y le pidió a Brendon que manejara quien aceptó rápidamente. Tu novio subió a la parte de atrás y por algún motivo no querías mirarlo y ver la… lástima en sus ojos, no querías que te mirara como si fueras algo frágil. Te acarició el pelo pero no dejaste de mirar por la ventanilla.  
– Amor…– llamó con suavidad.  
No dijiste una palabra. Te hundiste entre sus brazos nuevamente pero de una manera y con un sentimiento muy diferente al de aquella mañana. Solo necesitabas sentir que nadie te alejaría de él. Al ver que no ibas a hablar Pete les pidió a Brendon y Ryan que le cuenten qué había pasado. Intentaste ignorar sus voces y las palabras que decían, concentrándote en el peculiar perfume que usaba Pete, en contar las veces que inhalaba y exhalaba aire o en escuchar el sonido de su corazón.  
– Supongo que tengo que agradecerte Ryan por salvarlas a ambas – Pete acarició tu bultito que se notaba un poquito más

– No tienes nada que agradecerme – negó Ry – Era evidente que no estaba nada bien y solo pasaba a ver cómo estaba porque sabía que algo así iba a pasar.  
Con tu mano izquierda te secaste rápidamente los ojos cuando notaste que te estaban por traicionar. Pete sostuvo tu mano cuando la estabas por bajar y la dio vuelta para contemplar tu muñeca donde la cicatriz más nueva parecía tener un cartel de neón que indicaba "Mírenme! Mírenme!". Te hubiera encantado estar en su mente, saber que era lo que pensaba o si estaba pensando en algo en específico. Entrelazó los dedos de tu mano con la suya y las bajó para apoyarlas en el asiento. Te besó la frente y luego apoyó su mentón en tu coronilla. Con el brazo que tenías libre lo abrazaste con fuerza por la cintura y él hizo lo mismo.  
– ¿Me crees muy tarado si te digo que estoy nervioso? – preguntó Pete cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra con nerviosismo.  
– ¡Si! Es Mari nada más jeje Ni siquiera es que vas a conocer a tu suegro… – lo dijiste con naturalidad y el rostro de tu padre se te cruzó por la mente – Aunque si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo estoy segura de que le hubieras caído bien.  
Estaban en la puerta de tu antigua casa esperando a que tu tía abriera la puerta. Como era lógico Pete le quería decir que se iban a casar y Mari lo quería conocer para asegurarse de que te fueras a vivir con una buena persona. La puerta se abrió y allí se encontraba casi el único familiar que te quedaba.

– ¡Sobrina! – exclamó abrazándote con fuerza y luego abrazó a Pete también quien se relajó ante aquella amigable acogida.  
– Buenos días, señora Varo – saludó Pete.  
– ¿Cómo andas, Pete? Decime Mari… señora Varo suena muy frío…  
– Claro, Mari…  
Pasaron a la casa y todo seguía exactamente como estaba antes. No es que esperaras cambios ya que hacía poco te habías independizado pero es la ridícula impresión de que aquella seguía siendo tu casa, la que te asaltó apenas traspasaste la puerta de entrada. Un riquísimo olor a torta casera inundaba la habitación.  
– Uh… Estuviste cocinando, no te hubieras molestado – comentaste sonriente.  
– ¿Con lo que te gustan mis tortas? Dejen las camperas en tu cuarto y pónganse cómodos – indico con amabilidad –Tengo que terminar de poner la mesa.  
– Ahora bajamos a ayudar – dijo Pete.

Entraste a tu cuarto sin muchos miramientos y te shockeo que ni siquiera aquella habitación hubiera cambiado. Los pocos póster que no te habías llevado permanecían en la pared y la ubicación de los muebles seguía siendo la misma. Solo que sin ti tenía un aspecto a abandonada, como un cuadro sin terminar. Ibas a extrañar todo de aquella casa pero no querías detenerte a pensar demasiado en esto para no deprimirte.

La tarde pasó con bastante normalidad. Tenías la suerte de tener una tía muy buena onda… Lo único que no era demasiado detallistas por lo que no se dio cuenta del anillo así que a la hora de la cena (obviamente el último día en Argentina lo ibas a pasar allí) Pete decidió decirle.  
– Mari… – comenzó a decir Pete – Como ya sabes Victoria y yo nos vamos a vivir juntos…  
Agarraste su mano por debajo de la mesa para demostrarle que no tenía porque estar nervioso.  
– Si, claro… – tu tía estaba un poco triste – Entiendo que es momento de dejarla vivir su vida.  
– Lo que a lo mejor no te dijo porque es muy reciente es que nos vamos a casar – anunció Pete – Y me encantaría saber que contamos con tu apoyo.  
– ¿Se casan? – pregunto ella sorprendida – Wow!  
– Esteee… si – afirmaste.  
La que quedo sorprendida ahora fuiste vos. Mari se levanto y te abrazó con fuerza con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.  
– ¡Felicidades! ¡Son la pareja más linda que vi en muchos años y esta es una gran noticia!  
– Gra… gracias – tartamudeaste devolviéndole el abrazo.  
– Obvio que me van a invitar al casamiento – bromeó Mari volviendo a su asiento.  
– Claro, te pagamos el pasaje a L.A. y todas esas cosas – aseguró Pete.  
– Eso no hace falta… ¿Tienen algo planeado?  
Le contaron lo básico en lo que habían estado pensando sobre la boda, donde vivirían en L.A. y todas esas cosas. Cuando te empezaste a aburrir decidiste decirle a Pete de irse ya que te imaginaste que le estaría resultando pesado todo aquello aunque no te lo fuera a decir. Afuera el cielo estaba hermoso. No había una sola nube y las estrellas brillaban con un esplendor especial. Era como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en regalarte el mejor cielo posible en la última noche allí. Unas lágrimas cayeron por tu mejilla mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hacia el auto.  
– Hey… – dijo Pete cuando se dio cuenta antes de entrar al auto y se pararon al lado – ¿Qué pasa?  
– Es que… voy a extrañar demasiado esto – no podías evitar que se te escaparan las lágrimas.

¿Por qué la mayoría de las veces eras vos consolando a otras personas y cuando estabas con Pete él era el que siempre terminaba consolándote? Sentías que si te ibas de allí perderías todo lo que habías logrado luego de tantos años, las personas increíbles a las que habías conocido pero sobre todo dejarías parte de tu persona allí. Estabas dispuesta a dejar todo eso, pero jamás recapacitaste que se necesitara tanta fuerza.

– Ya sé, linda…Ya sé… – te tranquilizaba Pete – Pero yo siempre voy a estar con vos ¿Si? Mírame…  
¿Cómo evitar perderse en esos ojos perfectos? Tus penas parecieron un poco más livianas ante su expresión que denotaba el más puro amor. Sus ojos bastante tristes contemplaban cada detalle de tu rostro y se apresuró a correr las lágrimas que derramabas pero estas rápidamente eran reemplazadas con otras.  
– ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer hoy?  
– No sé… estoy confundida… – te consideraste idiota por sentirte así – ¿Me llevas a lo de Marce? Solo quiero despedirme de ella bien… Con Maca ya hable ayer.  
Caminaron lo que les faltaba del trayecto hasta el auto y una vez allí Pete insistió en conducir pero no le diste ni cinco. Ya no estabas llorando y te habías calmado. Después de todo no podías empezar a extrañar desde antes de irte. No era sano.  
– ¡Dejame conducir! – protestaba Pete haciendo pucheros.  
– No.  
Apenas pusiste la mano sobre la manija de la puerta Pete hizo su mejor esfuerzo para convencerte. Te volteo dejándote con la espalda apoyada contra el auto y comenzó a besarte con pasión. Si, eras débil y él lo sabía y se aprovechaba de eso. Sus manos se metieron por dentro de tu remera acariciando tu espalda. Abriste la puerta y te recostó en el asiento, luego te corrió al de acompañante para poder entrar él en el auto. No paraba de besarte y la cabeza te estaba dando vueltas.  
– Hey! Dejame respirar aunque sea – te quejaste.  
– Sorry…  
No parecía lamentarlo en lo absoluto XD Te besaba el cuello, succionando y dejándote las marcas de aquellos besos. Tus manos se dirigieron sin pensarlo a la hebilla de su cinturón para deshacerse de este. Se alejó un poco mirándote fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de ganador imposible de no distinguir.  
– ¿No querías ir a lo de Marce? – preguntó con tono seductor.  
– Si, quiero – mordiste tu labio porque había muchas cosas que querías en ese instante.  
– ¿Me vas a dejar conducir, entonces? – preguntó con el mismo tono irresistible.  
– Machista ¬¬ – te quejaste pero te acomodaste en el asiento en el que ya estabas.**  
** Los amigos son una necesidad básica para todos. Uno puede no tener padres, hermanos, primos o abuelos… pero es muy difícil encontrar una persona sin amigos. Volviste a abrazar a Marcela por lo que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo y no te ayudo demasiado ver la tristeza dibujada en su rostro e impresa en su voz. Dejarla implicaba mucho más que dejar a una gran persona… junto a ella habías vivido y compartido más que con cualquier otra… Ella era una de las que te habían llevado a ser la persona que eras, te había dicho tus errores cuando estabas equivocada o pedido de tu consejo cuando lo necesitaba. Y pese a todo, aquello era la despedida… y dolía mucho decirle adiós a una de las personas que más habían marcado tu vida y que había llegado al fondo de tu corazón.

– Te amo, amiga – dijiste sin querer dejar de abrazarla – Sabelo… Te voy a llamar así me contas todo, todo, todo. Cuidala a Fanny, asegurate que no haga locuras e intenta convencerla para que venga con nosotros.  
– No me extrañes – pidió Marce con una débil sonrisa y con un dejo de broma en la voz apenas reconocible por lo feo de la situación.  
– Boluda… – la retaste – ¿Cómo no te voy a extrañar? No pidas un milagro  
– Que tengan buen viaje – les deseo Marcela – Nos vemos en la boda…  
– Cuidate – Pete se despidió con un beso en el cachete – Jon te manda saludos…  
– ¿A mí? – preguntó Marce colorada.  
– Si no dicen que yo les dije les cuento un secreto – Pete tenía cara de nene travieso.  
– ¡Habla!  
– Le gustaste a Walker, dijo que eras muy linda y simpática – afirmó tu comprometido y Marce se puso el doble de colorada.

– Rompiendo corazones, Mar – bromeaste y ella te pegó en el brazo – ¡Solo digo la verdad!

**Capitulo 60**

"_Turn off the lights and turn off my shyness_" . Era la alarma despertador de tu celular que te anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día. Como cualquier chica normal dedicaste un buen rato a arreglarte. Suspiraste al recordar que así había comenzado lo que parecía que iba a ser un día normal para que luego te dieran la noticia de que irías a L.A. Volviste a tu habitación para terminar de armar las valijas y Pete seguía durmiendo.  
– ¡Pete! – lo llamaste sacudiéndolo un poco – ¡Despertate! Tenemos que tomar un avión...  
– Cinco minutos – se quejó todavía dormido  
– Que sean dos.  
Lo destapaste y él se despertó de golpe.  
– ¡Eso no vale!  
– Para mi si… – le diste un piquito.  
– Un rato más no le hace mal a nadie – dijo pero ya estaba bastante despierto.

*FLASHBACK*  
– Victoria… – alguien te estaba sacudiendo un poco para despertarte – Es tarde, Vicky…  
– Un ratito más… – mascullaste todavía durmiendo.  
– Vamos, linda – te alentó la tan familiar voz – Acordate que hoy mamá y yo nos vamos a visitar al tío Marcelo.  
– Esta bien…  
Te molestaba un poco que te tuvieran que despertar antes de irse… ¿No se podían ir y listo? Para colmo la noche anterior te habías dormido tarde por quedarte mirando la tele.  
– Si podes, anda empaquetando tus cosas – dijo tu padre sonriendo al ver que ya estabas dispuesta a levantarte.  
– Queda una semana para que nos mudemos. Tenía pensado pasar por lo de Luz hoy a la tarde…  
– No empieces, Vicky. – te reprochó aunque algo le causaba gracia – Es mejor no dejar las cosas para último momento.  
Bajaron a la cocina (vos todavía en pijamas y pantuflas). Tu mamá se encontraba allí terminando de acomodarte las cosas en la mesa para que desayunaras ya que ellos habían desayunado antes de que te levantaras.  
– Buenos días – saludó.  
– Buenos días, ma – te sentaste en la mesa y comenzaste a untar una tostada con manteca. – Che… estuve pensando…  
– ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó sentándose a tu lado.

– Para mi cumple quiero ir con unas amigas al parque de diversiones ¿Te parece bien?  
– Vas a cumplir 17 ¿No estas grande para esas cosas? – bromeo riéndose  
– Nunca fui con las chicas – comentaste como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
– Está bien, vayan. Me parece una buena idea. Bueno… nos vemos más tarde. – tu mamá se levantó de la silla cuando tu papá entró otra vez al cuarto pero esta vez listo para salir.  
– Que la pasen bien – les deseaste y les diste un beso en la mejilla a cada uno – Chau hermanito – besaste la panza de tu mamá como solías hacer.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Agarraron tus valijas con la mayoría de tus pertenencias y dejaron el lugar. Antes de cerrar la puerta lanzaste una mirada al interior. Era acogedora la manera en la que entraba el sol a esa hora de la mañana, lo último que verías de tu primer lugar de independencia. Afuera los estaba esperando un taxi. El chofer era súper simpático y apenas subieron comenzó a hablar. Solo apoyaste la cabeza en las piernas de Pete y lo mirabas mientras estaba re concentrado en la conversación que mantenía con aquel señor. Era muy tierno verlo haciendo gestos con la mano que no acariciaba tu pelo y poniendo caras inconcientemente. Daban ganas de robarle un beso pero afortunadamente tenías el autocontrol necesario.

Igual tu mente estaba en otro lugar. Por más que intentaras no torturarte, estabas pensando en cual iba a ser la decisión de Fanny, en si la ultima vez que la habías visto estaba enojada y que no querías que ese fuera tu último recuerdo de ella, pero nada indicaba lo contrario.  
– Espere aquí que ahora volvemos – le pidió Pete al conductor.  
Bajaron del coche pero no tuvieron que caminar más de tres pasos en dirección al edificio cuando los vieron a Patrick, Joe, Luz, Ryan, Andy y Brendon saliendo del hotel, cargando sus respectivas valijas y las de tu prometido. Tu amiga ya te había avisado que iba a ir directamente allí por lo que no te sorprendiste al verla. Ryan te dirigió una gran sonrisa y fue el primero en acercarse a saludar. Cruzó un par de palabras con Pete mientras pensaban como distribuirse en los coches. Era divertido verlos discutiendo peleando por pelotudeces, no como en ocasiones anteriores.

– Vicky viene conmigo, Patrick y Joe; mientras que Brendon, Ryan, Luz y Andy van en el otro taxi ¿Esta bien?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo así que cada uno se dirigió hacia el choche correspondiente sin mas preámbulos. Miraste por la ventanilla durante todo el viaje aunque en realidad no mirabas nada en específico. Cualquiera podría haber dicho que estabas melancólica por irte de allí pero ya te habías dado cuenta que no era el lugar por lo que te sentías apegada, sino la gente. Por la mente se te estaban cruzando todos aquellos a los que habías conocido en tu vida, a la gente que podrías llegar a conocer si te quedaras, a las personas que hacía rato no veías y a las cuales todavía no les habías anunciado de que te ibas. Pero sobre todo en tus mejores amigas y en todos los momentos felices que pasaste junto a ellas. No era tan malo después de todo… una de ellas se iba contigo a L.A. por lo que no estarías completamente sola allá, mientras que otra aun tenía una decisión que tomar. No querías perderla, no eras buena en las despedidas pero esta vez ni siquiera tuviste oportunidad de una. Igualmente después de todo… ¿Qué se supone que tendrías que haber dicho si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de un adiós?

*FLASHBACK*

Era tarde y estabas contenta de estar sola. No es que tus padres te molestaran pero hay que admitir que uno solo en su casa tiene más libertad. Habías escuchado música mientras ordenabas tus cosas para que fuera más fácil guardarlas luego, pasaste a saludar a tu amiga (Luz) e incluso escribiste un par de párrafos en tu diario íntimo que hacía meses no agarrabas.  
Como estabas empezando aburrirte debido a la soledad agarraste el teléfono y llamaste a un amigo, Juanse. Charlaron sobre cosas sin demasiado sentido, se tiraron un poco de onda, quedaste en invitarlo luego de que te mudaras a la nueva casa y esas cosas. Finalmente cortaste y cuando lo hiciste miraste la hora, eran las 8 de la noche y no tenías noticias de nadie. Te extrañó porque estabas segura de que si se fueran a quedar a comer en lo de tu tío lo más probable era que te avisaran, siempre lo hacían. Te resignaste a dejar de esperarlos y pusiste la tele. En eso suena el teléfono…  
– ¿Hola?  
– ¿Usted es la señorita Victoria Vectra?  
– Si, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?  
– Soy el doctor Ruiz, llamo desde la Clínica.  
– ¿Pasó algo? –preguntaste sintiendo que había un detalle que te habías perdido.  
– Señorita… lamento informarle que sus padres fallecieron.  
*FIN FLASHBACK*

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto los que estaban en el otro taxi los estaban esperando ya que habían llegado antes. Te dio pena verlo a Brendon tan ansioso aunque lo más probable era que vos estuvieras de igual manera salvo que como no te veías no te dabas pena. XD Quisiste llevar tus valijas pero Andy y Joe insistieron que no tenías que hacer fuerza así que las cargaron ellos. Aprovechando que no estabas cargada fuiste a donde estaba Brendon y lo abrazaste con fuerza.

– No va a venir – se lamentó sin separarse.  
Estabas conciente de que todos los estaban mirando pero te importaba poco o nada.  
– Es Fanny, es cabeza dura. Aun más cabeza dura que yo.  
– Si si… pero no la quiero perder.  
– Entonces no lo hagas, pelea por ella.  
– ¿¡Qué mas tengo que intentar!? Estuve toda la semana intentando hablar y cuando lo consigo se niega a entrar en razón. Ya está, la perdí…  
– No es justo – interrumpió Pete – Ya sabe qué fue lo que pasó.  
Te separaste de Brendon con el que hacía largo rato habías estado abrazada fuertemente sin darte cuenta, era muy agradable.  
– Si, pero ella no lo ve igual que nosotros. A lo mejor se tendría que haber enterado antes.  
– Siento que le falle – confesaste.

*FLASHBACK*  
Nadie tendría que perder su vida a los 17 años de edad. No era normal que a una persona le saquen todo su soporte y contención de una, sus sueños, su futuro, su esperanza, su cariño… Perder su familia de un saque. Te limitaste a averiguar en pocos detalles que era lo que había pasado para luego irte, lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar. Caminaste sin rumbo ni sentido durante lo que tranquilamente podrían haber sido horas. No había luz en tu camino adelante sino un estrecho camino de sombras que se fundían formando oscuridad. Era lo que siempre habías pensado "a mi no me puede pasar" pero sí, si podía y de hecho pasó. La gente te miraba raro al verte llorando de esa manera por la calle pero ¿A quién le importa la gente? ¿A quién le importa la gente cuando el mundo se convirtió en un perfecto caos? Sus voces sonaban como murmullos comparados con los gritos de agonía en tu interior.  
– ¿Victoria? – preguntó una voz a tu lado y volteaste a mirar por primera vez. – ¿¡Qué te pasó!?  
No pudiste responder. No podías decirlo, era muy duro. Contarlo en voz alta sería convertir ese hecho en algo irreversible. Tan solo abrazaste con fuerza a aquella mujer a la que conocías y no la soltaste. Sollozaste sin poder controlarte pero ella se quedó todo lo que la necesitaste allí contigo.  
– Vení, hoy te quedas en mi casa – te ofreció amablemente aquella vecina. – Hasta que lleguen tus familiares, no te podes quedar sola.  
Asentiste sin fuerza y te dirigiste junto a ella al que sería el primero de una serie de múltiples hogares. Sabías que nada volvería a ser igual pero no hay mucho que pudieras hacer para evitarlo. Solo tenías que seguir e intentar sobrevivir conviviendo con ese hueco en tu corazón.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Los minutos pasaban y seguías mirando para todos lados esperando verla, seguías escudriñando cada rincón ansiando que se te acerqué y te abrase diciendo que ya todo había pasado. No queda más tiempo… era la última fila que tenían que hacer y luego te irías de allí. Pete te abrazaba, visiblemente más contento que vos, y te daba besos. Amabas verlo tan radiante pero no podías ser feliz sabiendo que dejabas una amiga deprimida atrás. Jamás te habías ido cuando una amiga te necesitaba. Siempre eras el tipo de personas a las que le gusta estar allí y que te cuenten sus penas, compartir llantos y risas. Se supone que para eso están las amigas. ¿Qué clase de persona eras yéndote de ese modo?  
Sentiste una fuerte opresión en el pecho cuando escuchaste por los parlantes que llamaban a tu vuelo. No podías hacerlo… aun no estabas lista para irte. Todos comenzaron a avanzar pero te quedaste plantada en tu lugar completamente decidida de lo que ibas a hacer. Estabas avergonzada de hacerle eso a Pete pero él tendría que entenderte. No es que él no fuera importante, pero si una persona que siempre estuvo para vos te necesita entonces no podes dejarla… no podes. No hay otra alternativa.

– Hey… tenemos que abordar – dijo Pete alentándote a caminar.  
– No voy a ir – dijiste sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara.  
Sentiste la mirada de todos sobre vos. Estaban claramente sorprendidos y no entendían el por qué.

– ¿Qué pasa, Vicky? – preguntó Patrick acercándose rápidamente.  
– Fanny, eso pasa.  
– Ella va a estar bien. Si no quiso venir no la podemos obligar,  
Negaste con la cabeza. El gordo era uno de los chicos que más te entendía pero no esta vez. Solo le sonreíste cosa de que se de cuenta que no estabas mal.

– Vayan, yo voy cuando termine de poner todas las cosas en orden acá.  
– ¿No vas a venir… conmigo? – preguntó Pete dolido.  
– Amor… – no sabías como explicárselo – Lo que más quiero es ir con vos, no lo dudes.  
– ¿Entonces que te lo impide? – preguntó él.  
– Una loca que no sabe aceptar disculpas cuando se las piden. – sabías de quien era aquella vos.

Diste media vuelta sin poder darle crédito a tus oídos. Allí estaba esa wacha, yegua, boluda e idiota que te había estado preocupando durante tres interminables días. Tenía una sonrisa tímida, pero era una sonrisa al fin. Una valija en la mano y una carta (que reconociste como la que Brendon le había dado) en la otra.  
– ¡VINISTE! – la abrazaste con tanta fuerza que casi le rompes una costilla.  
Te devolvió el abrazo.  
– Perdón por hacerte preocupar por mi, no fue justo – se disculpó una vez que la soltaste.  
– No sos vos la que se tiene que disculpar.  
– Boluda, ni se te ocurra volver a pedirme perdón – dijo con tono seguro – Paso hace mucho y ya no importa. No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga.  
Se volvieron a abrazar y se te escapo una lágrima. Era lo que te faltaba para poder sentirte feliz. La presión que te causaba el no saber, desapareció. Tenías de nuevo a tu mejor amiga y lo mejor de todo era que no te odiaba. Brendon estaba allí nervioso esperando que Fanny le diga algo. Se miraron a los ojos por un rato sin darse cuenta que estaban bloqueando el paso de las personas de la fila y que estas se empezaban a irritar.  
– Fanny… – comenzó Brendon.  
– No, no digas nada.  
Fanny rompió la distancia que los separaba y se besaron con un beso entre romántico y apasionado. Era el perdón que Brendon tanto había ansiado y la confirmación para Fanny de que ella iba a ser por siempre la única en su corazón.

*FLASHBACK*

El silencio entre ustedes dos era bastante notorio pero no sabías que decir ni si se suponía que tenías que decir algo. El auto se detuvo alejándote de tus pensamientos y contemplaste la casa donde se habían detenido. Era bastante linda, bien normal pero tenía una calidez que te recordaba a tu casa.  
– Acá llegamos – anunció tu tía.

Le sonreíste y agarraste tu valija para luego bajar del auto. No tenías ganas de andar siendo demasiado diplomática si total lo más probable es que estuvieras en ese lugar por unas semanas como en el resto, llegaría un momento en el que le fueras una carga y buscaría otra persona que se hiciera cargo de vos. No podía ser tan malo… total la casa de tus padres iba a ser tuya en cuanto cumplieras dieciocho de modo que solo tendrías que estar de esa manera dos años. Llevaste las cosas a tu cuarto y las apoyaste sobre la cama. Aquella habitación era intima y bastante amplia, había algo en el ambiente que te ayudaba a sentirte cómoda.  
– Gracias por dejarme quedar – le dijiste a Mari quien se encontraba en la puerta – Es muy linda tu casa.  
– Ahora es tu casa también  
– Si si, ya sé…  
– Te dejo sola, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que podes contar conmigo.  
– Bueno.  
– Victoria… – titubeo pero finalmente se acercó – Perdón por no haberte visto en tanto tiempo.  
– Entiendo como fueron las cosas – no tenías ganas de culpas.  
– No me puedo imaginar lo difícil que habrá sido para vos todo esto – continuó la mujer amablemente – Pero de verdad quiero que sientas que este es tu hogar.  
– Lo voy a intentar – respondiste con honestidad.  
– Ya sé, estoy contenta de dejar de vivir sola… va a ser todo un cambio y para bien.  
Recibiste aquellas palabras con una sensación alentadora y esa no era una sensación que solías tener. Lamentabas que tu tía,

quien estaba peleada con la familia por cuestiones del pasado, no se haya enterado antes de la muerte de tus padres. Cuando Marcelo y Celeste se mudaron a EEUU solo hacía dos semanas atrás te habías sentido abandonada aunque eras plenamente conciente de que no era el sentimiento adecuado. Miraste a las paredes vacías que pedían a gritos algo de personalidad… Quizás aquel pudiera ser un nuevo comienzo.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Era tiempo de dejar atrás las cosas de tu pasado que siempre te habían torturado. No hay una persona en el mundo que no tenga miedos e inseguridades que lo atormente. No hay una persona que pueda decir que no lloró porque sino no sería humano Toda tu vida habías estado esperando a poder ser feliz pero ahora comprendías que no era solo cuestión de esperar a que llegue la felicidad. No bastaba con quedarse sentada esperando a que un milagro sucediera.

Tenías la extraña impresión de que todo tu dolor se encontraba detrás de una puerta abierta de la cual nunca habías encontrado la llave para cerrarla de forma permanente, o quizás simplemente no sabías como hacerlo. Ahora sí lo sabías. Pete era tu llave, la persona que te hacía escapar de todos los sentimientos feos que te embargaban. Solo necesitabas alguien que te ayudara a tener la confianza suficiente en vos misma para dejar ir al pasado.  
Te sentaste en tu asiento de avión luego de acomodar tu mochila en el lugar correspondiente. Pete se acomodó a tu lado y se quedó mirándote como lo solía hacer. A veces te daba la impresión de que él pensaba que eras un canal de tele muy interesante. Te reíste ante ese pensamiento y Pete enarcó una ceja y sonrió como diciendo "¿Y a esta que le pasa ahora?" Acariciaste con una mano su rostro, él hizo lo mismo y se acercaron lentamente para lo que sería el beso que marcaría aquel nuevo comienzo. Sus labios rozaron los tuyos con dulzura, convirtiéndose en uno de los besos más perfectos que habían compartido. Ese iba a ser el primero de muchos besos que seguirían en esa etapa de tu vida que comenzaba.


End file.
